


This has to be hell with all these Demons around me!

by SadDepressoEspresso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And chaos, And like cmon cant expect them to be innocent, As per usual then, Bc like they in uni, Bc of sexual humour, Both both is good, But somehow everything i touch turns into angst, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Changed Rating to M, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Do they hate or love each other?, Dont know how i will write them but i set my mind to it., Excuse u officer the relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata is baby but not a child, Honestly at this point you can consider this fic educational, Humor, I am just a smol pan, I am very sleep deprived pls take my phone and tablet away, I swear I shouldn’t start new fics all the time, I want all the fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just felt better marking it as m ig?, LMAO, Let the cinnamon rolls swear, M/M, Me during the writing: but taichi and goshiki is also really neat, Me now: why decide when poly relatiinships exist?, Me when begining this: i want kogane x goshiki, Most relationships aren’t established yet, Multi, No there are no actual spoilers in this fic, Oikawa and Ushi are friends bc we need more of that, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially inspired by me being annoyed, Pls dont hate :T, Pretty Setter Squad, Seriously theyd die for each other but also kill each other for fun, Seriously tho. Taichi x kogane x goshiki??? How the heck will this work, Spoiler alert: its both, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, They are in Uni bc I said so, Tsukishima is basically kimizuki but different font, WHY???, Well dont ask me im just winging it i guess??, Yes I put the forgotten babies first, am i refering to the last tag or the fic in general?, and of how sakusas germaphobia is portrayed, at least i hope i am funny, bc of how toxic some relationships are portrayed, because I love fluffy chatfics, bffs and headcanons in here are my comfort items and i decide how they will continue., byeeeee, duh - Freeform, i mean i put so so much random facts in here that yall can learn, jk i just find these things fascinating and want to share em, kuroo is a nerd pass it on, lets blame my trauma k?, rjvbefir sorry, ugh well, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 82,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDepressoEspresso/pseuds/SadDepressoEspresso
Summary: Hinata: ... I-Yamaguchi: why...Noya: is this their way of foreplay?Tanaka: I think foeplay fits more broSugar: nah its more like dirty talk i think...Akaashi: given the pretty setter squad chat.... I agree with all 3 statements?Bokuto: what goes on with you guys?Yahaba: do you want it chronologicallyAkaashi: based on chaotic-nessSugar: sorted by timeSpice: shortened or elongated version?Daichi: Oikawa which chat is more chaotic, setters or captainsSpice: first of all, the ‘pretty‘ is mandatory
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Atsumu & Oikawa & Tendou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Everyone & Everyone, Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, I rlly forgot one of my fav ships smh, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pretty Setters - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirabu Kenjirou & Yahaba Shigeru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, actually they are all v close but imma just tag the besties, goshiki Tsutomu/koganegawa kanji/Kawanishi Taichi, just kidding - Relationship, now the friendships, thats it - Relationship, the rest will be added later bc me tired
Comments: 204
Kudos: 350
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so since someone asked for the nicknames here a detailed list of all the nicknames they have (will probably make this like a permanent note or so but for now its here lol)
> 
> **Mental breakdown station**
> 
> _Karasuno:_  
>  Angel: Hinata  
> Wings: Kageyama   
> Sugar: suga  
> Honey: Daichi  
> Baby: Tanaka  
> Babysitter: Ennoshita   
> No: Kinoshita  
> Moon: Tsukishima  
> Star: Yamaguchi 
> 
> _Aoba Johsai/ Seijoh:_  
>  Prince: Iwaizumi   
> Princess: Oikawa  
> Flower: Makki  
> Seaweed: Mattsun 
> 
> _Shiratorizawa_  
>  Not-knowing: Ushijima  
> Guessing: Tendou  
> Melody: semi   
> Lyric: Shirabu 
> 
> _Nekoma:_  
>  Kitten: Kenma  
> Rooster: Kuroo 
> 
> _Fukurodani :_  
>  Soul: Bokuto  
> Mind: Akaashi
> 
> _Itachiyama:_  
>  Spade: Sakusa
> 
> _Inarizaki:_  
>  Heart: Atsumu   
> Onigiri: Osamu   
> Tuna: Suna
> 
> * * *
> 
> **pretty setter and server squad**  
>  Prettiest setter: akaashi  
> Smart setter: shirabu   
> Musical setter: semi  
> Popular setter: Oikawa  
> Talented setter: Kageyama  
> Sassy Setter: yahaba  
> Sweetest setter: suga   
> Gaming setter: kenma   
> Hot setter: atsumu  
> Mom setter: Moniwa  
> Teddybear setter: Kogane  
> Anxious server: Yamaguchi   
> Savage server: Kinoshita
> 
> * * *
> 
> **how are we in charge of shit? Except for Daichi and Kita (and Moniwa)**  
>  Farmer: Ushijima  
> Dancer: Oikawa  
> Scientist: Kuroo  
> Memer: Bokuto  
> Disappointed: Kita  
> Surprised: Daichi   
> Parent: Moniwa  
> Child: Terushima  
> Snake: Daishou
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Thats the mf tea**  
>  Hidden queen: kinoshita  
> Guess queen: tendou   
> Sleepy queen: suna  
> Nerd queen: kuroo  
> Salty: Tsukishima  
> Chaotic queen: Kawanishi  
> mad queen: Hayato  
> Hot queen: Oikawa  
> Sassy queen: Yamaguchi   
> The true queen: Kiyoko
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Baddies**   
> Baddest bitch: semi   
> Baddest hoe: Suga  
> Baddest babe: Oikawa  
> Baddest baby: Atsumu   
> Guessing baddie: Tendou   
> Prettiest baddie: Akaashi  
> Tired baddie: Kenma   
> Sleepy baddie: Suna
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Natrium Chloride- Kuroo get tf out**  
>  Cat: Kenma   
> Glasses: Tsukishima  
> Priss: yahaba  
> Brat: Shirabu   
> (Brat tamer is semi but he was thrown out)  
> Sugar: Suga  
> Cap: Ennoshita  
> Mask: Sakusa  
> Grandpa: Osamu   
> Cinema: Kinoshita
> 
> * * *
> 
> **coffee Break**  
>  Espresso: Shirabu  
> Latte: Kiyoko  
> Black: Tsukishima   
> Cappuccino: Oikawa  
> Scones: Yahaba  
> Pie: kenma   
> Eclair: Akaashi
> 
> * * *
> 
> **next gen captains**  
>  Piercing: Terushima   
> Nope: Ennoshita  
> Sleep: Kenma   
> Worldstar: suna   
> Panic: Akaashi   
> Annoyed: Futakuchi   
> Brat: Shirabu   
> Priss: Yahaba
> 
> * * *
> 
> **wildcats**  
>  Troy: Kuroo  
> Gabriella: Kenma   
> Taylor: Yaku  
> Chad: Kai  
> Ryan: Lev  
> Sharpay: Inuoka  
> The Ball: Yamamoto  
> The determination: Shibayama   
> The school: Fukunaga   
> The court: Teshirou
> 
> * * *
> 
> **dysfunctional crow family**  
>  Baby crow: kageyama  
> Sunshine crow: Hinata   
> Salty crow: Tsukishima   
> Soft crow: Asahi  
> Mother crow: Suga (although he’s the wine aunt)  
> Father crow: Daichi   
> Manager crow: Kiyoko  
> Lesbian crow: Yachi  
> Tired crow: Kinoshita   
> Underrated crow: Narita  
> Done crow: Ennoshita  
> Precious crow: Yamaguchi   
> Smol crow: Noya  
> Bald crow: Tanaka
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Shiratori- goddamnit Shirabitch stop trying to kill Goshiki**  
>  Dad: Ushijima   
> Mom: Tendou   
> Baby: Goshiki  
> Grandpa: Jin   
> Cool uncle: Semi   
> Responsible uncle: Reon   
> Weird cousin: Kawanishi  
> Chaotic uncle: Yamagata   
> Chaos in training: Akakura  
> Brat: shirabu
> 
> * * *
> 
> There are deffo some i forgot but i will put them in one by one bc i realised that some can be seen as spoilers later on oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part (Insert huge number) of the author starting a fic while they have an ounce of wips...
> 
> Also i think my love for semi and shirabu seeped through lmao.... I love them and they are underrated and fhvhvnre I have plans uwu
> 
> This is partially inspired by pretty (petty) setters from tobiology
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737135
> 
> Semi, oikawa and suga as a besties is >>>

_Volleyball_

**Suna** : do yall think dreamcatchers are looking like that bc they used to be a trap for spiders so ppl can dream well w/o fearing they swallow a spider?

**Osamu:** Suna W T F????

**Suna** : imagine it... they look like they have _cobwebs_ inside them

**Atsumu** : ...

**Kita** : ...

**Daichi** : isnt this chat for volleyball only?

**Terushima** : Suna r u high?

**Suna** : I mean lev is higher

**Yaku** : Lev gets high?

**Lev** : since when?

**Yaku** : r u fucking kidding me

**Lev** : no?

**Osamu** : okay I took Sunas phone he’s definitely high and no lev in sight so I guess he meant height wise bc suna is apparently an idiot when high

**Kita** : i shouldn’t be as disappointed as I am 

**Oikawa** : yahoo~

**Iwaizumi** : shouldn’t you be studying

**Oikawa** : I ALEADY DID MOM!

**Iwaizumi** : ... 

**Iwaizumi** : ... someone has to make sure your dumbass survives

**Oikawa** : awww you do care

**Iwaizumi** : slander

**Ushijima** : shouldn’t this groupchat only be used for volleyball purposes?

**Oikawa** : it stopped being about volleyball the second it was created 

**Ushijima** : ...

**Oikawa** : NO!

**Ushijima** : you should’ve come to Shiratorizawa

**Oikawa** : I hate you

**Ushijima** : I know

**Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY!

**Kuroo** : BROOOOOO

**Bokuto** : BROOOOOO

**Kuroo** : BROOOOOOO

_Daichi muted Kuroo and Bokuto for 5 minutes_

**Noya** : power move 

**Tanaka** : BROOOOO

**Noya** : BROOOOOO

_Daichi muted Noya and Tanaka_

**Tsukishima** : screenshots for future reference 

**Yamaguchi** : dont let him fool you he’s laughing rn

**Hinata** : eivbreivcer truly powerful 

**Kenma** : HEY THE BRO THING IS ONLY FOR BOKUTO AND ME!

**Hinata** : Kenma?

**Kenma** : sorry Kuro took my phone bc he’s a little bitch

~~**Hinata** : true love ~~

~~**Kenma** : delete now~~

~~**Hinata** : :‘(~~

_Hinata deleted 2 messages_

_Kenma deleted 1 message_

**Akaashi** : Kenma~

**Oikawa** : Kenmaaaaaaaa

**Kenma** : no.

**Daichi** : sigh

**Kita** : I understand you Daichi

**Suga** : can we still keep this GC????

**Semi** : FUck yeah!

**Tendou** : Fuc yeah

**Shirabu** : Its the _FUck_ and the _Fuc_ for me

**Semi** : U little shit

**Shirabu** : still salty that I’m the starting setter 

**Semi** : fuck you

**Shirabu** : sorry boo gotta study

**Kawanishi** : do yall hate each other or do yall just wanna fuck?

**Ushijima** : As far as I know these things are not necessarily mutually exclusive 

**Terushima** : hdhebdud ushijima is a gem I don't make the rules

**Tendou** : SemiShira hatesex agenda

**Semi** : i hate you

**Shirabu** : yeah what he said

**Tendou:** you are not refusing

**Daichi** : this is a mess

**Kuroo** : did you expect anything else?

**Daichi: no**

**Terushima** : Fuck yeah groupchat 

_Kageyama changed the groupchat name to Mess®_

**Oikawa** : now thats just sad, you still have a lot to learn my disciple 

_Oikawa changed the groupchat name to In which braincells aren’t wanted_

_**Hinata** : grand kingggg_

**Oikawa** : chibi 

**Iwaizumi** : I guess there are worse chatnames

**Oikawa** : look there are no inside jokes yet iwa-chan

_Suga changed their name to Sugar_

_Oikawa changed their name to Spice_

_Semi changed their name to everything nice_

_Spice changed Iwaizumi‘s name to Iwa-chan_

**Iwa-chan** : why didn’t i expect that sooner

**Spice** : you love me

**Kunimi** : this will be a spam fest right?

**Kindaichi** : yeah probably

**Kunimi** : :P

**Suna** : Osamu bonked me to sleep

**Atsumu** : yes my twin is a true romantic

**Osamu** : ‘Tsumu wanna fite rn?

**Suna** : YES PLS DO

**Kenma** : and here we have a wild suna in their natural habitat, closely observing the relationship between 2 wild Miya‘s 

**Suna** : :p

**Kunimi** : :p

**Kenma** : :p

**Shirabu** : k so we have the weird bitches (or whatever that username shit is), the pretty setter squad and the tired assholes (at least yall low-key funny) 

**Tsukishima** : well aren’t you just a bundle of love

**Yahaba** : you dont really have any room to talk

**Shirabu** : what is that pinch server doing here?

**Yahaba** : bu if your eyes aren’t working anymore then that means the poison finally kicked in :)

**Matsun** : well that escalated quickly

**Maki** : yahaba u realise that if shirabu dies u will go to jail bc that’d be a confession

**yahaba** : fuck

**Shirabu** : brb getting yahaba into jail

**Everything nice** : why are you like this?

**Shirabu** : because my environment as well as other factors in my adolescence have lead to this version of who I am, in fact Kurt Lewin actually created a formula depicting how and why humans act the way they do in social situations. As such our social behaviour is summarised by the formula: B = f(P,E); breaking it down this means that our Behaviour (B) equals the factors of our external environment (E) as well as the factors internal to our person (P), however P and E are not Independent but rather codependent, Influencing each other. Given this information it can be concluded that ‘I am like this‘ due to my environment which influences me and by doing so I change, and with changing personality environment may change too. So basically people like you may influence how I act

**Everything nice** : This ain’t a fucking thesis

**Shirabu** : I know but I have to remind you that my intellect is superior to yours

**Tendou** : thats enough for today

**Sugar** : why am i not surprised.... semi why are you surprised?

**Everything Nice:** ain’t surprised just dissapointed

**Shirabu** : yeah sure you ain't surprised and i ain’t smarter than u

**Everything nice** : smartness is a concept which can neither be grasped nor defined as it is a concept. You may categorise smartness by judging ones grades but that is very misleading as multiple factors influence our performance in a studious frame. Other than grades one may use the IQ as a measurement but that too is nowadays critically viewed by psychologists as it is not only a momentarily capturing of ones performance as well as intelligence being more than what an IQ can encompass. Other than that smartness is not tangible as it includes too much to be categorised and I am quite frankly disappointed that a logic thinking scientist such as you still defines himself by such an illogical concept.

**Hinata** : ... I-

**Yamaguchi** : why...

**Noya** : is this their way of foreplay?

**Tanaka** : I think foeplay fits more bro

**Sugar** : nah its more like dirty talk i think...

**Akaashi** : given the pretty setter squad chat.... I agree with all 3 statements?

**Bokuto** : what goes on with you guys?

**Yahaba** : do you want it chronologically

**Akaashi** : based on chaotic-ness

**Sugar** : sorted by time

**Spice** : shortened or elongated version?

**Daichi** : Oikawa which chat is more chaotic, setters or captains

**Spice** : first of all, the ‘pretty‘ is mandatory

**Daichi** : _pretty setters_ *

**Spice** : thank you

**Spice** : that said depends on bo-chan and tetsu-chan but- actually no screw that. The pretty setters are more chaotic, we have semisemi and kenji-chan being themselves, Yahaba-chan and kenji-chan arguing 24/7 and more

**Kenma** : ^ 

**Akaashi** : ^^

**Sugar** : ^^^

**Atsumu** : ^^^^

**Kageyama** : ^^^^^

**Everything nice** : ^^^^^^

**Yahaba** : ^^^^^^^

**Shirabu** : ^

**Tendou** : well aren’t you just a joy 

* * *

** _Pretty setters_ **

**popular setter:** goddamnit kenji-chan you ruined the streak!!!!!

**smart setter** : :)

**Prettiest setter** : I’d be more surprised if shirabu did go along

**musical setter** : yeah that’d work against his little shit codex

**smart setter** : :P

**Talented setter** : seriously you try to tell me youre not a couple?

**popular setter** : and suddenly tobio-chan is more likeable 

**Sweetest setter** : no stealing children k?

**gaming setter** : btw kageyama how are things with Shoyo?

**talented setter:** this ain’t about me

**gaming setter** : alright if you dont ask him out i will

**talented setter** : kuroo still exists 

**gaming setter:** so? Polyamory exists and it's shoyo we're talking about

**hot setter** : okay but who doesn’t have a platonic crush on the sun himself

**musical setter** : I mean I only saw him during training camp but kudos for sneaking in

**Smart setter** : reason 2637383 as to why hinata is better than you 

**Sweetest setter** : still proud of him bc of that 

**hot setter:** we need to hangout again

**bossy setter** : true

**bossy setter** : wait...

**bossy setter** : s h i r a b u

_bossy setter changed their name to sassy setter_

**teddybear setter** : oh yeah we have to!!!!

**mom setter** : I mean we have to look for a fitting date but it would be really cool :)

**teddybear setter** : oh maybe we can visit shiratorizawa???

**prettiest setter** : you just want to see goshiki

**smart setter** : ugh fucking brat

**musical setter:** funny that you say that

**smart setter** : E i t a

**Music** **setter** : a) you're also a little fucking brat and b) you love goshi 

**Smart** **setter** : reason 373638 why your head is only pretty decoration 

_Smart setter deleted one message_

**Smart** **setter** : proof your brain doesn't exist 

**Musical** **setter** : I have proof 

**Smart** **setter** : I will break the coffee Machine

**Musical** **setter** : you love Stacey too much 

**Smart** **setter** : .... no

**Musical** **setter** : I can feel how much that hurt u to say

**Sweetest** **setter** : hold the fuck up

**Prettiest** **setter** : yall named your coffee machine 

**Talented** **setter** : damn these rich people 

**Sweetest** **setter** : did Tanya and Noya finally get u to watch ohshc?

**talented** **setter** : ...

**sweetest** **setter** : ?

**gaming** **setter** : yeah kageyama do tell us :)

**talented** **setter** : Please shut your up fuck Kozume-san

**musical** **setter** : awww boo he comes after you

**smart** **setter** : well at least he’s a starting setter

**musical setter:** doesn’t it get boring to always use the same insult?

**smart setter:** oh darling i have been annoyed and bored since the first day i saw you <3

**gaming setter** : ist for that comment imma say it

**talented** **setter** : nooooooo they wont let me see the end of it

**gaming** **setter** : sounds like a You problem 

**talented** **setter** : please kozume-san i will buy you a new game

**gaming** **setter** : since kuro limited my gaming time bc sleep and shit i still have a lot of games i need to finish

**gaming** setter: that said: kageyama watched ouran with shoyo, alone 

**Sweetest** **setter** : ...

**mom setter** : Oh no 

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Tendou** : is it just me or is it too quiet 

**Daichi** : there is never a **_too_** quiet 

**Sugar** : Honey, that’s because most chaotic people are in the pretty setter chat (where i just got some good tea from) and you just made tanaka and Noya give you their phones because sleepover?

**Noya** : we GOT OUR FUCKINNG PHONNES BACK

**Daichi** : HOW THE-

**Daichi** : and now we bac to chaos

**Ushijima** : I assume this is when you’d say: you jinxed it. 

**Ushijima** : did I do this right Tendou?

**Tendou:** you are doing greeeeeeat ushi

_Sugar changed Daichi‘s name to Honey_

**Sugar** : uwu we match

**Sakusa** : Atsumu why?

**Atsumu** : owo

**Sakusa** : you are truly a menace 

**Atsumu** : and yet you still installed discord

**Sakusa** : and I definitely regret it already

**Atsumu** : you love me 

**Sakusa** : I love to see you mess up your serves 

**Atsumu** : mean Omi-Omi 

**Sakusa** : -.-

**Atsumu** : I want to visit u but you are on another continent 

**Sakusa** : Tokyo isnt that far away, a 4h train ride really is not another continent 

**Atsumu** : youre right, different world 

**Osamu** : idiot

**Atsumu** : shut up!

**Sakusa** : @ **Suna** please send me the video of them fighting?

**Suna** : u know it

**Hinata** : Omi-san are you regretting it because of the notifications?

**Sakusa** : yes? I figured that was obvious

**Hinata** : well... I got 23 new notifications within 2 minutes and out of these 23 messages, 16 messages are based on you are your own messages... dms exist for a reason (/*u*)/ 

**Yamaguchi** : this is sending so many different messages i got from that text is immaculate

**Tsukishima** : was that passive aggressiveness?

**Hinata** : no :)

**Kageyama** : it definitely was 

**Hinata** : okay maybe.... sorry omi-san, Osamu-san, Suna-san and Tsumu... but ... i guess im just not in a too good mood.... probably just woke up on the wrong foot

**Kenma** : sho?

**Hinata** : sorry guys... didnt want to be annoying or mean :‘(

_**Hinata left the group** _

**Sakusa** : I’m not mad hinata

**Atsumu** : fuck

**Osamu** : what was that about? Is the orange okay?

**Yamaguchi** : he will be okay... Ill talk to him

* * *

_**The sun, the moon, the stars, our orbit is endless** _

**Star** : Hinata?

**Sun** : sorry

**Star** : Hinata, dear whats wrong? 

**Sun** : nothing :)

**Moon** : okay we all now that is not true... even I can tell

**Orbit:** yh Sho, you dont have to of course, but you can trust us

**Sun** : thx guys...

**Sun** : I guess just sensory overload and the messages didnt help but i could’ve put the notifs on silent I just.... stupid coping mechanism

**Star** : but that is okay, your emotions and issues are valid <3

**Moon** : youre worried about them hating you right?

**Sun** : .. yeah 

**Moon** : look shrimp, I am a certified asshole and yet we still have this groupchat... i dont think they could hate you even if they tried to. You don’t have to explain why you snapped... although snap is definitely an exaggeration, come back into the GC and just move on. 

**Orbit** : no pressure but sho, you are allowed to sometimes hurt and im sure they will understand 

**Sun** : ... okay

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

> \- _**Hinata has joined, welcome to the party**_

**Hinata** : sorry... for that... i just

**Hinata** : sorry

**Hinata** : I cant tell you everything right now, but i snapped (although a certain beanpole said that snapped is an exaggeration) because basically.... sensory overload is a bitch and a half and it ist was... a lot

**Sakusa** : dont worry Hinata, I understand 

**Hinata** : you dont have to-

**Sakusa** : remember what you told me when we first met and I jumped away when you came too close, bc of my phobia? _Its okay to not be okay. And sure sometimes we may act in a way that is illogical because of our issues, but your emotions and fears are valid, not always reasonable, but valid. Mental illnesses aren’t logical and not everyone will be understanding but in the end you and your phobia are valid. I just wish for you to overcome your phobia, it shouldn’t impact your life... i know it is not easy and there will be setbacks, hell sometimes you feel worse than you did a year ago but youre healing and I wish for you to continue on and on in doing so. You’re stronger than you think you are because battling your inner daemons is the hardest thing possible and for that I am proud of you. Take your time and now that so far you have survived every bad day of yours. And there is no rush to get better, this is no competition and no race, grow and prosper in your own way, and I am sure the result will be great_

**Sakusa** : If there is ever something I can do, you can always text okay? Because yes, phobia is irrational and mental illnesses are a pain in the ass but what you said is true and I want you to tell yourself that too. I now that sensory overload can be terrible so dont apologise for something you had no control over. I am glad you felt safe and comfortable enough to share your feelings

> _**44 people liked this** _

  
**Hinata** : I- thank you :) all of you... _ **  
**_

**Sakusa** : youre welcome 

_Atsumu changed Hinata‘s name to sunchild_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN I PLANED!
> 
> **Name guide:**
> 
> Pretty setters:  
> Popular: oikawa  
> Smart: shirabu  
> Musical: semi  
> Sweetest: suga (pun intended)  
> Teddybear: Kogane  
> Mom: moniwa  
> Gaming: kenma (shocker)  
> Talented: kageyama (originally mockingly given to by oikawa)  
> Prettiest: Akaashi, not that that was a surprise  
> Hot: Atsumu (istg this boy deserves more luv)  
> Sassy: yahaba 
> 
> The sun, the moon, the stars, our orbit is endless:  
> Sun: Hinata  
> Star: Yamaguchi  
> Moon: Tsukishima (pun on his name bc tsuki means  
> Moon lmao)  
> Orbit: yachi 
> 
> They are a BrOT4 
> 
> But yeah ENjoooooooooooy
> 
> I hope yall like it uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Insight into the different channels of their discord...
> 
> ...very professional... much volleyball...
> 
> But also a bit of angst I guess bc everything I tough turns into angst apparently?????  
> Its nothing too major but if you want to be safe, the angst begins with the call.  
> And thus we commence with another part of me projecting onto my favourite characters (it's not stated but OIKAWA IS A FORMERLY GIFTED CHILD AND A PERFECTIONIST BC HE ONLY GOT VALIDATION FOR HIS ACHIEVEMENTS)
> 
> But again, this chapter is way longer than I planned lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all of the currently introduced sub-channels with mentioned and @. /(note that some people just werent online and thus not mentioned yet... bc I have to come up w usernames 😅) 
> 
> **Pretty setter squad:  
>  @Pretty bitches **  
> \- popular setter: oikawa  
> \- sweetest setter: suga  
> \- musical setter: semi  
> \- mom setter: moniwa  
> \- hot setter: Atsumu  
> \- smart setter: shirabu  
> \- sassy setter: yahaba  
> \- gaming setter: kenma  
> \- prettiest setter: Akaashi  
> \- teddybear setter: kogane  
> \- talented setter: kageyama  
> 
> 
> **How are we in charge of shit? Except for Daichi and Kita (and Moniwa)  
>  @adults**  
> \- Farmer: Ushijima  
> \- Dancer: Oikawa  
> \- Scientist: Kuroo  
> \- Memer: Bokuto  
> \- Disappointed: Kita  
> \- Surprised: Daichi  
> \- Parent: Moniwa  
> \- Child: Terushima
> 
> **Den of the mother Hens  
>  @actual adults **
> 
> \- Daichi  
> \- Ennoshita  
> \- Yaku  
> \- Akaashi  
> \- Iwaizumi  
> \- Semi  
> \- Kita  
> \- Reon  
> \- Jin  
> (Yes they need 3 „adults“ bc Shiratorizawa)  
> 
> 
> **Shiratori- goddamnit Shirabitch stop trying to kill Goshiki  
>  @purple hoes **
> 
> \- Dad: Ushijima (Tendou changed the name to daddy more than 10 times until his username privileges were removed... he is still salty about it and wouldn’t talk to Reon for a week)  
> \- Mom: Tendou  
> \- Baby: goshiki  
> \- Grandpa: Jin  
> \- Cool uncle: semi  
> \- weird cousin: Kawanishi  
> \- responsible uncle: Reon  
> \- brat: shirabu (difficult to guess who locked the user)
> 
> **Thats the mf tea**  
>  @Tea queens
> 
> \- hidden queen: kinnoshita  
> \- guess queen: tendou  
> \- sleepy queen: suna  
> \- nerd queen: kuroo  
> \- salty: tsukishima  
> \- the true queen: kiyoko  
> \- chaotic queen: kawanishi  
> \- mad queen: hayato  
> \- hot queen: oikawa  
> \- sassy queen: yamaguchi

> _**Friday, 22. Jan. 2020** _

_**How are we in charge of shit? Except for daichi and Kita (and moniwa)** _

**Farmer** : @ **Dancer** you should have come to shiratorizawa 

**Child** : and this commemorates day #65 in annoying oikawa 

**Dancer** : thx I hate it

 **Disappointed** : problem children all of you

 **Scientist** : agree to disagree 

**Memer** : agreed 

**Scientist** : wait does that mean u agree w Kita?

 **Memer** : eh... dunno 

**Dancer** : the fuck do you mean bo-chan??? 

**Scientist** : god bo u know I love u but at this point akaashi is the only reason ur alive 

**Memer** : ... can't disagree I guess

 **Surprised** : seriously did your parents bathe you in alcohol or why are you always acting like this

 **Dancer** : bold of u to assume satori, tsumu, eita, koushi and I aren't drinking rn 

**Farmer** : bold of you to assume I was loved enough to be bathed (I am still learning about memes so I hope i did it right)

 **Dancer** : Ushiwaka u did good 

**Surprised** : why am I even surprised at this point

 **Scientist** : can somebody else hear his dad voice?

 **Memer** : yh 

**Surprised** : _good_

 **Disappointed** : you worry me 

**Child** : even I? 

**Disapointed** : teru, dear you are a hopeless case, I already gave up on you. I am sorry but I don't believe you have an ounce of sanity left

 **Child** : .... thats fair I guess

 **Farmer** : I assume that must have hurt 

**Memer** : Fucking roasted by the gentle Kita 

**Disappointed** : I am sorry if I was in any way offensive, I just wanted to share my honest opinion since he asked

 **Scientist** : I swear Kita is the angel we dont deserve 

**Dancer** : can't believe it but I have to agree w the rooster

 **Scientist** : the fuxk u mean

 **Dancer** : you = idiot and kenma simp.

 **Parent** : truly, you finally said something remotely smart @ **Scientist** . Also I agree with oikawa it is getting quite annoying 

**Parent** : I'm sorry for that, it seems that u spent too much time with shirabu 

**Farmer** : he does have a tendency to affect people like this

 **Child** : wait srsly? 

**Farmer** : yes, it is quite common 

**Disappointed** : this does remind me: doesn't shiratorizawa plan to host another training camp?

 **Farmer** : yes we plan to do so for a week, including more people than last time as there are more skilled players than we imagined 

**Surprised** : please make it hinata proof

 **Dancer** : oi! Dont make our sunshine sad! I for one am proud of him. Continue on sawamura and youre sleeping on the couch 

**Dancer** : - suga out 

**Surprised** : Fuck I forgot kou is with you

 **Dancer** : I feel the need to point out that satori, eita, tsum and suga are choking w laughter 

**Farmer** : oh but we do plan on inviting your no. 10

 **Surprised** : fuck 

**Dancer** : suga: the fuck you mean by that?

 **Surprised** : also suga: no I love all my children equally, all hinatas, yamaguchis, noyas and the resr

 _Dancer added suga_

**Suga** : fuck the fucking fuck of dai

 **Surprised** : but that way he'll think he can get what he wants by just crashing 

**Suga** : isn't that how I got what I wanted? I mean I got you didn't I?

 _Surprised removed suga_

**Dancer** : kou is pouting rn and planing revenge... r.i.p. dai-chan 

**Parent** : why did this conversation turn to this?

* * *

_**Den of the mother hens** _

**Daichi** : how did some of the captains even become captains

 **Yaku** : Liberos cant be captains 

**Iwaizumi** : setter captain tradition 

**Akaashi** : honestly I dont know

 **Kita** : Id like to think of myself as a responsible captain

 **Semi** : oh Kita you are :)

 **Iwaizumi** : semi... how drunk is oikawa right now?

 **Semi** : I need him to be more drunk!!!!!

 **Yaku** : semi with all due respect... how did you get the @ ** _actual adult_** role?

 **Semi** : would you rather deal with Kawanishi? Satori? Ushijima who, is a great captain no doubt but... he can hardly control shiratorizawa, or would you prefer the brat? The only other responsible people we have are Reon who is here too and Jin who is here but never really Talks

 **Jin** : first of all fuck you semi

 **Semi** : what the fuck Jin????

 **Jin** : :)

 **Reon** : the only reason why semi can silence others is bc he has too much blackmail on them 

**Semi** : I am merely a responsible parent 

**Daichi** : you really are suga but in love with your replacement and emo

 **Semi** : okay first of all. I do not like that fucking smartass brat

 **Akaashi** : Kenma calls bs on this, says that every setter can attest that that is a lie... except Shirabu but he has the emotional intelligence of a rock

 **Semi** : show kenma the middle finger from me

 **Akaashi** : no he has best friend privileges 

**Akaashi** : besides were mad that we weren’t invited

 **Semi** : sorry :( but we figured you might want some rest bc of the match between your teams... and Tokyo isn’t necessarily that close to miyagi

 **Akaashi** : Hyogo is like farther away though 

**Semi** : yeah... I honestly dont know how he got here

 **Kita** : Atsumu does have his.... ways

 **Ennoshita** : that's ominous 

**Daichi** : were you lurking ?

 **Ennoshita** : I plead the fifth 

**Daichi** : okay that is fair I guess 

**Semi** : update to all the concerned bfs, suga and oikawa are now in wine aunt and conspiracies mode ergo no more wine... okay maybe some... but mostly alcohol free, don't worry, Hugo. 

**Iwaizumi** : 1. Good

 **Iwaizumi** : 2. That idiot ain't my bf

 **Akaashi** :

> Kenma calls bs on this, says that every setter can attest that that is a lie...

**Iwaizumi** : well tell kenma to shut up

 **Akaashi** : kenma says that if you dont stop being a tsundere and ask oiks out, he will personally date him

 **Iwaizumi** : isn't kenma into kuroo?

 **Akaashi** : sigh

 **Semi** : to quote kenma: polyamory is a thing

 **Iwaizumi** : he wouldn't 

**Yaku** : he would

 **Ennoshita** : he would

 **Akaashi** : he would

 **Daichi** : he would

 **Moniwa** : he would

 **Semi** : he would

 **Kita** : he would

 **Reon** : he would

 **Jin** : he would

 **Iwaizumi** : fuck you guys

_Akaashi added kenma_

**Kenma** : but none of us are oikawa 

_Kenma left_

**Semi** : thats our kenken!

 **Akaashi** : kenma says thx 

**Akaashi** : specifically written like that 

**Semi** : :>

 **Kiyoko** : I am late but... he would

* * *

_**Pretty setters** _

**Popular setter:** yall realise that most setters are bottoms? 

**Prettiest setter:** wine epiphany?

 **Sweetest setter** : yup, but it's true like... is there a rule that statistically most setters have to be bottoms? 

**Smart setter:** what the fuxk?

 **Hot setter:** think about it, from biggest bottom to biggest top it'd be 

**Popular setter** : I wont even deny that im the biggest bottom here

 **Smart** **setter** : finally your head is there for something else than looking pretty 

**Popular** **setter** : I know that is an insult but thanks for calling me pretty σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 **Smart** **setter** : whatever 

**Sweetest** **setter** : okay we made a list @ **hot setter** will you do the honors? 

**Hot setter:** of course dear

**Hot setter:**

> 1\. Kawababe (pillow princess)
> 
> 2\. Shirabu (huge brat but defo a sub) 
> 
> 3\. Me 
> 
> 4\. Yahaba (major twink but somehow less than prettykawa)
> 
> 5\. Kenma/ Suga (generally huge bottoms and sub but like... rare bursts of power bottom) 
> 
> (Now its becoming interesting) 
> 
> 6\. Kogane (a switch)
> 
> 7\. Akaashi (definitly in charge.) 
> 
> 8\. Kageyama (although chibi would definitely take charge once in a while)
> 
> 9\. The ultimate top of the setters (and can definitly hmu) Semi (absolute dom material, probably brat tamer) 

**Gaming** **setter** : accurate 

**Sweetest** **setter** : now that our resident observing boy has given approval it shall be the chat order

 **Smart** **setter** : the fuck?

 **Popular** **setter** : moniwa is not on the list since he doesn't like sex

 **Mom** **setter** : thanks :)

 **Hot** **setter** : of course moni 

**Musical** **setter** : I.... that list does seem accurate enough 

**Musical** **setter** : if it doesnt work out w Sakusa @ **hot setter** you can defo hmu 

**Smart** **setter** : stop flirting in the gc istg -.-

 **Prettiest** **setter** : what are you jealous 

**Smart** **setter** : I hate it here 

**Sassy** **setter** : well and I hate you and yet you're still here

 **Smart** **setter** : oh fuck off 

**Sassy** **setter** : don't think I will

 **Smart** **setter** : I will kill you

 **Sassy** **setter** : please do

 **Popular** **setter** : haba-chan... you need therapy

 **Sassy** **setter** : bet 

**Mom** **setter** : what have we said about reacting to genuine concern about our mental health?

 **Sassy** **setter** : not to answer with _bet_

 **Mom** **setter** : yet here we are

 **Teddybear** **setter** : that reminds me... if yahaba- San is here why aren't the other pinch servers here too?

 **Sweetest** **setter** : fuck

 **Smart** **setter** : ...

 **Musical** **setter** : I swear 1 comment and I will actually snap shirabitch 

**Smart** **setter** : do it you won't

 **Musical** **setter** : aight bet

* * *

_**Den of the mother hens** _

**Akaashi** : @ **reon** , @ **jin** I think semi is on his way to kill shirabu 

**Reon** : disappointed but not surprised 

**Jin** : ^

 **Moniwa** : that is all... won't you save him?

 **Reon** : contrary to popular belief no one wants to cross a pissed off semi

 **Jin** : again ^

 **Kita** : how did some of you make it this far in life.... I am genuinely surprised to some of you still walk this earth 

**Daichi** : kita-san at the moment: insert math meme

 **Ennoshita** : who in their right mind writes _atm_ fully

 **Yaku** : daichi apparently 

**Akaashi** : okay I am now offline for a while, kenma, shoyo and I want to play acnh 

**Daichi** : hinata is with you? 

**Ennoshita** : like every weekend, seriously daichi- senpai why are you surprised?

 **Akaashi** : thank you ennoshita 

**Ennoshita** : future captains have to stick together 

**Reon** : and thus an unlikely friendship was formed

 **Reon** : but yeah bye akaashi-san 

**Jin** : ^

 **Iwaizumi** : Jin-san you are even worse than kunimi, but yes goodbye arial me

 **Akaashi** : bitch I am at least times new roman.

 **Iwaizumi** : no you are basic

 **Akaashi** : I will join kenma in dating kawa. And the other setters probably won't have an issue with a huge poly relationship 

**Iwaizumi** : actually fuck off

 **Akaashi** : ☆(>ω・)

* * *

_**Shiratori- goddamnit shirabitch stop trying to kill goshiki**_

**Dad** : what was that loud crash? Or did I imagine it

 **Mom** : no no wakatoshi- kun I heard it too

 **Grandpa** : @ **cool uncle** this you? 

**Cool uncle** : no.

 **Baby** : hiiii ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Cool uncle:** goshiki! How are you? 

**Weird** **cousin** : where is shriabu? 

**Responsible** **uncle** : semi.

 **Cool** **uncle** : yes? 

**Responsible** uncle: what did you do to shirabu? 

**Cool** **uncle** : nothing

 **Grandpa** : semi

 **Mom** : yeah semisemi, why did you want to drive home so fast 

**Dad** : where are you right now semi?

 **Cool** **uncle** : Starbucks

 **Weird** **cousin** : and my roommate?

 **Cool uncle:** ... currently paying 

**Mom** : you didnt 

**Cool** **uncle** : I did

 **Brat** : psa. I hate semi eita

 **Cool uncle** : whatever, focus on your studies pretty boy 

* * *

**That's the mf Tea**

**Guess queen** : yallll @ ** _tea Queens_** I got some tea and it involves 2 setters being in Starbucks on a daaaaaate

 **Hot queen** : 

> I swear 1 comment and I will actually snap shirabitch 

**Hot queen** : what a snap

 **Guess queen** : to be fair it does seem like he made bu pay 

**Hot queen** : as he should 

**Hidden queen** : if they don't get together soon i will riot

 **Chaotic queen** : same, do you know how annoying it is being shirabus roommate nowadays? 

**Guess queen** : lemme guess semi this, semi that

 **Chaotic queen** : the guess king strikes again 

**Guess queen** : guess King? 

**Mad queen** : guess monster is often used as an insult nowadays bc people are assholes, king sounds nicer and is definitely true too

 **Guess queen** : ... I- 

**Guess queen** : thanks guys ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **Chaotic queen** : oh yeah and semi called ken pretty boy.... God they are disgusting and the amount of sexual tension will kill me one day 

**Guess queen** : amen 

**Mad queen** : amen 

**Hot queen** : awoman 

**Sassy queen** : all women are Queens 

**Nerd** **queen** : If she breathes she a thot (drink your respect women juice motherfuxkers)

 **Hot queen** : true drink it all 

**Hidden queen** : in this household we respect women 

**Hidden queen** : and we treat everyone equally :)

 **Sleepy queen** : wise words 

**Mad queen** : I actually forgot you were here

 **Sleepy queen** : same 

**Hidden queen** : rlly suna? 

**Sleepy queen** : shrug

 **Guess queen** : did u type out shrug bc you were too lazy to search for the emoji or kaomoji?

 **Sleepy queen** : yup 

**The true queen** : :)

 **Salty** : :)

 **Sassy queen** : :)

 **The true queen** : lt us take this to the main gc

 **Salty** : spoken like a true queen

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Spice** : I just learned that the youngest salt shaker and ur goddess are friends apparently 

**Nishinoya** : WHAT?

 **Atsumu** : I just backread and heck yeah teaaaaaa

 **Osamu** : pics

 **Suna** : fuck yeah 

**Kita** : children, all of you 

**Osamu** : cap, you can just say that u wants ‘Tsum to send screenshots 

**Kita** : no ...

 **Sakusa** : okay even I can tell Kita-san

 **Kita** : Sakusa-san kindly stop this 

**Sakusa** : keeps Atsumu down and we have a deal

 **Atsumu** : HEY!!! OMI-OMI

 **Osamu** : haha deserved 

**Suna** : Fight! Fight! 

**Terushima** : send it to the tea queens

 **Asahi** : a gossiping and rumor channel? 

**Asahi** : really?

 **Sugar** : yeah

 **Asahi** : figured 

**Asahi** : you know... sometimes I regret meeting you

 **Honey** : same

 **Sugar** : same

 **Narita** : the 3rd years: collective dislike

 **Spice** : Seijoh can confirm @ _ **confusion house**_

 **Maki** : first and last time I’ll agree w oikawa

 **Matsun** : signed that 

**Iwa-chan** : yup

 **Spice** : meanies all of you 

**Everything nice:** I can say that all @/purple hoes hate each other, regardless of the year

 **Kawanishi** : you and Kenji are not everyone smh

 **Tendou** : are you back from your ~d a t e~

 **Shirabu** : the fuck Tendou?

 **Everything nice** : I S T G. I will kill you satori... one day

 **Tendou** : you love me 

**Everything nice** : unfortunately 

**Tendou** : I am hurt! Opening bestie applications 

**Everything nice** : fina-fucking-ly

 **Tendou** : fuck you

 **Tsukishima** : why does every argument of yours end like this?

 **Yamaguchi** : almost as if shiratorizawa does not have the biggest vocabulary 

**Kawanishi** : that was a mean but well deserved comment 

**Goshiki** : :‘(

 **Shirabu** : At least you are not on a team with these dumbasses 

**Spice** : Ushijima, dont even think about it

 **Spice** : I'm warning u

 **Ushijima** : ... but you are aware of what I wanted to say and thus, you are thinking it too

 **Spice** : I-

 **Iwa-chan** : he got you there

 **Spice** : feeling very un-appreciated rn 

**Sugar** : babyyyy <3

 **Spice** : :)

 **Honey** : excuse me?

 **Sugar** : you are excused

 **Spice** : you are excused

 **Everything nice** : you are excused 

**Honey** : I hate it here

 **Tendou** : is no one gonna point out how Wakatoshi absolutely played tooru?

 **Tendou** : no one okay? 

* * *

_**Private messages between Iwa-chan and Dorku** _

**Iwa-chan** : come over bitch

 **Dorku** : will be over in a few... 

**Iwa-chan** : okay whats up?

 **Dorku** : nothing

 **Iwa-chan** : see thats where youre wrong, usually you’d say some stupid shit like _the sky is up, iwa-chan_

 **Iwa-chan** : so cut the bs and tell me 

**Dorku** : ...

 **Dorku** : I- maybe if I went to Shiratorizawa the team would have a better captain... someone who doesn’t have a stupid fucking knee injury because he is a stupid idiot? Just... the what ifs are nvm

 **Iwa-chan** : do you want to call while you come over? We can watch gremlins 

**Dorku** : ... i dont wanna bother

 **Iwa-chan** : yeah I’m calling you

_Incoming call from Iwa-chan_

Oikawa felt his hands tremble when picking up his phone, he sighed when the picture of the two of them, cuddling whilst they were asleep (a photo taken by his little sister 1 year or so ago), popped up together with the caller ID saying

  
**_Iwa-chan ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆_ **

“Yahoo, how are you Iwa?“, a futile attempt to conceal his feelings really, but then again Oikawa Tooru was a fucking good actor

“Cut the crap Kawa! I’m coming to meet you halfway so hang in kay? Tell me about your day toto-“ a soft smile hushed over his face at hearing his childhood nickname 

„I knew I’d get you to smile with that!“ a familiar voice called out and then he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

“Now get your cute ass moving, we have a movie to watch. And I swear to fucking god if I brought all those pillows upstairs for nothing I will choke you.“ Still half hugging each other the two strolled to Iwaizumis dorm (it was actually a 5 minute walk because the Aoba johsai campus was huge) 

„Wait! Did you call my ass cute? My my Iwa-chan~“ that comment earned Oikawa a slap on the back of his head and a grumbled „Stop fishing for compliments“ 

They finally arrived at Iwaizumi‘s and Matsun‘s dorm, the latter scurrying out after patting Oikawas head, something he knew annoyed the brunette to death.

“Oh fuck off matsun! Don’t you have maki’s face to suck? Stay on his fucking bed or I will actually murder you.“

“Can’t guarantee, captain!!!“ and with that, he was out of the room.

Shaking his head, he threw himself onto Iwaizumis bed, hugging the pillow closest to him and burrowing his face into another.

Iwaizumi really couldn’t help the fond smile at his friends`antics, before grabbing the remote and letting himself fall next to the other.

“Okay and now spill!“ he punched Oikawa lightly before pulling him into his arms again (he knew Tooru was a very physically affectionate person and besides, they grew up together and have been spooning since they were in diapers anyways)

When he was met with silence from the boy sitting between his legs Iwaizumi pulled him closer, resting his chin on the others head, knowing fully well that Oikawa sometimes needed some time.

„Its just... I feel like I’m being a burden to everyone, holding them back yknow? It just seems so logical that, as long as i am around, people will be unhappy. And I know that I can be a huge asshole but I dont want to hurt others. I know difficult to believe with how big of a douchebag I can be but I dont want to hurt you guys, least of all you. Sorry that you have to put up with me.“ there was a shaky exhale, before the setter continued 

„I guess sometimes I wonder, or rather worry, what I‘d be without you. I mean, most people probably just hang around because they worry, and even if it is worry its not because they worry for me but for their reputation probably. I just- I know that I can be a lot but I guess sometimes I just wish someone could love me yknow? Not for an image I put up, not because they have to, just someone who will kiss my scars and love me. I know that I’m asking for too much but I just want someone who can love me enough that i might forget how much i hate myself...

...Ne Iwa I sometimes wish... nevermind forget that sorry for ranting on you.“ neither knew when Oikawa began to cry, but he was now shaking in Iwaizumi‘s arms, and it broke his heart.

“Shhh, Tooru I got you, youre safe and I wont judge you, ever. Do you want me to just talk?“ the beautiful thing about their relationship was that they knew each other and how to comfort. Thatswhy Iwaizumi was all but surprised when he felt a small nod against his chest. Oikawa had told him more than once that Iwaizumi‘s voice calmed him down, he said something along the lines of _a voice, he'd always consider home. It's as if his voice held safety and comfort, promised it._ And Iwaizumi would be an idiot to ever disappoint and hurt the other (unwillingly they had hurt each other over and over, back when they were in their early teen years (neither one's best time) but nowadays they didn't get into serious fights, because they were... grown up?)

“Okay, just focus on my voice, can you do that? I want you to listen, you know I never lie to you, whether it is feelings, emotions or anything and I wont start lying today. You are fucking beautiful and just because you cant see that right now, doesn’t mean its not true. You are smart, a good leader, because no matter what your brain may tell you, nobody can deny that without you as the captain seijoh would never be considered a powerhouse. And yes not going to the nationals fucking sucked, but its not your fault, you are a fucking great setter and whenever youre on the court you face your demons, you fell for fucks sake and still tried to help us win. I know I’m not good at comforting, but there is really no better captain for the team and there is sure as fucking hell no other setter for me. Fuck Kageyama and fuck being compared to him okay? He is not you and you are not him, screw natural genius or whatever, you are Oikawa fucking Tooru and you dont need to be a prodigy to be one of the greatest players! You don’t deserve to feel like this, and it breaks my heart that you can’t see yourself the way I see you. You can’t see your strengths and your worth because your stupid, pretty, little head-“ at that Iwaizumi gently tapped Oikawas forehead  
“-thinks you’re something you’re not. Sure you had your ups and downs, but everyone has those, no one is perfect but you are so much better than any perfect person could ever be. If anything your imperfections are what makes you perfect to me. God is this cliché I’m blaming these stupid Rom-coms you like- but to, you are the most important person in my life, you aren’t my best friend because you and your stupid, annoying, ambitious, smartass, kind, sarcastic, cute personality is so much more than words can describe. To be honest it makes me angry that I cant verbally express how much I fucking love you and need you. I know that I’m not the person you hoped would confess to you, but I can’t continue sitting here, not if you keep on thinking that you aren’t loved. Hell what about the team? Yahaba, Watari, Kunimi and kindaichi look up to you and respect you as a mentor, captain and as a friend; Kyoutani, as much of a ... I mean Kyoutani is Kyoutani but he respects and likes you too... in his own ways, and I know that you know that. Just because you’ve been convinced that you need to be the number one to be loved doesn’t mean that its true. Hell, what about suga, semi, Tendou, Ushijima? If he thought you were a bad player why would he invite you to Shiratorizawa? What about Hinata, who literally admires you? Akaashi? Atsumu? You are loved and you deserve to be loved. Yeah, you screwed some things up in the past, but everyone has, you are learning from your mistakes and everyday I am reminded of how much I fucking love you.“

Tooru cried even harder, before he could finally speak up after minutes of sobbing and silently screaming, finally facing Iwaizumi, Hajime, his first and current love, the person who always watched after him and gave him safety, his family, soulmate they used to joke.

Oikawa laughed, without a single care in this world, because while many things in this universe were uncertain, one thing would always remain the same undeniable truth:

Tooru and Hajime would always stay together

And if the past showed them one thing, it was that even if they weren't invincible, no duo ever was, is or will be they were damn great together.

(Oikawa would blame the adrenaline running through his blood though for kissing Iwaizumi)

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?“

“Iwaa, when did I ever have any bad ideas?“ 

„You want a list? Okay how about the time in middle school when-“ a hand slapped over his mouth, followed by a hiss of „thats enough, we don’t need to relive the past.“

> _**Saturday, 23. Jan. 2020** _

**_In which braincells aren’t wanted_ **

**Spice** : guess who is single

 **Spice** : Iwa-chan and I are not 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universe when I was created:  
> How much do you love Oikawa Tooru? (I just want him to be happy... seriously though)
> 
> Me: **YES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Baddies®  
>  @KD/A **  
> Aka the wine aunts  
> \- baddest bitch: semi  
> \- baddest hoe: suga  
> \- baddest babe: Oikawa  
> \- baddest baby: Atsumu  
> \- guessing baddie: tendou  
> \- prettiest baddie: Akaashi  
> \- tired baddie: Kenma  
> \- sleepy baddie: Suna
> 
> BTW their @ is KD/A bc of the song the baddest by, well KD/A  
> Check it out! Its great uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again we continue the saga of the author writing longer than planned chapters lmao
> 
> Also I have decided that like every chapter another couple gets together bc like... love them 🥺 
> 
> (... but like its not the couple you’d expect to get together from what is said in the middle of the chapter... ugh you’ll see when you finish uwu)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️  
> I hope you have a lovely day and feel safe and comfortable

> _**Saturday** , **23\. Jan. 2020**_

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Sugar** : fuck yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Shirabu** : were the exclamation marks necessary?

 **Sugar** : yeah bc now we can make fun of yall single bitches

 **Maki** : I

 **Matsun** : what are we?

 **Maki** : air?

 **Matsun** : you being air makes sense

 **Maki** : the fuck? I will kick you off the bed

 **Matsun** : because you steal my breath 

**Matsun** : (just like my bnha manga bitch)

 **Maki** : god I fucking love you

 **Semi:** shut up

 **Akaashi** : ask him out

 **Kenma** : °~°

 **Akaashi** : you have no right to talk either

 **Kenma** : @ **sunchild** keiji is bullying me :(((

 **Kuroo** : did the spirit of oikawa posses you or anything? Or why are you using emojis?

 **Akaashi** : but kenma often uses emojis?

 **Sunchild** : same with me, but also no bullying each other ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **Kuroo** : I am

 **Kuroo** : feeling betrayed

 **Kenma** : -3-

 **Kuroo** : ... I'll take it

 **Kenma** : =~=

 **Kuroo** : @ **akaashi** are yall at your or kenmas? 

**Akaashi** : kenmas why?

 **Kuroo** : curiosity 

* * *

**Sunchild** sent a picture 

[HEJUSTUPANDDRAGGEDHIM!!!!!!!.jpg](https://pin.it/2M6cYIU)

**Yaku** : tf ?

 **Kuroo** : he needs to sleep and to eat istg

 **Akaashi** : enma when was the last time you slept or ate? No lying

 **Kenma** : ... 35h ago or so... but I had caffeine :3 and food s overrated anyways

 **Kuroo** : dont mind us being offline for the rest of the day, I will aggressively force Kenma into taking care of himself

 **Lev** : ... am I the only one who thinks kenma is secretly a cat

 **Kenma** : that's kozume for you

 **Lev** : but

 **Kenma** : haiba

 **Lev** : fine 

**Yaku** : I'll take care of the beanpole 

**Kenma** : thx Yaku 

**Yamaguchi** : but tsuki is with me

 **Yachi** : you know I am always surprised how you are this pure and cute but at the same time you can be saltier than tsukishima

 **Yamaguchi** : we grew up together

 **Kenma** : kuro and I did too and yet

 **Kuroo** : youre truly a metal and a non-metal that engage in an ionic bond

 **Shirabu** : just say salt and go

 **Kuroo** : but I could also list chemical formulae such as: you both are NaCl

 **Moniwa** : the fact that I'm pretty certain some in here won't get it makes me sad

 **Kenma** : god you nerds

 **Shirabu** : ne semi-san. I want some h2O do you want some? (Joke is explained in chapter notes)

 **Semi** : If you were so kind to bring me a bottle of water, I'd greatly appreciate your efforts

 **Shirabu** : fuck you

 **Semi** : I'm not stupid 

**Tendou** : well...

 **Semi** : you literally turned in the wrong document and had our lit prof traumatised 

**Tendou** : ... fair point

 **Bokuto** : isn't shiratorizawa a prestigious uni known for only accepting the best?

 **Bokuto** : how did you get in there?

 **Noya** : nice kill bokuto-san

 **Spice** : I'm so sorry semsem, Tendou I chuckled 

**Ushijima** : don't I exist?

 **Spice** : no *-*

 **Suna** : do any of us really exist?

 **Kita** : @ **osamu**

 **Osamu** : omw 

**Atsumu** : yah suna u need to knock it of w these 3am thought and just sleep

 **Suna** : maybe that's what they want you tk think

 **Suna** : maybe we are the most lucid and clear during these times and so our 3am thought are more valid than any daytime thought?

 **Akaashi** : great, thx suna now bokuto-san is questioning his existence

 **Goshiki** : I just saw shirabu-san with scissors run after Semi-senpai?

 **Kawanishi** : where did you see him?

 **Goshiki** : 2nd floor of the dorms 

**Hayato** : meet me there

 **Tendou:** please film this shitshow

 **Jin** : 

**Reon** : please stop shirabu from going to jail

 **Semi** : so none of you care about me dying?????

 **Kawanishi** : djsbdhsbsusbsys

 **Hayato** : gottchu bro 

**Honey** : I will regret asking but... what happened?

 **Kita** : I already regret you asking

 **Honey** : yeah 

**Hayato** : you see....

 **Kawanishi** : semi he...... watch the vid

 **Hayato** sent a video _heReallyDidBuLikeThat.vid  
  
_[The video is blurry, after all Hayato was running after Shirabu who was chasing Semi with a pair of scissors and _a bottle of water?_ Or well, Shirubu _had_ chased Semi, until the latter made a full stop to take out his phone, Shirabu who was only now realising what would happen was too late in slowing down. So after fully booking it down the hallway, around the corner Shirabu crashed into Semi full force resulting in the two falling onto the floor. Semi just remained on the floor, texting the gc and taking the water bottle that had fallen out of Shirabus hand. The camera now shaking in what can be presumed is laughter or if the sound of 2 dying men was anything to go by]

 **Tanaka** : ehfuerbgiuer that was epic

 **Shirabu** : Semi-san you are a hazard to society and a pain in my fucking ass

 **Sugar** : the fact that I now what sem wants to write is hilarious

 **Spice** : he’s deffo writing it

 **Everything nice:** @ **Shirabu** wanna test that theory? You haven’t seen half of it ;)

 **Sugar** : CALLED IT

 **Kageyama** : seriously just -

 **Tsukishima** : this fucking sexual tension

 **Kuroo** : while I agree with Tsuki - karasuno really has no right to talk yall could cut the sexual tension w a knife

 **Tsukishima** : do not call me that

 **Yamaguchi** : you do know that you saying this encourages dumb and dumber

 **Tsukishima** : .

 **Kuroo** : and yet you call bo and me dumb and dumber?

 **Yamaguchi** : i mean... tsuki I love you but he’s not wrong 

**Sunchild** : @ **Kuroo** how is Kenken?

 **Kuroo** : he is fine, sleeping rn... but he’ll be happy to hear you ask when he wakes up

* * *

_**Private messages between rooster and tangerine** _

**Tangerine** : nightmares?

 **Rooster** : ... yeah. I’ll make sure he at least tries to rest, don’t worry too much okay chibi? 

**Tangerine** : okay :) 

**Tangerine** : okay ken will definitely kill me, so dont tell him but he sleeps best being hugged and you didnt hear that from me but he told kaashi and me that he sleeps best in your arms

 **Rooster** : ... I 

**Tangerine** : your crush on him is no secret

 **Rooster** : wha

 **Tangerine** : dont worry for all his observation skills Kenma sure is an oblivious idiot 

**Rooster** : and why-

 **Tangerine** : and for being one of the academically brightest in here youre really dense

 **Tangerine** : he feels the safest and most cared for around you

 **Rooster** : but I thought now with you and Akaashi he preferred you... i mean he uses emojis with you... which shouldn’t upset me as much as it does but I just... I just wort of feel like kenma is drifting away from me

 **Tangerine** : figured... just because Kenma isnt around you 24/7 anymore and spends a lot of time around us doesn’t mean that you became less important. I dont want to tell you more, because its not my place to tell but Kuroo, istg, kenma will always prioritise you

 **Rooster** : why doesn’t it feel like it then?

 **Tangerine** : look Kuroo, we both know that he doesn’t always know how to show his affection but just talk to him okay? Trust me here okay?

 **Rooster** : yknow I think we can probably all learn a thing or two from you chibi

 **Tangerine** : nah, the trauma just made me more emotionally aware

 **Rooster** : you and Akaashi help kenma in ways I couldn’t, thank you 

**Tangerine** : no problem, besides you make him happy in ways _we_ could never

 **Tangerine** : but if you hurt my best friend I will not hesitate to decimate you, no matter how much I respect and like you, do. Not. Hurt. Kenma.

 **Rooster** : sir yessir

 **Rooster** : you can be scary, especially for someone who is generally cute and wholesome 

**Tangerine** : I ain’t that cute, I mean have you seen Noya-san or Yams? Yachi?

 **Rooster** : youre literally a whole ass baby crow 

**Tangerine** : >:(

 **Rooster** : how are things with kageyama ?

 _This user blocked you_

**Rooster** : bitch 

_This user unblocked you_

**Tangerine** : shut up

 **Rooster** : alrighty

 **Rooster** : but really thank you

 **Tangerine** : lets leave it at us all loving and comforting kenma 

**Rooster** : fine

 **Tangerine** : nice doing business with you 

**Tangerine** : :)

 **Rooster** : how are things going with your anxiety? If I may ask?

 **Tangerine** : no worries uwu, its... controllable... lets leave it at that

 **Rooster** : okay, i dont know how much this may help but we once had a meet up with a therapist as team (because lord knows some need it) and we learnt this breathing technique to interrupt a spiral of thoughts   
Name:  
5 things you see  
5 things you hear  
5 things you feel

 **Rooster** : and then the same w 4 things, 3 things, you get the gist 

**Rooster** : dunno if it helps but like, sometimes I use this to calm myself down before a game, I know that doesn’t compare to an anxiety attack but idk were im going with this.

 **Rooster** : and even if we aren’t that close and I’m not necessarily the most well versed in this subject you can always text or call if you need someone... actually all of abrasion can 

**Tangerine** : thank you Kuroo-san

 **Tangerine** : the most important thing is knowing that people are there and caring for you

 **Tangerine** : and obviously the same offer goes to you too :)

 **Tangerine** : besides, no one is perfect at comforting others, no matter how it may look, but we always learn how to help others better over time, I am just „better“ with bad emotions because I was confronted with them my entire life, but compliment me once and I have no idea how to handle that

 **Tangerine** : what im trying to say is that you dont have to be the best at comforting to be good. Just listen and besides from what I know youre not doing too bad :p

 **Rooster** : seriously I already said it but we really can learn a thing or two from you 

**Rooster** : for all that your grades suck chibi, there is no denying that

 **Tangerine** : HEY!!!! Just bc youre right doesn’t mean u have to say it yknow >:/

 **Rooster** : youre really intelligent an good with emotions, in a way most people aren’t 

**Tangerine** : thank you 

**Tangerine** : is it true that you and terushima-san once fought over who is better in chemistry?

 **Rooster** : yes. And as for now I am the superior science nerd

 **Tangerine** : at least you’re self aware

 **Rooster** : mean >:o

 **Rooster** : but yeah deserved

 **Rooster** : yknow what being a nerd is actually a compliment 

**Tangerine** : never said it wasnt 

**Rooster** : you little shit

 **Tangerine** : that realisation took quite some time 

**Tangerine** : sure that ur all that smart 

**Rooster** : bitch

* * *

**_In which braincells aren’t wanted_ **

**Kuroo** : PSA: Hinata shoyo is a little shit

 **Sunchild** : :p

 **kunimi** : excuse you thats my thing :p

 **Sunchild** : I didnt want to impose on your territory, Kunimi-kun... sorrrry (but can I use the :p too)

 **Kunimi** : I hate that I cant stay mad at you. Yes you can use it :p

 **Sunchild** : yaaaaaay thx Kunimi-kun :p

 **Kuroo** : 

> **Rooster** : you little shit
> 
> **Tangerine** : that realisation took quite some time 
> 
> **Tangerine** : sure that ur all that smart 
> 
> **Rooster** : bitch

**Sugar** : fuck yeah that’s my child!!!

 **Akaashi** : @ **Sunchild** can u send me the whole convo

 **Sunchild** : sure sure uwu

 **Atsumu** : how can someone radiate 

**Osamu** : baby and bitch 

**Atsumu** : at the same time

 **Sugar** : truly my child 

**Spice** : thats my child

 **Evething nice:** fight! Fight! 

**Suna** : thats my line

 **Kita** : NO

 **Honey** : i. I have now words

 **Kageyama** : are we ignoring that semi-senpai is somehow alive?

 **Bokuto** : true 

**Yahaba** : sad... now i cant call the police to arrest shirabitch

 **Shirabu** : fuck off yahabitch

 **Yahaba** : bitch

 **Shirabu** : jerk

 **Noya** : shirabu as Sam?

 **Tanaka** : at least they both smart nerds

 **Kunimi** : :p yahaba as dean 

**Kindaichi** : is... weird and unfitting 

**Yahaba** : yeah Kay, i get that

 **Kyoutani** : yeah youre too prissy for dean

 **yahaba** : shut up, do you rlly just come online to insult me 

**Kyoutani** : yes.

 **Shirabu** : I think i found my favourite seijoh member

 **Spice** : I exist?

 **Shirabu** : yup thatswhy I said that Kyoutani is my favourite

 **Iwa-chan** : i feel bad for laughing 

**Spice** : HEY

 **Iwa-chan** : you know I love you but... like... 

**Spice** : Σ(ﾟд´;ﾉ)ﾉ

 **Iwa-chan** : i am shutting up 

**Spice** : now cuddle me

 **Akaashi** : shut up kawa

 **Kenma** : yeah not all of us have crushes that like them back

 **Sunchild** : -.- now youre just lying to yourself

 **Kenma** : its the ginger hair for me 

**Akaashi** : its the refusing to think your crush could possibly like you despite him absolutely obviously flirting with you for me

 **Sunchild** : its the blatant hypocrisy for me 

**Yamaguchi** : big word damn 

**Sunchild** : :‘( i guess thats fair and it annoys me >:/ 

**Sugar** : yall are too much 

**Noya** : they are coming for our position as little shits!!!!!!

 **Honey** : dont worry you two are still the worst and took all my remaining sanity away

 **Tanaka** : FUCK YEAH

 **Asahi** : I- thats not a good thing?

 **Noya** : oh but it is B)

 **Yachi** : shouldn’t you be sleeping its 2am?

 **Kinnoshita** : at this point i doubt that some people in here even want to live healthy 

**Narita** : yall edgelords

 **Kageyama** : you barely talk and when you do its to call us out?

 **Ennoshita** : yes

 **Kageyama** : understandable have a great day

 **Yachi** : night*

 **Kageyama** : -.-

 **Yachi** : (っ- ‸ – ς)

 **Kiyoko** : stop making the baby sad! 

**Spice** : Tobio-chan! Don’t make her sad

 **Kageyama** : ...

_ Spice changed Kageyama‘s name to Meanie  _

**Meanie** : i hate you oikawa-senpai

 **Spice** : the feeling is mutual 

**Iwa-chan** : ... Tooru

 **Spice** : thats not what you called me last night 

**Honey** : eye-

 **Everything nice** : I just sit back and observe

 **Shirabu** : ... Semi-san. where are you? :)

 **Everything nice:** N o.

 **Shirabu** : c‘mon Semi-senpai... 

**Goshiki** : OH but when I do that you judge me

 **Shirabu** : yah bc youre a bitch boy

 **Kuroo** : are we just gonna ignore what Oikawa said?

 **Iwa-chan:** sigh

 **Akaashi** : I also know what happened

 **Kenma** : all the setters know

 **Bokuto** : Oikawa you are shameless

 **Tendou** : I mean he is... but not rn

 **Spice** : ofeirbvfreiru I just realised how

 **Spice** : THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT YALL 

**Iwa-chan** : okay but you should’ve expected that

 **Yahaba** : exposing our vice-captain

 **Moniwa** : Iwaizumi is soft for Oikawa !!!!!!!!

 **Kogane** : that was so cute

 **Spice** : 

> thats not what you called me last night

He called me Toto, my childhood nickname ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

 **Sunboy** : that is so cute (^o^) Im so happy for you guys 

**Matsun** : rip Iwaizumis reputation 

**Maki** : f in the chat

 **Iwa-chan** : I. Hate. You

 **Ushijima** : Semi, I believe you ignored Shirabu-kun

 **Everything nice:** i didnt ignore him, i just want to die yet

 **Shirabu** : No no semi-senpai, I dont want to kill you, I just want to visit my favourite upperclassman ( ⸝⸝•ᴗ•⸝⸝ )੭⁾⁾

 **Everything nice:** shirabu. We both know thats a lie

 **Tendou** : Semisemi is currently in the music room

 **Shirabu** : thank you Tendou-san

 **Everything nice:** please remember me when I am gone

* * *

_**Baddies®** _

**Baddest Hoe:** Semsem u good?

**Baddest bitch:**

**Baddest babe:** seriously eita you can talk to us <3

 **Baddest bitch** : ik but like... it hurts that he wont ever even like me 

**Baddest bitch** : for all that i joke he doesn’t 

**Baddest** **bitch** : he told goshiki and I quote: „I wish Semi never went to this school, I hate him so, so much.“ 

**Baddest** **Babe** : you want us to come over?

 **Baddest** **Bitch** : can you call me?

 _Incoming call from Baddies®_

The first person to talk was Oikawa, asking if Semi could talk or if he just wanted to listen

And so Suga and Oikawa talked, they told him stupid stories of their team and of how they were going to meet up soon

For a short time Semi felt like he could breathe freely again, god he really loved his best friends 

„Thanks guys... thank you for being here for me, even when I am a mess.“ at that Suga laughed, adding that neither would ever judge him for his problems, especially because they weren't any better.

“Eita-chan, do you want to sing us something? youre in the music room right? Only if you feel comfortable of course.“ 

„Sure- thank you for accepting me and my weird hobbies-“ if semi was crying nobody needed to know that

“Okay listen up here bitch, your hobbies and talents aren’t weird or anything to be ashamed of. You’re fucking good at what you are doing and just because some assholes around you said that, doesn’t mean its true. You are amazing, and you are so valid. Just try to remember that okay? Fuck the haters, you’ll become whatever you want and you’re gonna be great! But we demand VIP tickets for your concerts!“ A famous mom lecture® from suga in the morning was actually what he needed

“Mean Kou-chan! I wanted to say something similar but yeah, what he said-“ at that the trio laughed (and in the middle of laughing Semi realised that he’s in a public place in school, even if he and some others from his classes were the only ones who really used the room. But he was alone, thankfully)

“- Anyways, also stop apologising all the time! I swear I will punch self love into you! We love you sem, you dont need to apologise for having problems. Now sing bitch!“ 

„Alright, alright what you wanna hear?“

“You decide, oh Tsumu wants to join!“ 

Baddest Baby joined the call 

„Semsem‘s gonna sing for us!“

“Fuck yeah!“

„I- Sorry- wait. No shit! My eyes are currently releasing a fluid to wash out unknown objects, aka sadness.... anyways can I sing something about Shirabu? Tsumtsum? Love songs ay or nah?“ 

„Even when you’re sad you still consider the feelings of others, baby you’re doing great. That said sure! Go on I wanna hear our pretty boy sing“

_The song is: As if it's your last by blackpink_

„I shall repeat myself, if things with our lovely salt shaker don’t work out fucking hit me up!“ 

That effectively earned Atsumu a collective round of laughter, and some scolding for being this thirsty.

In fact they were so in their own world that neither realised the footsteps behind semi... until they stood next to him.

“Hey guys, I believe Semi-san should go offline now, bye.“ 

„Shirabu.“ 

„Yes Semi-san.“ 

* * *

_**Baddies®** _

**Baddest baby:** fghcfewjfbveiwf the fuck!!!!!!!!! 

**baddest hoe** : I DONT KNOW !

 **Baddest** **babe** : semsem, text us please

 **Baddest hoe** : GUYS PRobLEM @ **KD/A**

**Baddest babe** : @ **guessng baddie** come online bitch!

 **Guessing baddie** : what?

 **Baddest baby** : k so we were on call with sem bc yknow he was upset

 **Baddest hoe** : bc shirabu legit told goshiki that he hated semi

 **Baddest babe** : and like, we asked him to sing bc thats the way he usually releases his emotions yea?

 **Baddest baby** : and he was like, k lemme sing something bout shirabu, bc he IS FUCKING UPSET and like, then Shirabu comes up and hangs up on semis phone

 **Baddest hoe** : were worried bout him!

 **Guessing baddie** : oh fuck no! 

**Guessing baddie** : Ill check up on them... didnt now that

 **Guessing baddie** : but against said... what?

 **Baddest hoe** : cmon get our pretty boy back please

* * *

“How long have you been here brat?“ in doubt drive others away, Semi‘s go to strategy when feeling caught, seriously agoraphobia was a bitch.

“Long enough.“ was the curt answer he got before the younger setter sat down next to him on the bench in front of the piano, Semi‘s safe space, the only place he ever felt comforted and confident, because for all of this facade he maintained there were enough times in which insecurity got the best of him.

His safe space was gone. Shirabu hated him. Everyone would leave him-

„Semi!“ a booming voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked up into brown eyes (which were half hidden by Shirabu‘s bangs) 

Fidgeting with his rings, a coping mechanism that was better and healthier than scratching himself, ripping the top of his nails of, yanking at his hair (you get the gist), his fight or flight instinct was kicking in and in a very not graceful way, the older stood up, attempting to bolt out of the room, just to flee this oppressive air, this nervousness.

But of course his junior didn’t let him, stupid brat.

“Semi-san, can we talk? Please“ it was rare to hear a genuine „please“ from the copper haired boy, and maybe that was what convinced him to stay and turn around once again facing the other

„Thank you. Okay here goes nothing... Semi-san, how would you feel if I told you that I like you more than you think?“ His voice was sincere but Semi didnt really believe the words that hung between them

“Well I’d ask you to stop playing with my feelings, so just tell me you hate me, reject me and we can move on to not talking ever-“

He was interrupted by Shirabu bitch-slapping him

“If that were your answer I‘d ask if you could telepathically read my feelings or whatever, because if you could, your skills would suck.“ to say that Shirabu had panicked was the understatement of the century... why the fuck did he slap semi? He could've done so many other things but of course he had to ruin it... 

Still recovering from the hit, because goddamnit Shirabu was definitely not weak, the others words felt like an even worse slap

“Wha- but... but you told? Goshiki? What?“ very eloquent Eita, very eloquent 

The other couldn’t help but slightly chuckle before taking a step forward towards the ash blonde, taking one of his hands 

„Thats because you don’t know the full conversation, Semi-san. That day Goshiki, like the stupid brat he is... why are we friends again...I mean no I hate him! Oh whatever basically Goshiki came up to me and asked me if I liked you, which is true goddamnit Semi Eita, I fucking like you and your stupid hair, I like how you take care of others with your mom-mode. And before I continue to embarrass myself I will stop right here, thank you very much and just- ugh I can believe I am talking about feelings, what a pain. But what you heard was me being annoyed at myself for these stupid feelings, because- because whenever you smile, especially because of me, my insides become all mushy and i hate these stupid butterflies, and i hate that You’re this often on my mind, seriously I hate having literature with you... because I cant focus on the paper. I hate volleyball practice sometimes because of how nervous I get around you, because of how much I want to impress you. I hate the way I get jealous of shiki when you give him that much attention. I hate that being the centre of your attention is one of the only important things to me. And I hate that my heart decided to give you this much power over me and I - I’m scared of what the future may bring. I’m scared of my heart breaking and-“

In the end tears fell down his cheeks, voice cracking and body shaking, goddamnit stupid emotions.

Shirabu felt a pair of lips on his forehead before being pulled into a warm hug (good to know that Semi Eita was a human heater, especially because Shirabu was always running cold)

And for some time he felt safe, safe within the others arms, fear be damned.

“Shirabu Kenjirou, I cannot promise that I wont ever accidentally hurt you, but I can and will try my best to make you happy, because even if you don’t believe me right now, you deserve the world. Emotions can be annoying and really fucking stupid sometimes, trust me I know but... but I want to take the leap, I want to take care of you and your stupid stoic personality that sometimes drives me nuts, your ambitious self that always strives to be better, I want to show you how proud I am of your achievements, I want to show you how important you are to me and how much I fucking adore you without worrying if its too much. I want so fucking much and I want to be selfish and call you mine, I want to wake up next to you and see the sun reflect in your eyes, I want to dance with you in the rain or in the moonlight, preferable both, even if you claim to have two left feet. I want to see the good and the bad within you, because goddamnit Shirabu I’m in fucking love with you.“ 

„Kenjirou. Call me kenjirou.“ the voice between his arms said, voice still rough from his tears and sobs and while this was anything but the confession either had imagined and dreamed about, it was perfect for them.

* * *

_**Baddies®** _

**Guessing baddie** sent a photo

[FINALLY!!!!!!!.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F129408189273242078%2F&psig=AOvVaw2BlA_0eS4_O0r1SWCPFdJ3&ust=1611593579488000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJiP_o-Ete4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

**Semi** : kenjirou and I plan on not telling the others, so we’d appreciate if you keep silent lmao 

**Prettiest baddie** : this is going to be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to understand Shirabu asking if semi wants h2o:  
> Basically many would answer yeah I want h2o too  
> Which can be understood as h2o2 
> 
> H2O is water  
> H2O2 is hydrogen peroxide aka bleach
> 
> So basically poison, and thats the joke basically yeah lmao
> 
> Also side note:
> 
> Agoraphobia, which semi now has bc like last chapter I project onto my favourite characters.... I mean what?  
> But yeah agoraphobia is the fear of feeling trapped, it's not the same as claustrophobia but it can also encompass fear of tight spaces. Basically for many it means fear of crowds or any situation in which you're not able to escape or rescue yourself in case of anything.  
> For some this can be triggered through losing control.
> 
> **Additional note for some trivia about Semi,  
>  That music nerd created a playlist for Shirabu (it was also what i listened to when writing the scene between them :) check them out if you want to, some of my all time favourites are in there too, if you wanna know a bit more about me) **   
>  _Be kind - Halsey, Marshmello  
>  As if its your last - Blackpink  
> Not another song about love - Hollywood ending  
> Bim Bam toi - Carla  
> Dernière danse - Indila  
> I like me better - Lauv  
> Stay with me - Chanyeol, Punch  
> Symphony - Clean Bandit, Zara Larrson  
> I got you - bebe rexha  
> Shower - Becky G  
> Roller Coaster - Chung Ha  
> Love U - Chung ha  
> Invisible - Anna Clendening  
> Hate u love u - Olivia O‘Brien  
> Little Do You Know - Alex & Sierra  
> 18 - One direction (yes they’ve visited the same high school bc I said so)  
> Dusk Till Dawn - Madilyn Bailey (no not the one from ZAYN)  
> Let me Down Slowly - Alec Benjamin  
> Armor - Landon Austin  
> Serendipity- bts  
> Moon - bts  
> Boy with luv - bts feat. Halsey  
> Clarity - Kurt Hugo Schneider, Sam Tsui  
> Me and my broken Heart - Rixton (after he heard Shirabu tell Goshiki that he hated him, that day Semi went to a party, drinking to forget... bc healthy coping mechanisms dont exist. But other than that nothing happened, just Semi being blackout drunk and Tendou carrying him back)  
> _
> 
> Yes partially angsty bc semishira are idiots who tried to ignore their feelings and mask it behind hate, but they had their soft moments in which they fell further in love.  
> Did i think about this for long? Yes  
> Did I write even half of their relationship? Nope  
> Will I write a small part about their relationship when no one watched? Hell yeah


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like todays chapter (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)
> 
> I dont have many things to say rn other than, have a nice day and yeah.. enjoy <3

> _**Sunday, 24. Jan. 2021** _

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Watari** : I HATE IT HERE

 **Iwa-chan:** dont

 **Spice** : heudvie I’m sorry

 **Sugar** : now I’m intrigued 

**Everything** **nice** : yeah what happened?

 **Spice** : O. M G Semi is still alive, focus on that!

 **Everything** **nice** : no

 **Shirabu** : semi is dead, i killed him 

**Yahaba** : FUC YEAH

 **Shirabu** : again, its the _FUC_ for me

 **Yahaba** : its the being a lonely bitch for me

 **Shirabu** : its the projecting onto me for me 

**Yahaba** : its the thinking your bangs are cute

 **Shirabu** : its the being hopelessly in love for me

 **Yahaba** : Its the hypocrisy for me 

**Shirabu** : Its the re-using Shoyo‘s line for me

 **Suna** : FIGHT! 

**Suna** : wait shit, someone needs to film that

 **Spice** : wait... if Shira-chan becomes captain, and haba-chan does too... does that make them the next generation of Ushijima and me?

 **Ushijima** : I do assume that you should offer Yahaba a spot in Shiratorizawa

 **Spice** : NOOO! You can’t take my disciple 

**Ushijima** : I cant... but Shirabu-kun can 

**Shirabu** : ... no i wont ask that brat 

**Everything** **nice** : you wont ask yourself to come to Shiratorizawa 

**Shirabu** : literally fuck you semi-san 

**Everything** **nice** : when and where?

 **Shirabu** : in your dreams 

**Everyting nice** : damn how‘d you know?

 **Shirabu** : I want to gag rn

 **Everything nice:** on -

 **Kita** : NOOOOOO

 **Kita** : nu-uh 

**Moniwa** : do not finish that sentence

 **Everything nice:** :)

* * *

_**Private messages between words tune** _

**Tune** : Say Kenji... who are you in love with huh? I had no idea you could harbour such feelings

 **Words** : really 

**Tune** : yes now be a good underclassman and tell me 

**Words** : the day i respect you is the day I die

 **Tune** : shut up

 **Words** : the person I like is really horrible, he has the worst hair in existence, fuck WHy dont i have more insults !!!!!!! I hate you Eita!

 **Tune** : we’ve been over this, no you dont. And I love you too ken <3 even if you are a brat

 **Words** : disgusting.... 

**Words** : say it again

 **Tune** : I love you <3 I love you more than any words could possibly describe

 **Words** : thats it! Tell tendou to like... i dunno make out with Ushijima, actually no dont 

**Words** : but tell him to go away I want cuddles

 **Tune** : bring overnight clothes darling 

**Words** : do you want to kill me?

 **Tune** : not in particular 

**Words** : you cant just say that shit and fcfdebcewucnsc stop making my heart all mushy

 **Tune** : now come over and cuddle me 

**Words** : ... <3

 **Words** : I- 

**Tune** : you dont have to say it back, dont force yourself to step too much out of your comfort zone. I know that sending the heart was a lot and I’m proud of you... okay baby?

 **Words** : ... i dont deserve you

 **Tune** : you deserve the world, now come over and we can cuddle bitch !

 **Words** : i think... i really think I’m in love with you

 **Tune** : I’m in love with you too

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Kuroo** : are we just ignoring the drama at seijoh? @ _ **confusion house**_

 **Kenma** : yeah true 

**Kuroo** : SINCE WHEN ARE YOU UP!

 **Kenma** : just woke 

**Kuroo** : Im coming :)

 **Kenma** : :3

 **Akaashi** : gods youre so domestic 

**Sunchild** : <-<

 **Akaashi** : shut up

 **Sunchild** : Keijiiiiii

 **Kenma** : pm NOW!

 **Kunimi** : what the fuck

 **Kindaichi** : who the fuck

 **Watari** : fuck off @ **Kuroo** I dont want to remember 

**Yahaba** : nobody wants to do that

 **Kyoutani** : cant believe i agree w you

 **Yahaba** : fuck. Off

 **Shirabu** : <-< yahabitchhh

 **Yahaba** : fuck off 

**Bokuto** : SEIJOH DRAMA?

 **Tsukishima** : Id like to know too

 **Spice** : nu-uh 

**Kindaichi** : sorry Iwaizumi-san made me delete it

 **Yahaba** : i was civilised and didnt take a photo

 **Watari** : I escaped ASAP

 **Kyoutani** : i was absent, Luckily

 **Iwa-chan:** thank god

 **Spice** : I swear if you jinxed us

 **Iwa-chan** : there are no other-

 **Iwa-chan:** fuck

 **Kunimi** : :p

 **Spice** : NO.

 **Spice** : kunim-chan i what do you want? I will let you sleep during practice! I’ll give you a month off.... or well a week or whatever 

**Kunimi** : i can’t believe im saying this, but this is better than sleep

 **Spice** : I cant believe you jinxed us, Hajime.

 **Iwa-chan:** seriously Kunimi. Extra laps until you pass out 

**Kunimi** sent a photo 

[Itsstilltheclubroom.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F592223419739756139%2F&psig=AOvVaw21FloDm95rFb1vVRmcKnP8&ust=1611660234810000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNj2vbT8tu4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

**Everything nice** : thats— surprisingly tame for all the drama 

**Spice** : what did you think? Us having sex in the clubroom?

 **Spice** : I’m not you 

**Spice** : besides how are things with your ... paramour 

**Everything nice:** I. Hate. You

 **Everything nice** : a) it was _**one**_ (1) time b) they are fine

 **Tendou** : WHAT????? WHEN

 **Ushijima** : that is rather unsanitary semi-san 

**Kawanishi** : get fucked semi

 **Goshiki** : respect your elders Kawanishi-san

 **Kawanishi** : youre literally disrespecting shirabu everything you breathe

 **Goshiki** : shut.

 **Everything nice** : @ **Kawanishi** you know I’m not getting fucked 

**Shirabu** : gross

 **Sugar** : yeah semsem, does your Paramour know youre a top

 **Everything nice:** a) this is a relationship, its not about sex you idiot, i love them very much and I dont care for anything physical if I can be domestic and cute with them. b) yup they know 

**Everything nice:** besides you literally know who they are.

 **Sugar** : true

 **Spice** : true

 **Tendou** : true 

* * *

_**Babies**_

**Cat** : jsbshdbdj Kuro is literally so cute and I cannot deal 

**Cat** : he brought me apple pie and hugged me and susbsjsbs I. Am. So. Gay. For. Him

 **Cat** : and rn he's getting me snacks for a gaming marathon and he... he. I mean we always play together but it feels so domestic. God I love him

 **Crow** : I'm so happy for you kenken ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Crow** : seriously he wouldn't do all of that if he didn't like you. I mean im not that close w him and all but even I can see the hearts in his eyes when he looks at you, that guy is so whipped for you. We've told you so already 

**Cat** : and I told you that you're wrong! Why would he like someone like me... I mean he is so... he's so amazing and he could have anybody... why would he want me 

**Owl** : djdbxjd KOZUME KENMA you are so much better than you think you are, you're kind, smart, you're caring even if you can't always show it, you give me the first controller when I'm sad because you have that special character I love on your switch. You show love in your way and you are amazing. You're pretty, daring, strong willed. 

**Owl** : youre amazing kenma, dont put yourself down

 **Crow** : YES! fucking hell kenma you are such a great person and I will personally come over and bonk you. You deserve to be loved. You're awesome and if kuroo doesn't want you he is blind, deaf, and an absolute moron 

**Owl** : now go and get your man 

**Cat** : I hate you. But i love you. And now im crying 

**Crow** : we love you (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

 **Cat** : yeah yeah- I will steal your hoodies and ugly cry

 **Owl** : youre never ugly

 **Crow** : you only say that bc he wont steal your hoodies which is idiotic

 **Crow** : besides the fact that HE WONT REJECT YOU

 **Crow** : (it’d be more comfortable to steal Keiji‘s hoodies bc he’s taller)

 **Cat** : fuc yeah youre right

 **Owl** : s h o y o

 **Crow** : (ღˇᴗˇ)｡o you love me 

**Owl** : unfortunately 

**Crow** : okay thats fair

 **Cat** : wish me luckkkkkk I’m n e r v o u s

 **Owl** : luck

 **Crow** : luck

 **Cat** : I hate it here

* * *

Despite his words, Kenma stared down at his phone with a smile, god he loved his idiots of best friends. Things felt so easy with them, the same way things used to be with Kuroo, until his stupid heart decided to screw platonic.

Which is why the setter had decided for a long time now to distance himself from his captain, in order to save himself from heartbreak. Because out of all of the people in this world he chose to fall in love with not only his childhood best friend, but also with the literally most popular guy in Nekoma (seriously there has been a poll going around declaring Kuroo the #1 heartthrob on campus... and here Kenma thought shit like that was middle school crap. He stood corrected that day)

Falling in love with Kuroo was easy, easier than it should’ve been. 

It was so easy when the other was this big of a dork, putting the atomic mass numbers as his phone‘s passcode for a time or spending all day in the labs. When the other knew when to push Kenma into facing his fears and when it was best to let him rest.

Falling for the other also meant falling for his polar opposite, and when they grew up they would refer to each other as their missing half.

Kenma didn’t want to lose that, even if it meant swallowing down his own feelings.

He knew Kuroo wouldn’t abandon him, even if he didnt return the feelings but the knot in his stomach made it clear that he did fear exactly that, he feared losing his other half, the other part of his heart, his best friend.

And so for as long as he could hold onto his sanity, Kenma avoided the older...

that is until he couldn’t any longer.

Not when he offered Kenma his hoodie without second thought because he knew that it made him feel safe, not when he takes care of Kenma when he thinks he doesn’t deserve it, not when he made him laugh till he was in tears, not if he legitimately baked him an entire apple pie, not when he smiled at Kenma like he was his entire world.

A pair of arms pulled him onto Kuroo‘s lap, before his fingers began to card through Kenma‘s hair, chin resting on his head.

“Whats on your mind Ken?“ the other whispered into his hair, and Kenma could feel the others lips pull into a faint smile

“Just Keiji and Sho being themselves... I hate them but I love them.“ when seeing the other pout, Kuroo pulled his head back to chuckle slightly 

„Okay we both know you’d drop everything if one of them asked you to.“

“Doesn’t mean I don’t hate them-“ Kenma trailed off, before turning around to face the other.

_Now or never right?_

„They aren’t the only ones for whom I’d drop everything. You know I’d also do that for you... you mean so much to me...“ 

The others happy, carefree smile turned into something sour and sad, before Kuroo caught himself and his lips tugged upwards once more.

„I know Ken-“

“No! You don’t get it! I- I... I don’t like you the way I like Keiji or Sho... Oh fuck that sounded wrong! Fuck I am so fucking sorry...“ Great start, he took a deep breath before continuing

“Okay... lets please ignore that-“ (If Kenma took a longer pause than he planned because Kuroo’s laugh temporarily knocked the breath out of his lungs ,nobody needed to know)

“Okay… screw it all! I like you Kuroo. Not like I like Keiji or Shoyo, they are my best friends, I like you like I dont know, like a constant in my life, like someone ... like someone I love.“ he couldn’t stop his tears any longer- he was crying for all that he might’ve lost now, thinking about how many times he messed up and hurt Kuroo on accident because he wasn’t really the best at Humaning...

“I’m sorry Kuroo... I messed everything up, I’m sorry you probably hate me now... I - i think I will go now... I’m so so sorry Tetsu“

Kenma was softly pushed away from where his face was buried in the others T-shirt, this was it he just lost his other half, goddamnit Shoyo better have some Ice-cream and Keiji better have enough hoodies-

„Kenma, look at me please- there you go.“ Kuroo cupped his cheeks, while whipping his tears away, a soft smile on his face before continuing „First of all, you could never lose me, I am a Parasite that needs you to survive and will neeeeever leave your side.“ 

Chuckling Kenma slightly pushed the older „Are you ever, _not_ a nerd?“ 

„Nope! But anyways: you could never screw our relationship up... okay maybe if you like... stabbed me 10 times with a knife... but I’m probably dead by then anyways. Okay, jokes aside though, I like you too Kenma.“ 

„Stop lying! I dont need pity okay?“ the setter exclaimed with a small voice, still interrupted by sobs 

„Have I ever lied to you? NO! Don’t mention middle school, middle school doesn’t fucking count!“

“I guess thats fair... ugh middle school, worst thing that ever existed, -10/10 would NOT recommend“ 

„Thatswhy I love you Kenma. Whatever it is you’re funny, witty and never short of a sarcastic comment. You are smart, you are cute, lovable, amazing, I can see you blushing Kenma- want me to continue or do you accept the fact that you’re amazing and lovable?“ 

„Whatever-“

“Okay, I can’t believe I’d ever say this but... lev is kind of right you are like a cat.“ 

At the mention of their tall junior being correct both slightly cringed, it wasnt that they didnt like him... but lev had a tendency to be idiotic

“I am still sorry for all the times I pushed you away because I couldn’t handle my feelings... but- but I can change-“

Kuroo interrupted him before he could finish even half of his sentence: „Don’t change- never change for anybody other than yourself, not for me or anybody else. I love you for being you, for sometimes having difficulties with human interaction, for sometimes absolutely being shit with emotions… I love your ups and downs because they make you, you. Although I’d be really happy to help you learn how to deal with emotions... but never change for other people, only for yourself okay? Promise Kenma?“ 

„Promise... Tetsurou“

* * *

> _**Monday, 25. Jan. 2021** _

_**Babies** _

**Cat** : Keiji... consider your hoodies safe 

**Owl** : fr

 **Crow** : fr fr???

 **Cat** : yup

 **Crow** : FUCK YEAH

 **Owl** : FUCK YEAH

 **Owl** : sho? Can you come over next weekend?

 **Crow** : yes I already have it planned out

 **Cat** : guys... dont be embarrassing 

**Owl** : us? Neverrr

 **Cat** : do. Not. Give. Him. The. Shovel. Talk

 **Crow** : oh we wont... well just tell him what’ll happen if he breaks your heart :)

 **Owl** : yeah, just a relaxed talk, assessing if he is good for you

 **Cat** : I literally hate you guys

 **Crow** : he has to be judged by the best friends first duh

 **Cat** : that’ll be fin for bokuto and Kageyama soon

 **Crow** : this is not about us

* * *

_**Private messages between Imposter (Kenma) and Crewmate (kuroo)** _

**Imposter** : quick warning- Keiji and Sho want to... „assess“ you because they are embarrassing like that. So next weekend, be prepared

 **Crewmate** : but thats cute that they care this much for you <3

 **Imposter** : it is only cute until they get all mom... for fucks sake I am older than both of them! 

**Crewmate** : ... imagine me getting scolded by Shoyo a first year! 

**Imposter** : okay that is actually funny... I will allow it

 **Crewmate** : et tu? Pudding

 **Imposter** : I regret liking you

 **Crewmate** : <3

 **Imposter** : 

**Imposter** : <3 still doesn’t mean I dont hate you

 **Crewmate** : I know kitten

 **Imposter** : call me that in the main gc and i will kill you

 **Crewmate** : ofc kitten •3•

 **Imposter** : fucking rooster 

**Crewmate** : words can hurt

 **Imposter** : you big baby, I know for a fact that youre laughing 

**Crewmate** : whatever 

**Crewmate** : btw have you eaten? I know finals are coming up and you need to take care of yourself

 **Imposter** : ...

 **Crewmate** : sigh. There should be leftover from yesterday, I’m sorry i cant come over bc of tutoring but i can drop by later... but please eat something before that

 **Imposter** :... its not like I cant cook

 **Crewmate** : ... okay but how small are the odds of you actually doing that?

 **Imposter** : thats fair I think

 **Imposter** : but I’m currently cooking, come over later I’ll leave some for you :3

 **Crewmate** : ly

 **Imposter** : ly2.... now go torture your students

 **Crewmate** : cant hear you over the screams of the tortured souls

 **Imposter** : figured, spending time with you is a drag

 **Crewmate** : -.- i see how it is

 **Imposter** : hahahaha but seriously dont let your students down, youre great at explaining and I’m sure they are happy to have you as a tutor. Now shoo, I’m cooking and then we can study together :)

 **Crewmate** : I’ll bring cookies over

 **Imposter** : I LOVE YOU

 **Crewmate** : wow thats all i had to do huh? I see how it is

 **Imposter** : :)

 **Crewmate** : okay, they’re coming now... ly byee

 **Imposter** : ly too

* * *

**_Baddies®_ **

**Tired baddie** : okay relationship update

 **tired baddie:** kuroo and I are together :D

 **sleepy** **baddie** : finally

 **Baddest bitch:** welcome to the no longer single hoes B)

 **Guessing baddie:** oh to have your crush returned

 **Baddest babe:** you literally dont know him if you think he’s not into you

 **guessing baddie** : and you’d know why?

 **baddest babe:** captains gc

 **guessing baddie** : ...

 **baddest hoe** : ready to make fun of all those single bitches?

 **Baddest baby** : literally screw off

 **prettiest baddie:** this

 **sunshine baddie** : is 

**guessing baddie** : absolute

 **sleepy baddie** : facts

 **baddest bitch:** confess motherfuckers

 **baddest babe** : yup and then we can all gush together uwu

 **sunshine baddie** : well we cant all have requited crushed

 **tired baddie:** literally fuck off shoyo, kageyama is head over heels for you

 **sunshine baddie** : sure and I get good grades

 **baddest bitch** : Hinata-kun... are you okay?

 **sunshine baddie** : yh I just dont want to talk about it rn

 **Baddest** **hoe** : shoyo.. are you in your dorm? 

**sunshine** **baddie** : yh yams is here w me, but I sent him off bc he wouldve ditched tsukishima for me

 **Baddest hoe:** I’m coming over okay :3

 **sunshine baddie:** thanks suga...

 **Prettiest baddie** : call us if you need anything okay sho? <3

 **sunshine baddie:** thank you guys... i love you <3

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Noya** : are we ignoring that semi-san is in a relationship and only like... 3 people know

 **Tendou** : nah Its more like ... 10 ppl know and only 3 replied

**Tanaka: W T F???**

**Everything nice** : (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

 **Tanaka** : i will find out who youre dating *squints* and if it kills me 

**Noya** : broooo

 **Honey** : no we are not doing this again

 **Sakusa** : my respect for you just increased 

**Atsumu** : Omi-omi

 **Sakusa** : no

 **Atsumu** : :(

 **Sakusa** : you big baby 

**Atsumu** : ... @ _ **KD/A** _I am being bullied

 **Spice** : nobody hurts my tsumtsum

 **Suna** : yeah- what oikawa said

 **Osamu** : rin?

 **Suna** : baddies code

 **Terushima:** yall have a baddies channel and. I. Am. Excluded?

 **Sunchild** : yeah pretty much

 **Terushima** : that somehow hurts even more coming from the sun himself

 **Sunchild:** :3 sorry terushima-san, if it helps i wasnt the one who created the channel

 **Terushima** : ... thin ice yall

 **Osamu** : what- what the fuck is going on?

 **Atsumu** : well you ain’t a baddie so sucks to suck

 **Osamu** : i will kill you

 **Suna** : please do

 **Kita** : please dont

 **Sakusa** : why does this happen whenever one of the Mina twins says something 

**Noya** : can we please focus on the important thing: SEMI IS TAKEN

 **Spice** : to quote Atsumu: 

> Our resident hot top is now taken 

**Asahi** : does your partner know that others say this about you semi-san?

 **Everything nice** : oh yeah they know, and tsum knows they know

 **Sugar** : in fact

 **Spice** : drumroll

 **Everything nice:** they are in this groupchat 

**sunchild** : you guys really want chaos huh?

 **suna** : shoyo, I’ll turn off my discord... want to call over FaceTime?

 **sunchild** : sure (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **suna** : seriously if he doesn’t like you back he’s blind

 **Osamu** : …

 **Atsumu** : <.<

 **Osamu** : shut up your fuck 

**Atsumu** : •-•

 **Narita** : I assume that the game of guessing starts now

 **Kinnoshita** : who in here is together with semi-san?

 **Tsukishima** : do yall just lurk until like- chaos?

 **Ennoshita** : fuck they cracked the code

 **Yamaguchi** : tsukki… you think what i think?

 **Tsukishima** : yeah

 **Kinnoshita** : I- I feel scared

 **Yamaguchi** : as you should

 **Ennoshita** : RUN

 **Narita** : call to all the criptids @ _ **no you don’t HIDE!**_

 **Honey** : why?

 **Kita** : @ _ **actual adults**_ please stop them from committing murder 

**Ushijima** : but if one of this group were to die would not these 2 be suspected and thus any murder would be futile 

**Iwa-chan:** this 

**Spice** : we went of topic again... smh

 **Everything nice:** this reminds me... we are missing ppl because they changed their numbers lmao

 _Everything nice added Komori, Konoha, Yamamoto, Kai, Aran, Daishou, Futakuchi_

**Everything nice:** g o o d n i g h t 

**Kuroo** : cannot believe you added the snake smh

 **Daishou** : shut up rooster

 **Kenma** : kuro you bitch come back

 **Kenma** : you can fight him tmrw 

**Futakuchi** : FINALLY I AM BACK

 **Aone** : hi

 **Sunchild** : hello Aone-san !!!! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

 **Aone** : hello Hinata 

**Meanie** : since when are you here?

 **Akaashi** : <-<

 **Sunchild** : NO KEIJI. Bad

 **Bokuto** : my disciple, what did Akashi do :[

 **Sunchild** : nothing ig

 **Bokuto** : do you want to train soon 

**Sunchild** : yaaaaay 

**Tendou** : how did we deserve the human embodiment of the sun?

 **sunchild** : ehfbeuif noooo~ tendou-san ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames Semi and Shirabu have in private messages are inspired by  
> Count me in - Dove Cameron (yes its from liv and maddie, dont judge me I love that show)
> 
> Particularly from the starting lines:  
>  _If I’m the sun then youre the moon  
>  If youre the **words** then I’m the **tune**  
>  if youre the heart then I’m the beat  
> Somehow together were complete  
> There are times where my world is crumbling and the rain is crushing down  
> But everywhere you are the sun comes out_
> 
> Shirabu is the words because he is a very logical person who feels the most comfortable in a world of facts and manuals, where mistakes are difficult to make for as long as you follow the guides, which is actually a reason why Shirabu tried to suppress his feelings bc feelings aren’t logical and they scare him. 
> 
> On the other hand Semi is the tune because he is a very emotional person who finds the freedom and the room of creativity and feelings liberating and comforting.  
> Thatswhy he had less issues with accepting he liked Shirabu
> 
> But that is just a little trivia about semishira bc I love them and eruvi favourite rarepair ig??? AND I - they are so under-appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay so like tw: for talk about mental health  
>  And toxic friend (although that is less talked about, but just yeah)**
> 
> Please take care of yourself and dont be afraid to reach out and ask for help.
> 
> Needing help is never a shame and no matter what you may think, it is okay to not be okay, sure it sucks but you don’t have to be fine, being sad is okay :)
> 
> This chapter is mostly a self indulgent comfort chapter i wrote just bc I needed to vent and like
> 
> In the tags i said that part of it was inspired by me being annoyed at the way sakusas germaphobia is missportrayed and like bvefbvhhdueifb 
> 
> So this is in this chapter bc like-
> 
> That said, part 5 of the author writing longer chapters than planed lmao like I wrote almost 5.5k words what the heck??  
> (And another couple bc i love them all uwu)

> _**Tuesday, 26. Jan. 2021** _

**_In which braincells aren’t wanted_ **

~~**Sakusa** : no you dont get it! It's not like I don't want to live a 'normal' life! Do you fucking think I chose to have mysophobia? Oh yeah sure I chose to have everyone look at me like a freak for not being able to do some everyday things bc my brain keeps on telling me I'm in danger! Do you think I want to see the people I love suffer because of this shitshow in my head? Do you think I want to drive people away because I fear they will suffer? ~~

**Atsumu** : sakusa? Are you sure you wanted to send this here? 

**Sakusa** deleted 1 message 

**Sakusa** : I'm sorry you had to read that.

 **Atsumu** : why are you still awake its already 2 am 

**Sakusa** : … can I text you?

* * *

 _ **Private messages between Tsumu and Omi**_

**Tsumu** : do you wanna say what that was about? No pressure though (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **Omi** : just somebody i considered a friend being... not too understanding 

**Tsumu** : what’d help the most rn? I have stupid stories of Samu and me (and most of them are filmed by suna and I have the files too), I have an open ear if you do need to rant-

 **Omi** : thank you Tsumtsum... 

**Omi** : :) even if Im not always the... best with emotions I am really greatful to have meet you and to know youre a constant in my mind

 **Tsumu** : I‘ll always be here for you <3 

**Tsumu** : Now! Did i tell you about the time Samsam and and I literally punched each other over who should light the candle

 **Tsumu** : basically we have this tradition of lighting a candle... dont ask its complicated...seriously do not question the Miya practices. Please. But yeah basically samu was already lighting the candle last time, so it’d be my turn. But that Dickward just said had the right to light it. And from there it went downhill... just to have our traitor of a mom give Suna the lighter!!!!!!!

 **Omi** : let me guess you blew out the candle to re-light it

 **Tsumu** : exactly

 **Omi** : youre a hazard to society

 **Tsumu** : :p and that's on period

 **Omi** : -.-

 **Tsumu** : you know you love me (^_<)~☆

 **Omi** : debatable

 **Tsumu** : mean ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **Omi** : youre an absolute baby 

**Tsumu** : (ㅅ´ ˘ `)

 **Omi** : you free this weekend?

 **Tsumu** : ah- I mean yeah, samu and I wanted to practice a bit, but i am sure he’d be happy to hear he can meet w suna :)

 **Tsumu** : we can switch our weekend plans up :>

 **Omi** : are you sure its okay?

 **Tsumu** : duh- I wouldn’t offer it otherwise… but seriously we usually have our „brother meeting“ bc like, why not right? And Suna and Samu have their date weekend (way to make me feel single -•- ) and basically this weekend was brother weekend and next weekend their date weekend 

**Tsumu** : and I just texted Samsam and he gave his okay

 **Tsumu** : so yeah I am free this weekend 

**Omi** : can I come over maybe?

 **Tsumu** : of course Omi-Omi!!! My parents already asked when you’d come over next time (at this point I think they prefer you and suna to samu and me .... smh blood is thicker than water my ass)

 **Omi** : did you know that some claim the full saying is not about family tied being the thickest but rather

 **Omi** : they say the original version is: the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb meaning that the ties we choose to make are thicker than those made by blood. However many are doubting the validity/ correctness of this statement being the correct one. Basically depending on the form you prefer (however the second one has been criticised as not based on facts) you can refer to either being the stronger bond

 **Tsumu** : Omi- you good?

 **Omi** : yeah just- hyperfixation because my brain decided to screw me over

 **Tsumu** : okay... well do you have more facts like this? 

**Omi** : yeah- but shouldn’t you sleep? I am better now so you dont have to stay awake

 **Tsumu** : but I want to

 **Omi** : tsumtsum-

 **Tsumu** : how about this: I call you and if I fall asleep so be it :) 

**Omi** : as long as you dont snore

 **Tsumu** : no promises >~•

 **Omi** : thank you atsumu

 **Tsumu** : no need <3 im happy to help 

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Sunchild** : Omi-san… are you okay?

 **Sakusa** : yeah... thank you for asking though, i am a lot better now

 **Osamu** : thats nice to hear, I feel like this needs to be said: 

**Osamu** : for all that we joke, if anybody needs anything or just a place to vent this gc is long since not volleyball related anyways. And i think i speak for everyone when i say that we'd rather hear you rant than to know youre sad in silence 

> ** 50 people liked this message **

**Atsumu** : didnt think I’d ever agree with samu, but yh he is correct!

 **Honey** pinned a message 

**Sugar** : take care of your health, not just physical but also mental (Calling everyone out... but especially the @yeet people!!!!!)

 **Shirabu** : how you found out about that is my question 

**Honey** : I am admin 

**Tsukuishima** : I told you guys we should open a new server but noooo

 **Hinata** : >:(

 **Sugar** : @ **Spice** MF! WHY THE FUCK DIDNT U TELL ME

 **Spice** : way to throw me under the bus babe

 **Honey** : @ **Iwa-chan**

 **Iwa-chan** : at this point im not even fazed 

**Kiyoko** : okay but who is in the @/yeet group? I am concerned

_Honey muted Tanaka and Noya_

**Kiyoko** : thank you Daichi-san (Sugar... I like your names)

 **Sugar** : a true Queen 

**Kiyoko** : thank you Suga-san

 **Kiyoko** : but really, I am worried

 **Asahi** : …

 **Asahi** : not me

 **Noya** : okay even I dont believe that

 **Honey** : how tf did you-

 **Noya** : u w u 

**Tanaka** : Ki-

 **Ennoshita** : shut up

 **Tanaka** : -.- yall knows we only do it for the joke but fineeeeeeeee

 **Honey** : Ennoshita teach me your ways

 **Noya** : now thats just rude

 **Asahi** : but not necessarily undeserved

 **Noya** : Asahi-san! That’s mean! >.<

 **Asahi** : I am sorry Noya but you’d have to agree that you and tanaka... can be a bit 

**Meanie** : SIGNED

 **Tsukishima** : as if you and the shrimp are any better

 **Yamaguchi** : Tsukki! 

**Tsukishima** : What? I am just stating the obvious 

**Tendou** : I SENSED TENSION AND CAME AS FAST AS I COULD

 **Everything nice:** was that a barbie life in the dreamhouse reference?

 **Tendou** : damn gay it was!

 **Innuoka** : I dont know you but I think we will be good friends @ **Tendou**

 **yahaba** : how often did we change the topic within 10 minutes?

 **Kyoutani** : too often 

**Yahaba** : nice doing business with you 

**Kyoutani** : yes. 

**Narita** : okay so we began with mental health, which I agree with Suga-senpai is very important and you should take care of yourselves, then we went to the less depresso more espresso chat, then we got to Kiyoko being concerned and showing her face in this gc for the first time, then Daichi-san muting the simps bc lord knows we needed that 

**Kinnoshita** : then we had the simps somehow text again, w/o simping luckily, then Asahi-san and Enno kept the chaos duo under control, which lead to tsukishima adding that kageHina aren’t better - and then tendou-san came into the chat with a barbie reference (btw Raquelle was the best character dont @ me) and now we have Innuoka and Tendou BrOTP?

 **Everything nice** : nu-uh Satori will not replace me

 **Tendou:** sorry @ **Innuoka** it wasnt meant to be in this world 

**Innuoka** : I understand- you have a duty, a destiny to fulfill. I will forever wait for you

 **Yamamoto** : can we backtrack to Kinnoshita kinning Raquelle?

 **Kinnoshita** : I said what I said any other opinion is invalid 

**Narita** : true. Raquelle had to live being in Barbies shadow which leaves one frustrated and while I agree she did some questionable things out of jealousy she still deserves a happy ending

 **Matsun** : are we ignoring how thought out and quick that was?

 **Watari** : yes

 **Yamamoto** : no

 **Yaku** : yes.

 **Yamamoto** : .... y eah ig

 **Yachi** : besides she is the prettier one... I said what I said as well (not that characters should be reduced to their appearance, but you know what i mean I’m just a useless lesbian simping for ravens)

 **Kiyoko** : while I do prefer blonde women I do agree that Raquelle is prettier, but I will bring up another valid point: Nikki 

* * *

_**The Sun, the moon, the stars our orbit is endless** _

**Orbit** : erwufhoiereui she. She.

 **Sun** : breathe Chi

 **Star** : youre doing good :) 

**Moon** : we all know that Kiyoko is into you too

 **Sun** : Tsukki!

 **Star** : Tsukki! 

**Moon** : what? Somebody had to say what we were all thinking

 **Orbit** : I. AM. SO. GAY

 **Star** : we know

 **Sun** : trust us: we know

 **Orbit** : shut the fuck up not like y’all ain’t gay af

 **Orbit** : btw Tsukki didnt know you were soooooft on main 

**Moon** : ... no

 **Orbit** : yes

 **Moon** : no

 **Orbit** : yes

 **Star** : SEND

 **Moon** : yams-

 **Star** : sorry not sorry

 **Orbit** sent a picture

[Lookatthatsoftie.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F794252084255843613%2F&psig=AOvVaw1vB4obfKxFN35J99BcRyZU&ust=1611755583584000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNipmc3fue4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAl)

**Star** : saved

 **Sun** : saved

 **Moon** : Hinata.

 **Sun** : its cute and i have Blackmail 

**Orbit** : Sho, as much as I love you (no hetero) you cant really say anything 

**Orbit** sent a picture

[Yallbasicallyacoupleyoubitch.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F764908317939184052%2F&psig=AOvVaw0ih_IACvkC_Z6fVuNDYtOX&ust=1611755771248000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCOiTu67gue4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAP)

**Orbit** : I added shoyos words to it bc i am still shooketh

 **Sun** : can we talk about the name of the pic?

 **Star** : _lets get married?????? W T F. Shoyo??????_

 **Moon** : I agree with dashi

 **Sun** : ofc u do. Simp u-u

 **Moon** : k but what did he say afterwards???

 **Sun** : but like- I panicked and he said yeah sure and then we had a „Wedding“ and he gave me a fruit loop as ring———-

 **Star** : you are an idiot if you think he doesn’t like you

 **Moon** : ˆ

 **Orbit** : ˆ

 **Sun** : not even arguing w u simping for tadashi?

 **Moon** : if caring for my boyfriend makes me a simp then yeah I am 

**Star** : awwwwww I love you <33333

 **Moon** : love you too :)

 **Sun** : yall cute, cute •3•

 **Star** : thanksieeees

 **Moon** : thx

 **Orbit** : i agree yall cute as fuck. Makes me feel so single T~T

 **Sun** : felt that girlie

 **Orbit** : shut the up fuck 

**Moon** : shut the fuck up

 **Star** : fuck the up shut 

**Sun** : friendship cancelled tada is my only friend 

**Moon** : i am disgusted 

**Orbit** : I am revolted 

**Sun** : MEME BLOCKED 

**Moon** : fuck off

 **Orbit** : >-<

 **Sun** : sorry guys… Ill try to confess but I just- ugh i dont want to lose him 

**Moon** : and that is understandable lord knows how long it took me to ask tadashi out but there is no way the king would leave you. No matter what, he’s too whipped to do that 

**Star** : besides he. Is. Fucking. Into. You

 **Orbit** : i know taking the leap is difficult i mean im still struggling, so i get that but- i am sure it will feel good to have certainty :3

 **Sun** : thanks guys <3 

**Moon** : yw

 **Star** : <3

 **Orbit** : <3 

**Sun** : <3 

**Moon** : no

 **Star** : TSUKKKIIIII 

**Moon** : fuck 

**Moon** : ………… <3

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Kiyoko** : why is it this quiet in here? Are you guys okay?

 **Terushima** : @ _ **yeet**_

 **Sunchild** : nothing happened 

**Yamaguchi** : it wasnt us

 **Suna** : yh s‘nt us

 **Osamu** : Sunas accent only comes through when he’s stressed

 **Osamu** : so rintarou, what do you pleas

 **Suna** : i plead the fifth 

**Atsumu** : ANd thats on Period

 **Tendou** : period

 **Sunchild** : period

 **Terushima** : period 

**Kenma** : period

 **Akaashi** : period

 **Shirabu** : period

 **Tendou** : @ **Ushijima** say „Period“ 

**Ushijima** : period?

 **Tendou** : You did great <3 

**Ushijima** : that is supposed to represent a heart right? If so then <3

 **Tendou** : :3

 **Yamaguchi** : period

 **Yachi** : period 

**Tsukishima** : period

 **Spice** : Period

 **Everything nice:** Period 

**Asahi** : period

 **Sakusa** : this is stupid. But period 

**Goshiki** : just recently put a name on it but... Period

 **Shirabu** : SHIKI! WTF WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME 

**EVerything nice:** YEAH YOU COULDVE TOLD US! 

**Goshiki** : … can we meet up in the common room... I know how little you two want to be stuck in a private room together… but i think i do need a hug 

**Everything nice:** for you I can stay w the brat in a room <3 

**Shirabu** : besides a bed is more comfortable 

**Goshiki** : thank you

 **Sunchild** : feel hugged from me okay Shiki? You’re always free to call <3

 **Goshiki** : I- thanks

 **Sunchild** : you dont have to thank me, I know it can be difficult 

**Kogane** : @ **Moniwa** @ **Futakuchi** \- please excuse me from training today

 **Moniwa** : NO

 **Futakuchi** : fuck yeah

 **Moniwa** : - I... @ **Kita** how do you manage to not go insane?

 **Kita** : ... definitely not wine

 **Moniwa** : understandable 

**Goshiki** : Kogane?

 **Kogane** : dont worry goshiki-kun (灬╹ω╹灬)

 **Shirabu** : . . .

 **Everything nice** : we are currently in the 3rd block, 5th floor room 816

 **Goshiki** : ? Semi-senpai?

 **Everything** nice: hush shiki, and put your phone away

 **Goshiki** : okay byeeeeee everyone see you <3

 **Tendou** : @ **Kogane** , he loves Korean bbq as comfort food, he doesn’t get it anymore because of practice. And cookie, brownie ice cream 

**Kogane** : thank you tendou-san 

~~**Bokuto** : is that a budding love i smell~~

**Moniwa** : delete noW

_Bokuto deleted 1 message_

**Bokuto** : but am I wrong?

 **Futakuchi** : definitely not

 **Aone** : ˆ

 **Everything nice** sent a picture  
[Theseabsolutecuties,shirabuwhycantubelikethat.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fkatetorias%2Fstatus%2F1330330931668934657&psig=AOvVaw2OF4HMqmpS74EqWQlq3hqF&ust=1611760139920000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjmy8jwue4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABA1)

 **Shirabu** : fuck you semi-san 

**Everything nice** : we’ve been over this already

 **Kita** : @ **Aran** remember that you still owe me that bottle of wine. Please put me out of my misery

 **Maki** : aaaaaand we lost Kita-san

 **Matsun** : may the last braincell rest in pizza

 **Spice** : WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 **Iwa-chan:** DO NOT. Copy paste Shirabu-kun’s essay

 **Maki** : meanie

 **Matsun** : fuck you Iwaizumi

**Iwa-chan: no.**

**Maki** : get reckt!

 **Matsun** : you need to kiss it better boo

 **Watari** : no. Not in any GCS

 **Yahaba** : Pm exists for a reason

 **Kindaichi** : We do not need to know this shit 

**Kunimi** : just because you’re exhibitionists doesn’t mean we want to play voyeur for you

 **Maki** : yall are missing out

 **Iwa-chan** : @ **Kita** \- I... @ _ **actualadults**_ okay who needs wine too?

 **Akaashi** : i am not jinxing anything 

**Bokuto** : I am late but period 

**Noya** : period

 **Narita** : period 

**Sugar** : I am. Concerned 

**Sugar** : so to recap

 **Honey** : @ _ **flying high**_ : Hinata, Narita, Yachi, Asahi, Noya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi - seriously guys, yall need therapy

 **Kawanishi** : @ _ **purple hoes**_ : Semi, Tendou, Shirabu, Goshiki, Ushijima... at least were less in total :)

 **Kita** : @ _ **why**_ Tsumu and Suna... surprisingly not as bad as i thought <3 you can always talk to us guys 

**Sugar** : wait, your @ is „Why“ but- but WHYYYY?

 **Kita** : suna filming the twins 

**sugar** : k proceed 

**Kuroo** : @ _ **HSM**_ (before anybody asks, wildcats, Highschool musical) Kenma, lev, Yaku 

**Bokuto** : @ _ **hoothoot**_ Akaashi, me 

**Iwa-chan** : @ _ **confusion house**_ : tooru, although he didn’t say it: Kyoutani, watari, maki, matsun, me

 **Moniwa** : people from date tech and other schools: Sakusa and Terushima

 **Kita** : yall need help

 **Osamu** : signed that

 **Sakusa** : I know 

**Sakusa** : @ _ **everyone**_ I need to tell you guys something... i think

 **Atsumu** : omi-omi- please dont feel pressured into saying it okay?

 **Sakusa** : thank you tsum tsum, but there will never be a perfect moment so :)

 **Sakusa** : so as you guys know i have germaphobia, also referred to as mysophobia (and other terms but I personally use these 2)... but i guess i never really took the time to explain it to you

 **Ennoshita** : you dont have to if you feel uncomfortable 

**Komori** : yeah, just like Tsumu said, dont feel pressured k?

 **Sakusa** : thank you for your care but- after some recent events i think i want to at least sort of explain it... can we talk about that situation later please? Or not at all thx

 **Sakusa** : okay so phobias in general come in different severities and depending on that it may impact ones life more or less, also mental illnesses are always different for everyone (@ **kenma** , @ **everything nice** may i use you as an example)

 **Everything nice** : sure

 **Kenma** : yeah

 **Sakusa** : thank you. So Kenma-san, semi-san and I all have agoraphobia which is basically a fear of crowds or generally places in which youre feeling „trapped“ and while all 3 of us fall under the same umbrella term our anxiety shows in different ways. So kenma for example has better and worse days, during his better days crowds are manageable and on worse days crowds will make him feel a panic unlike anything else (trust me having a panick attack is not nice)

 **Sakusa** : however there are stages inbetween, for example being able to go out, but only with a trusted person, or well you get what I mean 

**Sakusa** : Semi generally has no troubles with entering certain places and/or crowds but once in a situation that may trigger ones phobia the fight or flight instinct kicks in, which is actually why semi actually fled many situations and once, i dont know if you remember, but once got into a fight, due to the adrenaline and all these overwhelming emotions. 

**Everything nice** : a little additional note from me: other times in which i know i cant fight or flight, my mind gets so overwhelmed and confused, because you have to imagine it like in a video game where you have exactly 2 options, no quit button, nothing else but these 2 options and so if i cant choose either my brain goes into entire chaos- and I panick really hard and curl into myself, which is actually why during our game agains seijoh I ended up being stuck on the bench curled into myself bc i could not escape... it was hell

 **Spice** : oh no eita- baby.... I know its not my fault but i am so sorry

 **Everything nice** : dont worry To- i am fine

 **Sakusa** : thank you semi, basically the triggers are different (a trigger is anything that may „activate ones illness“ that is a very... simplified term, but rather than someone being „Triggered“ on the internet bc of whatever it is used as a way to describe situations, words, objects, places, whatever may launch someone into this illness so to say. So i think i can speak for us all if i say, please don’t necessarily use „triggered“ to describe someone getting mad at a stupid comment whatsoever, because it is meant for illnesses.) 

**Sakusa** : and ones reactions may be different but all of us have agoraphobia, this can be due to different reasons, but it is all the same illness

 **Sakusa** : that also applies to mysophobia, in which everyone experiences it differently, of course the core is still the same: fear of germs or anything illness inducing 

**Sakusa** : I personal have a rather bad form of it, which is why some everyday things become impossible for me, this includes uni on some days which is why i barely go to lectures, sometimes volleyball is difficult for me and in general I have the constant need to keep my distance from everything and anybody I cannot control/ clean. Which is why physical contact for example is almost impossible for me as I dont feel the touch to be pleasant and comforting, but fear and anxiety inducing, because i cannot Tür control how clean others are because they cannot be cleaned by me. 

**Sakusa** : thatswhy I generall only use one ball for example and often wear gloves and a mask to protect and shield myself from anything, so i dont fall into this anxiety.

 **Sakusa** : so for me these sanitary precautions are less to protect em from germs, but rather to protect me from my anxiety which is triggered through the idea of having anything come into contact with me.

 **Sakusa** : okay that should be it from me 

**Kita** : thank you for trusting us with this 

**Moniwa** : I cannot imagine how horrible living with mysophobia must feel, so if there is anything we can ever do to make you more comfortable do tell

 **Honey** : telling us probably wasnt easy, so thank you Sakusa-san and I hope that from today on we will all know how to make you more comfortable

 **Yaku** : I haven’t been online for a while, but i agree with the other 3, you are really brave for this and while this wont change anything for you, know that we are proud of you

 **Akaashi** : as someone who also suffers from anxiety (this hoe cannot even decide on one person... nooo) i definitely agree with the previous statements, but i also suggest: _anxiety party_ (the rules are: do you have any phobia/ anything that induces anxiety: youre in and from now on we can vent and use the chat as an excuse to not interact with other people/ seem busy)

 **Yamaguchi** : Akaashi is our saviour

 **Yachi** : all hail akaashi

 **Sakusa** : thank you all .... :)

 **Reon** : may I ask what... made you tell us about this all? (Can I use the word triggered in this context?)

 **Shirabu** : I mean for me personally i just dont like using it to say you’re annoyed, but other than that i mean... triggered can definitely be used here for activating or something but like yeah, idc but thank you for asking reon-san

 **Everything nice:** damn I can feel the difference in the -san from here. Like no sarcasm and spite, no being a brat. I feel hurt

 **Shirabu** : :P thats bc u dont deserve it

 **Everything nice:** how about we solve this in a non violent way? Meet me in the common rooms of the 3rd years 

**Tendou** : ugdsidwts? Biwgtw :) and annoy him a little

 **Everything nice:** we have been over this this man is so whipped for you you could never annoy him, even if you moved the entire furniture like 5cm so he’d stub his toe

 **Tendou** : funny story...

 **Everything nice:** you didnt

 **Tendou** : ... i did

 **Everything nice** : ypgiwtcwmvabf

 **Tendou** : idnnthtmi

 **Everything nice:** you love me satori

 **Tendou** : unfortunately 

**Hayato** : w t f?

 **Shirabu** : you understood each other?????

 **Tendou** : secret code duh

 **Everything nice** : not that a brat like you would know that

 **Shirabu** : … i hate it here

 **Kawanishi** : can we backtrack to where these 2 idiot understood each other, and given from semi-sans comment, tendou moved the furniture of a certain other 3rd year 5cm. WHAT KIND OF DRUGS DO THE 3rd YEARS TAKE??????????

 **Ushijima** : finals

 **Everything nice** : graduation 

**Tendou** : coffee powder

 **Spice** : one of these is not like the others

 **Tendou** : what are you trying to tell me that none of yall ever just... snorted coffee powder?

 **Kita** : dont become a wine aunt. Don’t become a wine aunt

 **Aran** : ... i feel like i should point out that Kita is drunk bc dude has like 0 tolerance 

**Sugar** : cant relate

 **Honey** : not everyone is used to drinking every weekend

 **Sugar** : with these children? I have to 

**Sunchild** : i want to argue but then I remember the time when Noya-san, bakayama and I fought

 **Sugar** : honey, dont make me relive that nightmare

 **Sakusa** : did the coffee powder at least get you awake?

 **Tendou** : it is surprisingly effective, but semisemi has made me stop after one time 

**Everything nice** : this is why shiratorizawa needs 3 (three) responsible adults 

**Shirabu** : you can hardly be counted as responsible

 **Everything nice** : at least you dont have to fix the shit your juniors get into without ever getting a thank you, fucking brat 

**Meanie** : drinking challenge, take a shot everytime semi-senpai calls Shirabu-senpai a brat 

**Atsumu:** wed be wasted

 **Sakusa** : I’m bringing vodka so i can be clean on the inside too

 **Komori** : nO!

 **Sakusa** : yeah

 **Osamu** : Ill provide food

 **Kinnoshita** : do yall wanna die (no dont answer that, but you know what i mean)

 **Ennoshita** : please dont do so, i dont want to deal with lik 30 drunk people and a senpai who is at fault for that 

**Everything nice:** \- .-

 **Kenma** : shoyo and i will just raid the fridge and play acnh

 **Akaashi** : i am literally right here

 **Kenma** : -.- okay and Keiji as well- maybe kuro if he’s not drunk 

**Kuroo** : just say you want to use me as a pillow and go

 **Kenma** : okay i want to use you as a pillow so come tf over bitch 

**Kuroo** : I need to torture the souls of the innocent first 

**Kenma** : torture them faster wt f?

 **Kenma** : i am way more important than that bitch 

**Kuroo** : okay im trying to teach them chemistry faster- istg if you’d stop spamming i could

 **Kenma** : fuck you you bitch! 

**Kuroo** : fuck me yourself coward

 **Bokuto** : bro?

 **Bokuto** : oh- i am an idiot

 **Tsukishima** : you wont hear denial from me

 **Yamaguchi** : Tsukki!

 **Tsukishima** : i am merely stating facts Tadashi

 **Yamaguchi** : yeah sure and my hair is naturally green 

**Tsukishima** : fuck you 

**Yamaguchi** : i will take your eyes

 **Tsukishima** : you can try it but youre too small for that

 **Yaku** : . . .

 **Yaku** : i will kill you and then resurrect you to kill you again 

**Sunchild** : ... i will ... sorry yall... i will remain impartial 

**Noya** : wtf shoyoooooo? 

**Sunchild** : long story 

**Daishou** : how we got here is the better question 

**terushima** : youre just using the knowledge that kuroo-san wont be here to write huh?

 **Daishou** : fuck you 

**Terushima** : take me on a date first 

**Daishou** : i-

 **Terushima** : thought so 

**Terushima** : oh yeah @ **Kiyoko** is our statistics meeting still on?

 **Kiyoko** : of course, tomorrow same time and place?

 **Noya** : okay for the second time now wtf?

 **Tanaka** : Kiyoko-san what are you doing with the fuckboy

 **Terushima** : mean 

**Terushima** : besides, just bc i have piercings ugh judgmental much ?

 **Kiyoko** : besides why would it matter? Anyways

 **Tanaka** : I- only habits die hard i guess, sorry terushima-san, Kiyoko-san 

**Terushima** : nah its cool bud, i mean my reputation does say so, but like- 

**Tanaka** : really I am sorry, i just- this is so stupid. Like why aren’t boys taught that no means no??? And it literally took Kiyoko-san bitch slapping me to get that? I mean i would not have done anything to her, but even words can be too much 

**Tanaka** : its so fucking stupid

 **Kiyoko** : its okay tanaka-kun, i mean yeah it was really uncomfortable but youre a good friend and I have forgiven you. You’re learning from your mistakes and listening when youre overstepping :)

 **Tanaka** : thank you :)

 **Asahi** : I think this was the most wholesome conversation we ever had int his chat (aside from mental support) 

**Noya** : Asahi-san you ruined it 

**Konoha** : so we are just ignoring tendou-san snorting coffee powder? Really? @ **akaashi** @ **yaku** yall bitched at me for eating coffee powder but tendou can get away w it????????

 **Akaashi**. Yes

 **yaku** : yes

 **Konoha** : fuck yall

 **Honey** : one day i will ban the word fuck and it’ll be over for yall

 **Meanie** : Daichi-san, that’d steal half of their fucking vocabulary 

**Honey** : <-<

**Meanie** : yeah i just realised

 **Meanie:** that ones on me

 **Sunchild** : bakayama finally got something 

**Meanie** : i will kill you 

**sunchild** : finally

 **kenma** : i really shouldn’t relate as much as i do

 **Akaashi** : same

 **sakusa** : same

 **Shirabu** : same

 **Everything nice:** same 

**Tendou** : semisemi- 

**Everything nice** : and were offline again 

**Kawanishi** : wait- WE?

 **tendou** : yh semisemi has a visiotor over

 **Kawanishi** : @ **Shirabu** u wanna tell us summin?

 **Shirabu** : no not in particular why?

 **Kawanishi** : well then where are you shiraboo

 **Shirabu** : first of all thanks i hate it

 **Shirabu** : second of all I’m actually on my switch playing w shoyo and... someone 

**Kawanishi** : is it semi-san?

 **Shirabu** : ... no... worse

 **Yahaba** : literally fuck you shriabitch- thanks to me youre no longer in debt 

**Hayato** : noooooo

 **Shirabu** : … yes

 **Yahaba** : now get off and play bitch, we going vc

 **Yachi** : can I join

 **Sunchild** : you dont need to ask yachi- same as usual 

**Kenma** : fuck yeah! Kuroo has to torture them for 2 more hours ugh-

 **Bokuto** : i feel like we are missing a lot of things here...

 **Akaashi** : oh honey. You have no idea

 **Bokuto** : akaaashiii- tell me????? (ღˇᴗˇ)｡o 

**Bokuto** : pretty pleaseeeee?

~~**Akaashi** : bokuto-san you know I love you but i cant ~~

_Akaashi deleted 1 message_

**Akaashi** : as much as I’d love to bokuto-san i cant 

**Bokuto** : okay… then come at least over and cuddle me *3*

 **Akaashi** : will be over in a bit :3

 **Matsun** : what the everlasting 

**Maki** : fuck 

**Osamu** : yo Tsumu @ **atsumu** they are doing our fucking thing! 

**Atsumu** : you 2 are on thin fucking ice. We will trademark it 

**Suna** : the twins fighting a couple... that’d be a cool video as well. DO IT COWARDS!

 **kunimi** : suna at any given moment: you can put that on worldstar

 **suna** : okay thats fair and true ig

 **sakusa** : @ **Reon** , i know it is late to answer, but someone i trusted turned out to be a classic toxic friend and tried to convince me that i had no reason to have a mental illness bc like i have everything, everyone is always considerate of me, i have extra privileges, i have a good family, whatever and like. They always poked at things they knew would trigger my mysophobia, and they justified it later on by saying that they wanted to show me that i had no reason to be mentally ill

 **Sakusa** : which is, sorry Daichi-san, fucking bullshit ! Like no shit sherlock, i have many privileges yes, but that doesn’t mean my mysophobia is less valid. Like that shit is so fucking stupid and annoying like. I DIDNT CHOSE THIS SHIT ND WE CAN TRADE. I'D LOVE TO HUG THE PERSON I LOVE, even if they only see me as a friend ...

 **Reon** : I may not be able to do a lot, but do know that what they said was really fucking stupid and not true at all. You’re doing your best and recovery can be a lot and if i can somehow help, feel free to text me. This also holds true for @everyone 

* * *

_**pm Tsumu and Omi** _

**Tsumu** : you didnt tell me you loved someone ... 

**Om:** yh figure you’d ask

 **Omi** : its- i want to tell you so badly but like... its difficult

 **Tsumu** : then explain it to me. Omi-omi you know you can trust me

 **Omi** : trust me... i know... maybe i trust you too much

 **Tsumu** : what are you scared of omi? You’re my best friend

 **Omi** : this

 **Tsumu** : huh? Elaborate please

 **Omi** : you thinking of me as your best friend 

**Tsumu** : ... go on please

 **Omi** : i know you’d never judge me, even if i said that im in fucking love with you (Daichi isnt wrong- this is like half our vocabulary at this point... wait no that was kageyama who said that nvm) 

**Omi** : and like, i love you so much and i know that even if you’d return my feelings i could never give you the relationship you deserve 

**Omi** : because no matter how comfortable i feel around you and no matter how much i try to challenge my mysophobia... i cant be that physically affectionate with you and just - i dont want to lose you 

**Tsumu** : well then listen to me you big bitch: 

**Omi** : wow thx 

**Tsumu** : what? I wasnt wrong uwu

 **Tsumu** : I know about your mysophobia, have made my own research, i know how difficult many things are for you, that seem so natural to me, and vice versa. We’re both a fucking piece of work (yh youre right- we really need to work on our vocabulary) 

**Omi** : brain no work- just uni

 **Tsumu** : true

 **Tsumu** : but back to the point! 

**Tsumu** : i know that you couldn’t give me a „Normal“ relationship, but i dont want that. Besides normal is overrated anyways, i like us, as in a relationship, tbh i have often thought about what would happen if you’d return my feelings- and everytime it was difficult but so fucking worth it

 **Tsumu** : what im saying is that i dont want a „normal“ relationship anybody neurotypical could give me, I want you and the mess that you are, with all your ups and downs, all your weaknesses and strengths. I want this imperfect relationship **.**

 **Tsumu** : i want to be there for you when things get too much for you, i want to be there to help you when youre feeling weak, i want to be the person who’ll show you that having weaknesses isnt a bad thing. I dont want mr. Perfect, i want you, mr. Sakusa Kiyomi 

**Omi** : damn didnt think you actually knew my full first name 

**Tsumu** : I pour my heart out and this is what i get.... now that i think of it... if i just misread what you wrote me i will yeet myself off this earth >:(

 **Omi** : please dont tsumtsum. You didn’t misunderstand my words… i... i love you miya atsumu

 **Omi** : ugh i had this whole thing planned out and then you just sweep in and turn everything upside down int he best way possible 

**Tsumu** : omi <3

 **Omi** : youre crying rn aren’t you?

 **Tsumu** : call me. yer asshole and take responsibility for the tears you caused

 **Omi** : happy teas?

 **Tsumu** : happy tears. I love you 

**Omi** : say it again 

**Tsumu** : i love you so so much 

**Omi** : I love you too 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so semis and tendons convo: 
> 
> **Tendou:** u gonna do something I dont want to see? Because I will go to wakatoshi. And then he said that hell annoy him :)
> 
>  **Semi:** yes please go I want cuddle with my very adorable boyfriend 
> 
> **Tendou** : I did not need to hear this much information 
> 
> Yes semishira have been cuddling and laughing at the gc going crazy and when Shirabu said that he was playing animal crossing he wasn’t lying, basically they were watching a movie, cuddling ofc and the gaming chat texted him, so they joined (funnily enough the entire gaming squad already knew about their relationship, so semi looked over shirabus shoulder making snide comments just bc)
> 
> Also about the coffee thing: a classmate of mine did that... please dont do that
> 
> And the toxic friend is based on a toxic friend i had who would trigger my depression, ed, suicidal thoughts and all with really mean comments claiming i just needed to grow up... so yeah, if you ever need to vent do not hesitate to tell me, and i can give yall my discord <3 please stay safe and take care of yourself.  
> I love you and you matter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact half of the chapter was deleted when writing so i wrote this mildly pissed off, but i still hope yall liked me brain rott
> 
> (Also i was interrupted in the middle bc of therapy so lmao... again. Brainrott)

> _**Thursday, 28. Jan. 2021** _

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Noya** : okay but like back to the important question 

**Tanaka** : who in here is together with semi-san????

 **Everything nice** : thats for me to know and for you to find out

 **Suna** : god this is fun 

**Noya** : wait 

**Spice** : waiting (u right suna)

 **Tanaka** : so like who knows who it is already 

**Everything nice** : lmao k so akaashi, kenma (w kenma probably kuroo)

 **Kenma** : guilty as charged 

**Yahaba** : did u at least film his reaction???

 **Kenma** : duh I ain't an amateur 

**Yahaba** : u rite my b 

**Kenma:** i sent it into the baddies® chat 

**Shirabu** : this is quality entertainment 

**Yahaba** : I agree with the salt shaker 

**Shirabu** : as if you aren't 

**Everything nice:** anyways others are hinata, suga, oikawa, terushima, kinno, enno, kiyoko, yachi, yams, maki, hayato, shirabu, Tendou, atsumu, suna, kunimi and probably others that I forgot bc meh 

**Tanaka** : I. Am. Shooketh

 **Everything nice:** meh good luck tho

**Noya: ...**

**Terushima** : I just got online, been studying wassup?

 **Sunchild** : Noya-senpai and tanaka-senpai having a mental breakdown over who srmi-sans partner is 

**Terushima** : lmao this ought to be fun 

**Sunchild:** oh wow u almost used fully grown up language 

**Terushima** : mean 

**Sunchild** : revenge for throwing me down the hallway 

**Terushima** : no

 **Sunchild** : yes

 **Terushima** : no

 **Sunchild** : yes

 **Terushima** : no

 **Sakusa** : how long will this go on for?

 **Kita** : I will stop after 10 repeats

 **Sunchild** : yes

 **Sunchild** sent a video 

[ThatAssholeJustThrewMeLikeBitch.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fbr.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F825777281672983574%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Ybi3tCrFjn0FExNg75Uq8&ust=1611844335253000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRz5qqvO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABA1)

**Kenma** : i want to be mad for u doing this to my bff but like- shoyo your faceeee

 **Akaashi** : i agree, very funny, much not mad

 **Bokuto** : who are you and what did you do to my akaashi

 **Akaashi** : last i checked i was nobodies 

**Kenma** : geeeeeeeez be more obvious. Both of you

 **Sunchild** : okay that is fair ig

 **Sunchild** : and this is why he Threw me

 **Sunchild** sent a picture

[HeReallyJustDidItToGetRejectedByOurQueen.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWuB7EYS4pq0&psig=AOvVaw1Ybi3tCrFjn0FExNg75Uq8&ust=1611844335253000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRz5qqvO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABA8)

**Suna** : the shade in the name 

**Sunchild** : still salty bout being thrown like a volleyball

 **Terushima** : sry dude

 **Sunchild** : its okay… but u have to help me w maths

 **Kunimi** : and the following concludes how their friendship bloomed

 **Kunimi** sent 3 pictures

[ThisGuyJustWentYeetOnHisOwn.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fstory%2F12716252%2FRadiance-Haikyuu-X-MaleOC-HIATUS%2F60&psig=AOvVaw1Ybi3tCrFjn0FExNg75Uq8&ust=1611844335253000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRz5qqvO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABBD)

[JustWhyAndHowButMostlyWhy.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quotev.com%2Fstory%2F12324020%2FHaikyuu-X-Reader%2F33&psig=AOvVaw1Ybi3tCrFjn0FExNg75Uq8&ust=1611844335253000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRz5qqvO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABBR)

[AndThenHeJustWentPattPatt.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F474074298266392884%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Ybi3tCrFjn0FExNg75Uq8&ust=1611844335253000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDRz5qqvO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABBl)

**Kunimi** : :p

 **Spice** : chibi-chan really just said yeet

 **Kuroo** : but only after Terushima said: this bitch empty yeet

 **Kenma** : ur cancelled sho ain’t a bitch 

**Akaashi** : just a hoe

 **Sunchild** : thx guys feeling the love

 **Akaashi** : :*

 **Sunchild** : >:

 **Tanaka** : is it bad that i understand the yeet?

 **Sunchild** : :<

 **Terushima** : better question how did u take the pics? U werent there

 **Kunimi** : :p

 **Kenma** : :p

 **Suna** : :p

 **Kunimi** : I can see u physically struggling, just do it 

**Sunchild** : :p

 **Sunchild** : thank you Kunimi-san 

**Kunimi** : drop the suffix, just call me Kunimi :p

 **Sunchild** : thank you Kunimi... then please call me Shoyo

 **Meanie** : how come Hinata is allowed to but not me

 **Meanie** : Ive known u for longer! 

**Kindaichi** : It is just-

 **Kindaichi** : ugh... please dont ask right now. Another time maybe kageyama

 **Meanie** : but

 **Spice** : tobio-chan, trust me. dont 

**Meanie** : okay...

 **Sunchild** : OI bakayama wanna come over?

 **Meanie** : only for ur netflix

 **Sunchild** : Is this all I ever was for you? Just a mere Netflix account at your disposal? Were all our days just for naught?

 **Meanie** : im coming so stop being all Jane Austen 

**Sunchild** : how in the world does this qualify as Jane Austen? Have u even read any of her books?

 **Meanie** : i mean I had to read Romeo and Juliet in school

 **Sunchild** : _Inhales_

 **Akaashi** : breathe

 **Sunchild** : BGVUURHVIREUHF 

**Sunchild** : HOW IN THE FUCKING WORLD? ROMEO AND JULIET IS FROM **_SHAKESPEARE_** AND NOT FROM JANE AUSTEN

 **Meanie** : but they are both British authors so same difference

 **Sunchild** : SHAKESPEARE WAS A PLAYWRIGHT DURING THE ELIZABETHAN ERA, AND WROTE SONETS AND DRAMAS. JANE AUSTEN WAS AFTER THAT DURING THE ROMANTIC PERIOD AND BECAME FAMOUS FOR WRITING PRIDE AND PREJUDICE. THEY. ARE. NOT. THE. SME. IN. ANY. WAY!!!!!!!!!!

 **Spice** : damnnnnn 

**Kuroo** : chibi-chan snapped

 **Everything nice** : and i get why everyone loves Hinata now

 **Sunchild** : mic drop. 

**Sunchild** : do not argue with me on that 

**Sunchild** : and for the love of god kageyama. Frankenstein is mary shelley, not Jane Austen just bc they are both female

 **Meanie** : ... k

 **Kinnoshita** : exposed

 **Narita** : but damnn hinata

 **Spice** : you study English lit right?

 **Sunchild** : sort of, i mean its just literature in general but my personal focus lays w British authors 

**Spice** : but that is really cool :)

 **Sunchild** : youre doing something with space right? Sorry for not fully remembering grand king... but if it helps i basically forget every subject others study :|

 **Spice** : dont worry its a bit obscure anyways... how about we get coffee sometime and i can tell u all because it doesnt fit in one text 

**Sunchild** : hyperfixation?

 **Spice** : hyperfixation.

 **Sunchild** : well on Saturday im in Tokyo 

**Kenma** : no he’s not

**Kuroo: .**

**Akaashi** : dont u have a free day on Monday?

 **Spice** : oh me too! Lets go on Sunday !!!!! 

**Sunchild** : oh I can bring my sketchbook too

 **Sunchild** : kay Tobi is here so see you guys later byeeeeee <3

 **Terushima** : seriously the sun 

**Atsumu** : as I said: who doesn't have a platonic crush on him

 **Everything nice** : and I already said: I dint know him well enough to say that... but sneaking into stz is still a power move

 **Shirabu** : and I already fucking told u that is one of the many reasons why shoyo is superior to u

 **Everything nice** : be nicer to your senpai, you brat

 **Shirabu** : just say you have a senpai kink and move on smh 

**Everything nice** : why wanna try it? 

**Maki** : okay this is just unfair now

 **Maki** : matsun and I weren't even half as bad and got interrupted 

**Yahaba** : yeah that's bc you're just horny 

**Watari** : besides they're not a couple... they are actually bickering 

**Matsun** : yh sure 

**Spice** : matsukawa

 **Matsun** : .... have a great day

 **Sugar** : kawababe you're scary 

**Spice** : I know and I am proud 

**Spice** : besides right back at u babe 

**Iwa-chan:** ...

 **Honey** : at this point our boyfriends flirt more w each other than w us

 **Iwa-chan** : smh 

**Kuroo** : is this a budding bromance?

 **Lev** : captain. 

**Lev** : sometimes I dislike the things you say 

**Kenma** : just say u hate him and move on. We all do 

**Kuroo** : no more cuddles for u 

**Kenma** : I love u kuroo

 **Kuroo** : thought so 

**Bokuto** : bro? 

**Kuroo** : bro.

 **Bokuto** : BRO?!

 **Kuroo** : b r o 

**Kenma** : I hate to be associated w u

 **Akaashi** : felt that 

**Bokuto** : akaaaaaaashi

 **Akaashi** : ... im coming over bokuto-san :)

 **Bokuto** : I LOVE YOU AKAASHI

 **Kenma** : ...

 **Kuroo** : ...

 **Konoha** : now that just hurts 

* * *

> _**Friday, 29. Jan. 2021** _

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Tsukishima** : i like how we left it at Konoha-san‘s reply

 **Yamaguchi** : i mean… he wasnt wrong 

**Akaashi** : shut up

 **Kenma** : look Keiji- as your best friend and the braincell in our friend group: STOP WORRYING BITCH

 **Sunchild** : i agree

 **Sunchild** : HEY! KENMA!

 **Kenma** : tell me you have the braincell

 **Akaashi** : excuse you I am also here

 **Kenma** : you dont deserve braincells until u confess

 **Akaashi** : way to throw me under the bus 

**Sakusa** : you know... most people would do something productive rather than stay glued to their phone... just a thought 

**Suna** : cant 

**Kunimi** : felt 

**Kenma** : mental illness go: nu-uh

 **Sunchild** : it the trauma

 **Terushima** : ˆ

 **Spice** : ˆˆ

 **Shirabu** : its the unreasonably high level of pressure i put onto myself due to being a formerly gifted child who deems not doing everything perfectly on the first try as a failure 

**Everything nice** : its the anxiety of what will happen after i graduate soon for me

 **Akaashi** : it just anxiety 

**Meanie** : … i would if hinata would get off me: YOU ASSHOLE GET OFF ME ISTG

 **Sunchild** : nah dont think i will

 **Iwa-chan:** its the having to make sure my bf and i wont spiral further for me

 **Yamaguchi** : a n x i e t y go brrrrr

 **Sakusa** : ... understandable, please dial ur therapist 

**Atsumu** : can I call u? 

**Sakusa** : sure :)

 **Komori** : GASP 

**Komori** : YOU NEVER USE EMOJIS W ME

 **Sakusa** : are you my boyfriend? I dont think so 

**Atsumu** : omi-omi 

**Sakusa** : yeah i - i just walked into that one... 

**Sakusa** : okay before i get bombarded i can see u all typing 

**Osamu** : guilty 

**Sakusa** : we are together since 3 days, well we got together on the 26th... i planed on confessing first but it turned out to be Tsumu. I think thats all

 **Atsumu** : please dont ask too much okay? 

**Osamu** : wing?

 **Atsumu** : ... yeah 

**Osamu** : alright yall heard him: no stupid fucking questions! 

**Sugar** : otherwise u will have to deal w me 

**Honey** : i feel like i should add to all not karasuno ppl: kou is scary 

**Sugar** : :3 

**Narita** : seriously suga-senpai is... shudders... do not 

**Kinnoshita** : oh btw @ **ennoshita** @ **narita** want any coffe, we have stats together anyways :)

 **Ennoshita** : 10 espresso shots pleasse

 **Kinnoshita** : rest as usual?

 **Ennoshita** : you are a blessing from the heavens 

**Narita** : if you could bring the usual... but dont overdo it! Id you dont have time or anything or dont want to u dont have to do it just bc im there too

 **Kinnoshit** : o f c I will bring your coffee :)

 **Narita** : thank you kinno 

**Meanie** : Narita-san, can you please text me?

 **Narita** : uh sure...

* * *

_**private messages between Narita and Kageyama** _

**Kageyama** : abandonment issues?

 **Narita** : right on the mark ig

 **Kageyama** : i think i know how that feels... i mean i have never been diagnosed, which is why i felt like I’d impose on the space of actually mentally ill... but that’s not important rn.

 **Kageyama** : if you do need to talk to someone i am here :)

 **Kageyama** : i might not be the best at it, but yeah... i am very awkward if you didnt already somehow realised but if i can help i want to

 **Narita** : thank you Kageyama 

**Narita** : its just a lot i guess

 **Kageyama** : i get that - i 

**Narita** : of course your offer is returned, do you want to talk about it ... take our time if you do :)

 **Kageyama** : I- thank you… Hinata once asked if i could talk about it because i somehow cant keep anything from the shorty. But i guess its difficult to talk to the person who is partially cause of it

 **Kageyama** : i mean i might be a rock when it comes to feelings but even i can accept that i fucking love the tangerine... and whenever he is round akaashi-san or Kenma-san i just... i feel like he will leave me one day and li dont necessarily show how much i need him around but i just feel like its easier to already distance myself rather than to be faced with the entire package of pain i will feel when he leaves

 **Narita** : i get that on some level... i mean for me it i with Narita and Ennoshita- we have been best friends since kindergarten but i always fear they will leave me because they prefer each other and just... i dont know 

**Kageyama** : have you tried telling them? From what i know from Hinata for example is that some people need to be shown to that they are cared for and wanted more than others. Maybe if you tell them they will understand you and you will get the reassurance that you are not a third wheel or anything of the likes of that

 **Narita** : thank you Kageyama :) 

**Narita** : I will, if you tell Hinata that you love him 

**Kageyama** : wow i spill my heart out and u want me to get rejected 

**Narita** : look. If he rejects you, which he wont, you get an entire truck of milk and ill do ur maths homework 

**Kageyama** : deal 

**Narita** : simpleton 

**Kageyama** : ouch 

**Narita** : and yet you identified with it 

**Kageyama** : ... make it maths and Japanese 

**Narita** : whatever. Go be in love or whatever :I

 **Kageyama** : thank you Narita-senpai, i mean it 

**Narita** : no... thank you kageyama-kun :)

* * *

_**private messages between orange and blue** _

**blue** : shoyo can we talk? In private?

 **orange** : of course, why did something happen? Are you okay? Do you want me to call while i come over?

 **Blue** : dont worry, its... there is nothing wrong 

**orange** : okay, but you’d tell me if there was yeah? ٩(๑> ₃ <)۶♥

 **Blue** : yeah i will :>

 **Orange** : god that emoticon is so cuteeeeee

 **Blue** : hurry up idiot 

**orange** : jfc i am threatening my prof to finish earlier 

**Blue** : as u should

 **Orange** : look u know I’d drop everythign for you but i cannot be faster than i am rn. U in ur dorm? 

**Blue** : yeah

 **Orange** : give me 5 minutes Tobi 

**Blue** : dont trip over your own feet sho

 **Orange**. Me? Never!

 **Blue** : sure...

* * *

In Hinsight Kageyama should have expected the ginger to barge in without knocking.

So why he was surprised was a surprise in itself. But here he was his best friend and crush barging into his room and he felt his entire face flush with embarrassment at the sight of the other and the stars in his eyes.

“Tobi... what wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick? Are you... can i help you-“

He was cut off by Kageyama pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

“I... what?“ 

Welp, now he destroyed everything, just because he couldn’t hold back and because his impulses went haywire after seeing the others bright face, flushed cheeks after running and the Same bright eyes he had whenever he played volleyball.

Lips curling into a smirk was the last thing the raven saw before the smaller boy pulled him down and kissed him again 

Wait.

Parting after they did need air words just bubbled out of him 

„I love you Idiot“ 

„I love you too... can I stay?“

“Of course... i love you, i love you i love you so much“ 

Hinatas beaming smile, following these words, made Kageyama feel butterflies, which was weird but not too horrible

“I love you too... so, so much“

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Sunchild** : figured after the Semi-san drama with relationships it truly is funny) 

**Sunchild** : you may prefer an open answer

 **Meanie** : since when are u talking like this

 **Sunchild** : since my boyfriend is an idiot who thinks that Shakespeare and Jane Austen are from the same time 

**Meanie** : i hate u 

**Sunchild** : no u dont 

**Meanie** : no i dont....

 **Meanie** sent a picture 

[PleaseDontMakeItWeird.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F367536019571426543%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Oz7xIxNcfgBSW4cx139bf&ust=1611858431025000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLDKn-3evO4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now established couples (in order bc why not):
> 
> Previously established:  
> OsaSuna  
> DaiSuga  
> TsukkiYama
> 
> Established during storyline  
> IwaOi  
> SemiShira  
> KuroKen  
> SakuAtsu  
> KageHina
> 
> Relationships known to everyone:  
> DaiSuga  
> OsaSuna  
> IwaOi  
> SakuAtsu  
> KageHina
> 
> The mysteries:  
> KuroKen aren’t hiding it they just dont care to let most know (and they’ve been acting like a couple since like ever)  
> TsukkiYama aren’t hiding either but they’ve been together since like ever so nobody knows how they would act otherwise and now they just love messing with the others  
> SemiShira who just enjoy the chaos and are laughing their asses off


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have more sub-channels !!!  
> Hope you like it  
> 🥺🥺👉🏼👈🏼💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Natrium Chloride- Kuroo get tf out  
>  @Salt  
> **  
> (Their usernames are almost all based on stuff they are frequently called)
> 
> Cat: Kenma  
> Glasses: Tsukishima  
> Priss: Yahaba  
> Brat tamer: Semi  
> Sugar: Suga  
> Konoha: Konoha (lil bitch)  
> Cap: Ennoshita  
> Mask: Sakusa (shocker)  
> Grandpa: Osamu (Atsumu teased him about his hair colour making him look like an old man)
> 
>  **begone**  
>  @yeet
> 
> Oh yeah also, another instalment in _everything the author touches turns to angst_

> _**Saturday, 30. Jan. 2021** _

_**Natrium Chloride- Kuroo get tf out** _

**Glasses** : finally! 

**Priss** : cant imagine the pain of being int he same uni 

**Brat** : at this point in time i feel like brat is a petname

 **Glasses** : fuck off

 **Priss** : we get it. You’re in love. 

**Brat** : <3

 **Priss** : imagine having ur crush like u back cant relate 

**Cat** : if i hear this line one more time i will fucking kill a bitch 

**Konoha** : are you th bitch? Please be the bitch 

**Cat** : no u are the bitch 

**Cat** : im sure i could make u my bitch 

**Priss** : lemme guess: polyamory?

 **Cat** : no just someone to pay for my shit 

**Konoha** : feeling the love

 **Cat** : thats what u get for not participating in the nickname tradition 

**Grandpa** : even im wearing this ridiculous nickname 

**Konoha** : who even is grandpa?

 **Grandpa** : now im just offended- sumu called me grandpa bc of the grey hair 

**Sugar** : well thats just insulting to Kita, Lev, Konoha, Semi and me 

**Konoha** : dont speak for me 

**Sugar** : fuck off and be Kenmas side bitch 

**Cat** : thx suga-senpai 

**Sugar** : at this point youre basically sho‘s brother and thus my child 

**Glasses** : i think you never referred to me as ur child -.- picking favourites 

**Sugar** : smh 

**Brat tamer** : okay who changed my fucking username 

**Brat** : who changed his handle

 **Masks** : whoever did this - i love you 

**Glasses** : same 

**Konoha** : and now I just made yall my bitch 

**Cat** : okay thats fair 

**Brat tamer:** actually I think I’m going to stick with this handle 

**Brat** : suck my ass semi-san 

**Brat tamer** : look at this point your wording cant be a coincidence 

**Brat** : who said it ever was?

 **Priss** : IMMA STOP U THERE

 **Cap** : dms exist for a reason 

**Glasses** : srsly we. Don’t. Need. To. See. This

 **Sugar** : this started with tsukishima being grateful for KageHina finally getting their shit together 

**Sugar** : and then we went to unrequited love, pissed of kenma, and bitches to SemiShira once again sexting in the gc

 **Cap** : the fact that they haven’t found out yet is just sad 

**Cat** : felt that 

**Brat** : its our daily source of entertainment 

**Glasses** : thats understandable

* * *

_**Existence begone** _

**Teru** : anybody have time rn????

 **Yams** : I mean im in class rn but I can text... 

**Teru** : how long do u have class Yamaguchi?

 **Yams** : I have a huge break... I can come over to the johzenji campus 

**Teru** : you dont have to worry this much 

**Tsukki** : I can give you my notes, go over 

**Yams** : k so I'm coming over 

**Teru** : thank you...

 **Hina** : okay so I can call you until tada comes over :)

 **Teru** : thank you guys.... really.... but you don't have to do this much.... ain't worth it 

**Oiks** : nooooooooope not doing this! Chibi I'll join the call. Start loving yourself bitch 

**Aka** : bokuto-san and I are currently in a café... but I have my laptop... I can send you some stuff 

**Teru** : ... thank you so much ... I - really... I'm really glad that I met you all 

**Suna** : if I hear one more word about u not deserving us I will order yamaguchi to bonk your sorry ass

 **Teru** : thx suna 

**Suna** : yw

 **Atsu** : seriously yuu. Don't you dare to think you're not loved okay?

 **Hina** : k so we gonna group call whoever wanna join can 

_ Incoming call from Existence begone _

“Hey Teru!“ A chipper voice called out, before the telltale ginger hair popped up in Terushima‘s vision, Hinata followed by raven hair appearing above him (it was apparent that Shoyo was cuddling with Kageyama) a content smile on both their faces. „Okay so... do you want to know how Tobio got his scar on the forehead-“ the orange head moved to brush Kageyama‘s fringe to the side, revealing a small scar. Before anybody could say anything about it though, the couple began to argue and shove each other, arguing about Kageyama‘s scar and apparent „Privacy“ which hinata countered by saying „youre my boyfriend, whats your is mine and whats mine is also mine“ 

Terushima couldn’t help but laugh at their antics, Hinata now falling off the bed, a bunch of hair covering the phone camera as the boy clutched onto his phone

“BAKAYAMA!“ 

Before the notorious bickering youple could bicker further, Oikawa cleared his throat, making the lovebirds finally realise that they were on a conference call and were now staring into the faces of Oikawa, Atsumu, Semi and tendou pressed together in front of the camera now pushing each other to be more visible, and even suna and Kenma were part of the call, without video but still on.

Yamaguchi had texted that he would mute himself because he was currently taking the tube and couldn’t really talk so he’d just text instead.

The others couldn’t join due to classes or other things

“You still wanna know the story behind the sca-“ Hinata was interrupted by Kageyama mushing his face into a pillow 

„Yes! Kageyama! Don’t kill Shoyo! I need my best friend!“ Kenma‘s laugh could be heard next to a very... unique... laugh that was unmistakably Kuroo

The call continued with usual bickering and laughing until Yamaguchi arrived and joined them in laughing and joking around.

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Noya** : today we mark day #5 of me wondering who is together with Semi-san 

**Everything nice:** I can just say that my partner and I am very amused with your attempts

 **Tanaka** : -.- 

**Shirabu** : gotta say this is fun

 **Sunchild** : agreed 

**Noya** : i hate it here

 **Asahi** : even me (っ- ‸ – ς)

 **Noya** : no Asahi-senpai youre an angel and were glad youre here 

**Asahi** : (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 **Noya** : ˆ////ˆ

 **Tsukishima** : i hate it here

 **Yamaguchi** : I know for a fact thats wrong 

**Tsukishima** : now the shrimp and the king are together and now birds and Jesus are taking their place as resident pining idiots

 **Yamaguchi** : not our orbit?

 **Tsukishima** : no she’s at least tolerable 

**Sunchild** : only tolerable?

 **Kuroo** : ohhhh does little Tsukki have a crushhhh on a girl

 **Yachi** : lmao 

**Yamaguchi** : ne Tsukki

 **Sunchild** : permission to laugh 

**Tsukishima:** and here I thought that you dating Kenma-san would better your gaydar

 **Kenma** : i hate you 

**Tsukishima** : same 

**Tsukishima** : that said, damn your gaydar is broken. I. Am. Gay

 **Yamaguchi** : this is terushima, freckles is crying of laughter wtf is going on?

 **Sunchild** : you’ll see soon 

**Yachi** : riuöbuevrueogboiviefj

 **Yachi** : this is just. Amazing 

**Sugar** : how nobody noticed is beyond me 

**Honey** : kou. I feel insulted 

**Sugar** : good

 **Everything nice** : i love it here 

**Tanaka** : just bc Noya is madly in love does not mean that i will yield 

**Honey** : @ **Ennoshita** pls collect him 

_Ennoshita changed his name to Babysitter_

**Babysitter** : Tanaka stop. Otherwise 60 extra laps 

**Tanaka** : ... but I am boooooored 

**Babysitter** : so? 

**Tanaka** : come over Enno....

 **Babysitter** : …

 **Babysitter** : f i n e

 **Kinnoshita** : i just realised that my name is spelled wrong- hey chika we matchhh

 **Babysitter** : match where?

 **Kinnoshita** : 

_Kinnoshita changed their name to no_

**No** : fine here

 **Babysitter** : mood

_Babysitter changed Tanaka‘s name to Baby_

**Baby** : awww didnt think you felt that way about me 

**Babysitter** : I hate it here 

**Honey** : welcome to being a captain 

**Babysitter** : thx i hate it 

**Spice** : I think I speak for all @/adults when I say same

 **Iwa-chan** : and I speak for all @/actual adults when I say being the actual captain is even worse 

**Yaku** : @ **Kuroo** this is a callout post 

**Kuroo** : nope

 **Lev** : yup

 **Kuroo** : 50 extra laps

 **Yaku** : nope Lev youre good

 **Lev** : <(￣︶￣)>

~~**Shirabu** : hey love u wanna come over?~~

**Shirabu** : oh shit 

_Shirabu deleted 1 message_

**Shirabu** : you saw nothing 

**Yahaba** : so shirabitch is in a relationship 

**Shirabu** : you already knew about 

**Yahaba** : well its fun to annoy u 

**Kyoutani** : thatswhy nobody likes u 

**Watari** : ugh even more sexual tension 

**Maki** : ikr 

**Iwa-chan** : i dont think youre much better 

**Matsun** : locker. Room 

**Kunimi** : :p

 **Spice** : NOOOOO NOT AGAIN! 

**Kindaichi** : its like realising your parents had sex 

**Yahaba** : I HATE IT HERE 

**Yahaba** : can i pls change unis ????

 **Shirabu** : yup 

**Yahaba** : nononononno

 **Shirabu** : you should’ve come to shiratorizawa 

**Yahaba** : I HATE IT HERE

 **Shirabu** : deserved

 **Suna** : can we backtrack to IwaOi doing shit in the lockerrooms????

 **Kita** : petition to throw Iwaizumi-san out of the responsible adults chat with that attitude 

**Iwa-chan** : was not my idea

 **Spice** : didnt see u complaining 

**Iwa-chan:** I wasnt 

**Kindaichi** : now its just like seeing your parents sext 

**Kunimi** sent a picture 

[AttentionNSFWakaIhatemycaptains.jpg](https://pin.it/73DE0JN)

**Sunchild** : Kunimi I love your captions 

**Kunimi** : :p

 **Kindaichi** : my question is. Why did you take a picture???????

 **Kunimi** : is funny 

**Watari** : nope

 **Honey** : can we jus have a normal day?

 **Sugar** : are we ignoring shiraboo being in a relationship and calling their s/o _love_

 **Spice** : whilst Im dying with mortification. SHIRABU-CHAN IS SOFTTTTTTT

 **Spice** sent a picture

[HisS/oSentThatTheyWereOnADate!!!!!!!!!.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.fr%2Fpin%2F643451865493416268%2F&psig=AOvVaw1hz45ojC0QHYufkJ5t85Gi&ust=1611927937828000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPCGvuThvu4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

**Shirabu** : Oikawa-san. i. Will kill you. I have blackmail

 **Iwa-chan** : wtf do u send to the setters

 **Shirabu** : I love how nobody put 1 and 2 Together lmao 

**Sugar** sent a picture

[ThisIsThemRnLMAO.jpg](https://pin.it/3S0DBmf)

**Noya** : mean but accurate 

**Baby** : wait 

**Noya** : is that a OMG 

**Noya** : I CRACKED IT 

**Noya** : Semi-san is dating Shirabu !!!!!!!!!

 **Everything nice** : and hwy would you think that?

 **Noya** : easy: in the picture of Shirabu-kun he is wearing a jacket too big for him. But still stz purple, given it is an official jacket from a member of the team. Now we have to see who is taller than shirabu-kun or well who would lend him his jacket. 

**Noya** : lets just say. Semi san was the only person who made sense 

**Noya** : besides we never though that the person in question would not even deny of knowing who semi-sans partner is 

**Noya** : and thus we conclude this 

**Shirabu** sent a picture 

[DunnoWhyYouWouldEverThinkThat](https://pin.it/3q50HcQ)

**Baby** : damn my bro is smartttt

 **Tsukishima** : well _smart_ is an overstatement of his abilities but okay

 **Everything nice** : ok we need new nicks

_Everything nice changed their name to Melody_

_Melody changed Shirabu‘s name to Lyric_

**Lyric** : I hate you 

**Melody** : brat 

**Lyric** : get creative 

**Melody** : but youre my brat 

**Atsumu** : keep it in your pants 

**Sakusa** : yup

 **Atsumu** : omi!!!!

 **Sakusa** : hey Tsumu :)

_Sakusa changed Atsumu‘s name to Heart_

_Heart changed Sakusa‘s name to Spade_

**Spade** : is this a pun on a ace of spades?

 **Komori** : okay why is my cousin smiling like an idiot at his phone Tsumu what‘d u do

 **Komori** oh nvm 

**Spade** : - .-

 **Heart** : Yup youre the ace... not just on court

 **Osamu** : Tsumu imma stop u there

 **Heart** : thx 

**Spade** : i- i think i know what youre trying to say .... <3 

**Heart** : <3 love you 

**Spade** : lyt

 **Osamu** : this is so sweet im getting a cavities 

_Osamu changed their name to Onigiri_

_Suna changed their name to Tuna_

**Tuna** : smh why do we all have to have couple names 

**Tuna** : well mine isnt too bad. Not something too cheesy

 **Heart** : @ me next time

 **Melody** : @ me next time 

**Spice** : Its a setter thing 

**Yamaguchi** : shall we?

_Tsukishima changed Yammaguchi‘s name to Star_

_Star changed Tsukishima‘s name to moon_

**Bokuto** : WAIT WHAT??????

 **Sunchild** : oh this gonna be fun 

**Honey** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sugar** : rhfjmrevhifchjedewfce

 **Noya** : W T F 

**Baby** : I- no 

**Yachi** : hinata u right

 **Yachi** : this is amazing humour 

_Kenma changed Kuroo‘s name to Rooster_

**Rooster** : oh no u did not 

_Rooster changed Kenma‘s name to Kitten_

**Kitten** : im going to kill a roosterhead now 

**Rooster** : look i wouldn’t have done that until u changed my name to rooster

 **Kitten** : no more cuddles for u asshole

 **Rooster** : we both know our going to crack b4 me 

**Kitten** : fine. Come cuddle me MOTHERFUCKER

 **Akaashi** : daily source of entertainment KurooKen input 

**Sunchild** : agreed 

_Sunchild changed Meanie‘s name to Wings_

_Wings changed Sunchild‘s name to Angel_

**Angel** : efbeuwifbeuwbfcuedfve

 **Kitten** : thank u kageyama. U killed my best friend 

**Angel** : tobio... (⺣◡⺣)♡*

 **Angel** : I love you!!!!

 **Wings** : i love you too <3

 **Sugar** : were already matching uwu

 **Honey** : ncjrfbi

_Spice changed Iwa-chan‘s name to prince_

_Spice changed their name to princess_

**Princess** : Princess is gender neutral if you just dont give a fuck 

**Prince** : smh 

**Princess** : u love me 

**Prince** : unfortunately 

**Melody** : but like Kawa is right... everything is gender neutral if u dont give a fuck 

**sugar** : PREACH

 **Prince** : this is just an excuse to make me carry u right?

 **Princess** : bullseye 

**Prince** : little shit 

**Princess** : you knew that before you decided to date me 

**Prince** : i hate it here 

**Ushijima** : well Oikawa, maybe if you had come to Shiratorizawa Iwaizumi-san would prefer his stay with you more 

**Princess** : not doing this 

**Princess** : Its on sight Ushiwaka

 **Ushijima** : you know that Stz offers great services to grad students

 **Princess** : i hate you 

**Ushijima** : I know you dont 

**Ushijima** : or shall I send the chats ?

 **Princess** : this is blackmail I’m telling my mum to call your mom 

**Ushijima** : neither of us like our parents 

**Princess:** ...

 **Princess** : fine you won this round. But i will come back 

**No** : well that was...

 **Narita** : something?

 **Noya** : cryptic

 **Kita** : i forget that most of you dont come to our captain hangouts 

**Moniwa** : makes sense 

**Goshiki** : why what happens there?????????

 **Kogane** : yeah??????

 **Kunimi** : ugh too loud 

**Wings** : I dont know if this may help you Kunimi-san but something that often helps me when things are too loud around me, especially in public settings where I dont have my noise cancelling headphones.

 **Wings** : have you tried white noise? It will block out most other sounds even without noise cancelling 

**Wings** : other than that I generally have a pair of earplugs to use if i really need a break 

**Kunimi** : 

**Kunimi** : thank you Kageyama-san 

**Wing** : I am sorry for being unable to help more 

**Akaashi** : Kageyama-kun youre doing good. Dont beat yourself up about not being the best at comforting or helping others. Just sharing your advice and knowledge is already great. 

**Angel** : spoken like a true Psychologist keiji

 **Akaashi** : thank you...

 **Bokuto** : Akaashi…

 **Akaashi** : Ken, sho I can see u typing ... im fine 

**kitten** : okay but istg if youre not okay and I find out u lied imma beat yo ass

 **Angel** : yup

* * *

_**Private messages between love (akaashi) and baby (bokuto)** _

**Baby** : kaashi whats wrong? 

**Love** : nothing bokuto-san 

**Baby** : look, i am not even half as good with even understanding my own emotions. Lord knows youre better with my emotions than i am with mine

 **Baby** : but let me help you. I want to be here for you too

 **Baby** : please let me in. 

**Baby** : you’ve taught others so much about their emotions and showing them that being weak is okay and that asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of

 **Baby** : let me in Keiji, please.

 **Love** : youre really unbelievable Koutarou, really my door?

Finally understanding the double meaning of his captains words, of opening emotionally and opening the door that was now furiously knocked against. 

Akaashi couldn’t help the fond chuckle before he opened the door to see the other smiling softly at him, several bags in hand 

„Come in, do you want some water? Konoha is not home today, dont ask me why please-“ 

Akaashi was cut off by the older engulfing him in a warm and tight hug

That broke the dam of repressed emotions, Akaashi slumping forward, fully letting himself cry and sob (a very not pretty sight as he usually describes his crying face) 

And Bokuto just stood there, petting his hair and rubbing his back like the kind soul he really was.

At one point, dont ask him when, Akaashi was picked up (bridal style his mind would yell at him if he was lucid enough to process) and carried to the couch, where he was gently placed down.

Now leaning against Bokuto’s chest, blanket wrapped around him, Akaashi could finally process what had happened.

“I am so sorry you had to see this Bokuto-san-“

“Keiji, I have said it before I am not too good with emotions but I want to help you, not because I feel obligated to but because I want to take care of you. You are the first person with whom I felt at home and comfortable with my mental health, youre the first person I fully trusted and… the first person I fully gave my heart. I know youre doubting yourself and your abilities but you dont have to. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and while I know I’m being selfish I want to keep you with me forever, no matter what the future may bring. Even if you can’t love yourself right now, I will love you enough for us both, even once you finally realise your worth, I don’t think I could ever stop loving you…“ 

Great, now Akaashi was crying again... his crush, scratch that, he’s pretty sure that no matter how cliche it sounded, Bokuto was his soulmate, apparently liked him back.

Maybe the entire onslaught of emotions finally caused his brain to melt, which he would blame if asked why he turned and launched forward, kissing Bokuto- no Koutarou.

Face red and puffy, hair even more of an owl‘s nest than Bokuto‘s usually was-

It was easily Akaashi‘s favourite memory.

After parting, they rested their foreheads together, both smiling like the lovestruck idiots they were, whispering against each other’s lips

“I love you“ 

Falling into a content laughter, after that, Koutarou announced he brought snacks and movies.

Once Konoha came back to their shared dorm, he found his roommate and captain cuddled together on the couch, curled into each other with soft smiles etched onto their features, several snacks and Italian takeout scattered around them, the credits of clueless rolling.

If Konoha smiled while getting them pillows, cleaning up and turning off the TV, nobody needed to know 

* * *

> _**Sunday, 31. Jan. 2021** _

_**Natrium Chloride- Kuroo get tf out!** _

**Konoha** sent a picture 

[Ihatemyroommate.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.cl%2Fpin%2F580190364484447460%2F&psig=AOvVaw2K_xLWClbW5uUfmSDV_9B2&ust=1611944442442000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKDAuJOfv-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO)

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

_Akaashi changed bokuto‘s name to Soul_

_Soul changed Akaashi‘s name to Mind_

**Mind:** i just found out Konoha sent a picture of us without asking. But you cleaned up so i will forgive you

 **Soul** sent a picture

[KeijiForcedKonohaToTakeThisPictureILoveMyBoyfriend.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fbrushbugg%2Fstatus%2F1284396269654302721&psig=AOvVaw2Qqve9wl47llh9JR9OZofy&ust=1611945440294000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjs8_Giv-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

**Matsun** : are we really just ignoring that all the suggestive comments btw semishira were not just bickering 

**Maki** : but actually flirting?

 **Yahaba:** yes

 **Yahaba** : I do not need to know what my friend and my senpai are up to behind closed doors. It's like your brother having sex 

**Kyoutani** : so much sex in your family 

**Yahaba** : true 

**Watari** : k so I feel like we need a horny jail

 **Shibayama** : but then our captain and setter could never come to practice .... :<

 **Yaku** : see this is why you're my favourite kouhai 

**Lev** : heart been broken so many times

 **Yaku:** and this is why you're not my favourite 

**Rooster** : i for one feel quite insulted. I am your superior captain. What happens in my bedroom is none of your business! 

**Kitten** : boooooooooone

 **Innuoka** : don't ever speak to me like that again.

 **Yamamoto** : head empty. No thoughts. Just b99

 **Yaku** : it was no 5.... 

**Lev** : no 5 killed my brother 

**Hayato** : but you only have a sister???

 **Melody** : you idiot it's a reference smh uncultured 

**Kawanishi** : the synchronisation...... I think nekoma is a cult 

**Yamamoto** : nekoma is a way of life

 **Innuoka** : we are like every other uni too, burnt out students, several clubs, frat parties, sacrificing the souls of the innocent to our dark overlord who will one day rise again and create chaos, walking in on ppl having sex in the bathroom. Typical uni stuff

 **Rooster** : true words my student,

 **Kitten** : nekoma is entirely normal 

**Angel** : can I be sacrificed? 

**Wings** : nooooi

 **Angel** : fine ig??? My bf says no

 **Shibayama** : do not worry hinata. We will find a way :]

 **Lyric** : I come back to this clusterfuxk?????

 **Mind** : seriously what the fuck? 

**Princess** : don't ask... i think????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumus choice of nickname for Sakusa is not just based on the ace of spades but also as the ace of his heart, also referring to his own nickname  
> Bc I WANT AND NEED RIDICULOUSLY IN LOVE SAKUATSU CONTENT W/ NO TOXIC RELATIONSHIP
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter... aka how often can the author include calling shirabu a brat ?
> 
> Drinking challenge take a shot everytime Shirabu is referred to as brat...  
> ... pls dont die thx a lot


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack sorry for the long wait. Hope u like it I am tired sk I will keep snazz short. 
> 
> **Coffee Break  
>  @cats (coffee addicted top students)  
> **  
> Espresso: shirabu  
> Latte: Kiyoko  
> Black: tsukishima  
> Cappuccino: oikawa  
> Scones: yahaba  
> Pie: kenma  
> Eclair: akaashi
> 
>  **Next Gen captains:  
>  @nope  
> **  
> Piercing: Terushima  
> nope: Ennoshita (pls give this man a raise he has to deal with noya and tanaka...)  
> Sleep: kenma  
> Worldstar: Suna (ik that canonically Atsumu becomes captain but like. No. Not in this fic baby)  
> Panic: akaashi  
> Annoyed: futakuchi  
> Brat: shirabu (what a huge surprise)  
> Priss: yahaba (Kyoutani changed his nickname... how he got his phone and unlocked it is yet to be revealed)

**Lyric** : im sorry if I won't reply in the next time but classes are getting harder in finals prep.... plus k have to write my thesis and just hdbshxbshs don't worry if I'm not online too often 

**Goshiki** : please dont overwork yourself senpai! 

**Angel** : yes! Kenjirou-kun please take breaks too

 **Yahaba** : ^

 **Tuna** : ... if you need a place to vent u know we're here to listen

 **Spade** : yes, school is important but you're more than that 

**Ushijima** : I agree, do not work too much shirabu-kun otherwise your brain won't be able to fully grasp new information and remember it. Do take breaks and sleep enough 

**Terushima** : I know how difficult things can be but you're more than school and more than your grades

 **Lyric** : ... thank you guys 

* * *

_It was easy to fall into extremes_ , was the exact thought that ran through Shirabu's mind while he was reading through his syllabus and making mental note of important parts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand carding through his hair, his boyfriend taking the paper out of his hands, to intertwine them with his other one. 

"Love, take a break or at least drink something. Please." The familiar voice softly whispered into his ear, making shirabu lean further into his boyfriend who then took his second hand in his

"No buts okay baby? Your eyes keep on falling shut and you won't learn anything right now. So we have some options. 1. We're taking a walk, O2 is important you should know that better than anybody else mr. Med student. 2. We are watching a movie and order food. 3. We cook or... 4. We do something else" 

Shirabu did not even have to see Eita to know about the shit eating grin he wore before breaking into laughter.

"God you are so fucking pretty, how did I ever deserve you?" Was what he chose to say, overflowing with love for his senior, soft smile on his face. (Stupid brains or being so stupidly whipped for the stupis 3rd year)

"You deserve more than you think. Now then what do you wanna do? As much as I love sweet talk and as much as I'd love to shower you in compliments I'm hungry." 

"I love you Eita." 

"Love you too brat." At that shirabu shoved the other laughing

"I will kill you one day!" 

Maybe falling into the extremes is easy, but falling for semi eita was easier.

Not falling into one or the other, obsessive learning or doing nothing at all, was for the first time in Shirabu's life _manageable_ because now he had Eita by his side.

"How about we order food and watch something stupid and funny, and while we wait for the food you can sing me some of the songs from the playlist I know you made about me"

"Prepare for screeching and screaming!" The older joked before grabbing his phone, to search which song he wanted to use, Shirabu assumed.

In the end he chose Serendipity, a song technically too high pitched for him, as he once told shirabu, but he made a deepend version work. 

Kenjirou stared in awe, nowadays understanding Korean well enough to know that the other changed some lyrics to fit them (and if there was a tear running down his cheek at the soft voice of the other serenading him... then so be it)

A soft nudge against his ribs and the soft smile of the older encouraged kenjirou to join him in singing.

Slightly higher voice and less stable than Eita's but the encouraging smile made him continue, giving it his all no matter if he failed to hit a note or not, being perfect be damned for once in their collective lives.

_**So this is what love felt like?** _

* * *

_**Pretty setter squad** _

_Sweetest setter added yamaguchi_

_Sweetest setter added kinoshita_

**Sweetest setter** : we. Are. So. Sorry. For. Not adding you earlier jddnjxs ahhhhhhh

 **Yamaguchi** : suga-senpai, dont worry :)

 **Sassy setter** : no, I should've said something when I was added, I'm only a pinch server too 

**Smart setter** : Eiiiiiiitttaaaaaaaaa

 **Musical setter** : Kenjirou. 

**Smart setter:** :p

 **Popular setter** : nu uh yall can't stay 

**Popular setter** : not with these names 

**Talented setter** : oikawa-senpai you probably gave yamaguchi a heart attack 

**Yamaguchi** : shut up. 

**Talented setter** : nope, can't do dashi

 **Yamaguchi** : shoyo? 

**Talented setter** : damn right... okay Tobio is coming back imma go

_Popular setter changed yamaguchis name to anxious setter_

_Popular setter changed kinoshitas name to salty setter_

**smart setter** : and here I though yahabitch and I were enough salt for this chat

 **Salty setter** : feeling the love 

**smart setter** : good <3 

**anxious setter** : shirabu. We had a bonding moment 

**smart setter** : but you didnt cradle me in your arms 

**prettiest setter** : why do you have to hurt me like that 

**Sassy setter** : im going to stop this here 

**smart setter** : anyways traitor-guchi. Eita is holding me and hes better than all of u so stfu

 **musical setter** : im honoured love

 **gaming setter** : you guys are interrupting me mid-game for this shit? 

**Gaming setter** : hi tadashi, hi Kinoshita-san I dont think we have actually talked before, please call me Kenma 

**talented setter** : favouritism much?

 **gaming setter** : you have to earn it

 **prettiest setter:** after all youre dating our best friend. So watch it 

**sweetest setter** : hot take: Keiji would be the first to commit murder for his friends 

**hot setter** : yh but i can also see moniwa-san snap. Tooru will just make your life a living hell 

**popular setter** : damn right i will 

**hot setter:** shirabu would kill for fun 

**smart setter** : bullseye 

**musical setter** : but then you’d be in jail and I cant hug you and Id be sad

 **smart setter** : ... fine no murder

 **musical setter** : <3 

**teddybear setter:** dont murder! Bc there is no internet in jail 

**prettiest setter:** compelling argument 

**talented setter** : okay so no murder bc no internet

 **gaming setter** : ugh a world w/o Internet I’d rather not live in 

**Popular setter** sent a picture [KaashiTookThePicture.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F687291593108719361%2F&psig=AOvVaw1scYzV4dMTDToaPYXLncLu&ust=1612014615681000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPDLqNmkwe4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

 **gaming setter** : yall cute 

**popular setter** : chibi says thx kenma 

**gaming setter** : <3 

**hot setter** : tell Sho-sho I said hiii

 **popular setter** : he says hiiiiiiii ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ with that exact kaomoji 

**teddybear setter** : have fun you guys •3•

 **popular setter** : thank you :) from shoyo one Keiji too <3 i will go now so see u later

* * *

_**Next Gen captains** _

**Piercing** : well whores when do we meet up again??????

 **Brat** : I. Will. Kill. Eita

 **Priss** : I’ll do you one better. I will kill my captain and Kyoutani 

**Sleep** : I’ll do you want better. I dont even want to be captain and I will harass Tetsu into helping me 

**Panic** : I have pretty much been captain since well, this year already

 **Brat** : I mean at least I can torture Goshiki, w/o EIta scolding me. And Taichi will definitely... oh shit he’s gay for Goshiki. Fuck. Time to throw him out of the team 

**Nope** : i wish it were that easy. Tanaka and Noya would definitely never be together 

**Annoyed** : well Shirabu, i feel like this will mean problems between date tech and shiratorizawa

 **Brat** : Kogane?

 **Annoyed** : Kogane. And i will root for him 

**Brat** : what he did for the brat was really cute

 **Priss** : that sounds hella ironic when you say that. With that user 

**Sleep** : yknow to quote myself: polyamory exist so I will be rooting for all 3 being happy. 

**Worldstar** : aww kenma u do have a heart

 **Worldstar** : well I still dont know how they thought i would be fit. But i can order the twins around so-

 **Panic** : how about next weeks weekend, no practice or anything, our captains have cleared their schedules bc captains hangout 

**Sleep** : you do realise that t e r u s h i m a. A n d. F u t a k u c h i. Are captains

 **Panic** : fuck 

**Piercing** : permission to laugh? 

**Sleep** : permission granted 

**Panic** : denied 

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Mind** : friendship ended with Kenma, Shoyo is my only bff now

 **Angel** : what happened now that you need to say this is public? 

**Soul** : ... 

**Mind** : Koutarou dont you dare

 **Soul** : …

 **Mind** : :|

 **Soul** : :‘(

 **Mind** : fine

 **Soul** : yaaaaaaay :3 love you Keiji

 **Mind** : i cannot believe you

 **Mind** : but I love you too

 **Soul** : that said, sorry but Keiji is even more of a drama queen than Oikawa and I am the one who has to listen to him bitching during captains meeting 

**Princess** : you have the privilege!

 **Prince** : we both know thats just a lie 

**Princess** : must you always throw me under the bus?

 **Prince** : yes

 **Princess** : :(

 **Kitten** : look Keiji. It was very funny

 **Terushima** : before anybody asks: in the future captains gc we were planing a meet up and I think akaashi was really done with his braincells. Bc he suggested to meet up on the weekend bc all schedules are cleared of volleyball for the teams because the captains are meeting up

 **Futakuchi** : issue is: teru and I are this and next years captains

 **Rooster** : Ken fell off the bed laughing ...

 **Kitten** : you cant stop laughing either bitch

 **Rooster** : yeah bc your laughing is contagious

 **Mind** : SHOYOOOOOO HELP ME

 **Angel** : maybe you should take a break from studying bc i know youre hunched over your desk rn. So thatswhy you forgot that fact about 2 of the captains. Take a break and relax. You need it!

 **Soul** : I will come over now and I will drag you away from your papers

 **Mind** : fine.

 **Wings** : you always tell Sho and me to relax, so please rest too, Akaashi-senpai

 **Mind** : i will... thank you Kageyama-kun

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Ushijima** : did you know that POC, specifically those with darker skin, who live in countries with less sun are most likely to develop a vitamin d-deficiency. Because our body naturally produces vitamin d when there is sunlight, of course the uv-rays of the sun may also cause a. Higher possibility to develop cancer so the Melanine and thus resulting dark taint protects those in sunnier regions from the uv rays (of course you should still wear sunscreen). However it also hinders the body from producing vitamin d.

 **Ushijima** : of course the body may still produce the vitamin but there needs to be more sun absorbation, so to speak, for example Africans in Europe need a lot more outside time to develop the needed vit d 

**Princess:** Toshi, its 3 am…

 **Ushijima** : I am aware 

**Princess** : should I send tori over?

 **Ushijima** : it is not this bad, do not worry about me tooru

 **Princess** : yeah no none of that big guy 

**Princess** : wanna tell me more about vitamin d and the human body in private? Satori said he would come in about 5 minutes. Hang in there

 **Ushijima** : thank you Tooru 

**Princess** : what? no „If you came to stz?“ I am disappointed 

**Ushijima** : if you came to shiratorizawa tendou, semi, you and I could meet more often 

**Princess** : okay thats the most compelling argument you have ever made in all the years we have known each other 

**Tendou** : okay I am here. Thx Tooru :]

* * *

Satori rushed as fast as Tooru texted him (he didn’t see the ace‘s comments in the groupchat because he usually muted the main gc during the nighttime, but tendou would always make time for ushijima, so he was so thankful for oikawa)

He was jumping down flights of stairs (after he accidentally forgot he was currently rooming with Kawanishi, since Eita slept with Shirabu so they could take care of each other during the stressful time, and woke the younger up) with snacks and pillows in arm, multiple times almost falling down with how fast he was running (okay and maybe his being half asleep was also part of the reason) 

5 Minutes later he knocked onto the others door, exhausted and yet filled with adrenaline, the other needed him and even if it hurt to know that his feelings were not reciprocated the other was still the most important person to him, they were still best friends and no matter what, no crush whatsoever would destroy what they had. 

Slipping into the room as soon as the door opened slightly (Wakatoshi tended to be rather scared when his emotions became too much, something tendou has learned 3 years ago)

Whispering, as to not startle the figure under the covers, the red-head began talking about every mundane, normal thing he could think of, knowing it helped Ushijima calm down. 

Despite visiting a therapist to deal with his trauma and various emotions, sometimes everything became too much.

Satori knew this, because he was the same.

plagued by his past, nothing and nobody to lean onto.

The two were more similar than one may think, differently than Bokuto and akaashi, Kuroo and kenma, oikawa and iwaizumi, atsumu and sakusa who were similar too, but also polar opposites.

No, ushijima and tendou were pretty much the same Soul in different bodies and maybe thatswhy they'd only stay friends.

He was pulled back into reality by the faint and gentle voice of the other asking, why he stopped so suddenly.

Satori sighed, no matter what, he would always be there for the male sitting on his bed, blanket almost covering his huge figure and staring at him with... _adoration_?

"Sorry ushiwaka... I was... distracted. How are you doing?" 

"I think I would feel better if you hugged me." Despite the sure words and inviting arms, ushijima was still scared.

Because deep inside he still remembered the words of his family

~~Monster~~

~~abomination~~

~~Unlovable~~

Deep down he was scared of these words being true, so whenever others showed him love he was always sceptical and surprised.

So despite technically knowing that tendou would jump into a hug, ushijima couldn't help the small smile that spread across his cheeks when the red-head was actually in his arms (no this had nothing to do with his crush. Thank you every much oikawa)

"Okay what's the stich?"

"Is that a Kim possible reference?" Ushijima did not have the best or any childhood if he was honest, so he didn't understand all the references and jokes his friends made.

they helped him a lot but he couldn't help but feel like he was missing a lot, which was another reason for treasuring his time with the middle blocker.

he taught him how to live and pretty much gave him his childhood and teenage years, that he missed, back 

"Yup. Do you want to watch it? I have snacks and we can build a pillow Fort!" Tendous enthusiasm was contagious so it was no surprise when 1h later their eyes were fixated onto the TV screen, in their little Fort while eating an unhealthy amount of sweets and snacks (their coach was usually very strict when it came to their diet, but he also knew how much comfort food was sometimes the best comfort)

Something they were quietly watching, other times they were talking and arguing, until dawn 

That was how these nights usually went.

Tendou felt a pair of eyes glued onto him, so seeing wakatoshi smile at him wasn't too unexpected.

The words were though

"Satori?" 

tendou gave a quiet hum signalising that he was listening 

"i- I like you." 

"Aww I like you too big guy!" A sad smile etched onto his lips, he doesn't mean it like that! He doesn't-

"No tendou satori, I like you like the people in those romance comedies you love do. And no matter what your reaction will be I just wanted you to know that. You always put yourself down and I couldn't continue sitting around listening to you think you won't ever be loved. Because here I am, and I am not and won't be the last one, you are so lovable and I just needed you to know that"

Needless to say rendou cried....

.... so that was fun.

and that's the story of how their soul was reunited again, not that either would ever use such a cliche and sappy term.

right? 

wrong!

* * *

_**How are we in charge of shit?** _

**Farmer** : I believe I need to inform you that satori and I are "soulmates" 

**Dancer** : honey we been knew

 **farmer** : I'm assuming you "already knew"

 **Surprised** : did you just use the term soulmates? That's actually cute 

**Scientist** : pls tell me u and tendou finally got together 

**farmer** : satori wants me to write: _**yepadoo**_

 **Dancer** : finally.

* * *

_**Coffee Break** _

**Espresso** : I AM SO IN FUCKING LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Latte** : We. Know 

**Latte** : its not like you and Semi aren’t the second most disgustingly domestic couple i know

 **Espresso** : second?

 **Latte** : you didnt have to see Suga and Daichi be so freaking mystic , every walking second of their time 

**Latte** : like we get it I love them and I love that for them 

**Latte** : but some of us aren’t that happily in love 

**Cappuccino** : if I learned one thing from like the past week is. WERE REALLY FUCKING GAY FOR EACH OTHER

 **Latte** : ...

 **Latte** : dont come at me with logic 

**black** : i pity you Kiyoko-san, I already need a personal dentist for the cavities they gave me 

**Latte** : thank you for your understanding Tsukishima

 **Espresso** : and here I thought I was formal 

**Scones** : aren’t u a brat? To quote a certain boyfriend of yours

 **Espresso** : well at least I have a boyfriend mr. Scones 

**scones:** friendship cancelled 

**Espresso** : buh-bye 

**Pie** : just ask him out yahaba

 **Cappuccino** : imagine the sexual tension in seijoh... my students really come after me 

**Eclair** : at least Fukurōdani doesnt have to deal with our 2nd year slamming the other against the wall... I am really thankful for that 

**Cappuccino** : oh shut the fuck up Keiji-chan! 

**Scones** : i hate you all. I will now drown myself in coffee and sugar 

**Black** : let us all commence having a mental breakdown while in a coffee coma

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Mind** : you know... i should be concerned about most of you but ... I have no room to talk 

**Kitten** : look Keiji. You are 24/7 inbetween a coffee shock and on anxiety meds 

**Mind** : Square tf up bitch 

**Angel** : seriously guys. Again at each other’s throats???? Yall need to chill. ... Keiji... i dont think taking your meds w coffee for the slowfast™ Effect. Seriously use juice or alcohol for all that I care 

**Angel** : pls dont take it w alcohol 

**Soul** : I am. So concerned 

**Rooster** : welcome to the club 

**Prince** : ha.ha.ha. 

**Princess** : I feel like this is a dig at me and I do not enjoy it 

**Spade** : ... 

**Heart** : no comment 

**Wings** : we mentally ill keep scrolling 

**Goshiki** : fucking mood 

**Noya** : !!!!!!!

 **Baby** : but really akaashi-san don't take your meds with alcohol please

 **Kiyoko** : ... the @/yeet chat?

 **Yachi** : yeah....

 **Star** : 1st rule of the yeet chat 

**Moon** : do I rlly have to do this?

 **Star** : ...

 **Moon** : fine

 **Moon** : what happens in the chat stays in the chat

 **Sugar** : seriously you need therapy 

**Kitten** : nobody will deny that 

**Mind** : okay but, are you all okay? Like I'm managing okay? 

**Ushijima** : yes I do feel better now

 **Tendou** : glad I was of help

 **Ushijima** : even if you weren't able to talk sense into me your presence alone is a blessing 

**Melody** : yall cute 

**Spade** : I am fine, thank you akaashi-san 

**Tuna** : twins r fighting again but they're fine 

**Spade** : please send me the video 

**Tuna** : gotcha fam :p

 **Kunimi** : :p

 **Kitten** : :p

 **Angel** : :p

 **Tuna** : we have turned shoyo 

**Kitten** : _insert evil laughter_

 **Kunimi** : B:p

 **Kindaichi** : sunglasses? Rlly

 **Kunimi** : yes 

**Kindaichi** : I hate you 

**Kunimi** : then we're already 2 ppl 

**Yahaba** : Kunimi!!!!!!

 **Kunimi** : what???? I'm just stating a fact 

**Kindaichi** : yh no I'm coming over 

**Wings** : I know we haven't had.... the best history (okay that is an understatement but you know what I mean) but... if I can ever help do tell me (that is if you'd want my help) we are almost neighbours after all Kunimi-san 

**Kunimi** : .... thank you Kageyama-san. You may drop the suffix too

 **Wings** : thank you kunimi, you can drop it too if you want to 

**Kunimi** : I'm sorry but I think I will stick to it longer.... I hope that is okay

 **Wings** : of course Kunimi it is your choice and I am not holding it against you 

**Kunimi** : ... thank you 

**Princess:** ...thank you Tobio-chan 

**Wings** : there is no need to thank me oikawa-senpai... I know I haven't been the best teammate during high school but I am trying to be better... and I know that I still have a long way to go but I hope to be a better teammate and friend for you all 

**Wings:** I figured I'd write a long ass apology but to quote shoyo: i fucking suck at words and shit 

**Wings:** so I try to show my apologies through actions 

**Prince:** thank you a lot Kageyma-kun... we all made mistakes during that time and your efforts are noticed and appreciated. But do not burden yourself with fixing this relationship all alone. As I said, we all messed up and so it is our collective job to fix the broken pieces, you aren't the only one responsible so please don't try to repair things you didn't break 

**Angel:** tobio is crying... thank you iwaizumi-san, grand king, kunimi. I may not know what exactly happened but I am sure things will work out, they may take time but just accepting kags' apology is already a lot. He has been worrying forever if you would even accept it, so this is a huge relief for him. Thank you 

**Narita:** honestly you all are really cute 

**No:** aw but you're cute too!!!!

 **Narita:** eh....... xufxuocuccg

 **Babysitter:** narita.exe stopped working 

**Narita:** oh fuck off 

**Honey:** whet the fuxk was that crash?!

 **Baby:** ..... it was Noya 

**Noya:** oh fuxk you

_Honey has banned the words fuck, fucking, fucks_

**Sugar** : oh he **[...]** did it 

**Sugar:** oh **[...]**

 **Sugar:** .... this is mildly embarrassing 

**Sugar:** daaaaaaaaaiiii????

 **Honey:** no

 **Sugar:** pleaseee

 **Honey** : n o. 

**Sugar** : I will even wear my new skirt 

**Kita** : daichi-san don't be a useless gay!

 **Honey** : but. 

**Kita** : do. Not

_Honey has unbanned the words fuck, fucking, fucks_

**Kita** : oh fuck off

 **Tuna** : l m a o 

**Onigiri** : I am back and I was victorious 

**Tuna** : no u weren't 

**Onigiri** : yes I was 

**Tuna** : no u weren't 

**Onigiri** : how about u get high and shut ur whore mouth 

**Tuna:**

**Melody:** oh no I can feel you trying to come for my spot with dirty comebacks

 **Aran:** regret 

**Kita:** pls don't 

**Tuna:** please degrade me more daddy 

**Prince:** toru he's coming for your spot ad ultimate bottom too

 **Princess:** oh fuck off 

**Heart:** top 10 things I did not want to read 

**Heart:** I can very much live without knowing what samu and rin r up to 

**Spade:** this is.... no

 **Melody:** okay I was never _**this bad**_

**Lyric:** well...

 **Melody:** go back to studying fuxker 

**Lyric:** taking my break asshat. Besides you're literally next to me fucker

 **Kitten:** does every couple hate each other here? 

**Rooster:** as if u have any room to talk 

**Kitten:** can't hear u over the hydrogen, oxide reaction 

**Rooster:** youre lucky u cute 

**Kitten:** u w u 

**Terushima:** I love it here 

**Yahaba:** I hate it here 

**Futakuchi:** I live for yahaba and terishima sending this at the same time 

**Moniwa:** for once we agree 

**Kita:** ... I wish my kouhai would say anything agreeable 

**Tuna:** ok now you're just being mean 

**Kita:** as far as I can remember you like people being mean to you. Rintarou

 **Aran:** hevdhdbrhdg **_KITA_**

 **Kita:** am I wrong? 

**Onigiri:** .... 

**Heart:** I love u kita-san 

**Spade:** I am literally right here 

**Heart:** oh you idiot. You know you're my no.1

 **Onigiri:** gag. That's disgusting 

**Heart:** well at least you don't have to know almost every excruciating detail about your siblings' sex life bc none of yall can keep quiet 

**Tuna:** no.

 **Angel:** oh God the Hyogo area is wild

 **Spade:** I hate to say it but .... tsumtsum won the argument 

**Heart:** tf is thatsupposed to mean 

**Spade:** oh would you look at that? I have to... disinfect my plants 

**Heart:** you dont even have plants 

**Spade:** .... yes I do 

**Heart:** no u don't so shut yer trap and call me 

**Onigiri:** again. Gag 

**Melody:** like suna onhfbdufj

 **Lyric:** I have stolen eitas phone 

**Reon:** you did this world a favour 

**Jin:** a true hero 

**Kawnaishi:** true love 

**Hayato:** l.m.a.o

 **Lyric:** that looks disgusting-signed semi and me 

**Tendou:** the salt is too much 

**Mind:** do not **@rooster**

**Rooster:** but.

 **Mind:** . 

**Rooster:** fineeeeeee

 **Kitten:** pleased working w u keiji

 **Mind:** why thank you kenma 

**Kyoutani:** see this is why I mute this chat 

**Prince:** <.<

 **Kyoutani:** oikawa give iwaizumi-san his phone

 **Kyoutani:** and iwaizumi. Shut up

**Yahaba:????**

_Maki changed their name to flower_

_Flower changed matsuns name to seaweed_

**Flower:** dont worry ur cream puff hair off yahaba

 **Yahaba:** now thats insulting 

**Watari:** did you expect anything different from dumb and dumber 

**Moon:** excuse me? Dumb and dumber are already **@Rooster** and **@Soul**

 **Soul:** ouch 

**Rooster:** damn tsukki

 **Moon:** no

 **Rooster:** no? 

**Moon:** no. 

**Stars:** yaaaaaaaay 

**Seaweed:** what the fuxk 

**Honey:** really yall need to work on your vocabulary 

**Yaku:** at this point all hope is lost 

**Tendou:** I am offended daichi-san! Now I won't fucking change any fucking thing. Fucking asshole

 **Lyric:** you, as the Germans phrase it, _verschlimmbessert_ everything 

**Honey:** what? 

**Melody:** basically wanting to fix something but making it worse

 **Kawanishi:** n u know that how? 

**Melody:** mean

 **Hayato:** but not undeserved 

**Melody:** what is this hurt eita day? 

**Lyric:** you all should know better than that. In fact Eita is even better than me when it comes to languages. Cmon yall, he's not dumb!! Especially you should know that yamagata-san. He can actually speak French, English and Korean. Last I checked you flunked Japanese. Our mother language 

**Tendou:** well...

 **Lyric:** 4th wall won't be broken today pls and thx 

**Lyric:** terribly sorry for being rude just now but you know eita and you know how he can get into his own head and start doubting himself.... I know it was all in good humour so I'm really sorry for blowing up on you... but do keep his feelings in mind too, he may never say anything, bc it's eita and he'd rather die than to make any of you feel bad, but just.... just keep it in mind, I don't want to see him suffer 

**Lyric:** ugh emotions are a drag. I will now go bye

 **Spade:** shirabi-kun is not wrong... nobody is blaming anybody, so neither of you have to feel bad. But I think it was important to have a reminder that **@everyone** we all should keep in mind that other ppl have emotions too which should be recognised and cared for.

 **Angel:** I agree 100% besides: we all experience emotions differently and we all work through issues in different ways, which is why something that helps keijis anxiety is ineffective for kenma or me. The most important part is being there and listening. And if you hurt someone, even if it wasn't intentional or if it was meant in good fun, you dont get to decide if they have a right to be hurt. Bc they have

 **Mind:** shoyo actually brings up a very valid point, bc communication in itself is very difficult and often others interpret our words in a different way than we meant 

**Mind:** bc besides the words themselves there are different levels of communication based on relationship, tone, situation, etc. So if someone is hurt by your words it may be bc they interpreted it wrong which is nobody's fault ofc but... yh. Thatswhy listen and talk to each other about what hurts you and if u were accidentally hurt by a friend.

 **Terushima:** oof too many emotions. Much too much. Sorry ill be offline for a while 

**Daishou:** should I come over? 

**Terushima:** please.

* * *

**_Private messages between daishou and Kuroo_ **

**Kuroo:** pls take care of teru he's a good kid

 **Daishou:** will do... can we like... idk talk soon? Ig akaashi-san and kageyama-san did show me that I dont want to continue this stupid petty fighting 

**Kuroo:** ... me neither... can we talk about it another day? I am not too well atm 

**Daishou:** of course. Please do rest and tell your teammates/ kozume-san so they can help you 

**Kuroo:** thx ig?

 **Daishou:** k this is awkward bye 

**Kuroo:** the only time we agree 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki is named flower bc of _hana_ Maki  
> Bc hana means flower lmao  
> As for mattsun hoently no reason


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK AGAIN!!!!  
> (I feel like atm im more active on my tumblr with bc bc yes. So u can check it out if u want for more trivia but u dont have to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/violett-rosie/641646048221282304)  
> Anyways lets move onnnn
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this... fluffy and crackish chapter (seriously i find myself hilarious but... I’ll let y’all decide)🥺🥺  
> Oh and we see kageyama and oikawa talking uwu  
> (But it wont be the last of them lmao)
> 
> Love you guys and more importantly take care of yourself and you deserve happiness ❤️

_**Pretty setters** _

**musical setter** : stz trainingcamp. Yall r invited 

**smart setter** : idiot. 

**Popular setter** : count moi in 

**prettiest setter:** bonjour mon ami 

**Gaming setter** : tetsu is dragging me anyways so like. I never even had a chance

 **sweetest setter:** I have half the mind to just not tell hinata so he’ll sneak in again 

**hot setter** : lmao. Hinata would deffo do it again just bc he knows it already worked 

**Talented setter:** well too late 4 that now

 **Talented setter:** he is sitting next to me 

**gaming setter:** stop taking my designated shoyo time!

 **anxious setter** : …are we all invited?

 **smart setter:** ISTG YAMAGUCHI! OFC YOURE INVITED TOO. ITS A JOINT EFFORT TO HOST ALL STUDENTS STZ TEAM DEEMS WORTHY!!!!!!!!!

 **Salty setter:** i mean I’d get yams, he has a lot of potential but me?

 **musical setter:** everyone has potential in their own ways, even if it isnt that flashy or something. Besides everyone has their own playing style from which others can learn as well. Even if i ain’t the starting setter (bc Kenjirou style just fits the team better) there are ofc things i can still teach him. So of course course very welcome to come :)

 **Salty setter:** i- thank you :)

* * *

_**How are we in charge of shit? Except for Daichi and Kita (and moniwa)** _

**Farmer** : shiratorizawa will host another training camp so we can finish this year training all together, you are all invited and we would really enjoy if you did come. Of course there is no pressure

 **Dancer** : already knew bc eita was faster than u

 **Farmer** : ... semi has already told the setters?

 **Surprised** : yup koushi already told me 

**Scientist** : kenma did too

 **Memer** : keiji did as well

 **Dissapointed** : it's incredible how many captains are in love with their setter 

**Parent** : please dont Kita. I dont want any more existential crises' 

**Child** : ... 

**Parent** : oh no 

**Child** : ...

 **Parent** : oh no

 **Parent** : oh no no no no no

_Parent muted child for 10 minutes_

**Dancer** : wtf moni???

 **Parent** : I. Panicked!

 **Dissapointed** : but not surprised 

**Surprised** : goddamnit Kita I wanted to make that joke

* * *

**_In which braincells aren’t wanted_ **

**Terushima** : w t f Moniwa-san??????

 **Moniwa** : I panicked okay????

 **Futakuchi** : what happened?

 **Rooster** : moniwa muted teru. 

**Daishou** : but why?

 **Rooster** : why not? 

**Daishou** : why tho?

 **Rooster** : why not

 **Daishou** : understandable have a nice day 

**Terushima** : k sk basically kita-san made a joke about how many captains are in love w their setters, bc ushijima-san was announcing the stz training camp but apparently semi-san already told all the setters and so most weren't even surprised. Anyways moniwa wanted to avoid _another_ existential crisis (damn what goes on in date tech?) And I was being ominous for fun so he recited the _oh no_ tiktok sound and muted me

 **Angel** : okay but why is this actually funny? 

**Melody** : I love how wakatoshi was supposed to announce it and then I spoilered the setters, so most captains weren't even surprised and now teru announced the stz training camp lmao

 **Lyric** : why do I put up w you? 

**Melody** : you love me 

**Lyric** : jury's still out 

**Melody:** I find that hard to believe rn, you're sitting in my lap, wearing my hoodie and when I tried to stand up bc I thought u were sleeping you almost hissed bc u wanted me to stay

 **Lyric** : goodbye my reputation 

**Yahaba** : sucks to suck 

**Lyric** : oh you shut up Mr-I-pinned-my-crush-against.

 **Yahaba** : I appreciate the cut off 

**Lyric** : I’m not that much of an asshole 

**Yahaba** : Ik

 **Lyric** : k good

 **Kyoutani** : i am so confused?

 **Princess** : oh but whenever I ping you youre not even considering to answer. But once its my precious Kouhai you get all talk-y

 **Prince** : idiotkawa stop it, do u want another suspension Kyoutani

 **Princess** : I dont like these names 

**Prince** : fine

 **Prince** : shittykawa then 

**Princess** : now youre just being vulgar 

**Prince** : :)

 **Princess** : come over and I will forgive you for the horrible nicknames 

**Prince** : I for one think they are very appropriate 

**Flower** : stfu 

**Seaweed** : we get it. You’re in love. And were happy for u but like. Dms exist 

**Watari** : same could be said for u 

**Flower** : shhh

 **Kunimi** : i mean... he’s not wrong :p

 **Flower:** you had so much potential 

**Seaweed** : you were our favourite kouhai and yet you turn to betray us 

**Flower:** Kunimi you disappointed us

 **Asahi:** I feel like seijoh and karasuno share exactly 1 thing

 **Honey** : dont bring this back

 **Sugar:** but i will

 **Sugar:** seijoh 3rd years🤝Karasuno 3rd years   
Hating each other 

**Princess:** youre not wrong 

**Kindaichi:** this is why we usually mute the chat 

**Kyoutani** : yes

 **Prince:** but same tho. We hate seijoh 3rd years, all my homies hate seijoh

 **Seaweed** : did- did my best friend just meme?

 **Flower:** I am shooketh 

**Princess:** even me (っ- ‸ – ς)

 **Prince:** you know i dont hate you

 **Princess:** <3

 **Prince:** <3

~~**Flower** : i am revolted ~~

~~**Seaweed** : i am disgusted~~

~~**Flower** : wait shit ~~

_Flower deleted 2 messages_

_Seaweed deleted 1 message_

**Kindaichi** : ... i already screenshotted that 

**Princess:** pls send 

**Angel:** do you guys realise this isnt the aoba johsai gc?

 **Watari:** bold of you to assume my senpai have any braincells left to realise anything 

**Seaweed:** thats fair ig?

 **Heart:** god I love this so much 

**Spade** : can confirm were on call and Tsumu is laughing so much that he fell out of his bed 

**Onigiri** : I need to see this shit!!!!!!!

 **Tuna:** pics or it didnt happen 

**Baby:** we cannot have inarizaki or aoba johsai take our crackhead spot

 **Noya:** oh fuck no! We are the og little shits! 

**Honey:** NOYA! TANAKA! 

**Noya:** sorry dad

 **Honey:**

**Sugar:** crufbcurfcoirehfr hahahahaha _dad-chi_

 **Star:** mom! Don’t embarrass us and dad

 **Kiyoko:** lmao this is fun and I enjoy the blackmail a lot 

**Rooster:** if you think about it they are literally Karasunos parents 

**Tendou:** true tho. You have the hardest job. My you succeed our brave soldiers 

**Sugar:** thx for ur well wishes we rlly need it 

**Angel:** >.<

 **Honey:** u know we love you but like. You’re part of the problem 

**Angel:** ... 

**Angel:** ig thats fair 

**Wings:** haha. Dumbass got called out by mum and dad 

**Sugar:** youre not innocent either 

**No** : this is great 

**Narita:** true, btw kino.. coffee?

 **Noya:** why do u never ask us??????

 **Narita:** did u hear some ? 

**Noya** : is this a dig at my height?

 **Moon:** we cant make fun of something nonexistent 

**Yaku** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Noya** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Angel** : I hate it here

 **Babysitter** : tanaka ryuunosuke. 

**Baby** : what???

 **Babysitter** : my tanaka radar went off. You’re planing something stupid 

**Star** : do all karasuno captains just have a chaos radar?

 **Wing** : how good that you have it too 

**Angel** : 3rd year captain is already decided !

 **Star** : NOOOOOO

 **Moon** : guys shut up.

 **Angel** : sorry dashi... :)

 **Wing** : yh sorry if we made you uncomfortable 

**Star** : dw guys :]

 **Sugar** : cute. Our first years are so cuteeeeee

 **Yachi** : 

**Honey** : true all our 1st years are so sweet 

**Noya** : i for one feel very not loved by our senpai 

**Asahi** : I mean I ain’t the captain but I still very love and appreciate you Noya :3

 **Noya** : cehrfhniohivfzuuewhcrzezcdsgv

 **Baby** : great! Asahi-senpai you killed my best friend 

**Babysitter** : i am disgusted 

**Tuna** : at least u didnt mess the order of the vine up 

**Flower** : fuck off suna 

**Seaweed:** we just sent it at the same time 

**Princess:** defensiveness doesnt suit you 

**Seaweed:** fuck you 

**Flower** : are you cheating???

 **Seaweed** : you know youre the only bitch on my side. 

**Flower:** I was already worried. You will always be the yee to my haw 

_Honey muted Flower and Seaweed_

**Kitten:** this is amazing 

**Mind:** yup

 **Angel** : Kenma! Keiji!

 **Mind** : shoyoooo! And kenma ugh

 **Kitten** : love you too Keiji. SHOYOOOO

 **Rooster** : ... how is it that i feel single rn??? My bf is more loving towards his friends >:(

 **Soul** : felt 

**Wings:** true 

**Angel:** bakayama you know exactly that this is a different love u idiot 

**Wings:** dumbass 

**Moon:** the petnames between you are so... creative 

**Ushijima:** even I can detect the sarcasm and deadpan in that text 

**Mind** : koutarou, dont be dramatic. I still love you the most 

**Soul** : :>

 **Kitten** : maybe I’d love u more if u came over faster 

**Rooster:** oh sure I’ll just make the bus drive faster

 **Kitten:** good

 **Rooster:** ... 

**Kitten:** i hate it here

 **Rooster** : no u dont 

**Kitten:** no i dont 

**Rooster:** ill call you k?

 **Kitten:** :)

 **Mind:** goddamn our bff is so cute 

**Angel:** they really deserve it :)

 **Terushima:** I feel like there is an entire convo we missed 

**Kogane** : dont we all

 **Moniwa** : how are some of you captains?

 **Kita** : i stopped asking a one time ago 

**Melody** :

> **Karasuno** : has to have a built in chaos sensor (i.e. Daichi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi apparently) bc karasuno is hell and at this point im surprised that nobody is on a leash 
> 
> **Aoba Johsai** : setter captain tradition (but what about the first years?)
> 
> **Fukurodani** : honestly we brainstormed for hours to come to the conclusion that it was probably idk drawing names?
> 
> **Nekoma:** well due to the Liberos cant be captains role Yaku cant be. So kuroo was the second best option 
> 
> **Inarizaki:** well captains have to keep the twins in check. Besides Kita is the best possible pic 
> 
> **Johzenji:** honestly is anybody in there responsible?
> 
> **Date tech** : uh.... Moniwa is basically still captain, but Futakuchi is a good pick still
> 
> **Itachiyama** : ... who even is their captain ??????
> 
> **Shiratorizawa** : whoever annoys the seijoh captain the most gets to be captain 

**Angel** : the stz one!!!!

 **Yahaba:** its not wrong 

**Lyric** : are we all ignoring Fukurodani? But the stz and seijoh will never not fight and i like that 

**Yaku:** before anybody asks, we did that as the #den of the mother hens chat 

**Lev** : oh Yaku-senpai i didnt see you there 

**Yaku:**

**Yaku:** run :)

 **Kitten:** pls . I dont want to deal with him as captain 

**Yaku:** i gotcha kenma 

**Lev:** this is bullying! 

**Rooster:** welcome to nekoma 

**Inuoka** : i am worried?

 **Shibayama:** me too :(

 **Yaku:** oh no you guys are angels and were thrilled youre here 

**Lev:** now youre just mean 

**Yaku:** i can see you lev :)

 **Yamamoto:** i am so happy that lev came to the team 

**Rooster:** just bc youre not the Biggest problem (literally) doesnt mean youre off the hook @ **kitten** @ **Yaku**

 **Kitten:** oh next year will be fun 

**Yamamoto:** fear 

**Tendou:** second year captains: loving their future power 

**Kawanishi:** other second years: fear 

**Lyric** : oh i am looking forward to torturing you my dearest best friend 

**Goshiki:** hahahaha Kawanishi-senpai!

 **Lyric** : youre not better either 

**Melody** : thinking back to the time u scolded goshiki w ur eyes lmao 

**Terushima** : the fuck goes on in stz? 

**Watari:** dont ask 

**Yahaba:** at this point powerhouse schools are all the same level of insane 

**Tuna:** i mean

 **Kita:** youre part of the problem Suna

 **Onigiri:** its sumu 

**Heart:** shut 

**Onigiri:** nah 

**Heart:** i will kill you 

**Tuna:** NOPE

 **Aran:** did he finally learn to be responsible and separate the twins?

 **Kita:** no Aran... no he didnt 

**Tuna** : I need to film this 

**Aran:** my bad 

**Konoha** : k but can we all agree that Karasuno is the worst? Nekoma is a close second tho

 **Rooster:** dumpster showdown 

**Princess:** at least you can realise your inferiority 

**Ushijima:** …

 **Princess:** NOPE! No more nationals and stz !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Princess:** I’m out Iwa-chan save meeee

 **Prince:** ... 

**Princess** : :((

 **Prince:** k 

**Princess** : :))))

 **Kunimi** : gross :p

 **Tuna:** true :p

 **Lyric:** :p

 **Kitten:** :p

 **Angel:** :p 

**Kindaichi:** oh no 

**Honey** : yall are almost a cult 

**Mind:** ... may I Join 

**Kitten** : u already in u lil shit

 **Mind:** :p

 **Kunimi** : @ **blep**

 **Lyric** : :p

 **Kunimi** : :p

 **Mind:** :p

 **Tuna** : :p

 **Kogane:** :p

 **Angel:** :p

 **Komori:** :p

 **Moon:** great now its a cult 

**Star:** sorry im late but :p

 **Moon:** tf??? 

**Star:** •3•

 **Aone:** Kogane and hinata?

 **Futakuchi:** AONE!!!!! HOW TF COME U NEVER ANSWER ME????

 **Moniwa:** and to ur left you have a kenji realising that being a captain is a pain 

**Melody:** k but we now have a problem. 

**Lyric:** well then dont call me kenji in the gc? Duh? Easy?

 **Melody:** …didnt u insisvhrefcneffhjcko-etc.-

 **Tendou:** r.i.p. semisemi, my best friend was the baddest bitch @ **KD/A**

 **Princess:** smart uwu

 **Terushima:** true. Lets mourn our beloved baddest bitch 

**Sugar:** you will be missed 

**Melody:** im not dead!!1!!!

 **Honey:** haha they will continue with the joke either way

 **Babysitter:** nice kill tanaka 

**Noya** : sometimes i can still hear our captains voice

 **Sugar:** we miss him dearly

 **Angel:** omg Semi-senpai youre alive!!!!

 **Honey:** this is just bullying 

**Wings:** i can sometimes see him texting, it must be the loss 

**Moon:** for the first time you have said something smart 

**Wings:** k fuck off

 **Moon:** nah im good 

**Ushijima:** what are we even talking about? 

**Hayato:** dont ask its for everyone’s sake 

**Ushijima:** okay

 **Tendou:** come over :)

 **Ushijima:** yes sure 

* * *

**_Announcements_**

**Daichi:** shiratorizawa training camp in 2 weeks 

**Daichi:** dont forget 

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Princess** : can at least all the captains text ? Bc i get that most cannot write bc of the chaos but some of us may need to add things too

 **Honey** : ... fine.

 **Honey** : dont abuse the chat 

**Rooster:** wed never

 **Soul:** yh true!

 **Kita:** you 2 in one chat is never a good idea, same with oikawa and Ushijima. 

**Moniwa:** true 

* * *

_**Natrium chloride- Kuroo get tf out!** _

**Brat:** one callout post for one Semi Eita YOURE A FUCKING BITCH

 **Brat tamer:** what the fuck kenjirou??????????????

 **Brat** : you took my hoodie

 **Brat tamer:** THE FUCK???? That was my hoodie?! You stole it and I just took it back because I. Told. You. Its. My. Favourite.

 **Brat** : Im your boyfriend I should be your favourite the fuck???

 **Brat tamer** : are you seriously texting this rn???? We are literally in practice together???

 **Cat** : yall ping for this?

 **Cat** : yall r lil bitches 

**Konoha** : still my bitches after the name change

 **Priss** : pls if you gonna call me a bitch then at least accept that youre a femal dog too

 **Brat** : wanna bet that at least 2 people wont get this?

 **Mask** : you guys are really the worst yknow?

 **Sugar** : lmao this is fun 

**Cap** : do i really have to deal with the team next year? 

**Sugar** : show your love even more Enno and you’ll burst

 **Glasses** : i feel sorry for you, after all you’ll have to keep the idiot trio under control

 **Priss** : idiot trio?

 **Cap** : Noya, tanaka, and sadly they are a bad influence on hinata

 **Glasses** : lmao he was already bad before these 2 dimwits influenced him 

**Cap** : maybe but he wasnt even half as bad lmao

 **Sugar** : I can feel the desperation in that text

 **Cap** : yes

 **Glasses** : sincere apologies Ennoshita 

**Priss** : k so the saltshaker can actually show kindness and empathy 

**Glasses** : ha.ha.ha

 **Sleepy** : at least you dont have to babysit the 3rd years 

**Onion** : kunimi is right... 

**Priss** : yeah

 **Sleepy** : our 3rd years are literally children 

**Priss** : felt 

**Onion** : seijoh is hell

 **Brat tamer** : stz ain’t better 

**Brat** : yh with you around. No wonder

 **Brat tamer** : the fuck?

 **Brat** : immaculate vocabulary eita

 **Brat tamer** : says the person who says fuck after every second word 

**worldstar** : so much drama, so little camera storage 

**sleepy** : :p

 **Glasses** : NOT AGAIN!

_Glasses added Honey_

**Glasses** : i will tone down the sarcasm for an entire practice if you mute these fools please daichi-san 

**Honey** : promise?

 **Glasses** : yes

 **Brat** : nooooo

 **Honey** : no can do

_Honey muted # **Natrium Chloride- Kuroo get tf out**! For 24 hours_

_Honey left the group_

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

**Tuna** : ...

 **Honey** : i was only bribed 

**Kunimi** : r not mad @ u 

**Kitten** : @ **blep**

**Lyric** : :p

 **Kunimi** : :p

 **Mind** : :p

 **Tuna** : :p

 **Kogane** : :p

 **Angel** : :p

 **Komori** : :p

 **star** : :p

 **Moon** : frvrureuiviure AHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Moon** : FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!

 **Honey** : u still need to tone down the sass next practice 

**Moon** : i hate this fucking family 

**Sugar** : a) screenshotted 

**Sugar** : b) get non the fucking fridge 

**Moon** : ... i will commit homicide 

**Star** : but they’re your friends

 **Moon** : no i don’t have friends

 **Yachi** : @ **Angel** you see this shit?

 **Angel** : can he see us?

 **Yachi** : idk but can u believe this fuckery?

 **Moon** : youre not actually gonna make me 

**Angel** : yeah we fucking are 

**Yachi** : stop being a tsundere asshole and admit it!

 **Moon** : NO!

 **Star** : YES!

 **Terushima** : what the fuck is going on???

 **Kitten** : this is almost worth me dying in smash... against KURO???

 **Rooster** : thats the worst part?

 **Kitten** : yes you suck

 **Rooster** : i dont 

**Mind** : okay but like. Losing against pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san? That’s bad. Are you sick?

 **Mind** : Ill take u to the hospital 

**Angel** : pls tell me how the visit goes

 **Rooster**. Oh fuck off akaashi and shirmp. 

**Star** : yall got off topic @ **Angel** @ **Yachi**

 **Yach:** Thx tadashi!!!

 **Moon** : shut up dashi! 

**Angel** : cmon keiiiiiii

 **Lyric** : cant believe u still acting like ur not friendship whipped for them

 **Moon** : no i am not 

**Lyric** : @ **Yahaba**

**Moon** : nope

 **Yahaba** : lmao u really want us to send the screenshots 

**Moon** : FINE!

 **Moon** : HITOKA AND THE SHRIMP ARE MY FRIENDS, AS WELL AS THOSE SALTY BITCHES! AND FINE THE KING IS NOT THE WORST EITHER IG???

 **Moon** : If you were to excuse me I will now commit _homiecide_

 **Tuna** : omg this is great

 **Yahaba** : nice doing business w u Kenjirou

 **Lyric:** likewise Shigeru 

**Princess:** when the fuck did this happen????

 **Kyoutani:** I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU GUYS ONE DAY

 **Yahaba:** old news kentarou 

**Kyoutani** : stop acting like oikawa, asshole

 **Yahaba:** aww Ken-chan dont u like me calling u any cute names 

**Princess:** THATS MY DISCIPLE 

**Wings:** what am I? A roach???

 **Princess:** shush 

**Prince:** tooru?

 **Princess:** im sorry... 

_Princess left the groupchat_

**Wings:** i... Iwaizumi-san it was my fault wasnt it?

 **Prince:** no its not kageyama 

**Prince:** dont blame yourself 

**Wings:** this is not about blame its about oikawa-senpai... 

**Prince:** I think you two should probably talk :)

 **Wings:** yes I will, I-

 **Prince:** dont worry okay?

 **Angel:** Tobi, need me to come over?

 **Wings:** yeah... i think 

* * *

_**Private messages between Kageyama and Oikawa** _

**Kageyama:** Oikawa-san… 

**Oikawa:** I dont want to talk about it right now

 **Kageyama:** if not now when?

 **Oikawa:** never 

**Kageyama:** okay even I know that thats stupid 

**Oikawa:** so?

 **Kageyama:** bottling up feelings is never good and you’re suffering... and i dont know what I did but i know that i am part of the reason. I’m not mad i just wan to help. Id get if you dont want to talk to me bout it, but at least talk to _someone_. 

**Oikawa:** i. I- youre not at fault its just... you wouldn’t understand

 **Kageyama:** this isnt about fault senpai... i know that Im part of the problem and even if i am not at fault youre hurting because of me... 

**Kageyama:** i wont pressure you but i am here to listen to you... even if i wont understand it at first- i will listen Oikawa-senpai (shoyo is with me so if you say a word and i can give him my phone, im not too good with emotions so...)

 **Oikawa:** thank you Kageyama…

 **Oikawa:** this may take some time because I’m not too good at this either 

**Kageyama:** take your time 

**Oikawa:** okay, so I would first of all like to apologise, I know that sorry doesn’t undo me being an asshole this entire time. And no matter the reason i wasnt fair.

 **Kageyama:** okay sho told me that I should just accept bc you’d probably feel bad otherwise, but you dont need to apologise

 **Oikawa:** thank you for being so understanding :)

 **Oikawa:** well... okay, time for the trauma 

**Kageyama:** is this really the time for jokes grand king?

 **Oikawa:** chibi?

 **Kageyama:** .....no?

 **Oikawa:** cmon chibi give your bc his phone back, but yes its always time for jokes

 **Kageyama** : okay, I’m back with my phone

 **Oikawa:** alright. Basically I was raised to always be the best... no matter what. Even at the expense of others.

 **Oikawa:** my parents always raised me to be the best or else i was nothing. And although i know that thats stupid now, my young self looked up to them and trusted them with everything, trusted their every word. I felt the need to make them proud at any cost.

 **Oikawa:** no matter the price

 **Oikawa:** and that worked for a time, because i was the prodigy, the gifted smart and amazing child

 **Oikawa:** basically i grew up thinking that i would be the best at everything i do by default 

**Kageyama:** until middle school i assume?

 **Oikawa:** bullseye 

**Oikawa:** that was the First time i realised that i wouldn’t always miraculously be the best at everything, which of course is normal but was difficult for me to accept.

 **Oikawa:** again not your fault, just my brain telling me that i was nothing now that you were there and better than me and that no matter what I’d do people wouldn’t ever want me for as long as youre there

 **Oikawa:** because why the fuck would someone settle for a mediocre bitchy setter like me when they can have an absolute genius prodigy right?

 **Oikawa:** please give me a second Kageyama

 **Kageyama:** is Iwaizumi-senpai with you?

 **Oikawa:** yes

 **Kageyama:** good, feel free to text me if youre better, but dont feel the need to, I’m glad that you’ve trusted me enough to tell me this much already

 **Kageyama:** I’m not good at consoling people but what your parents told you is bullshit. You are already enough without being the best at anything. Because you dont need to earn your place in this world. You already have it, had it since your birth.

 **Kageyama:** And im probably not making any sense but... I always admired you yknow? You’re a great setter, really, but above that youre also really smart in a way that i probably won’t ever be. Sure volleyball is important to us both, i know but there is more to life than playing. And there is more to everyone besides their volleyball skills. The most important thing is who you are, and even if youre blaming yourself and thinking youre a bad person, youre not. You had your reasons for acting the way you did and i understand. 

**Kageyama:** you may think of yourself as a bad person because of whatever has happened but you dont see the way that all of us see you senpai. You have never seen the way shoyo smiles when youre teaching him things or when you praise him. You dont see the rest of the pretty setter squad loving you to pieces, dont see the way Yahaba-san, kunimi, Kindaichi-san, me and pretty much everyone else respect and admire you

 **Kageyama:** what I’m trying to say is that you dont see yourself the same way that we all see you. You’re better than you think of yourself

 **Oikawa:** this is Iwaizumi: thank you Kageyama, he really needed to hear that 

* * *

_**Private message between Cutie and Queen** _

**Queen** : Hitoka-chan, I didnt know you were friends with Tsukishima :)

 **Cutie:** oh yeah!!! Tadashi, Shoyo, Kei and me are actually really close friends, and even if he doesnt act like it Kei is actually really sweet and caring... in his own way.

 **Queen:** cute 

**Queen:** hey Hitoka, I’ve been wanting to ask you something... for a long time actually 

**Cutie:** yes Kiyoko-san?

 **Queen:** do you want to go to the new café with me? As in a date? You dont have to and nothing will change, but yeah...

 **Cutie:** yeah Id like that 

~~**Cutie:** frbuifjcrbfcurfbczrefbcr yaaaaaaallllll!!!!!!!! Kiyoko asked me out whatefguecbde Isabel happendeitng????~~

_Cutie deleted 1 message_

**Cutie** : you saw nothing 

**Queen:** youre so cute toka-chan •3•

 **Cutie** : ˆ/////ˆ Kiyoko-san 

**Queen:** does Saturday sound okay?

 **Cutie** : yes!

 **Cutie:** wait was that too forward?

 **Cutie:** im sorry 

**Queen:** dont worry okay? I like you for you and you dont need to act a certain way <3

 **Cutie:** riecurdncxn <3

* * *

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

> _**\- Oikawa joined, hope you brought Pizza** _

_Prince changed Oikawas name to Princess_

**Princess** : sorry for that 

**Mind** : dont apologise for your emotions 

**Heart** : kawababe kaashi is right!

 **Kitten** : _YES_

 **Lyric** : emotions suck but they are valid and you dont have to apologise for them 

> **50 people liked this**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for once we have a non-angst confession bc yes!  
> Also I love these 2 like frciudibcnif
> 
> Soft lesbians? Don’t mind if i do!
> 
> Hope u liked the chapter <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wildcats  
>  @HSM**
> 
> Troy: Kuroo  
> Gabriella: Kenma  
> Taylor: Yaku  
> Ryan: Lev  
> Sharpay: Inuoka  
> Chad: Kai  
> The Ball: Yamamoto  
> The determination: Shibayama
> 
>  **Dysfunctional crow family**  
>  @flying high
> 
> Baby crow: kageyama (youngest 1st year as far as i know)  
> Sunshine crow: hinata (self explanatory)  
> Salty crow: tsukishima also self explanatory  
> Soft crow: Asahi bc he’s a teddybear  
> Mother crow: sugamama  
> Father crow: dadchi  
> Manager crow: Kiyoko  
> lesbian crow: yachi  
> Tired crow: kinoshita  
> Underrated crow: Narita  
> Done crow: Ennoshita  
> Precious crow: yamaguchi  
> Smol crow: noya (changed by tanaka, but he kept it bc Asahi found it cute #whippedddd)  
> Bald crow: tanaka... duh

_**In which braincells aren’t wanted** _

_Futakuchi changed the groupchat name to **mental breakdown station**_

**Futakuchi** : I HATE IT HERE

 **Moniwa** : finally realised how much pain being a captain is

 **Futakuchi** : they are such huge little shits!!!!!!! 

**Moniwa** : you guys were legit the same so these are the repercussions 

**Moniwa** : you were such a huge little shit too so, this is karma bitch 

**Aone** : ˚.˚

 **Moniwa:** no Aone youre an angel and were thrilled youre here 

**Kogane:** ... am i the little shit?

 **Moniwa:** no dont worry ‘gane ˆ-ˆ

 **Aone** : (\ˆ◊ˆ/)

 **Futakuchi** : is it me?

 **Moniwa** : …

 **Moniwa** : baby...

 **Moniwa** : it is always you you problem child 

**Futakuchi** : okay now youre just being mean 

**Moniwa:** :*

 **Futakuchi** : i. Hate. It. Here

 **Aone:** >.<

 **Futakuchi:** sigh 

**Futakuchi:** not you Aone 

**Aone** : :)

 **Angel:** tea in dateko? 

**Angel:** dont mind if i (date-)do!

 **Wings:** why. Why. Are you like this

 **Angel:** uwu

 **Kitten:** Shoyo, marry me pls

 **Rooster:** I-

 **Wings:** we are still here

 **Kitten:** yeah and?

 **Angel:** smh aren’t even happy for us getting engaged

**Mind: …**

**Angel:** are marriages between 3 ppl a thing?

 **Kitten:** well. They exist now

 **Mind:** i always wanted to get engaged

 **Star:** im so happy for you!

 **Heart:** 3 baddies getting engaged? Don’t mind if you do

 **Princess:** they grow up so fast 

**Kitten:** thx guys

 **Angel:** we are very happy too /(ˆ3ˆ)\

 **Soul:** ………………

 **Mind:** want me to come over kou? You know were just joking :) we can stop if you preferred 

**Soul:** no i dont want to ruin your fun

 **Mind:** you shouldn’t hurt because of me. You’re way more important than any joke and I will now be coming over

 **Mind:** sorry gays engagements off yall just my side hoes 

**Kitten:** we understand 

~~**Angel:** how tf does BokuAka make me feel single when I am literally dating the love of my life ~~

_Angel deleted 1 message_

**Angel** : yall saw nothing 

**Wings:** :)

 **Angel:** ... maybe admitting that youre literally the love of my life isnt too bad

 **Wings:** <3 love you 

**Angel:** can I come over???? 

**Wings:** cant sorry... have to study (ugh) so we can actually go to the stz training camp on time 

**Angel:** can I join? UwU 

**Angel:** youre so dedicated ˆoˆ 

**Yaku:** i-

 **Yaku:** I’m happy for you guys like really :))))

 **Lev:** Yaku-san?

 **Yaku:** LEV! If you have time to text then why do your receives still suck????

 **Lev:** WELL NO MATTER WHAT YOURE ALWAYS THERE TO CATCH THE BALL! EVEN IF IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE BECASUE YOURE THE BEST LIBERO I EVER MET 

**Yaku:** i… 

**Yaku:** really? 

**Lev:** of course! 

**Yaku:** aw man... thx lev

 **Lev:** nothing to thank me Yaku-senpai 

**Yaku:** :)

 **Rooster:** continue like that and you’ll lose your _demon-senpai_ title

 **Yaku:** stfu you overgrown rooster, how about you pick up your boyfriend?

 **Shibayama:** hey guys :3

 **Yaku:** shiba how are you?

 **Inuoka:** hello senpai! 

**Yaku:** i hope youre both doing fine 

**Yamamoto:**

**Yaku:** stfu 

**Yamamoto:** i didnt even say anything 

**Yaku:**

**Yamamoto:** smh picking favourites 

**Yaku:** its not favourites its knowledge that our first years are cute and u are not 

**Lev:** ... me too?

 **Yaku:** i walked right into that one 

**Rooster:** cejwhfioewfbcuew

 **Yaku** : but yes you too , even if youre the human version of a giraffe, seriously what do you need to be so tall for? 

**Soul:** okay I can basically hear the hyena laugh 

**Kitten:** lmao 

**Yahaba:** what did I walk into?

 **Kyoutani:** hell?

 **Yahaba:** I’d rather be in hell than here methinks

 **Kyoutani:** understandable 

**Kita:** i want to disagree but I cant 

**Noya: @baby**

**Baby:** THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE 

**Baby:** we should be the ones to trigger mental breakdowns!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sugar:** ignoring these two. that is a daily mood when being around karasuno, I want to say that we're a happy family but our gc name is literally **_dysfunctional crow family_**

 **Honey:** being karasuno‘s parents means that hell would be a paradise 

**Moniwa:** same with dateko

 **Kitten:** srsly tea 

**Moon:** this is why we cant have nice things

 **Yachi:** felt that

 **Star:** :(

 **Angel:** :‘((((

 **Moon:** nope

 **Moon:** im out. No puppy dog eyes 

**Wings:** que???

 **Tendou:** lmaooooo but srsly @ _ **sunshine squad**_ is generally deadly 

**Tendou:** wait... 

**Tendou:** now this is just- how did i forget?

 **Melody:** i just sit back and observe 

**Princess:** same but like smh satori 

**Tendou:** ik ik ik but i think i forgot bc of happy

 **Mind:** understandable 

**Soul:** Keiji! Come back and cuddle me 

**Mind:** g2g my happiness waits for me 

**Soul:** <333

 **Konoha:** its like my watching my parents being all lovey-dovey

 **Kitten:** konoha we’ve been over this. Don’t be a bitch 

**Konoha:** we have been over this too: if anything yall are my bitches

 **Lyric:** if anything I am only Semi‘s bitch 

**Melody:** ly2

 **Melody:** ... w a i t

 **Lyric:** u heard me 

**Lyric:** ly 

**Tendou:** alrighty semisemi is having his daily gay panic.

_Tendou changed Ushijima‘s name to knowing_

_Tendou changed their name to guessing_

**Knowing:** <3 

**Guessing:** i love you toshi <3

 **Angel:** yall cute

> **\- 50 people like this**

**Guessing:** thank you guys :3

 **Princess:** ly both and seriously i am so happy for you two 

**Knowing:** thank you tooru

 **Princess:** :D

 **Wings:** am i the only one confused

 **Hayato:** nope

 **Yahaba:** i am shooketh 

**Prince:** just like 2nd gen stz and seijoh captains, tooru and Ushijima are actually close friends 

**Kunimi:** w h a t ?

 **Kindaichi:** t h e 

**Wings:** f u c k 

**Flower: @seaweed** u thinking the same as me?

 **Sugar:** nu-uh 

**Seaweed:** we rise at dawn?

 **Princess:** as if yall could wake up that early 

**Prince:** we literally have to kick you out of your beds

 **Flower:** still not appreciating that

 **Seaweed:** i did not need any bruises from that 

**Flower:** yh bc only I fbrwbvkjdvbr

 **Noya:** for the sake of everyone I have taken his phone 

**Honey:** Noya... is tanaka w u?

 **Noya:** yh why?

 **Honey:** Ennoshita. Wanna try out the captain voice?

 **Babysitter:** oh fuck yeah. I knew that idiot was up to no good!

 **Babysitter:** @ **Baby** @ **Noya** You are supposed to be in practice. With. The. Rest. Of. Us! BECAUSE WE ARE PRACTICING RIGHT NOW AS WE ALWAYS DO ON FRIDAYS!!!!!!!

 **Noya:** oh fuck 

**Baby:** I knew we forgot something 

**Noya:** hfrvbrbvw YOU SAID WE WERE FREE

 **Baby:** THATS YOUR FAULT FOR BELIEVING ME!

 **Babysitter:** for the love of everything in this entire goddamn world. Come. To. Practice. Right. Now. Or else not even your prayers will help you

 **Baby:** coming!

 **Flower:** (what they said)

 **Seaweed:** please have my children 

**Kyoutani:** why are our 3rd year like this?

 **Prince:** yep, you’re definitely the me of the 2nd year. Trust me, i ask myself that every single day

 **Princess:** :*

 **Yahaba:** :*

 **Futakuchi:** 2nd gen seijoh parents 

**Aone:** ˆ

 **Goshiki:** goddamn. Shirabu rlly didnt exaggerate when he said this was a Trainwreck

 **Lyric:** YAH BRAT! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?

 **Kawanishi:** I cannot be the only one who gets major JinKook vibes from these two idiots 

**Hayato:** true

 **Jin:** hi

~~**Reon:** Jin ur timing is ◊immaculate◊~~

**Hayato:** did u rlly just use the. Symbol. Bc ur too lazy to search the ✨?

 **Reon:** .. no

_Reon deleted 1 message_

**Reon:** Jin your timing is ✨ immaculate ✨ 

**Melody:** lmaondirfru Reon srsly????

 **Inuoka:** k but i see the Jin and jk vibes 

**Shibayama:** goshiki as junkook and Shirabu-san as Jin lmao 

**Konoha:** o m g 

**Konoha** sent a picture [These2idiotsbutmakethemIDOLS.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.koreaboo.com%2Fnews%2Fbts-jungkook-jin-fighting-dream-agust-d-daechwita-cameo%2F&psig=AOvVaw34ONgluUUpeF9w_bO94v3P&ust=1612875345415000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIjHu4Or2u4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

 **Hayato:** curhfcewhf lmao accurate 

**Guessing** sent a picture [ImodifiedIt.jpg](https://violett-rosie.tumblr.com/post/642557071863267328/here-we-have-jinkook-being-crackheads) (Yes that is my tumblr and my handwriting)

 **Melody:** ewufgcbrfb SEROTONIN!!!!!!!

 **Lyric:**

**Goshiki:**

**Lyric:** this is your fault

 **Goshiki:** I will fight you

 **Lyric:** bring it on bowl cut brat 

**Tuna:** Jin

 **Jin:** I got you. Will send a video 

**Reon:** oh but when I ask you smth youre like: too much effort. BITCH

 **Jin:** meh 

**Reon:** smh fake friend

 **Melody:** send me too 

**Jin:** no

 **Tuna:** i hear no thing

 **Melody:** ... Kay so I will tell Osamu that-

 **Tuna:** Kay I will send it to u ¬.¬

 **Melody:** thx

* * *

_**Wildcats** _

**Troy:** goddamnit what is going on with stz?

 **Gabriella:** dont worry ur pretty head over it love

 **Troy:** love u too kenma 

**Gabriella:** :) besides you don’t have enough brain capacity for that 

**Troy:** KENMAAAAA

 **Gabriella:** :3

 **Taylor:** seriously i wish Liberos could be captains

 **Chad:** goddamnit 

**Ryan:** k but why am I Ryan ?

 **Sharpay:** bc youre the gay one 

**Ryan:** were all gay

 **Ryan:** besides. We’re all gay

 **Sharpay:** touchie

 **Taylor:** dont you mean _touché_?

**Sharpy: @Chad**

**Chad:** I’ve heard it both ways 

**The Ball:** haha. I am the main character bitches 

**Taylor:** why am I not surprised Yamamoto ?

 **The determination:** seriously i hate the liberos cant be captains rule

 **Taylor:** yes.

 **Gabriella:** Shibayama 🤝 Yaku  
Hating the Libero captain rule

 **The determination:** lmaoooooooo 

* * *

_**Dysfunctional crow family** _

**Mother crow:** I just felt a shiver 

**Father crow:** same

 **soft crow:** i felt it too... 

**manager crow** : the 2nd years

 **Done crow:** Its nishinoya

 **tired crow:** ok but who els is surprised that its not tanaka 

**bald crow:** HEY!

 **bald crow:** ... NOYAAAA

 **salty crow:** I hate it here 

**mother crow:** we. Know. Goddamnit. U. Don’t. Need. To. Repeat

 **Smol crow:** just Yaku-senpai bringing up how much the Libero cant be captains rule hurts nekomas sanity

 **smol crow:** Shibayama-kun agrees as well, so does watari-kun uwu

 **father crow:** i have never been happier about that rule than now 

**Smol crow:** mean >~<

**sunshine crow:** i mean 

**Smol crow:** Shoyooooo

 **Tired crow:** god i am so glad that rule exists

 **smol crow:** shut up kino!

 **soft crow:** you you want to come over?

 **smol crow:** im not sad do but yes pls 

**lesbian crow:** so were yall gonna tell me that Asahi-san and noya-san are a couple 

**baby crow:** or were we supposed to find out ourself?

 **lesbian crow:** !!!!!!

 **soft crow:** uh.....

 **smol crow:** hahahahaha took you long enough 

**precious crow:** what the

 **underrated crow:** fuck?!

 **precious crow:** NARITA-SENPAI! How are you???

 **Sunshine crow:** are we still on for studying English???? 

> **\- 2 people gave a thumbs up**

**baby crow:** can I join ?

 **salty crow:** please study English!

 **salty crow:** i dont need no English - kageyama tobio 

**baby crow:** screw you saltyshima 

**salty crow:** creative insult 

**precious crow:** goddamn i love my bf

 **mother crow:** ok so... we were just off bc that was half a shock but like whatevs 

**father crow:** okay so we only have 2 couples remaining to get together 

**lesbian crow:** yup

 **manager crow:** yes

 **soft crow:** wait you‘re?

 **manager crow:** yes :)

 **lesbian crow:** :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes the nekoma chat interaction with the touché is a b99 quote)
> 
> Okay so i may add some oneshots talking about the established couples (how they confessed, first date etc :) and if u saw my tumblr then u may have seen the DaiSuga bc post and ... i really want to write them proposing sooooo....)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and that you have a lovely day <3 
> 
> And for all that they may „fight“ they are all great friends and they would always check on each other as to nt overstep any lines and just  
> Uifg4zuiwbfwhfw they are really close and i love them and i am weak for cute couples and cute friendships uwu  
> (Also Kuroo, bokuto and Kageyama know that their bfs are loyal and they are joking, but sometimes they do need the reassurance bc yes. So they are trying to tone it down from now on and they communicate and healthy relationships and fribvfbubvj)
> 
> Thats it for now byeeeeeeee ly yall


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is legit 6k words wth???  
> Name guide for dateko:  
> Baby: kogane  
> Youngest child: sakunami   
> Mother: Futakuchi   
> Grandmother: moniwa   
> Oldest sibling: aone
> 
> Me beginning to write this chap: k so, you have no plan except from kuroo being shunned for being a dog person in nekoma  
> Me: yes  
> Me: okay ...
> 
> Also me: okay, u wanna write yakulev?  
> Me. Yh
> 
> Me in the middle of writing: or maybe kyouhaba?????  
> Me: the hell u asking me for???
> 
> Me in the end: okay how did we end here?  
> Also Me: oh well gotta go w the flow
> 
> Me looking back at this: TIS A MESS  
> (But i will post it anyways bc like this took all my remaining nerves with how often the chap got deleted again... and yeet)
> 
> Also, also me: how did Taichi x goshiki x Kogane even happen???????????????????  
> *proceeds to have a mental breakdown*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: my browser crashed like 4 times -.- 2 times at the same place smh  
> Update my browser crashed for the 6th time -.-  
> Update to the update to the update that got deleted with my browser crashing (this happened like 5 times and I. Am. Done. And so I'm finishing this on my phone smh)
> 
> Anyways we at like 15 crashes in one day now (excluding the times YouTube crashed and my online classes)  
> I have finally finished writing this chapter and my browser finally isnt crashing anymore!!!!!!  
> (Took long enough .... i mean what?)

_**Wildcats** _

**Ryan** : k so I feel betrayed by our captain 

**Taylor:** why tho? I mean I share the sentiment but, anything in particular 

**Gabriella:** were always betrayed by tetsu 

**Troy:** and I took offence to that 

**Troy:** besideeeees @ **Taylor**

**Taylor:** zip it you giant dork and cuddle kenma instead of bothering me 

**Gabriella:** bold of u to assume he isnt already hugging me :3

 **Taylor:** i- k u get a pass bc u cute 

**Troy:** yes kenma is the cutest (\♡.♡/)

 **Taylor:** for once we can agree 

**Chad:** I think the apocalypse is close

 **The determination:** why _for once_ though? Yaku-senpai

 **The school:** its like Shiba is yaku-senpais prodigy and Lev comes after kuroo 

**Troy:** nope. I refuse to accept lev as prodigé 

**Ryan:** :((((

 **Taylor:** kuroo you absolute asshole. Stop picking favourites 

**Troy:** istg this is painful 

**Taylor:** zip it. 

**Taylor:** but Shibayama-kun, basically Kuroo and always have different opinions on everything 

**The determination:** everything?

 **The ball:** this will be fun 

**Gabriella:** shut up Tora

 **The ball:** Kyanma.

 **Gabriella:** I will kill you 

**The ball:** I thought we were friends 

**Gabriella:** sike

 **The ball:** bdbdjdnsjsnwbdndjdj AHHHHHHH

 **The school:** water bucket is ready 

**Troy:** but yes, everything 

**Troy:** I like long hair, yaku likes it short. I like short partner's, yaku likes then to be taller than him (not difficult but... let him have the illusion), etc.

 **Troy:** so: don’t forget tall ppl r ur type yaku~

 **Taylor:** i will kill you.

 **Taylor:** but for now I will just go

 **Ryan:** actually yaku-senpai 

**Ryan:** please stay for a minute? :)

 **Taylor:** k fine 

**Ryan:** •3•

 **Taylor:** cute 

**Rbyan:** ˆ/////ˆ

 **Troy:** ¬.¬

 **Taylor:** stfu

 **Ryan:** k but like: KUROO IS A DOG PERSON APPARENTLY?????????

 **Troy:** i feel like i should share that kenma just threw me off the bed 

**The Ball:** LMAOOOOOO. KYANMA AINT JOKING WHEN IT COMES TO HIS FAMMMM

 **Gabriella:** i will kill you

 **The school:** do I need to get the water bucket again?

 **Sharpay:** besiuvbeuwfbuewf OMG CAPTAIN! YOU CANT DO THIS TO KENMA-SAN

 **Chad:** istg i hate u all 

**The determination:** Kuroo-senpai!!!!!!!!!

 **Troy:** why r u all bullying me 

**Gabriella:** easy. Nekoma rule #1 everyone will be bullied. 

**Taylor:** unless your name is Inuoka or Shibayama 

**Troy:** …

 **The school:** additional rule: if your name is kuroo or lev yall be bullied twice

 **The Ball:** hahahahahaha

 **Gabriella:** additional rule to the addition: Tora shan’t even open his mouth. 

**The Ball:** if thats fair

 **The school:** k so Kuroo finally cancelled 

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Fukunaga:** k so Kuroo is cancelled party 

**Rooster:** … i feel offended that u dont use suffix with me but w yaku????

 **Yaku:** yh bc u dont deserve it 

**Angel:** kenma told us what u did... count your days rooster 

**Rooster:** oh i fear for my kneecaps. 

**Mind:** ... hey sho if i set for u do u think u can spike a ball into his crotch?

 **Angel:** uh? Duh!!! 

**Mind:** lets go then 

**Rooster:** uhhhhhhhhhh

 **Kitten:** u deserve it

 **Princess:** what did u do to our kenma????

 **Lev:** our bitch of a captain prefers cats over dogs smh 

**Soul:** bro. Nekoma? U prefer dogs? What the fuck? Cats are in your uni's name????

 **Rooster:** ITS NOT THAT I DONT LIKE CATS I AM JUST MORE OF A DOG PERSON!

 **Heart:** efhwr how can u say that when kenma is around!!!!!!

 **Konoha:** how can you insult Kenma‘s family in front of him 

**Moon:** i knew u were bad but this bad?

 **Sugar:** #cancelKurooParty 

**Kitten:** great now we have bullied tetsu enough and pls dont spike a ball into any part of my boyfriend 

**Rooster:** awww you do love me kenma <3333

 **Kitten:** no. I date you bc i hate you istg. For someone as smart as u are , youre hella dumb too. OFC I LOVE U !!!!! NOW COME ON I FINISHED MY ESSAY

 **Angel:** honestly yall are so cute. 

**Mind:** signed

 **Wings:** seriously yall are like a package deal 3 for 1

 **Kitten:** uwu

 **Mind:** :3

 **Angel:** (\ˆoˆ/)

 **Guessing:** YALL R SO IN SYNC 

**Goshiki:** you guys have never seen all of them, Oikawa-san, Tendou-san, Semi-san, Atsumu-san and Suga-san in one (1) room and it shows 

**Kogane:** i felt a shiver 

**Wings:** how are you still alive Goshiki?

 **Goshiki:** luck?

 **Lyric:** probably ur stupidity 

**Goshiki:** >:(

 **Kawanishi:** can u like not saltyboo? I’m rlly not having it

 **Lyric:** I have bff privileges I am obliged to tease tomu 

**Kogane:** Ill come over Tomu <3

 **Goshiki:** thx <3

 **Lyric:** Shiki u Kay? Sorry if i went overboard. I didn't mean to... if I did please tell me, tell me when I hurt you because I ry don't mean to 

**Goshiki:** no its okay, it helps knowing that you dont baby me just bc of my mental health. The normality of it helps :)

 **Lyric:** okay, do you need any of us over inbetween?

 **Goshiki:** dw, Taichi-san is with me :))))

 **Knowing:** if there is anything we can do to make you feel better feel free to tell us. Not just you but everyone in here, although we may be best suited to help in stz due to the... well... closeness of us all :) 

**Reon:** :) the adults sign this 

**Jin:** yup

 **Melody:** :) yeah, please dont suffer in silence 

**Kita:** this is a pleasant turn of events 

**Tuna:** this is making me sick 

**Tuna:** twins. Fight. 

**Tuna:** this is too wholesome 

**Heart:** damn your bf is just sugar, spice and everything nice 

**Onigiri:** yes. Stop flirting w rin 

**Tuna:** ew

 **Spade:** can you guys like. Not bully Atsumu? 

**Gin:** I feel the need to add that Samu, Suna and Tsumu are hugging rn 

**Aran:** yh shouldn’t be this surprised tbh 

**Sugar:** Kita? 

**Kita:** no. I will survive this 

**Tuna:** shut up gin. I will kill u 

**Heart:** wow sunarin is in such a good mood today

 **Tuna:** i was. Until you decided to ruin the day

 **Heart:** what did i do?

 **Tuna:** exist 

**Onigiri:** exist 

**Heart:** T-T

 **Spade:** we really dont enjoy Atsumu slander here. 

**Spade:** Komori on the other hand

 **Komori:** fuck u 

**Aran:** how did we go from wholesome to this?

 **Kita:** youre still thinking about rationality. With them????

 **Aran:** fair tbh 

**Gin:** in the far distance a small sound can be heard 

**Teshiro:** SWEET HOME ALABAMA!!!!!!!!!

 **Lev:** since when r u here?

 **yaku:** hey Lev, where r u?

 **Lev:** oh, the roof why?

 **Yamamoto:** I- 

**Kitten:** god Lev you idiot

 **Rooster:** rip Lev, he had potential

 **Lev:** wait

 **Lev:** oh fuck 

**Fukunaga:** moron 

**Kai:** seriously we lost a first year. This is so sad. Alexa

 **Moon:** we are not doing this

 **Kai:** what the fuck???

 **Teshiro:** i just came here and i want to stay

 **Noya:** i like u 

**Babysitter:** ... ma’am. This is illegal

 **No:** the idiot trio is already bad enough 

**Moon:** do u mean dumb and dumber + shoyo or Yamamoto?

 **No:** yes

 **Terushima:** i- 

**Terushima:** nope. No. 

**Melody:** what the fuck happened here

 **Guessing:** lets be honest. Nobody knows

 **Teshirou:** yh I love it here 

**Lev:** yaku threw an apple at me :(

 **Yaku:** damn right i did 

**Kai:** why an apple 

**Yaku:** the only thing I had to throw that wouldn't hurt too much

 **Inuoka:** awe senpai. You do care 

**Yaku:** ofc 

**Rooster:** the apple is a lil Sus

 **Inuoka:** ohhhh I get it

 **Shibayama:** i dont :‘(

 **Inuoka:** ill tell u in dms 

**Shibayama:** okay :> thanksies 

**Kai:** we finally have pure first years 

**Fukunaga:** thats fair. I mean we had the catfight in our 1st year so like.

 **Kitten:** … i dont like this anymore 

**Kitten:** call out tetsuro!

 **Kitten:** or yaku and lev, idc. I mean these two dorks just have their own ... couple fight 

**Heart:** Oh I get it! 

**Heart:** lev did u catch it?

 **Lev:** yeah duh

 **Heart:** lmao 

**Heart:** okay, so in Ancient Greece Throwing an apple at someone meant proposing to them. So yh. And catching it means accepting it, so yall r engaged 

**Yaku:** W T F?

 **Lev:** :( don t u want to marry me ?

 **Yaku:** I-

 **Yaku:** KUROOO!

 **Rooster:** nah, u betrayed me. Ain’t helping you out

 **Yaku:** i. Will. Kill. You 

**Yaku:** if u make an ankle joke i will kick you in the balls 

**Rooster:** … goodbye friends. I will see yall later. Alive with my ankles intact 

**Yaku:** im watching you u weirdo

 **Rooster:** fine by me shortatack

 **Yaku:** @ **Daishou** if u ever want to kill this nerd. @ me 

**Daishou:** dope

 **Rooster:** no

 **Kitten:** wait until we married. Then i can be a widow and get benefits :)

 **Rooster:** and here i thought u loved me 

**Kitten:** we’ve been over this. I love you and I am only joking! Ik u canoe that but sometimes still doubt yourself. SO I WILL SAY IT ONCE AND FOR ALL: 

**Kitten:** I FUCKING LOVE THIS FUCKING ROOSTERHEAD AND I WILL FIGHT WHOEVER MAKES HIM SAD!!!!! EVEN TETSU AND MYSELF. I. WILL. FIGHT!

 **Rooster:** great now im crying 

**Kitten:** noooooooooo

 **Soul:** i am getting whiplash from all the changes in tone here. But that was sweet ngl. 

**Mind:** ikr

 **Soul:** were sitting next to each other

 **Mind:** and?

 **Soul:** proceed

 **Mind:** :)

 **Yahaba:** tf

 **Kyoutani:** …

 **Princess:** ohohoho?

 **Kyoutani:** stfu

 **Yahaba:** respect our elders. Bitch 

**Lyric:** they grow up so fast *wipes tear away*

 **Yahaba:** i hate you 

**Lyric:** :*

 **Yahaba:** bitch 

**Lyric:** go fuck yourself.

 **Yahaba:** dont need to remind me that he doesnt like me back 

**Lyric:** shigeru.

 **Yahaba:** no!

 **Kyoutani:** since when do u like someone yahaba? 

**Prince:** okay. This is usually toorus job but like. Kyoutani. My kouhai rlly? 

**Kyoutani:** you were the only member i respected. Why did u do this?

 **Watari:** I just want a normal team. Please

 **Kindaichi:** we could be worse. We’re not nekoma or karasuno

 **Watari:** no

 **Kunimi:** :p

 **Moon:** NOOOOOO

 **Rooster:** i dont think tsukki has ever been this emotional, like ever before.

 **Soul:** bro

 **Rooster:** bro 

**Soul:** bro

 **Honey:** if u do it one more time I’ll kick u 

**Soul:** fine

 **Soul:** im going offline :)

 **Honey:** did i say something wrong?

 **Mind:** no, dont worry Daichi-san, Kou has just had... a rough time. Don’t worry

 **Rooster:** is it what I think it is?

 **Mind:** yeah 

**Rooster:** fuck. Why didnt the fucker say something 

**Kitten:** tetsu. Calm down, you wont help him if ur like this either

 **Rooster:** ik ik.

 **Kitten:** how about we come over tmrw?

 **Mind:** … maybe we should talk about this more in # _ **tokyo thots**_

 **Mind::** nothing against you guys, just-

 **Kunimi:** no no, dw akaashi-san. we understand :) you don't need to explain to us, take care of bokuto-san and yourself too

 **Mind:** thank you kunimi

 **Princess:** if we can help tell us okay? :)

 **Angel:** yeah!!!!!!!!! I think i know why, bc same here. But like. Tell Bokuto-senpai that I believe in him and that he will do great (tell him he will _ace_ it. Maybe that will get senpai to smile :3) 

**Rooster:** this pun is so stupid its funny again 

**Soul:** did u just insult my kouhai???????????????? 

**Konoha:** bokuto-senpai? U okay?

 **Soul:** yeah I... its just a difficult period of time and all. But im better now •u•

 **Soul:** besides, the pun was great my Kouhai! 

**Soul:** 6

 **Soul:** 3

 **Soul:** 6

 **Sugar:** a) were here to support u 

**Sugar:** b) i s t g. Do. Not. Steal. My. Children

 **Honey:** what am I a roach?

 **Sugar:** hush honey. This is about proving a point. We can have a custody fight later 

**Honey:** how about joint parenting?

 **Sugar:** god i love you 

**Honey:** i love you too

 **Moon:** god. I now get konoha. Its like watching my parents flirt 

**Star:** SCREENSHOT!

 **Angel:** U ADMITED IT. WERE A FAMILY

 **Moon:** ... no i didnt 

**Wings:** wow. And u call me stupid 

**Moon:** bc u are 

**Wings:** i know 

**Angel:** tobio. 

**Wings:** i. I cant.

 **Angel:** I’m coming over 

**Moon:** fuck 

**Moon:** shoyo? 

**Angel:** dw. Not you :]

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Soul:** CAN WE ALL AGREE THAT FINALS FUCKING SUCK?????????

 **Wings:** t r u t h

 **Princess:** preach 

**Yahaba:** do yall. Like. Need therapy?

 **Princess:** bold of u to assume that therapy can help me uwu

 **Heart:** we have been over this already. Kawa. 

**Guessing:** putting „uwu“ at the end of a dark text does.not.make.it.better

 **Princess:** bet 

**Moniwa:** we have also been over this. 

**Kita:** we really need to start a revolution 

**Kita:** school/ uni shouldn’t damage ones mental health! 

**Aran:** Kita. Don’t

 **Kita:** but its so fucking unfair!

 **Gin:** we know, but right no all we can do is support each other. 

**Aran:** so don’t beat yourself up about something you cant control 

**Kita:** its just so unfair!

 **Jin:** we know, trust us we understand. But as much as I want to just go up to whoever is responsible for all this shit and make them change it. We cant do so right now, or well I mean we can, but it wont change anything. We can just be here for each other, when we need it and try to understand and support each other, not just when we’re down but also when things seem to be going fine, because we can make it and we will make it. Yes, it hurts so much to see my friends and underclasses work themselves to their bone, work themselves beyond their breaking point for some stupid grade. But us getting worked up wont help either Kita-san 

**Kita:** i know, and i know im not suffering the most from this, because my mind works how the professors want it to 

**Kita:** but just, seeing the people i love suffer i just 

**Reon:** we understand that, we really do. 

**Melody:** damn this was wholesome 

**Asahi:** for all that i dont text in here often, i do love you all (yes, even the saltshakers) and i mean, i am definitely not the person who will give good advice, i mean I am a mess myself... I will always be here to listen and you can always bitch to me about your emotions :) And just... you all are so understanding and I am glad that I didnt quit the team 

**Sugar:** cbzewbcruivrevnreo

 **Honey:** this is so wholesome and cute 

**Noya:** can u repeat that about the team Asahi?

 **Asahi:** yuu.

 **Noya:** understandable, already took a screenshot :p

 **Moon:** n.o. 

**Kunimi:** @ _ **blep**_

**Moon:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFrjvjcpoerviernfurjfre

 **Moon:** no more

 **Soul:** we finally got Tsukki to keysmash

 **Star:** but 

**Angel:** he

 **Yachi:** keyboard 

**Wings:** smashes 

**Star:** all 

**Angel:** the 

**Yachi:** goddamn 

**Wings:** time 

**Watari:** and every day i am thankful for not going to karasuno 

**Konoha:** we all do 

**Kawanishi:** seijoh ain’t better 

**Hayato:** yh but like stz ain’t sane either

 **Kyoutani:** none of you are sane 

**Yahaba:** i can for once in my life agree with you 

**Lyric:** now thats just bs 

**Yahaba:** fuck you 

**Lyric:** i have a boyfriend

 **Yahaba:** .

 **Lyric:** k no more. 

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Kyoutani:** i cannot believe i voluntarily open this chat to not be annoyed with you but.

 **Kyoutani:** i think i need to inform you that captain salt (Futakuchi), saltshaker1 (Tsukishima) and saltshaker2 (Shirabu) are currently with yahaba.

 **Moon:** stfu 

**Kyoutani:** yes i will. Gladly

 **Lyric:** oh how horrible that i care about my best friend 

**Kawanishi:** and i took offence to that 

**Goshiki:** and I took offence to that

 **Hayato:** u two are so fucking cute. Why ???? And for what?!

 **Goshiki:** ?

 **Aone:** oh no.

 **Moniwa:** i-

 **Futakuchi:** i think i know what u want to say. Pls dont 

**Kogane:** no no, do tell

 **Hayato:** why is dateko this weird?

 **Wings:** wow and yall call me oblivious 

**Hayato:** mean 

**Inuoka:** what is happening?

 **Kindaichi:** u get it when u went to stz training camp

**Angel:**

**Sugar:** still one of the best things u ever did 

**Angel:** uwu

 **Noya:** i swear the stz training camp will go down in history

 **Guessing:** …

 **Melody:** no-

 **Guessing:** SEMISEMI!!!!!

 **Melody:** no.

~~**Hayato** : anyways. Goshiki and kawanishi are such a cute couple~~

**Aone:** delete that. Now.

 **Hayato:** oh fuck!

Hayato deleted 1 message 

**Kogane:** @ **Angel** @ **star** ... can i come over?

 **Angel:** we'll call u :I

 **Kogane:** thx 

* * *

** _Hinata created a groupchat called emotions shall yeet_ **

_Hinata added Kogane and Yamaguchi_

_Incomming call from emotions shall yeet_

Kogane wasn’t really shocked about the new revelation, he really wasn't, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. So when he accepted the call from Yamaguchi and Hinata, crying felt easier than talking.

It was weird, really weird; here he was, in a cab that Moniwa insisted he‘d take, the partition up (at least nobody saw him crying), bawling his eyes out.

“Kanji… god, we’re already in the store grabbing snacks- yes I will ask. What the fuck? You could just ask him yourself Tadashi?!“ a smile crept onto his face at his chaotic friends

Yamaguchi spoke up, asking him if he wanted anything, followed by Hinata making an offended noise (apparently Yams had shown him the middle finger) 

„Thanks guys… god this sucks.“

“Yeah, honestly emotions can go fuck themselves.“ both boys now laughing-  
„Okay so. When Sho said that, an old man walked past us and he looked as if we insulted his mother. It shouldn’t be so funny, but goddamnit Gane, you didnt see his face!“ 

* * *

Once they got into Yamaguchi and Hinata‘s room Kogane went and threw himself onto their bed (Yams and Hinata shared a dorm which only had one bed (funnily a double bed, which confused them both to no end)when moved in; so they had to share a bed until the administration could fix their mistake. And by the time they could get two single beds they decided they liked cuddling)

„Okay so, we have movies to cry, or movies to laugh at so much you cry. We have anything inbetween, thanks to Kageyama’s disney+ account that shoyo could snatch. We have snacks until you can't eat anymore and then we will order food. We have so many stupid stories we have to tell you and enough pillows and futons to build three pillow forts!“ Yams said, throwing himself onto Kogane, who was now hugged by Hinata.

(in the end they cuddled and joked for 20 minutes before turning on a movie (they chose „Knifes out“))

They knew that Kanji needed to talk about his broken heart, and they would be there for their enthusiastic and soft friend.

So when Shoyo felt the figure next to him shake with silent tears he signalised for Tadashi to pause the movie and here they were, hugging and comforting their heartbroken friend.

At 12am Tsukishima visited them and brought more snacks as well as a list of stupid and hilarious things that have happened in Karasuno, written by Yachi and protocolling the stupidity and hilarity of being a part of Karasuno (it was 8 pages long... Kogane couldn’t help the tears when he saw the work Hitoka had put into it, had done it to cheer him up).; a letter attached to it, with Yachi‘s kind, comforting words.

And if Tsukishima smiled a little bit, patting Koganes head, when the dorky setter from dateko hugged him, no he didnt. 

* * *

„I just- I mean- I didn’t really think he would like me back but to hear it. I, of course I am so happy for Goshiki and Kawanishi-san but it hurts.“ 

It was currently 3 am and here the three were, Kogane finally accepting his sadness and Tadashi and Shoyo comforting him.

* * *

_**Our schools name is Dateko and yet none of us can get one?** _

**Baby:** I’m better now :> I know youre worried but I will be fine 

**Grandmother:** okay but if you ever need someone we are here for you :3 we care about you Kanji and you dont need to suffer alone :) 

**Mother:** yeah and even if I always joke about you being little shits youre _**my**_ little Shits and one word from you and I will kill these two stz asshats!

 **Baby:** no no! Please dont Futakuchi-senpai! We dont want you in jail and besides I'm happy for them. I really am 

**Oldest sibling:** ... we care about you and you have us all by your side °u°

 **Baby:** thank you guys... I mean I knew they were going to end up together... have known for a long time now but... I think I always tried to cling onto hope. 

**Youngest child:** kanji... 

**Baby:** it's okay kosuke

 **Youngest child:** okay... but at least take your time, i can send you my notes if you need me to 

**Baby:** thank you <3

 **Youngest child:** of course <3

* * *

_**When we all fall asleep where do we go?** _

_Kanji left the group_

**Tsutomu:** kanji-

 **Taichi:** tomu, give him time 

**Tsutomu:** but. But i dont want him to be mad 

**Taichi:** I get that but pressuring him wont help either 

**Tsutomu:** why is this romance thing so ducking difficult? It seems so easy for all the others!!!!!!!!!

 **Taichi:** okay 1 second 

**Taichi:** _ducking_

 **Taichi:** okay sorry 

**Tsutomu:** actually shut up

 **Taichi:** :I

 **Taichi:** no but really tsu i know. Romance is weird and its even weirder when it comes to polyamory. Besides I know for a fact that things get easier as time progresses... i room with the impersonation of salt dont forget :)

 **Tsutomu:** ugh sorry for the emotional distress I am 

**Taichi:** never apologise for your emotions, they aren’t always good or anything, but feeling things is nothing you should feel bad for <3

 **Tsutomu:** can you come over?

 **Taichi:** of course 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Sakunami:** i have my phone back! 

**Kogane:** why dint you have it in the first place?

 **Sakunami:** ... I’d rather not say

 **Kogane:** nope 

**Sakunami:** okay so, u know the meme u sent me right?

 **Kogane:** if course i do. Idiot 

**Sakunami:** … 

**Sakunami:** thats fair 

**Sakunami:** anyways so basically: i was laughing so much that i threw my phone against the wall, already without phone case because idk. And then i remembered i had to send my professor an email right? So my phone just kinda laid there, and i.... sort of forgot about it for a hot sec. And after i wrote the email I was just browsing bc why not? And I had the sudden impulse to redecorate and move my desk. 

**Kogane:** no you didnt-

 **Sakunami:** i did

 **Sakunami:** one thing led to the other and my phone was squashed by my desk 

**Futakuchi:** Sakunami you absolute moron

 **Aone:**

**Sakunami:** I can feel aone-sans disappointed stare :(

 **Aone:** sorry but that was really not the smartest thing you could’ve done 

**Moniwa:** i mean… 

**Futakuchi:** i dont think i have ever seen you talk this much aone like. Wow

 **Aone:**

**Futakuchi:** understandable have a great day 

**Angel:** honestly I feel like we generally underestimate the chaos of date tech 

**Moniwa:** thats a blatant lie

 **Moniwa:** were even worse

 **Princess:** i mean your first years are cute..

 **Moniwa:** debatable 

**Kogane:** HEY! 

**Sakunami:** thats fair ig?

 **Fukiage:** i mean after ko‘s epic idiotic ass - not too far fetched

 **Sakunami:** HEY!!!

 **Kawanishi:** and yet you guys say we are bad

 **Goshiki:** thats bc we are

 **Lyric:** fair

 **Melody:** you all finally accepted it :)

 **Reon:** as if you are any better

 **Jin:** Mr. Wine aunt

 **Melody:** WHY ARE YOU ONLY ONLINE TO TAUNT ME!

 **Jin:** bc fuck you thatswhy

 **Lyric:** and suddenly Jin-senpai is my favourite third year

 **Guessing:** we all know that place still belongs to wakatoshi

 **Knowing:** thank you Shirabu-san... but wouldn’t it make more sense for you to prefer you boyfriend?

 **Guessing:** toshi, shirabu is just teasing semisemi, the same way I still call him _semisemi_ even when he say i shouldn’t 

**Knowing:** oh okay… 

**Guessing:** u okay?

_Knowing changed their username to not-knowing_

**Princess:** efburbfvruhfwohdewfc 

**Guessing:** i. Am. So. Proud

 **Rooster:** damn that wasnt too bad

 **Kitten:** not that you’d be _knowing_

 **Soul:** not at all the quiet people actually making funny jokes 

**Mind:** are you insinuating my bff isnt funny 

**Soul:** ehh..... no?

 **Mind:** :)

 **Kitten:** lmao 

**Mind:** i cant stay serious 

**Princess:** he said. With a straight face

 **Mind:** bitch?! What gave you the impression that anything of me is even remotely straight? Tell me so ic an change that 

**Melody:** that reminds me of you kenjirou

 **Lyric:** we dont talk about that rn 

**Guessing:** still mad i am not no1 

**Kogane:** ? 

**Goshiki:** bvrbvruivfbirwf Kanji you should’ve seen it, basically a girl asked Kenjirou-kun out and he was all like: gimme a sec. And this mf returned wearing his gayest clothing, asking her if he was now visibly gay enough or if he should just grab semi-senpai and make out with him 

**Goshiki:** since then Kenjirou replaced Tendou-san as the no1 gay on campus 

**Lyric:** tendou didnt talk to me for 3 days

 **Guessing:** look after the 1st hour it was just bc it was funny 

**Kogane:** thank you Goshiki-san for explaining

 **Goshiki:** i 

**Goshiki:** youre welcome 

**Sakunami:** kanji?

 **Kogane:** <3

 **Sakunami:** •3•

 **Kawanishi:** _w t f?_

 **Star:** gane- 

**Kogane:** dw :)

 **Yachi:** r u sure?

 **Kogane:** yup ! ˆuˆ I am as great as ever! 

**Moniwa:** you know this wont end well like this 

**Kogane:** cant hear you 

**Moniwa:** you get a pass. Just this once 

**Noya:** what the fuck is going on in stz and dateko??????

 **Sakunami:** dont press it noya-senpai- please

 **Noya:** okay? Are you all okay at least? Are you safe and around people youre comfortable with?

 **Kogane:** yes :)

 **Yaku:** if you need to we can come over and meet as Liberos 

**Shibayama:** yeah besides Noya-senpai we are the only sane members in our respective teams 

**Noya:** HEY

 **Shibayama:** karasuno is not sane in general 

**Hayato:** i think you spent too much time around watari 

**Shibayama:** I think I spend my time just fine senpai :)

 **Kawanishi:** this is absolutely ridiculous!

 **Lyric:** taichi don't 

**Kawanishi:** kenjirou. Dont fucking: _taichi don't_ me! Your best friend is suffering and currently crying in my lap. So don't fucking stop me 

**Kogane:** is..... do... Will he be okay? 

**Kawanishi:** you Shut up right now. Look sorry for snapping but it hurts to see tomu upset!

 **Kawanishi:** for the record, if I were to see you suffer id be just as hurt and I'd want to punch whoever was a to fault to pulp. But right now I don't have to see you suffer but Tsutomu. And. You're. The. One. Who. Hurt. Him

 **Kogane:** what's wrong tomu? 

**Goshiki:** don't worry about me Kogane, taichi is just overreacting.

 **Kawanishi:** overreacting? I think I'm reacting just fine! 

**Not-knowing:** Kawanishi-san. You're upset as well, it's not wise to do this right now.

 **Kawanishi:** ugh whatever.

* * *

Kawanishi threw his phone against the wall, apologetically carding his hands through Goshiki's hair, when the younger flinched at the sudden sound.

"Sorry dear, did I startle you too much?" 

Goshiki turned around to face his boyfriend, still having tears streaming down his face, before speaking up: „You know, I wonder why he is acting like this? Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong? I-“ 

Hugging each other closer they tried to forget their pain. 

In all honesty it was really confusing for Taichi that he felt pain for himself and not just for Tsutomu and his broken heart.  
Taichi knew about the youngers feelings for the setter from dateko, he had told him long ago, even before they were dating and truth to be told, Tsutomu was everything but good at hiding his feelings for the younger, he was actually so obvious that in the second year chat (and the third year chat, if you could trust Kenjirou saying he knew so from Semi) there were bets going on on how long Goshiki could grow without gushing about Kogane.

They call it: _hours since the last Kogane-rant™_ (It used to be days instead of hours but after they had a consecutive 0 for 2 weeks they changed it...) 

But it really confused Taichi in the beginning to see how hurt he was when the setter withdrew. It hasn’t even been a day since he left their groupchat and he already missed the energetic, pure boy.

In the beginning the two were mere acquaintances, having Goshiki as mutual friend, sometimes they would exchange pleasantries or engage in small talk, but that was really it. Well it was until Kanji had decided to make this goddamn groupchat, a groupchat meant to be there so Goshiki could talk to them both easier and faster without having to send every message twice.

Well, Taichi now found out that he was royally fucked. 

Because damn did he realise that the other boy was also really cute…

So now here they were, both liking each other and Kogane. 

„Wow, we are so fucked. And not in the good way.“ 

At least he had made Tsutomu laugh with that (albeit a silent laugh, interrupted by tears, but Kawanishi still counted it as a win so) 

They stayed like this for a little longer, not quite sure for how long, but who counted, until they were interrupted by frantic knocking against Kawanishi‘s room.

Pulling away from Tsutomu, Taichi felt annoyance rising:“ What the fuck? I told Kenji to not come here for today? And that bitch was like: oh yeah so i will have more time to bother Eita, ugh. But now youre here you bit-“

Well, apparently Taichi had the worst luck in this world, if the confused giant dork, Koganegawa Kanji, standing in the door was anything to go by.

„Can- can I come in? I dont know what I did but … I don’t want Goshiki-kun to cry because of me.“

At that Tsutomu apparently completely lost it, because now he was yelling at Kogane, asking why he was calling him „Goshiki“ and no adorable nickname or his first name, asked what he had done wrong for Kogane to act like this, asked why he wasn’t good enough.

And while Kogane was frozen in place Taichi had rushed over to Tsutomu, comforting him once more

Both lost in their own world with Kogane being pretty much only a fleeting side thought-

\- until they heard a soft sound and remembered that it wasn’t just them. 

Looking up, just to see the heart wrenching sight that was a crying Kogane, lips quivering, he then spoke up once more:“ You know- I- I never got to tell you guys how“ he made a little pause, searching for the best fitting word “ happy I am for you, sorry for that. I, ugh I shouldn’t be here, this was a stupid idea I’m sorry“

He turned around to leave, only to get pulled back by Taichi who then motioned for him to sit on his bed before speaking up:“ Kanji... what is wrong? I’m pretty sure you haven’t used Tomu’s last name in about 3 months, so what happened? You’re hurting and we want to help you you know... I guess you could say that you really have no Idea how much you mean to us“

Looking at the floor Kogane mumbled out something along the lines of ‚you will hate me though‘ only to have Goshiki scold him, saying that that was absolute bullshit (to be honest it was a funny scene because after all it was usually Tsutomu who got scolded, so seeing him scold someone was... amusing to say the least)

„I... I mean I didn’t plan on telling you but hey! After that I can just move to Canada and forget this ever happened.“ the setter smiled, clearly thinking of it as a good and reasonable plan (Taichi really liked this dork too much for either of their own good)

„Do you even know English?“

„They can also speak french depending on th region“

„Okay and can you speak French“

„The logistics are still in work Shiki, have a little faith in me“

Now laughing Goshiki nudged the others shoulder encouraging him to say whatever he wanted to say and deemed so horrible that he would have to move to canada

„Well... I sort of... maybe... ugh its weird... actually no its not, polyamory isnt weird just how media portrays people having to be in straight, monogamous relationships makes people think it is-“

Kawanishi gently cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder, „You’re rambling Kanji“

„Oh yeah right, okay so its not weird or anything but like... I maybe sort of I dunno... like you... like both of you... in a like romantic way... I just said ‚like’ way to often for my liking... damnit! ugh this sucks and I will now book tickets to canada if you were to excuse me please!“

Taichi couldn't help the chuckle escaping him at the setters antics, while Tsutomu just sat there, paralysed, trying to process the other's words (probably trying to untangle the cluster of 'likes')

In-between his laughing kawanishi let out a:" dont go to canada you will die!" 

To which the other, half jokingly answered:" well Taichi-san. That's my plan" 

Which made him laugh even harder to the point of him having tears running down his face.

Kogane on the other hand was pretty much frozen in place until he felt someone hug him from behind (given the fact that it was only the three of them in the room with taichi being too out of it for anything. It had to be tsutomu), resting their chin on his shoulder.

Turning to meet the other's eyes he was greeted with a kind smile and sparkling eyes

"Well Koganegawa Kanji do I have news for you... wait a second." 

Goshiki turned to Taichi who was still laughing, grabbing the older by the back of his hoodie, literally dragging the usually stoic ginger behind him.

"Taichi. You know I love you right? But if you don't stop laughing and let me talk I will break up with you!" At that taichi slapped his hand over his mouth, a muffled "shut up" following that.

"Thank you. Anyways, why did you think you'd have to move to canada for this?" 

"Tomu. You're not making this a lot better, stop withholding this piece of information" taichi added, finally getting his laughter under control 

"Oh bu-hu you sound like shiraboo" 

"Well he's my best friend and yours too. But that's not the point, sorry Kanji for him, are you ure you like this bowl cut bitch-" at that Kawanishi got lightly kicked in the side by Goshiki who was now about to murder

"What do you mean! You're the bitch! Kanji deserves waaaaay better than you!"

Their bickering was interrupted by Kogane clearing his throat 

"I will leave now-"

At that Goshiki who detached himself from Kogane in the progress of fighting his boyfriend now returned, hugging him tight again, Taichi taking his hands.

"Well, it's fortunate that you like us because... well we may or may not like you too Kanji..." 

Kanji was about to pass out, and actually pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because this really had to be a dream.

* * *

They talked till late at night (or early in the morning... time was irrelevant anyways

Falling asleep on top of each other, kogane luckily having clothes with him from his trip to karasuno.

When they woke up, well it was shirabu sneaking into the room, waking up taichi who was moving so appruptly that he woke up the other two. 

"Okay so... kenjirou will definitly snitch to semi-san who will tell the gossiping channel and from then on everything will spiral... so we have 3 options. 1. Bribe him but I'm broke 2. Murder but like. Shirabu is difficult to kill-" Kanji interrupted Taichi, asking if he did try before

"Well, dear. When you grow up with this saltahaker as a best friend since you're in diapers you have to try at least once... but anyways the 3. Option is we can tell the others. Not my favourite options but the smartest one so...." 

While Kogane nodded, laughing, goshiki already took a picture, making it his lockscreen and then opening the groupchat 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Goshiki:** so like.... hi 

**Lyric:** jdndjdbdjd this will be funny

 **Melody:** kenji stop teasing them lmao

 **Lyric:** youre laughing as well! 

**Kawanishi:** I hate you both

 **Lyric:** we I know 2 people whom you don't hate 

**Kawanishi:** at least they aren't assholes 

**Goshiki:** stfu I will take kanji with me and leave you

 **Kawanishi:** Nooooo

 **Goshiki** sent a picture 

[Goshiki is lying on the bed laughing, probably at Taichi and Kogane half lying on each other, Taichi frantically trying to bop Kanji's nose who tried to escape]

 **Goshiki:** so like we all three together now

 **Kawanishi:** that was anti climactic 

**Kogane:** aww that picture is so cute!!! But you boped my nose like the entire morning!

 **Kawanishi:** it's a cute nose 

**Goshiki:** hellooooo

 **Kawanishi:** hi

 **Goshiki:** -.-

 **Kogane:** besides! Good morning you all ^-^

 **Sakunami:** FINALLY! No more 5am calls

 **Kogane:** it was 1 time 

**Sakunami:** one time too many bitxh 

**Aone:** congratulations :)

 **Futakuchi:** were all happy for you guys. But stz hurt him and I wont stop aone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically: Kuroo is teasing Yaku in the nekoma chat for showing his soft side to lev and always making sure the 1st year knows he will listen.
> 
> Okay, als for the Hinata - yams situation: despite Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dating since high school they decided to not room together. Basically Yams, Tsukishima, Yachi and Hinata were friends in school before and thatswhy they have a gc without kageyama who went to a different hs.They figured it’d be fun to act as if they didnt know each other (needless to say TsukkiYama absolutely failed and so they exposed their hs time together lmao  
> But yeah Yams and Hinata are rooming together and Yachi and Tukkishima are rooming together (this is possible bc karasuno is an lgbtq+ friendly uni and since yachi is a soft lesbian and tsukishima is a raging homosexual they were allowed to share a dorm, besides they are actually besties :) thatswhy tsukki brought the letters from yachi to Kogane (she fell asleep after she finished writing them)  
> And basically yams and hinata are used to sleeping in the same bed and now they dont want to sleep seperated (kageyama and Tsukishima know about this and are cool bc they know it only platonic and they love and trust their partners uwu) :))))))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me at the beginning: okay, this will probably be like 3 to 4K words max bc im not creative 
> 
> Me at the end: ALMOST 6k AGAIN??????? HOWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived.  
> Idk where but if we arrived lmao :)
> 
> Thank you guys for your kind comments and all the love you give me <3 I dont deserve yall 💜  
> But yeah hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Filled with  
> \- KITA APPRECIATION AND LOVE  
> \- Liberos losing their sanity  
> \- Kyouhaba  
> \- kunimi, Kindaichi and kags reunion  
> \- chaos ig?  
> \- Oh yh and tanaka taking all of ennoshitas sanity while Narita and kinoshita sit there and laugh at their best friend

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Princess** : @ **all**

 **Kita** : dont do this Kawa, please

 **Rooster:** no. Proceed

 **Honey:** do proceed Oikawa

 **Kita:** I hate it here

 **Soul:** :((((

 **Kita:** …no i dont 

**Soul:** ˆuˆ

 **Princess:** chile

 **Sugar:** anyways 

**Melody:** so

 **guessing:** ~~~

 **Princess:** OKAY SO CAN WE AGREE THAT KITA IS PRECIOUS AND WE LOVE HIM? YEAH WE CAN AND CAN WE ALSO AGREE THAT KITA DESERVES ALL THE LOVE????

 **Heart:** Kita-san. are you doubting yourself again?

 **Kita:** nothing to doubt 

**Kita:** what kind of captain is barely playing

 **Tuna:** k thats where youre wrong

 **Gin:** you are literally the only person who is able to make rational decisions

 **Onigiri:** you may not often be on the field but that doesnt mean youre not important! Sure youre often put into the game when we lose our composure, because youre the only person who can calm us!

 **Aran:** first of all: gin pls dont assume that everyone is as chaotic as you lot are

 **Aran:** secondly: Shinsuke, you know what the role of a captain is , dont you?

 **Kita:** yh filling in where the team may be lacking and generally being all around good

 **Aran:** bingo.

 **Honey:** I mean, I know how you feel Kita-san but as difficult as it may seem you dont need to downplay your position. 

**Honey:** I know Its easy to compare, especially when being in a team with extraordinary players, just because youre not able to stand out in particular doesnt mean you aren’t the best captain possible for your team

 **Soul:** yes! ˆ this is true, every team needs a different form of captain. Oikawa unities the team by them being able to make fun of him

 **Princess:** actually shut the fuck up bo

 **Rooster:** lmao. Okay, excluding that. As far as I can see you Kita are the only person who can control the twins or get Suna motivated... or well motivated is a stretch but like. 

**Tuna:** thats fair 

**Sugar:** yes! Youre a great captain and more importantly a great person! 

**Kita:** thank you guys… 

**Terushima:** okay, you still don’t sound convinced. Cant have that 

**Princess:** okay but all joking aside, youre an excellent captain, no matter if youre always on the court or not. Your presence on the court makes everyone play their best game, even better than they already are. As bo-chan already said: every team needs a different kind of captain: and youre the captain your team needs, the sort of opposite to the chaos of your team who is able to bring them back down onto the court of sorts.

 **Kita:** i- thank you guys

 **Aran:** I’m coming over :)

 **Noya:** as much as I agree, and I really do, Kita-san youre great from what i could see but like. Tanaka may or may not b stuck in the vents 

**Honey: @Babysitter**

**Honey:** also WHAT THE FUCK? TANAKA!

 **Babysitter:** where are you? 

**Noya:** ehm... 

**Babysitter:** spit. It. Out

 **Noya:** he got stuck in the library 

**Moon:** do you even know how to read?

 **Moon:** im surprised

 **Star:** Tsukki! C’mon 

**Angel:** not funny. Didnt laugh 

**No:** okay but like what the fuck? 

**Melody:** what Kind of dugs does karasuno take?

 **Wings:** its shorter to ask which we dont take 

**Narita:** shouldn’t we like... maybe help tanaka?

 **Honey:** nah. If he doesn’t listen then he’s gotta feel the pain 

**Asahi:** this is why I dont like to associate with this team sometimes

 **Noya:** Asahi >~<

**Asahi:** you know very damn well that i dont mean you... okay thats a lie i sort of mean you and tanaka as a combination 

**Noya:** HEY! - Actually. Yeah thats fair 

**Yamamoto:** hahahahahah he called you out 

**Yaku:** TAKETORA! 

**Yamamoto:** fuck 

**Kitten:** rip Tora you wont be missed

 **Yamamoto:** HEY!

 **Fukunaga:** FIGHT!

 **Rooster:** ¬-¬

 **Fukunaga:** ... no dont fight ig?

 **Tuna:** i feel like we will get along 

**Fukunaga:** youre the one who keeps on filming the twins right? I think so too

 **Yaku:** oh no. This. Will. Be. A. Disaster

* * *

_**Mental breakdown Station** _

**Babysitter:** okay. I finally got tanaka out of the vent. And now tell them why u did it

 **Baby:** no i dont want to

 **Babysitter:** i just spent 2h of my day in which i planend on studying because some of us dont want to fail unlike you to get you out of the vent so: yes you will tell them

 **No:** damn

 **Babysitter:** sorry for the crude tone. I only got 6 espresso shots bc apparently the barista thought that „couldn’t be good fo my health“ like bitch? I know. That’s the plan 

**Honey:** yeah i feel you 

**Baby:** okay... sorry Enno :( basically we we’re playing among us and well... i wanted to see how they would vent

 **Narita:** in the library?

 **Kiyoko:** why?

 **Baby:** seemed like a good idea at the time 

**Kiyoko:** smh 

**Goshiki:** I

 **Lyric:** ah there is 1/3 of the lovey-dovey couple.

 **Yahaba:** I am still surprised that kogane now has two (2) bfs while I am out here forever single 

**Lyric:** bitch ask him out.

 **Kogane:** I found out that talking generally helps a lot yahaba-san! \\(^○^)/ I tried to avoid my problems and it... backfired 

**Kawanishi:** okay I say this with as much love as I can but like. It didn't just backfire it was worse 

**Kogane:** I'd like to think of me gracefully handling it

 **Aone:** <•<

 **Futakuchi:** I agree 

**Angel:** I wont interfere so.

 **Aone:** your answer still is very clear

 **Angel:** can't argue 

**Kogane:** :<

 **Goshiki:** I mean...

 **Kogane:** :(

 **Goshiki:** now cmere I want cuddles

 **Kawanishi:** am I no longer enough???

 **Goshiki:** bitch u never were 

**Kawanishi:** thats fair. But srsly kanji. We need our huge Teddy bear 

**Lyric:** I don't think I have ever seen you be this soft 

**Hayato:** or ever this... warm to someone 

**Kawanishi:** I want to quit this team. Besides Kenjirou. Dont forget The folder 

**Lyric:** ..... so @ **Yahaba**

**Melody:** wtf? 

**Kawanishi:** oh just a folder with all of 

**Kawanishi:** want me to continue bu?

 **Lyric:** nope. You're my best friend go cuddle 

**Lyric:** anyways yahabitch I know u read my text. Just srsly confess. The sexual tension can be cut with a knife by now

 **Yahaba:** he would literally push me onto the floor, spit on me and then proceed to run me over with a truck 

**Princess:** I mean that can correlate to the sexual tension...

 **Yahaba:** \- you know I didn't mean it like that 

**Lyric:** thats funny bc I still have the text of u saying that you would beg him to do that 

**Yahaba:** shut the fuxk up or I will give kawanishi my blackmail as well

 **Lyric:** but really, he won't hate you 

**Yahaba:** oh I think your perception is absolutely wrong 

**Lyric:** # _ **next gen captains**_. Now.

 **Sugar:** w t f?

 **Mind:** ohhhhhh I get it

 **Kitten:** I think me as well

 **Princess:** good bc I dont. Tell meeeeeeee

 **Prince:** tooru, let them do their thing, ik you're worried (and nosey) but I think he will tell you if he wants u to know. I mean I know the other side of the story and sure I'd love to hear more but it's not our place

 **Princess:** ik ik. Ugh I hate that you're right 

**Prince:** I usually am 

**Princess:** bitch?!

 **Prince:** immaculate vocabulary 

**Princess:** I will break up w u 

**Prince:** then give me my sweater back 

**Princess:** ......

 **Princess:** I love you. Love of my life. Apple to my eye

 **Prince:** thats what I thought.

 **Rooster:** wtf?????? I don't understand 

**Yaku:** not difficult bc ur an idiot 

**Rooster:** you shut up. You still think he doesn't like you

 **Yaku:** oh bc you were the one who confessed 

**Yaku:** oh wait no. It was kenma you lil bitch 

**Honey:** I will ban the word bitxh 

**Sugar:** I mean we could still say bitch

 **Honey:** you make a typo once and nobody lets u forget 

**Asahi:** yh pretty much 

**Honey:** thx i hate it 

**Sugar:** hey Asahi? Do u also see daichi‘s grey hair?

 **Asahi:** idk what to tell you daichi but like. Your hair dye doesnt hide your grey hair. Watch out otherwise you’ll soon be bald like tanaka and narita

 **Narita:** hey! 

**Baby:** Hey! 

**Babysitter:** Tanaka. after today you have -10 rights 

**Babysitter:** I mean you and noya had none to beginn with but like. Now you lost even them 

**Baby:** ... ig thats fair 

**Moon:** I’d say that self acceptance is the first step towards bettering yourself but like 

**Moon:** youre a hopeless case 

**Angel:** mean 

**Moon:** ur just saying this bc this speaks to u too 

**Kiyoko:** ... why are you all like this 

**Honey:** well... ugh idk 

**Honey:** at this point in time im already so far gone with so little sanity left that the only thing i can do is to pity Enno 

**Babysitter:** thx 

**Lev:** and yall say that I’m bad????

 **Rooster:** thats bc u are 

**Yaku:** ... 

**Inuoka:** this is a funny predicament 

**Shibayama:** wasnt this the word of the day 

**Inuoka:** shiba :( i know stuff too 

**Shibayama:** ik ik, wanna come over, i have difficulties w chemistry 

**Inuoka:** sure <3 

**Rooster:** bitch- im literally right here 

**Kitten:** istg, u r so oblivious 

**Rooster:** this is slander 

**Kitten:** its not slander if its the truth. Srsly let them do chem.

 **Princess:** k but like. What the fuck happened in nekoma ???

 **Soul:** this is gonna be fun

 **Mind:** from one mom to another mom: yaku-san good luck

 **Yaku:** thx kaashi

 **Rooster:** basically yaku and i disagree on everything

 **Teshiro:** we went over this like 2 days ago 

**Kai:** teshiro... that was in the nekoma gc 

**Teshiro:** ... oh 

**Yamamoto:** i d i o t

 **Kitten:** u have no right to judge you dumbass

 **Yamamoto:** wtf??? I will fight you 

**Kitten:** come at me bitch 

**Rooster:** @ **Fukunaga**

 **Fukunaga:** coming with the water bucket (again)

 **Kitten:** NOOOO i will shut up, no water plssss 

**Lev:** I already said it before: kenma-san = cat 

**Yaku:** i agree w lev... god that was horrible but like: basically as the pain in the ass nerd said: we disagree on everything and so when the asshat said that lev is bad 

**Yaku:** so like: either i have to disagree with him and compliment lev or like. Agree with him 

**Yaku:** so i will just say: lev is smarter than Yamamoto (i mean that’s not too difficult but like...)

 **Yamamoto:** … u mean the same way that its not too difficult to be taller than you 

**Yaku:** Fukunaga 

**Fukunaga:** just Tora?

 **Yaku:** bingo 

**Yamamoto:** NOOOOOO

 **No:** and yet you call karasuno the worst?

 **Flower:** yh i personally feel very insulted 

**Watari:** oh no-

 **Seaweed:** this is unacceptable 

**Watari:** WHYYYYY me???? Seijoh was so bearable and ... almost sane

 **Mind:** welcome to the club 

**Soul:** akaaaaaashi! 

**Mind:** Koutarou u know i I’ve you but... you can be a handful 

**Soul:** i- thats fair 

**Mind:** :>

**Soul:** ˆoˆ

 **Guessing:** yep should’ve expected this chaos 

* * *

**_1st years dont care_ **

_Tsukishima deleted the chat_

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Wings:** wtf saltyshima???

 **Yachi:** from one Blondie to the other: that was stupid 

**Moon:** I may have not thought about this 

**Angel:** yh no shit 

**Star:** I mean... i want to support you but damn you dumbass 

**Moon:** shut up

 **Star:** no

 **Honey:** what is going on?

 **Angel:** NOTHING!

 **Wings:** tf?

 **Star:** wait a sec. Well explain 

**Sugar:** the fuck?

 **No:** why are our first years this chaotic?

 **Narita:** honestly. With tanaka, noya and suga as senpai...

 **Babysitter:** true... they are not the best example 

**Sugar:** excuse you? I am very reliable and responsible. Tell them daichi! 

**Honey:** idk how to tell you this but like...

 **Sugar:** YOURE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! 

**Honey:** we both know thats not true 

**Melody:** damn yall are domestic, its sweet but like: can yall not in the gc 

**Sugar:** as if u and shirabu are any better. Yall r like a bickering married couple 

**Lyric:** ew. I dont even like semi

 **Melody:** -.- Ly too asshole

 **Lyric:** <3 

**Melody:** <3

 **Princess:** point. Fucking. Proven 

**Guessing:** okay but like: u and Iwaizumi r like also married???? 

**Prince:** ...

 **Princess:** ...

 **Guessing:** idiots who share 1 braincell

 **Watari:** whyyyyyy

 **Sakunami:** Liberos loosing their sanity check 

**Yaku:** here

 **Shibayama:** here

 **Watari:** fucking. Here

 **Hayato:** here 

**Kawanishi:** ok thats so not true. Its more like u stole my sanity 

**Lyric:** I thought that was my job???

 **Kawanishi:** i used to have a lot of sanity. Then u 2 came 

**Komori:** here

 **Akagi:** we dont even have remaining sanity in inarizaki. Not with the twins and suna 

**Komi:** i mean... here

 **Soul:** since when are you back?

 **Konoha:** oh no.

 **Komi:** KONOHA! 

**Konoha:** i speak the truth and nothing but the truth 

**Akakura:** why are most Liberos never online though?

 **Komori:** I think it’s bc we need to keep our sanity and that requires a lot of time

 **Hayato:** heyyyy! Kai how r u?

 **Akakura:** im fine :3 how r u ? Also: ig that makes sense Komori-san

 **Hayato:** good :) happy to see more Liberos again 

**Futakuchi:** why are all the Liberos back now? Not complaining but like-

 **Konoha:** remaining braincells want to be protected 

**Rooster:** excuse you 

**Konoha:** look. From what i know youre not dumb but youre an idiot 

**Kitten:** see im not the only one 

**Rooster:** this. Is. Bullying 

**Soul:** maybe 

**Kitten:** i mean... i love you but like its still the truth 

**Rooster:** smh 

**Onigiri:** lmao wtf happened here ?

* * *

**_The sun the moon_ **

_Sun added Kageyama_

_Sun changed Kageyama‘s name to Milky way_

**Milky way:** wtf?

 **Sun:** k so bc kei is an idiot and decided to delete te first year. Gc before we could add u this chaos happened 

**Moon:** i will accept this call-out for once 

**Orbit:** damn u accepting ur mistakes. Thats a new one 

**Moon:** i will throw my alarm clock at u 

**Orbit:** thx for the warning. 

**Star:** what was. That thud???? Yall okay

 **Moon:** i threw my clock at hitoka and she dodged it and fell of the bed 

**Sun:** lmao but. Like seriously, we figured that. It wasnt fair for u to be excluded... even if it wasnt intentional..

 **Star:** i feel like we need to explain why this chat with hitoka, tsukki, Sho and me (yams) Basically its not Common knowledge but like

 **Star:** we were all best friends in hs (even if kei denies it lmao) 

**Moon:** i refuse to associate with The carrot haired dwarf

 **Sun:** heyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! >:[

 **Moon:** I just speak the truth 

**Orbit:** but. Yeah basically we all thought it would be funny to act as if we. Don’t Know each other. But the two lovebirds caved. Lol and so yh this is actually our hs gc and like we kept it bc well. Yh. 

**Sun:** ik ik this seems as if we. Excluded you... sorry for that, hope youre not too mad 

**Milky Way:** i- I… thank you guys for including me 

**Milky Way:** im not mad at all.. I 

**Milky Way:** i mean you guys know that I’m not the best at expressing emotions 

**Moon:** not thats an understatement 

**Sun:** stfu kei

 **Star:** let him speak . Bitch 

**Orbit:** ok i just takled the salty bitch and now i have his phone 

**Star:** thx toka

 **Sun:** okay proceed love <3

 **Milky Way:** thank you guys :) okay, so you guys remember high school me.. or well the stories at least and just... ugh with me being a horrible team player and acting like i was the king? Well if u didnt already know oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi used to be my teammates and in the beginning kunimi and Kindaichi were close friends of mine but then that entire thing happened and i got escluded... i wasnt really part of the team, sure i was on the court with them but i wasnt _with_ them if that makes sense 

**Milky Way:** and like: thank you guys for trusting me enough to let me into your group

 **Sun:** okay update: im with tobio and he’s currently crying but like he will be fine :) 

**Star:** tell him that were always there for him, even our resident bitch 

**Moon:** fuck you I am a delight 

**Star:** ehh

 **Moon:** literally fuck you 

**Orbit:** not in this room. If anything go to yams bc sho is at Kageyama’s 

**Star:** ...

 **Moon:** give me 5 minute

 **Sun:** istg if yall leave a mess i will not hesitate to murder a bitch 

* * *

_**Future captains** _

**Brat:** okay so Shigeru u idiot! 

**Brat:** why would u think hed hate you?

 **Priss:** bc he always insults me like: ebvfug he gave me that nickname and locked it and jsfhwireufnrfe

 **Panic:** so like he just unlocked you phone 

**Priss:** well yh we have acces to each other’s phone bc like we have our fingerprint memorised 

**Piercing:** so like: you just have your fingerprint saved in his phone and vice versa?

 **Nope:** i say this as gently as i can: yahaba you absolute MORON!

 **Priss:** yh but why in particular?

 **Brat:** ISTG! Who else has their fingerprint saved in Kyoutani hphone?

 **Priss:** just us 2

 **Worldstar:** Yahaba... have you ever asked yourself why he is so... soft around you (well i mean as soft as he can be)

 **Priss:** nah I’m just the only one who saw behind the facade

 **Sleep:** I honestly dont think so: sure you were the first but there are other people who are close to him 

**Brat:** yh he and Tendou-san for example bonded over being described as monsters- istg i will kill his childhood bullies (and yams‘ as well)... i mean what? :)

 **Sleep:** oof

 **Worldstar:** murder is too much effort just ruin their life smh 

**Brat:** good idea

 **Brat:** but that aside: ik confessing can be difficult, but there is nothing you need to fear :)

 **Priss:** what if he is only this „nice“ bc he pities me?

 **Annoyed:** k thats absolute bs. As much as i know your wing spiker he wouldn’t do that bc he pities you

 **Annoyed:** I mean he literally pushed his own teammates out of the way bc he wanted to get the ball. I dont think he would be like this if he didnt like you 

**Nope:** yeah, cmon yahaba, youre basically mini-oikawa and he is mini-Iwaizumi and look at these 2 domestic idiotic dorks 

**Panic:** thats actually pretty fitting ? But really yahaba-kun i dont think you need to worry this much (yes ironic coming from me but like... lets not think about that) 

**Piercing:** i agree with pretty boy. You’re better than you think and honestly im sure he’s also into you :)

 **Panic:** lets be honest teru ur a sweet talker 

**Piercing:** fair 

**Priss:** ... maybe youre right (\ˆ.ˆ/)

 **Brat:** besides if he even dares to look at you the wrong way i wont hesitate (and neither will the other salty bitches) 

**Priss:** thanks guys

 **Priss:** but hey: you admitted youre a salty bitch 

**Brat:** fuck you- wait no ill leave that to Kyoutani 

**Priss:** i literally cannot stand you 

**Brat:** k then get off me 

**Priss:** fuck off 

**Brat:** cant youre half on top of me 

**Priss:** bitch 

**Brat:** Pott . Kettle honey

 **Sleep:** are we like... interfering or anything... we can leave 

**Sleep:** but seriously yahaba, you can do it :) and if he’s and asshole he has to endure the wrath of all the other setters and pinch servers, as well as the future captains, as well as Shoyo‘s rage

 **Annoyed:** is he even capable of that 

**Nope:** I’ve only seen him mildly annoyed at best 

**Panic:** oh ... he can be and damn that guy is scary when mad. Anyways I sign Kenma’s words!

 **Priss:** thank you all :3

 **Worldstar:** ofc 

**Piercing:** now go get your mans. Go be gay and make us proud! 

**Piercing:** we believe in you :)

* * *

**_Private messages between Bienenstich (Kyoutani) and Cream puff (yahaba, duh)_ **

**Cream puff:** k so

 **Bienenstich:** whats up?

 **Cream puff:** i will make this short and painless 

**Bienenstich:** wtf? Are you okay Shigeru? Do i need to ne concerned

 **Cream Puff:** yh im fine... well depends on how you define okay, but like... just let me finish my text okay? 

**Bienenstich:** tech- fine. But istg if you get yourself hurt or die i will personally resurrect/ nurse you to health just to hurt u myself 

**Cream Puff:** awww thats a... special.. way to show your affection but ill take it. Now let me finish my text asshole 

**Bienenstich:** k 

**Cream Puff:** okay so: basically I am absolutely sure you will hate me after this but like: i kind of maybe like you in a strictly platonic way. Which sucks bc i know you wont reciprocate but like, cant all be happily in love right? But yeah i just wanted to tell u because i hate uselessly pining (although i did for way too long for my liking) but like yeah. I know you wont want to associate with me any longer but i dont want to see you ruin your future bc other people are assholes. Ik you dont consider it all this important but even if you dont want to be a prim and proper student, which you dont have to be... and i doubt you’ll ever be close (i mean thats part of the things i like about you but like.... anyways) youre a good person and just bc other assholes cant see that doesn’t mean that they should have the power to ruin ur life...

 **Cream Puff:** i guess thats all ... dont hate me please

 **Cream Puff** has left the chat 

**Bienenstich:** I- goddamnit Shigeru! 

**Bienenstich:** okay. If i were a Priss who is supposedly heartbroken, where would I go?

 **Bienenstich:** ...

 **Bienenstich:** OIKAWA!

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Kyoutani:** i hate texting first... or associating with you at all for that matter but like

 **Kyoutani:** @ **Yahaba**

**Kyoutani:** figured. He blocked me 

**Lyric:** WTF DID YOU DO TO HIM?

 **Kyoutani:** nothing! Anyways @Princess I cant believe im doin this but like: is Shigeru with you?

 **Princess:** magic words?

 **Prince:** cmon toto

 **Princess:** nah we want a laugh 

**Kyoutani:** fine. Can you please ask me where yahab is?

 **Princess:** oh why of course my dear kouhai 

**Princess:** he is infact in mine and makkis dorm, lit area, 4th building 3rd floor, room 702

 **Kyoutani:** i- thank you... is he okay?

 **Princess:** honestly.. nope 

**Kyoutani:** im coming as fast as I can 

* * *

Kyoutani was running across the campus, frantically searching for the dorm Oikawa had told him to visit.

And while he usually enjoyed the size of the Seijoh campus, which gave so much opportunities to retreat from the crowd, but right now he was cursing it under his breath. Why the fuck were the dorms so far away from each other?

After 5 minutes of running he was now out of breath, for the first time caring enough about another person to exhaust himself. 

Usually Kyoutani preferred to stay away from most humans, the volleyball players were okay, some more than others, and he had no particular need to run away when he talked to them (and even if he didn’t always act like it, he did respect his elders and would hope to be a good senpai to his underclassmen in their 3rd year). But other than that he really wasn’t too fond of people and generally found more comfort in plants or animals, and so when he first realised that he cared about their future captain this much, he avoided every human interaction whatsoever for an editiere week (until Iwaizumi actually almost unhinged his door when he threw it open, to drag him out of his room)

Finally having reached their dorm Kyoutani took a deep breath before knocking at the door, maybe a bit too hard if the shocked squeal and thud which unmistakably was someone falling on the floor. Oops?

Oikawa opened the door, yahaba still lying on the floor, before giving him a small, genuine smile, telling him that he and makki would give him half an hour and if Yahaba was still there, suffering they’d kill him 

Looking up Yahaba expected to see Oikawa again, having sent the visitor away, so when it was Kyoutani hovering over him, tears threatened to come back.

Goddamn repressed feelings were really the worst and quite frankly a bitch!

Mind already hellbent on the thought of his feelings being unrequited Yahaba was okay with everything, had prepared for the worst...

... the thing he wasn't prepared for however was Kyoutani sitting down next to him and pulling a shaking Yahaba into his arms.

Withheld tears now really spilling, making Yahaba an ugly crier who for once found comfort in another person as opposed to his usual coping mechanism which really was nothing at all.

Neither realised Oikawa and Makki entering the room, only to leave the two, who definitely needed to talk, to do their thing.

Finally able to look Kyoutani in the eye, Yahaba couldn’t help the small and fond smile, especially once he realised that they would be okay, no matter what, they would still be Kyoutani and Yahaba, and nothing could change that.

“So... are you feeling better now?“ Kyoutani muttered out, uncharacteristically soft and if Yahaba wasn't already way too deep he‘d fall even more for the other, emotions really were one hell of a ride huh?

“Yeah, I guess... thanks for coming but you dont have to comfort me you know. We can just forget this entire shit happened and go back to being our usual selves“ desperation seeping into his voice, he really just wanted the other in his life, no matter what.

A small smile stretched across Kyoutanis features, a soft look in his eyes, and while he took Yahabas hand he spoke up again:“ But what if I dont ant things to stay the same? - Wait no don’t panic! Oh god Shigeru you absolute moron quit assuming shit! You really need to see your therapist more often. But besides that-“ he slightly punched Yahabas arm with his free hand before adding that:“ I like you too...“ 

Yahaba‘s face pretty much displayed every emotion at once, which would’ve been really funny if neither of the two were this anxious

It went from sadness, to disappointment, then agreement that he should see his therapist more often, to physical hurt (which he was only pretending because both knew he could take and give punches that were way worse), to disbelief, to hope, and finally to ... happiness 

„Awww, Kentarou, you’re blushing!“ 

At that he shoved yahaba away from him, both laughing 

„I will break up with you!“ 

„We aren’t even together, technically“

“And since when do either of us care about technicalities?“ 

„Its a matter of principle! These are emotions-“

“Emotions suck and are stupid!“

“I agree but still!“

By now they were full on laughing. Things were fine. They were fine (even if emotions were the devil incarnate

* * *

_**Next Gen captains** _

**Priss:** k so no murder yall, but like: we dont rlly want to flaunt or anything... mainly bc Ken isnt too fond of attention but also bc we want to annoy Oikawa-senpai

 **Brat:** fucking finally. 

**Priss:** shut the fuck up

 **Brat:** nope

 **Annoyed:** FINALLY

 **Priss:** ouch 

**Nope:** is he wrong tho?

 **Priss:** considering murder rn 

**Worldstar:** lmao pls tell me so i can film it 

**Sleep:** suna. No 

**Worldstar:** ... suna maybe 

**Panic:** suna no.

 **Worldstar:** suna no

 **Nope:** okay so all good. Can we pls stop this madness now?

 **Piercing:** rip ennoshita‘s sanity 

**Nope:** how can it rest in peace when tanaka and noya still walk this earth 

**Annoyed:** murder is an option 

**Worldstar:** smh fake friends for not inviting me 

**Panic:** rintarou

 **Worldstar:** sad but fine. 

**Panic:** :) 

**Piercing:** yall need therapy

 **Sleep:** hypocrite 

**Piercing:** you got me there

 **Sleep:** ik 

**Brat:** i feel like # _ **coffee break**_ will be overcrowded the next few days with all the panic of finals

 **Priss:** true. Calling all the @/cats 

**Piercing:** why didnt u ping 

**Panic:** probably to not ping the others too

 **Sleep:** true 

**Worldstar:** ????

 **Nope:** lmao

 **Annoyed:** the real question is: why is your @ cats??

 **Brat:** _coffee addicted top students_

 **Annoyed:** understandable thx 

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Futakuchi:** i just learned that there is a chat for our dear coffee addicted top students 

**Wings:** lmao cant relate. Id be a coffee addicted bad student 

**Angel:** cats and cabs 

**Kitten:** lmao. But rlly our @ is cats bc of that 

**Angel:** lemme guess Keiji is in too?

 **Mind:** ofc 

**Angel:** that is a surprise to absolutely nobody 

**Spade:** i hate how natural it seems to be mentally unstable as a uni student 

**Kita:** yeah... i dont want to repeat last times rant but it really shouldn’t be normalised... i mean i cant offer a lot but i can help if anybody needs help with a subject...

 **Rooster:** same here! I mean if you ever needhelp with a science subject you can ask me and I’ll do my best to help ! 

**Angel:** I can provide emotional support!!!!! (\˘°˘)/ (and literature knowledge i think???)

 **Moon:** i mean. If someone is as stupid as the king bitch 

**Wings:** rude

 **Moon:** :)

 **Wings:** okay. This is war 

**Wings:** @ _ **blep**_ can you please annoy him? :)

 **Kunimi:** ...

 **Kunimi:** :p

 **Mind:** :p

 **Angel:** :p

 **Kitten:** :p

 **Tuna:** :p

 **Komori:** :p

 **Kogane:** :p

 **Lyric:** :p

 **Star:** .... I.... 

**Moon:** tadashi. 

**Star:** but they

 **Moon:** Yamaguchi 

**Star:** but.... 

**Kunimi:** will you really let this salty ass bitch control you? You’re an independent man who dont need no man! (Jk happy for u but like: it funny)

 **Star:**

**Moon:** yams. No

 **Star:** :p 

_Moon has left the chat_

**Wings:** oops?

 **Babysitter:** why are you like this?

 **Wings:** its fun 

**Babysitter:** its chaos 

**Angel:** exactly: fun 

**Noya:** hell yeah 

**Baby:** cmon Enno live a little

 **Babysitter:** i quite enjoy my life without you wrecking havoc 

**No:** do yall even know what _havoc_ means?

 **Baby:** now youre just mean kino

 **No:** its not mean if its justified 

**Narita:** justified mean-ness is still mean 

**No:** betrayed by my best friend 

**Honey:** are yall really not going to add Tsukishima back?

 **Sugar:** ...

 **Guessing:** lmao 

**Princess:** condolences koushi

 **Melody:** and here i thought daichi was smart lol

 **Honey:** ?

 **Sugar:** dai- honey... youre the only person with admin rights 

**Honey:** ... 

**Honey:** ... 

**Honey:** i think my braincells are rotting due to the chaos i have to supervise 

**Noya:** now youre just blaming us 

**Baby:** not cool daichi-senpai! 

**Babysitter:** but justified 

**Baby:** Chikara! Mean 

**Babysitter:** maybe so

 **Narita:** and while daichi-san is losing his braincells, chikara is losing his last fuck

 **Princess:** k but that was stupid as fuck 

**Prince:** stop bullying daichi 

**Sugar:** youre just saying this bc you dont want to be the only „responsible“ 

**Prince:** i mean 

**Honey:** ... 

_Honey added Tsukishima to mental breakdown station_

**Sakunami:** this is a mess and i can feel the Libero sanity drop just even more 

**Heart:** the setters are just pretty :) no thought just pretty 

**Angel:** true yall gorgeous like wtf???? Make it make sense???? 

**Kitten:** thx sho... 

**Rooster:** fuck 

**Wings:** kenma is probably talking to him, i dont think you should worry this much Kuroo-san, even if its hard... they are best friends and at this point i feel like they know about each other’s emotions and thought before the others even felt or thought them

 **Rooster:** yh ik but

 **Wings:** i know but fear is never rational huh?

 **Soul:** i can come over tetsurou 

**Rooster:** pls

 **Star:** tsukki and i are currently out but we can come back and call you on the way kageyama :)

 **Kindaichi:** @ **Wings** i dont know if you would want to but Akira and I can come over, we are around Karasuno anyways 

**Wings:** yeah sure :) tadashi, tsukishima enjoy your day out :D

 **Tsukishima:** okay, but if you need us to come tell okay?

 **Wings:** okay 

* * *

_**Babies** _

**Cat:** shoyo... youre not okay are you? 

**Crow:** nah im fine :)))

 **Owl:** okay now thats just bullshit! 

**Owl:** self doubt again?

 **Crow:** i. Yeah 

**Cat:** fuck shoyo... Keiji can drive us over okay? 

**Crow:** yes please... can you call me? Even if youre not talking, bc i know you need to be in the right mood kenken

 **Cat:** fuck that. No matter what you’ll always be more important than anything <3 

**Owl:** ˆ i might not be able to talk that much but like... ken can put me on speaker and i can give the necessary side comments :)

 **Crow:** thx guys. I really dont deserve you T.T 

**Owl:** shut up. You deserve the world 

**Cat:** that!ˆ 

**Cat:** i mean depending on Keiji we could sleep over, obviously only if Yamaguchi agrees but i think he wouldn’t mind :) I mean i have only some useless periods which i can definitely skip and i think Keiji has no classes at all 

**Owl:** k so were in the car now and ken will call u soon :) we love you shoyo <3 never forget that 

_Incomming call from Babies_

* * *

Kunimi and Kindaichi were hesitant to approach the building that Kageyama had told them was his dorm, but in the end they both knew that no matter what they should and would talk with their old friend again.

Kageyama quickly opened the door after hearing a knock, with kunimi and kindaichi entering soon after.

"Hello Kageyama... how are you?" Surprisingly Kunimi was the first to speak up, and albeit stilted and awkward, it filled the awkward and tense silence with slight laughter. 

„I am... okay, I mean I worry about Shoyo but, i trust kenma-san and akaashi-san. how about you? Its been quite the while since we last really spoke i guess.“ 

It was weird, talking to someone you used to consider a close friend after falling out with them, and it was hella awkward. 

Well it was awkward until Kunimi brought up their high school teacher who almost burnt the school down (twice within the span of one year!). 

And thats all it took for the three to reconnect- sure they still talked about their issues from the past and apologised- but most of the time really was spent laughing.

Kageyama was glad, he was glad to have his friends back, and even if their relationship would never be the same they’d do their best to build it back up. Truth to be told, he always envied people like Oikawa and Hinata, not just in a volleyball related setting but also for their great social skills. Hinata pretty much instantly befriends everyone he meets and oikawa was also a person who drew all social attention onto him. Kageyama on the other hand often scared people, not just with his face but also with his social ineptitude, so making friends was always a challenge for him, so it felt nice to befriend them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so Kageyama’s name is based on well.. his love for Milk and to keep up the space theme lmao  
> Okay, so for Kyoutanis nickname its based on a cake thats commonly eaten in Germany and its called „Bienenstich“ and that translates to Bee sting  
> Which is a joke on his hair bc like bee pattern and like.. i heard it somewhere and i just found it hilarious :) and like it has a double meaning bc well yeah, Bienenstich references the cake (seriously its super tasty i can 10/10 recommend) but also the actual bee sting so :))))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am tired so i wont say much: 
> 
> Just enjoy and love you guys 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **\- goddamnit Shirabitch stop trying to kill Goshiki  
>  @purple hoes **
> 
> \- Dad: Ushijima (Tendou changed the name to daddy more than 10 times until his username privileges were removed... he is still salty about it and wouldn’t talk to Reon for a week)  
> \- Mom: Tendou  
> \- Baby: goshiki  
> \- Grandpa: Jin  
> \- Cool uncle: semi  
> \- weird cousin: Kawanishi  
> \- responsible uncle: Reon  
> \- brat: shirabu (difficult to guess who locked the user)  
> \- Chaotic uncle: Yamagata  
> \- chaos in training: akakura  
>  **And retouch of karasuno  
>  @flying high >/strong>**
> 
> \- baby crow: kageyama (bc as far as i know he’s the youngest 1st year)  
> \- Lesbian crow: yachi (no surprise there)  
> \- Precious crow: Yamaguchi  
> \- Salty crow: tsukishima  
> \- sunshine crow: hinata  
> \- bald crow: tanaka  
> \- underrated crow: Narita  
> \- tired crow: kinoshita  
> \- done crow: nnoshita  
> \- smol crow: noya  
> \- manager crow: Kiyoko  
> \- soft crow: Asahi  
> \- mother crow: suga (chaotic wine aunt would’ve been more accurate but they had a theme okay??!)  
> \- father crow: daichi

**_Shiratori- goddamnit Shirabitch stop trying to kill Goshiki_ **

**Dad:** please remember that the other players will soon come for our training camp, thatswhy the empty school wing is currently changed for the others to sleep in. Since we should all be at our best and refreshed to perform our best we dont have a lot of time outside of practice. You all are excused from classes because of this (however I would advise you to keep up with your work)

 **Dad:** however I have spoken with our coach, since I know that many of you are looking forward to the trainingcamp- mostly to see other players- and he allowed us to sleep in the same facilities as them 

**Cool uncle:** fucking finally !

 **Mom:** how much alcohol can we handle huh?

 **Cool** uncle: more like: how broke can we get?

 **Brat:** self acceptance is the first step to bettering yourself 

**Weird cousin:** not u using Tsukishimas line 

**Brat:** not @ you being emotionally constipated 

**Weird cousin:** istg ur not better smh 

**Chaotic uncle:** youre _both_ emotional idiots 

**Brat:** Yamagata-senpai. With all due respect 

**Baby:** so none?

 **Brat:** fuck you tomu

 **Baby:** bu we both are in a relationship 

**Cool uncle:** shiki, i am so proud of you 

**Brat:** oh God. We are hardly handling one eita. Dont need a second 

**Chaos in training:** Shirabu-senpai, whats wrong with semi-senpai?

 **Cool uncle:** Our first years are all so cuteeeee 

**Brat:** dont feed their ego bitch 

**Mom:** as if you dont love his compliments 

**Brat:** no i dont. I hate him 

**Weird cousin:** smh, how dare u suggest having sex with my boyfriend (aside from the fact that a) youre both bottoms so that’d be a calamity to watch and b) semi-san and I are right here) 

**Baby:** I- 

**Baby:** im breaking up w u, kanji is my only bf 

**Weird cousin:** is this bc i called u a bottom?

 **Baby:** yeah! >:(

 **Weird cousin:** shiki, dear, its a fact not an insult. Besides everyone with a resemblance of a brain can see that. And if u see it as an insult thats not my problem 

**Baby:** i hat u

 **Baby:** hate*

 **Mom:** I HAT YOU!!!!!!

 **Cool uncle:** not funny didnt laugh 

**Brat:** _translation:_ eita just fell off the couch 

**Cool uncle:** you say this as if u werent the reason 

**Grandpa:** in case you were wondering this is because these two are currently cuddling (in the common rooms smh) and while laughing Shirabu fell off the couch and dragged semi with him

 **Cool uncle:** why are you always online just to fucking drag me 

**Grandpa:** bc its fun 

**Mom:** LMAOOOO

 **Baby:** this is bullying 

**Chaotic uncle:** how did we get here

 **Responsible uncle:** you learn to not question them, kiddo

 **Chaotic uncle:** youre not that much older than me you bitch! 

**Responsible uncle:** true age is manifested within behaviour 

**Cool uncle:** translation: u cant sit with us 

**Chaotic uncle:** actually Megan, i cant sit anywhere. I have Hemorrhoids

 **Grandpa:** i hate it here 

**Dad:** dont you mean you _hat it here??_

 **Mom:** god Wakatoshi i fucking love you 

**Dad:** I love you too Satori <3

 **Mom:** <3

 **Brat:** yall are so cute it gives me a cavities. Smh 

**Cool** uncle: we could be like that too. If you weren’t repulsed to Pda

 **Brat:** Well we cant all have everything huh?

 **Cool uncle:** indeed we dont 

**Brat:** the fuck does that mean! 

**Cool uncle:** you started this shit???

 **Brat:** dont come at me with this logic shit 

**Weird cousin:** cant believe Id ever say that but like: kenjirou telling Semi-san to be less logical. In this timeline??? WTF

 **Chaos in training:** ... i have a question?

 **Cool uncle:** sure go ahead :)

 **Brat:** as if i dont exist anymore tf?

 **Baby:** kenjirou. Do you see me?

 **Brat:** I see you, you see me? 

**Cool uncle:** ...

 **Weird cousin:** ... semi-senpai teach me your ways

 **Cool uncle:** ... what?

 **Weird cousin:** my own boyfriend prefers attention from you >:(

 **Baby:** NOOOOOOO!

 **Baby:** I LOVE YOU BITCH! I AINT NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU BITCH! 

**Brat:** thats my kouhai.

 **Cool uncle:** see 

**Weird cousin:** thats fair 

**Chaotic uncle:** okay, Akakura whats your question? ˆuˆ

 **Chaotic uncle:** THE REST OF YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 **Chaos in training:** thank you Yamagata-senpai \\(ˆºˆ)/

 **Chaos in training:** okay so my question: how are we a powerhouse school? I mean I love you guys but like... i feel like were at Karasuno chaos levels

 **Chaotic uncle:** i mean.... 

**Cool uncle:** youre not wrong 

**Mom:** but you dont have to say it 

**Dad:** please dont rope me in with the other 3rd years 

**Grandpa:** HEY! We’re mature 

**Responsible uncle:** yh we aren’t Hayato, eita or satori???

 **Mom:** if thats fair 

**Baby:** but trust me Kai. Nobody can reach karasuno level chaos 

* * *

_**Karasuno** _

**Tired crow:** I can feel someone talking about us 

**Tired crow:** wait no. 

**Done crow:** Kino. U fucking stupid bitch 

**Tired crow:** yh that's on me 

**Underrated crow:** istg u lost all ur braincell

 **Tired crow:** at least I still had someone unlike u 

**Smol crow:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bald crow:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Soft crow:** oh no.

 **Tired crow:** I screwed uuuuuuuup

 **Underrated crow:** yup 

**Tired crow:** thx darling.

 **Underrated crow:** of course love 

**Done crow:** smh not @ me third wheeling even when yall aren't dating yet

 **Bald crow:** I love the confidence 

**Done crow:** how about you bring me a coffee and I wont commit homicide?

 **Bald crow:** why are you always on the verge of committing murder?

 **Done crow:** maybe bc I have to look after u and noya. 

**Father crow:** thats valid

 **Mother crow:** ... will we be grandparents then???????

 **Done crow:** this is what u read out of this?

 **Mother crow:** yh 

**Underrated crow:**

**Underrated crow:** why did you awaken them you idiot

 **Tired crow:** i didnt think

 **Sunshine crow:** head empty - just Jane Austen 

**Baby crow:** we are not talking about this again 

**Sunshine crow:** its not my fault if youre an uncultured idiot 

**Father crow:** true love

 **Mother crow:** i can hear the deadpan through the screen 

**Manager crow:** that might be because were all in the same room 

**Soft crow:** makes sense 

**Salty crow:** every day i regret my decision to come to this school a bit more 

**Precious crow:** what? U wanna go to aoba johsai? Stz? 

**Salty crow:** ... ok fair 

**Lesbian crow:** can we please appreciate soft squishy animals?

 **Sunshine crow:** tru... i mean idk the context but the floof

 **Baby crow:** that reminds me of the kitten we saw on our way! She was there again when i got there and her owner Said that she’s really shy but she actually let me pet her!!!!!!!!!!!! And she now has a lil bro too

 **Baby crow**

**Sunshine crow:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sunshine crow:** cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Lesbian crow:** floooof

 **Manager crow:** now i want a cat 

**Mother crow:** …

 **Father crow:** NO! 

**Mother crow:** brb 

**Father crow:** no dont impulse buy a kitten 

**Precious crow:** do it 

**Salty crow:** coward. Buy two 

**Father crow:** youre not helping 

**Sunshine crow:** viva la cat-lution

 **Salty crow:** why are we friends again?

 **Sunshine crow:** O M G 

**Salty crow:** u saw nothing 

**Sunshine crow:** yh yh luv u too

 **Soft crow:** oh kitten! 

**Bald crow:** can we make our mascot a cat?

 **Done crow:** … idiot. Think about what u just said. We’re not in NEKOma 

**Bald crow:** .....

 **Bald crow:** just did a bad thing 

**Underrated crow:** I regret the thing i did

 **Lesbian crow:** I want to be the witch lady with thousands of cats, plants and a gorgeous wife. Is that so much to ask for

 **Manager crow:** I can be the kittens‘ other mom 

**Lesbian crow:** ...

 **Lesbian crow:** i think i just fell for u even more 

**Bald crow:** yall cute cute 

**Smol crow:** THE LESBIANS ARE SUPERIOR 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Noya:** THE LESBIANS ARE SUPERIOR 

**Terushima:** I mean PERIOD.

 **Terushima:** but like. What prompted that?

 **Baby:** lesbians. 

**Terushima:** understandable have an awesome day

 **Daishou:** good morning to nobody except our awesome lesbian fellas 

**Rooster:** we agree. For once 

**Kitten:** please as if you two dont get along 

**Rooster:** i hate u 

**Kitten:** <3 

**Rooster:** ... uwu 

**Soul:** am i the only one who is scared by kubro saying that 

**Mind:** well technically it’d be more like typing 

**Lyric:** why does all chaos begin with karasuno? 

**Kawanishi:** u fucking jinxed it tomu u idiot 

**Kawanishi:**

> **Baby:** but trust me Kai. Nobody can reach karasuno level chaos 

**Kogane:** yeah thats tomu no matter what 

**Goshiki:** tf???

 **Kogane:** youre baby

 **Kawanishi:** youre baby

 **Lyric:** youre baby

 **Guessing:** youre baby

 **Melody:** youre baby

 **Gin:** insert Spider-Man meme here 

**Goshiki:** but youre also baby gane! 

**Kawanishi:** wow today youre actually saying smart stuff 

**Goshiki:** I will spike a fucking ball into your face 

**Not-Knowing:** If you wish to practice your spikes more we may practice together soon, of course we’d need a setter. And maybe kawanishi-kun you can practice your receives 

**Reon:** did- did Ushijima just say: I’ll help u kill kawanishi???? In a POLITE way???

 **Jin:** please explain polite i don’t believe its in Eita‘s vocabulary 

**Melody:** YOU KNOW WHAT? 

**Jin:** I know many things unlike you 

**Melody:** cmon lets go outside

 **Jin:** go outside for what?

 **Melody:** we gon fight 

**Lyric:** i am embarrassed to be associated with you 

**Melody:** what is this? Bully semi hours

 **Jin:** but thats 24/7

 **Melody:** oh shut up

 **Jin:** k 

**Reon:** and we lost him to the pit of lurking once more 

**Hayato:** ....

 **Konoha:** i have a bad feeling about this ngl

 **Hayato:** @ _ **no you don‘t**_

 **Narita:** ...

 **No:** ...

 **Jin:** …

 **Tuna:** … 

**Komi:** …

 **Babysitter:** …

 **Kai:** …

 **Kunimi:** …

 **Kyoutani:** …

 **Daishou:** …

 **Teshirou:** …

 **Terushima:** how many criptids are here?????????

 **Teshirou:** give or take 

**Jin:** besides, what even is a criptid?

 **Tuna:** maybe criptids were invented to label every „unorthodox“ opinion as invalid.

 **Kunimi:** just to shove real voices to the sides

 **Narita:** did we join a cult?

 **No:** this entire thing is a cult 

**Soul:** i thought you guys were criptids. Not conspiracy theorists 

**Kyoutani:** that explains a lot 

**Kunimi:** wait shit . Wrong CHANNELLLL!

 **Tuna:** smh 

**Daishou:** this started with Jin 

**Tuna:** I mean i figured yall knew this the main chat 

**Kunimi:** youre really overestimating my iq here 

**Wings:** insert Semi-sans essay from the beginning about intelligence

 **Melody:** everyone cancelled, kageyama-kun is my favourite now 

**Lyric:** ...

 **Guessing:** …

 **Jin:** …

 **Honey:** okay before we have another server overload we get it!!!!!!

 **Sugar:** lmao i have a kitten now 

**Moon:** as I said earlier: COWARD! 

**Moon:** buy two

 **Sugar:** ... 

**Sugar:** good idea

 **Honey:** why do i even bother?

 **Babysitter:** is this my fate as karasuno captain?

 **Honey:** oh you have NO idea. 

**Honey:** become captain they said. It’ll be fun they said. No you wont get grey hairs they said. 

**Babysitter:** fear™

 **Asahi:** wait. We actually have a cat now?

 **Sugar:** yup

 **Angel:** YAAAAY

 **Wings:** oh we can maybe let them meet aoi!

 **Wings:** play dates! And we can be the uncles! 

**Princess:** i dont think i have ever seen you this enthusiastic about anything. Non volleyball tobio-chan 

**Wings:** BUT LOOK AT HER

 **Angel:** they haven’t seen aoi yet you i d i o t 

**Wings:** huh? I’m not the idiot. You’re the idiot!. You moron 

**Prince:** deja vu 

**Princess:** nope

 **Prince:** i mean with you as father?

 **Sugar:** excuse me? Are we gonna have a problem?

 **Princess:** you have a bone to pick

 **Sugar:** you’ve come so far why now are you pulling on my dick

 **Prince:** smh tooru

 **Prince:** normally I’d slap you face and everyone her could watch 

**Sugar:** but im feeling nice so here’s some advice 

**Sugar:** so listen up bitch

 **Princess:** so listen up bitch

 **Princess:** thank you haji

 **Prince:** no need to thank me 

**Wings:** is this about what i think it is?

 **Princess:** yh 

**Wings:** but thats stupid oikawa-senpai! Your past shouldn’t affect your now.

 **Angel:** well... i mean we should learn from past mistakes and better ourself as a person but like its true that our past shouldn’t haunt us and stop us from doing inane things we want to

 **Wings:** yeah that!

 **Kitten:** its okay to not be that good with words Kageyama :)

 **Wings:** ik ik 

**Mind:** contrary i am not too good either, like emotional vocabulary is something im .... not too familiar with 

**Kitten:** thats a nice way of saying youre an emotional idiot 

**Mind:** not true! 

**Kitten:** k true lemme paraphrase: 

**Futakuchi:** does everyone in this gc even know what that means? FOr those who didnt understand: re-phrase 

**Aone:** now youre just rude

 **Futakuchi:** as if thats a new thing 

**Aone:** you really shouldn’t be so proud of that 

**Moniwa:** and i oop

 **Kitten:** anyways: youre not an emotional idiot, but you have problems with verbally expressing your emotional intelligence, leading people to think you are not good with emotions when the actual issue lies with the verbal expression 

**Mind:** I- thats fair 

**Sugar:** what shall we name out cat? 

**Honey:** … i want to be mad at u impulse buying a cat 

**Honey:** BUT SHES SO CUTE!!!!!!

 **Honey:** and we just laid it next to her and she just jumped into it and she is so cute and i cannot 

**Spade:** cleanex

 **Heart:** smh 

**Spade:** what

 **Heart:** you just suggested calling her: _paws_

 **Spade:** i

 **Heart:** stop acting all tsuntsun

 **Onigiri:** lmao looks a lot like tsumtsum lol

 **Tuna:** lmao and lol in the same sentence smh samu

 **Onigiri:** stfu ruin 

**Heart:** ... i hate it here

 **Kita:** welcome to the club

 **Gin:** ouch 

**Kita:** you know i care for and love you guys but at this rate i dont need to dye my hair grey with all the grey hair you guys give me 

**Aran:** see what youre doing to your father?

 **Heart:** ‚twas samu

 **Onigiri:** ‚twas tsumu

 **Spade:**

**Spade:** yh okay, she’s cute and i hope well see her one day 

**Melody:** CAN WE GET A KITTEN????

 **Star:** but can we appreciate Tobio being so hyped about kittens?

 **Wings:** well animals and plants are usually easier to understand 

**Kyoutani:** ... 

**Yahaba:** yh you’d know about that 

**Kyoutani:** stfu

 **Princess:** oh yh are yall actually dating now?

 **Kyoutani:** no

 **Yahaba:** no

 **Princess:** WTF?

 **Yahaba:** nobody will kill anybody, we talked it out and decided to remain friends 

**Lyric:** it was tough to not kill a bitch but we managed 

**Melody:** bitch i had to cuddle u the entire evening 

**Lyric:** youre welcome ;)

 **Melody:** smh 

**Guessing:** I’ve said it multiple times: y’all’s re so fucking domestic 

**Star:** to quote tsukki: im going to need a personal dentist with all the cavities i get 

**Moon:** yams

 **Star:** what?

 **Moon:** i hate it here

 **Shibayama:** i feel like most of the time in here is spent regretting the time in here

 **Yaku:** see this is why youre my favourite

 **Lev:** ouch 

**Rooster:** how dare you yaku

 **Yaku:** oh you shut up you oversided bedhead

 **Kitten:** the best part about nekoma is seeing these two fight 

**Rooster:** ... my own boyfriend always roots for morisuke

 **Yaku:** alright tetsurou this is war

 **Fukunaga:** but kenma, u cant really say anything. U and Tora and your catfights are just as hilarious 

**Yamamoto:** why was i dragged into this now?

 **Kitten:** bc fuck you thatswhy

 **Watari:**

**Yaku:** just. Just be glad youre not in nekoma

 **Watari:** as if seijoh is better?

 **Yaku:** touché

 **Lev:** no wonder the rooster hasn’t really spoken

 **Lev:** he’s a dog person after all

 **Shibayama:** .... my nickname feels offended at yall not liking dogs btw

 **Inuoka:** grueihffriowdjpeowj I forgot that I call u shiba inu

 **Shibayama:** heart been broke so many times

 **Rooster:** shut up lev

 **Lev:** nope

 **Rooster:** smh 

**Kitten:** i mean 

**Soul:** i mean 

**Rooster:** heart been broke so many times

 **Kai:** Shiba already made that joke 

**Yaku:** shaking my fucking head kuroo you asshole

 **Rooster:** haaaaa?

 **Yaku:** u heard me bitch 

**Rooster:** why u so grumpy lil guy?

 **Yaku:** i will kill u 

**Rooster:** chill out. Or is your body lacking glucose, due to which the ATP production, aka the process of dissimilation, triggering your hypothalamus to control the adrenalin glands into producing cortisol?

 **Yaku:** wtf?

 **Lyric:** he’s asking if youre hangry 

**Rooster:** i do not like you 

**Lyric:** i strive to make others mad 

**Kawanishi:** in the name of the @ _ **purple hoes**_ Yup

 **Lyric:** I will drown you in your sleep

 **Kawanishi:** cant wait 

**Prince:** shouldn’t we like... interfere?

 **Kawanishi:** as i once so wisely 

**Goshiki:** cut the bs 

**Kogane:** lmao 

**Kawanishi:** hate u both 

**Goshiki:** i can feel u doing some shit Kai. Dont 

**Kai:** wth??? Man i was just lurking 

**Goshiki:** not you, sorry, i ment the stz Kai 

**Akakura:** DONT YOU MEAN I HAT U????

 **Goshiki:** there it is 

**Kogane:** Lmao Taichi sent me a screenshot 

**Goshiki:** i hate it here

 **Hayato:** took you long enough 

**Goshiki:** Ushijima-senpai?

 **Not-knowing:** yes we will include Hayato as well

 **Goshiki:** sweet 

**Angel:** oh god this wont end well

 **Lyric:** I’d say yall have a med student next to you but then again: i really dont care

 **Kawanishi:** wow. The betrayal. Dont hmu only real one yknow 

**Kogane:** no. This is just cringe

 **Kawanishi:** fair

 **Sakunami:** i gotta agree, like ik youre making fun of thes past and dark ages but like... its _still_ cringe 

**Futakuchi:** thats like a skill in itself tho

 **Yahaba:** see: this is why i am the superior med student 

**Lyric:** fuck u 

**Kyoutani:**

**Princess:** why is iwa-chan laughing so hard rn what did yall do?

 **Lyric:** fugrh9ugrp

 **Melody:** nothing to

 **Princess:** das suspicious 

**Princess:** das weird 

**Komori:** see this is why none of you guys have any braincells left 

**Angel:** KOMORI!

 **Kitten:** square tf up brich. Nobody insults shoyo

 **Mind:** (except for us)

 **Kitten:** (true but they dont need to know that)

 **Mind:** (true. They shall never know we have a soft spot for our bestie)

 **Soul:** ... i know that you guys know that were reading thi but it still super weird, probably bc u know that we know and thus you know that we know that you know and just in general 

**Soul:** knowledge 

**Not-knowing:** yes

 **Guessing:** ngl took me like 2 times to get it 

**Melody:** yh but thats b ur an idiot 

**Guessing:** eitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Sugar:** were all the A’s rlly necessary 

**Guessing:** everything i do is necessary sugar 

**Hayato:** i mean...

 **Not-knowing:** Hayato. You will learn to receive tomorrow 

**Hayato:** rip

 **Goshiki:** f in the chat for our fallen soldier 

**Honey:** NO. No more server meltdowns bc you all type at the same Time

 **Hayato:** thank you daichi-san

 **Honey:** oh no im not finished yet

 **Honey:** press f to pay respects

> _**50 people sent “f“** _

**Hayato:** can i change schools pls?

 **Not-knowing:** talking about transfer...

 **Princess:** nope. Although I’d look fly in purple 

**Prince:** thats still up for debate 

**Princess:** true i always look fly as heck 

**Moniwa:** ...

 **Princess:** fine. Using a wall of exubering narcissism to hide my actually very deep rooted insecurities is not the way to go. Happy?

 **Moniwa:** i mean happy is relative bc like. You dont deserve this crap but at the same time. Glad youre starting to accept it

 **Princess:** bet

 **Prince:** o i k a w a 

**Princess:** fineeeeee

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Moon:** i bring bearing important news 

**Star:** Tsukki don’t! 

**Angel:** pls do 

**Yachi:** yes pls 

**Moon** sent a picture 

[ThatsRightThisIsMyBoyfriendAndHeIsSoFineYallCouldNever.jpg](https://www.google.de/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F437764026264111367%2F&psig=AOvVaw1fzNRthnebAp9hF5OnWFRW&ust=1613753941710000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAMQjB1qFwoTCLCj8Zn08-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAj)

**Akagi:** the name fbevbrifnirfw

 **Noya:** i personally feel very attacked 

**Noya:** I mean yeah Yamaguchi is cute and all but have you seen Asahi??????

 **Prince:** yall forget that tooru is literally in here too but ugh 

_Honey muted everyone for half an hour_

**Honey:** can we all please just agree that everyone has their own charms and tha of course attraction differs from person to person?

 **Honey:** we dont need to point out every beautiful detail about our partners

 **Honey:** or do yall want me to go on a rant about how gorgeous koushi is?

 **Honey:** there yall have it. 

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Noya:** okay but: what is up with stz gc names???

 **Noya:** ill bet 10 bucks 

**No:** do ou even have 10 bucks 

**Noya:** shut up

 **No:** read the user

 **Noya:** fuck off

 **No:** read previous statement 

**Noya:** ugh. Anyways i bet 10 bucks that shirabu-kun is saved as brat 

**Kunimi:** who will be your betting partner?

 **Baby:** no way in hell that he didnt change it 

**Babysitter:** again: do you even have this much money

 **Baby:** rude.

 **Babysitter:**

**Baby:** but yh 

**Seaweed:** do yall mean dollars or yen bc like 10 yen is nothing 

**Flower:** lets make it more interesting

 **Prince:** as only mature person in seijoh I will now tell you to shut up

 **Flower:** fineeeeeeeee

 **Seaweed:** yall rude rude

 **Watari:** and yall morons, but u dont see us complaining 

**Seaweed:** remember who you are 

**Komori:** im sorry for laughing 

**Noya:** oh how the turn tables 

**Noya:** but srsly 10 dollars I’d say

 **Baby:** fine by me 

**Baby:** so who gets the money

 **Lyric:** me 

**Melody:** idiot. 

**Lyric:** well i need my fair share, after all the gain is made due to my presence 

**Melody:** stop talking about taxes etc 

**Melody:** you 

**Melody:** _brat_

 **Lyric:** what eita means is that the money goes to noya

 **Baby:** W H AT THE F UC CK?

 **Asahi:** did tanaka just become illiterate?

 **Moon:** was he ever even literate 

**Kiyoko:** sorry i chuckled 

**Noya:** Kiyoko!!!

 **Baby:** hey!!! Its been like forever since you were the last time online 

**Kiyoko:** look at the chaos 

**Babysitter:** smart 

**Babysitter:** why dont i have this chat muted btw?

 **Honey:** bc i wont suffer alone 

**Noya:** ha! Take that ryuu!!!!! Anyways so Goshiki-kun is baby and shirabu-kun is brat and the rest of the @ _ **purple hoes** _???

 **Not-knowing:** let me introduce you to shiratorizawa, the powerhouse school which is everything but 

**Not-knowing:** the head of the family is made up by our grandpa: Jin whose mere purpose in life seems to be annoying eita, the cool uncle (not consented to by the 3rd year, the 1st year chose the name), jins other children are the mom, satori, as well as the chaotic uncle: Hayato. Hayato has adopted a child, akakura, who is labelled as the chaos in training. Lastly we have the brother to me, who is the dad, which is Reon, aka the responsible uncle. No we have the children, which as you know consist of Akakura, see previously mentioned, goshiki, baby On one hand. Now we come to the 2 cousins (who are all the gay cousin because well) the brat is as mentioned shirabu and the weird cousin is kawanishi 

**Baby:** okay this may be worth losing the money 

**Babysitter:** this is golden 

**Yachi:** SHOOOOYO! I NEED HELPPPP

 **Angel:** whats wrong????????

 **Yachi:** lit test tmrw we were just told !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Angel:** im coming over, cant kei help until im there?

 **Yachi:** kei, kags and yams tried to help Mesut rejnfoidcmewpofdewpof

 **Angel:** im coming over dont worry hitoka

 **Kiyoko:** can i somehow help you hitoka? 

**Yachi:** wait this isnt pms?

 **Yamamoto:** nope

 **Yachi:** im so sorry !!!!!

 **Terushima:** chill, its okay :)

 **Terushima:** but yes if you need help dont hesitate to ask

 **Kiyoko:** im coming over dear

 **Yamamoto:** wait a second 

**Fukunaga:** who are you ?

 **Kitten:** look down youre talking to your highness.

 **Lev:** does that mean that short ppl are royalty?

 **Yaku:** lev. Dont 

**Yaku:** i know you are actually not trying to poke at someone’s height but — think about what u just said

 **Lev:** oh fuck 

**Inuoka:** oh fuck indeed

 **Kai:** Wise words

 **Reon:** truly a genius 

**Jin:** unlike semi

 **Melody:** actually shut the fuck up

 **Jin:** nah 

**Lyric:** lmao

 **Aran:** ignoring that: we have a true poet among us 

**Kitten:** Suna was ejected. Suna was the imposter 

**Tuna:** i will - do nothing about this and sleep. And in my slumber i shall resent my pitiful existence 

**Onigiri:** rin. Its too early to question my life and sanity 

**Heart:** what sanity?

 **Gin:** what life?

 **Tuna:** its literally 8 pm??? Bitch 

**Onigiri:** how did u coordinate this also. Its always too early for this shit. An now excuse me i have to go and kill Tsumu 

**Spade:** suna?

 **Tuna:** yes im there. Yes ill film it. And yes ill send it to u 

**Spade:** greatly appreciated 

**Soul:**

suna 🤝 Sakusa  
Loving a Mina twin 

**Mind:**

also suna 🤝 sakusa  
Loving to see their bf embarrass themselves by fighting 

**Guessing:** couples who meme together. Stay together 

**Watari:** oh no 

**Yahaba:** oh no 

**Yahaba:** @ **kyoutani** bitch do ur part 

**Kyoutani:** oh no no no no no

 **Kyoutani:** great i will take my payment in ramen thank

 **Seaweed:** allow ourselves 

**Flower:** to introduce us 

**Honey:** nope not again 

_Honey muted everyone for 1 hour_

**Honey:** the silence, the sanity, oh how i have missed you 

_Honey unmuted everyone_

**Sugar:** thank me later hun

 **Honey:** this is why youre not part of the mature ppl

 **Sugar:** well someone has to be the fun parent 

**Honey:** I- i mean I’d say that being responsible doesnt mean being a killjoy but... i am so thats valid 

**Asahi:** i- did... did you just stutter thru text? Utter. Absolute. Fucking. Moronic. Idiot

_Honey kicked Asahi_

**Kita:** i feel like daichi-san may not be the most... impartial server admin 

**Not-knowing:** no Offenes Kita-san. but that is no new revelation 

**Spade:** ... w o w

 **Kita:** oh i know i just wanted to be polite about it 

**Terushima:** lmao but he’s fun as admin 

**Honey:** see. Someone appreciates me 

**Noya:** its not that we dont appreciate you but 

**Honey:** you and noya have no rights to complain about me being a killjoy bc the only people i really stop are u two (okay and the first years sometimes but percentage wise you two really take the cake) 

**Angel:** now I want cake

 **Wings:** same 

**Angel:** ...

 **Wings:** meet u in 5 

**Angel:** fuck yeah!

 **Moon:** dashi. The kitchen is free :)

 **Rooster:** GASP

 **Kitten:** dramatic bitch 

**Princess:** i didnt even say anything 

**Princess:** oh- 

**Kitten:** thats on you for feeling called out 

**Not-knowing:** do you think we can ask coach to order cake and pizza as a motivational gift for the team? Because i really dont think either of us want to spend a lot of money 

**Guessing:** semisemi. Hayato?

 **Melody:** hell yeah 

**Hayato:** we gon do it bitches

 **Lyric:** _translation_ : they plan on ordering half a restaurant in one day for training camp

 **Guessing:** why r u like this?

 **Lyric:** because seeing you suffer is one of my greatest pleasures in life

 **Melody:** see this is why ur username is saved as brat almost everywhere. The universe recognised it too

 **Lyric:** bold to call yourself the universe. And there was no realisation but rather you taking username privilege from me and everyone playing along bc they are immature and find it hilarious

 **Melody:** but Kenjirou... you are my universe

 **Lyric:** bastard

 **Lyric:** btw open ur fucking door asshat 

**Sugar:** why are they always like this 

**Goshiki:** you haven’t seen them interact irl. This will be a huge shock for you guys during training camp. They are already domestic here right?

 **Kawanishi:** they are so lovestruck that we already gave up on them. They are so disgustingly in love.

 **Prince:** to think this gc was once made for volleyball, infos about tournament and maybe one or two jokes 

**Princess:** you say this as if you dont love it 

**Prince:** i never said that 

**Yaku:** I- no. Thats fair 

**Kita:** wait. Azumane -san !

 _Honey added Asahi_

**Honey:** chill he was reading over my shoulder 

**Asahi:** i still hate you 

**Kiyoko:** mood 

**Sugar:** mood

 **Honey:** mood

 **Yachi:** and thus we conclude episode. Too height to count of the 3rd years continuing to hate each other despite being bffs 

**Baby:** and with this. Goodnight. 

**Noya:** Sleep tight dont let the bed bugs bite 

**Heart:** thinking about Kesha and blow rn 

**Princess:** iconic song 

**Guessing:** iconic woman 

**Melody:** icon 

**Lyric:** did u seriously just get online for that?

 **Melody:** yes. My bff senses were tingling 

**Lyric:** ew. Never say that again 

**Melody:** lmao. Knew this’d annoy you. 

**Not-knowing:** and there they want again

 **Reon:** bye bye semi and shirabu 

**Jin:** one of them wont be missed 

**Spade:** holy shit 

**Komori:** youre even more ruthless than kiyoomi 

**Spade:** up fuck the shut 

**Komori:** lmao i think u spent too much ice with Atsumu-kun 

**Spade:** there is no such thing as too much time with Tsumu 

**Heart:** dont mind me i will now be officially passing away 

**Mind:** can we all agree that Kesha produced some of the biggest bops ever 

**Kitten:** no tea. No shade. Just fax 

**Soul:** i was gone for 15 minutes. W t h?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyy for the delay ahhhh
> 
> I hit freaking writers block but i rlly wanted to write them all interacting irl so I hope you still enjoy it. There is no major angst, which is honestly a surprise for me too bc like. Everything i touch turns to angst but not this !!!!
> 
> Yaaaaay  
> Anyways hope u enjoy it and i hope youre happy and safe

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Kitten:** exposing Keiji! Bc he is a lil bitch 

**Mind:** i just exposed both of us idiot ! 

**Kitten:** s m h

 **Kitten:** anyways. The first time our dear and mature Akaashi Keiji saw Bokuto with his hair down he

 **Angel:** oh damn shits about to go down 

**Rooster:** oh man i forgot about that lol

 **Mind:** yall cancelled 

**Angel:** aren’t we already 

**Princess:** i feel like yall need to know what happened in the pretty setter squad 

**Star:** lmao we haven’t even addressed the fact that kino and i are just pinch servers, so technically it’d be the pretty setters and servers 

**Melody:** oh i can feel the diss coming in 

**Lyric:** oh right, lets change eitas name to musical server 

**Melody** : and i was once again proven right 

**Melody:** love u too babe 

**Lyric:** <3 die in a ditch 

**Melody:** just for you 

**Kawanishi:** okay before we expose the other setters: it is expose kenjirou time

 **Lyric:** nope not here

 **Kawanishi:** should i tell semi-san in pms?

 **Lyric:** i hate u 

**Kawanishi:** fine I wont type it 

**Lyric:** thx 

**Goshiki:** but i will 

**Lyric:** OH FUCK OFF!

 **Goshiki:** the best of shirabu being a softy and a simp! 

_Lyric left the chat_

**Honey:** you disturb me 

**Goshiki:** yh whatever. 

**Goshiki:** alright, kenjirou basically wears semi‘s clothes more than his own with the reasoning: “they smell like him and i miss him, even when he’s right next to me its just comfortable and they are a lil bit too big on me and oh my gosh this guy is so whipped, like practice is horrible bc nothing we can do or say will get these 2 out of their bubble and SHIRABU KENJIROU BLUSHES LIKE CONSTANTLY and its so soft and sweet that I’m generally on the verge of throwing up. Like he brought a bunch of sweets: and they ate them together and just frefnoiwedfeiwofnuwer they are so so fucking domestic. And oh gosh kenjirou is such a huge simp bc like-

 **Kawanishi:** pls tell me you want to write what i think you will (hurry bc kenjirou is in the same room)

 **Goshiki:** bfewiujferocewfbew i see him 

**Goshiki:** okay so NONE OF YALL HAD TO HEAR HIM SIMP OVER SEMI‘S ARMS AND IT SHOWS! 

**Melody:** ... shirabu here. I will kill you 

**Goshiki:** last time semi-senpai said that to you, you said that the only thing you ask is for him to step on you

 **Guessing:** lmao siiiiimp 

**Princess:** as if youre any different 

**Guessing:** never said i wasnt one too 

**Sugar:** lmaoooooo

_Honey added Lyric_

**Lyric:** i am going to kill you to death !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Aran:** why 

**Kita:** we dont ask 

**Reon:** how are some of you considered adults 

**Noya:** trust us we are as shocked and terrified at that thought as you are

 **Wings:** rip Goshiki-kun and Kawanishi-san 

**Honey:** one normal day is all i wish for 

**Hayato:** omg i can’t believe Shirabu killed kawanishi and goshiki lmao

 **Guessing:** lmao semisemi ain’t better lol he’s an absolute simp for shirabu too

 **Melody:** satori. No

 **Guessing:** satori no i Guess

 **Not-knowing:** since when does satori listen to eita? None of the 3rd years do 

**Melody:** now youre just being mean 

**Not-knowing:** After all I learned form our grandfather Jin 

**Jin:** :)

 **Melody:** i hateeeeeeeeee it here 

**Lyric:** how about i throw Taichi and shiki out and you come over? 

**Melody:** omw

 **Kawanishi:** rude

 **Goshiki:** very rude 

**Lyric:** well u see Me and the way j give zero shits? So pshooo get out 

**Kogane:** :) you can come over ˆ°ˆ

 **Goshiki:** were coming ˘u˘

 **Babysitter:** and thus the couples remain with some braincells unlike me

 **Baby:** i want coffee. And so i will just kidnap u to the café so you wont threaten homicide for the 4th time this week 

**Futakuchi:** and yet you call me bad 

**Kitten:** ANYWAYS 

**Kitten:** the first time Keiji saw bokuto with his hair down he ran into a pole because he couldn’t stop staring and he had this lovestruck expression and was blushing so hard he resembled tendou-sans hair

 **Mind:** k so kenma over here

 **Heart:** Okay so akaashi-kun said that the first time nekoma and Fukurodani had a match with akaashi and kenma on the court 

**Yahaba:** you all rlly live for chaos

 **Sugar:** basically these two were both coming down from their jumps (very much synchronised btw i saw a video my cousin made lol) and they were looking at the opposite side and staring right at each other 

**Princess:** and so their hair was doing the swoosh thing and like we can all agree that these 2 setters are etheral? Yh great

 **No:** and they looked at each other and both blushed so hard, like they were so flustered that they had to pause the game for 5 minutes 

**Kitten:** i hate it here 

**Rooster:** no he doesnt 

**Kitten:** yes I do

 **Mind:** no he doesn’t 

**Kitten:** maybe i dont 

**Angel:** no you dont 

**Kitten:** no i dont 

**Rooster:** i see how it is then :(

 **Kitten:** then get off of me 

**Rooster:** nope 

**Soul:** my bro knows how to live

_Honey banned the word bro_

**Noya:** ...

 **Baby:** ...

 **Soul:** ... 

**Rooster:** ...

 **Narita:** 0.0

 **No:** and thus 4 people lost their lives 

**Babysitter:** Idiots*

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Not-knowing:** were already looking forward to the training camp tomorrow 

**Guessing:** Kay but like... its just 8h until most folks are in the bus and like... the Tokyo and Hyogo people are even sooner (sooner sounds like suna) lmao

 **Not-knowing:** you should sleep satori and the rest too :)

 **Jin:** im so proud of you my child for making friends

 **Melody:** oh my god you asshat. This is favouritism 

**Jin:** yes

* * *

_**Inarizaki/ hyogo district/ 10h drive Midnight** _

“Okay, Samu and I brought Cards against Humanity, Buzzed-“ at that Kita and Aran gave Atsumu the same deadpan, disappointed parental stare “- dont worry we have no alcohol, its just for fun. We’re bad but not that bad!“ A small snicker was heard from Akagi and Gin who were so tired they found everything funny. 

„Okay, yall do your thing but I will merely sleep. So goodnight!“ Suna yawned while searching for something, probably a pillow

“Rin! You’ve already slept for 12 hours!“

“I want to sleep 12 hours more“

“Thats a coma!“

“Sounds festive!-“

“NO!“ Ignoring Osamu and Kita in their protests, Suna turned to grab his pillow (which he finally found) and blanket to sleep 

The next thing Atsumu saw was Osamu smiling down at his boyfriend (he literally had heart eyes), before rolling his eyes, grabbing the others sleep mask and joining him. Osamu now mouthing to him that he’d be unavailable for any chaotic shenanigans.

(5h later Atsumu would take a picture of his twin and one of his best friends, smiling fondly at them before sending it to them.)

But for now he’d type away on his laptop because Miya Atsumu still had to finish his English essay.

Soon enough the entire team fell asleep, after all they were well into the night, until the last person awake was Kita, who now made sure everyone had a pillow, blanket and was comfortably sleeping as well as saving Atsumu‘s essay and Akagi‘s thesis, before moving next to Aran who gave him a small smile before pulling the captain under the blanket too.

 _ **At 8 am** _most woke up again (mostly because someone... ~~Atsumu~~... didnt mute their phone and was pinged. But after explaining that Sakusa told him he’d call him before he and Komori would drive, the rest of the team softened and decided to spare his life)

And soon enough they saw a McDonalds in the distance. 

The next thing heard was a chant of McDonalds! McDonalds!   
from the entire team, including Kita and Aran who were rather hungry too.

So when they arrived at the Shiratorizawa campus in sweatpants (or in sunas case even wrapped in a blanket) with fast food and a bunch of other stuff nobody of the other teams were even close to being surprised

* * *

_**Tokyo schools: Fukurōdani. Nekoma. Itachiyama 3h Drive** _

_**At 6 am**_ the students from fukurodani and nekoma met in front of the huge bus they had booked (apparently to „save money“ honestly everyone knew that their captains just wanted to see each other... probably to spread chaos), waiting for the Itachiyama students to join them.

 _ **6:30 am**_ and Itachiyama finally arrived, to the surprise of most joined by Sakusa and Komori.

“Alright! We have an almost 3 hour ride and we want to get coffee on our way there, so we will head onto the bus now.“ Kuroo yelled across the parking lot before hooking his arms around Bokuto‘s and Iizuna‘s shoulders, dragging them with him, prompting Kenma (who was cuddled into Akaashis jacket), Akaashi and Sakusa to collectively roll their eyes at their captains.

Its only _**7 am**_ and the bus was already engaged in an all out war.

It all started with Bokuto announcing that he brought his boombox, to which the first fight erupted, because now Kuroo, Kenma, Inuoka, Konoha, Washio, Yamato and Komori were fighting over whose playlist was the best to be played.

Just to realise that Yamamoto had already hooked his phone to the box and was now playing his typical bus ride playlist, which consisted of Barbie songs and others of the like (okay to be fair it was nekomas collective and shared playlist... don’t judge them okay?), leaving a momentarily confused and annoyed Fukurodani and Itachiyama team behind.

So naturally they played a form of capture the flag, only the flag was the boombox. Nekoma and a few others (who were called traitors by their respective teams) were trying to protect the box and continue the playlist, whilst the other teams were keen on getting the box (inbetween everything was Bokuto who complained about his box being taken hostage) 

Finally at _**6:50 am**_ most people were exhausted and called it off, now jamming out to barbie songs.

But apparently some people (Konoha, Komi and Yamato or as akaashi had dubbed them the terror trio) wanted chaos and planed a sneak attack to recapture the Fukurodani box.

So at _**6:55 am**_ a loud shriek interrupted the singing students who were then hit by various packed food items (aka Kenma’s secret stach as he soon realised) while the three retrieved the boombox.

And now they were here, Kenma threatening to do... unspeakable things (grumpy and tired Kenma before his second coffee was really creative and could probably be a great serial killer)... to them for throwing his food and C6H12O6 carriers.

Yaku replying that Kenma sounded too much like Kuroo, triggering their usual banter 

And so everything was chaos.

Some may ask: where was Akaashi?  
Well- Akaashi had slept through most of the drive, leaning against his boyfriend 

And so at _**10 am**_ the three schools were absolutely done with the day and exhausted (well excluding Akaashi, who was still sleeping and carried around by Bokuto, as a blanket burrito (much like Suna))

* * *

The remaining schools from Miyagi had already planned on driving in small groups and were the only people arriving well rested, now wondering why the others behaved so weirdly.

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

_**3 pm** _

**Princess:** so.... we may have gotten lost?

 **Angel:** same 

**Princess:** shoyo bitch I can see u 

**Angel:** okay I change previous statement to: Oikawa-san, Atsumu, Inuoka, Keiji, Kenma, Iwaizumi-san, Makki, Mattsun and I are lost

 **Moon:** proper grammar damn 

**Angel:** fuck yo goddamn smartass. I’m literally better at grammar than ur ass is 

**Star:** i mean youre not wrong sho 

**Moon:** at least i dont get called high school student 

**Yaku:**

**Noya:**

**Angel:** AND I TOOK OFFENSE TO THAT!

 **Wings:** but its a fact, besides youre so cute 

**Angel:** am not cute

 **Wings:** are too

 **Angel:** as if

**Angel:**

**Kitten:** sho looks like hes about to cry

 **Mind:** oh damn. @ **Lyric** were somewhere with a lots of plants, but were indoors, with a glass ceiling and 

**Lyric:** I’m coming, r u guys okay?

 **Mind:** yh I guess 

* * *

_**more espresso less depresso** _

_**6 pm** _

**Hina:** I’m better, dw just embarrassed that some students saw me cry lmao 

**Aka:** putting lmao doesnt make it better 

**Hina:**

**Ken:** no lol doesnt count either 

**Oik:** and uwu is off the plate too 

**Hina:** goddamnit 

**Teru:** nah but fr u k fam?

 **Noya:** was it the new surrounding?

 **Hina:** yh 

**Semi:** I mean, if it would help you we probably have an unused stz jacket u could wear during training on campus, that way you wouldn’t be suspicious 

**Ten:** suspicious is the wrong word for other students but true 

**Shira:** but will coach allow that?

 **Semi:** look at him and tell me u can say no

 **Shira:** k u got me there

 **Ushi:** no need the jacket is already with me 

**Oik:** did u steal it?

 **Ushi:** steal is the wrong way to put it. I merely took it under my wing without asking beforehand since I know the outcome will be the same either way 

**Ten:** k but like thats just facy words for stealing 

**Ushi:** I cannot hear you 

**Hina:** really? Would that really be okay? Ill make sure to not make it dirty and to give it back as soon as we are gone !

 **Shira:** Sho, dw youre fine and even if things dont go according to plan as long as you lot are happy :)

 **Semi:**

**Shira:** its shoyo aka one of the cutest humans alive????

 **Semi:**

**Shira:** i hate u 

**Semi:**

**Shira:** FINE! 

**Semi:** :)

 **Shira:** ... -3-

 **Semi:** <3 

**Ten:** k what the fuck?

 **Haba:** they did not just have a whole ass convo ???

 **Kyou:** i do not see

 **Haba:** oh so nice of you to finally join us 

**Oik:**

**Iwa:** cmon Tooru. Cant play matchmaker for everyone 

**Bo:** lmao but like... food?

 **Saku:** after that bus ride i definitely need something ... sane ?

 **Aka:** should’ve just slept u idiot 

**Suna:** SEE! 

**Atsu:** yh but a) their ride was only 3h and not 10 b) they didnt sleep for 12 h before that c) DO YOU HAVE YOUR MEDS ASSHAT???

 **Kuni:** welcome to aggressively caring™

 **Kuni:** but if u forgot I brought extra 

**Suna:** thx, but i remembered 

**Nari:** and by that we all know he meant: Osamu remembered 

**Enno:** goddamnit Narita 

**Yachi:** yall stol me line 

**Tsukki:** stol lmao

 **Yama:** smh 

**Noya:** the amount of karasuno i see is alarming 

**Asahi:** i thought u didnt feel alarming ever

 **Noya:** HEY!

 **Asahi:** after all the shit u pulled i was convinced u didnt have an alarm system 

**Noya:** just bc ur mind is only an alarm system and nothing else doesnt mean i have to have all that shit 

**Asahi:** rlly?

 **Noya:** i forgot my meds...

 **Asahi:** W T F ?????? Hey on another note, save me some food bc I will be back soon 

**Noya:** no I can pull through 

**Asahi:** no you absolutely can not so sit ur pretty dumbass down and eat 

**Goshi:** so was anybody gonna tell me i slept through half of the day or was I supposed to find out myself? 

**Yaku:** sucks to suck 

**Ken:** lmao 

**Iwa:** goddamnit **@Semi** where is y’all’s coffee machine?

 **Oik:** oh are we gonna meet Stacey?

 **Iwa:** wtf?

 **Yama:** stz names their coffee machines 

**Shira:** dont talk abut her!!!!!!

 **Ken:** how long were u working? 

**Shira:** we dont talk about it 

**Semi:** where tf r u? 

**Goshi:** he’s in my room 

**Semi:** thx shiki 

**Semi:** If u were to excuse me I will now make sure kenjirou sleeps. But also: its totally ok if u preferred to not be the center of attention and take one of our jackets, we have some more if anybody needs one!

 **Ten:** am I the only person who saw the first part as a threat? 

**Saku:** can someone kill the person who thought having neon uniforms was a good idea???

 **Ushi:** you remember where the club room is? Doors open and the spare jackets r in the wardrobe 

**Saku:** thank you 

**Lev:** im gonna sleep, dont need to save me food 

**Yaku:** nope.

 **Lev:** ?

 **Yaku:** you’ll see 

**Ken:** was it the bus ride or just generally not too well rn?

 **Lev:** generally ig? But shoyo is the one who has it worse so im fine :)

 **Hina:** NOPE! U DELETE THAT SHIT RN EVEN IF OTHERS HAVE PROBLEMS TOO DOESNT MEAN YOUR PROBLEMS ARENT VALID !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Yaku:** im almost at the nekoma quarters, still amazed how rich these ppl r 

**Iwa:** still waiting for Stacey 

**Ten:** Stacey is dead. Shira killed her 

**Ushi:** we now have Kim, they go by they/them 

**Goshi:** k i feel like yall need an explanation to understand the joke 

**Ten:** basically its campus tradition to name the coffee machine since like 30 years

 **Ten:** and we collectively chose the name, always changing the pronouns, bc this uni better be inclusive! Sometimes their label changes and all

 **Ushi:** basically it was implemented by our lgbtq+ Club to include everyone, and to make labels more of a daily and common thing. We asked around if everyone on campus was okay with this, because some may would find it hurtful, since its still just a machine. But everything worked out 

**Shira:** STACEY DESERVED BETTER! 

**Semi:** S L E E P! 

**Shira:** finals bith 

**Semi:** cant even insult me properly thats how tired u r so chop chop bitch 

**Ushi:** dinner is in 1h, but the food will remain until 3 am probably because we all are supposed to clean after ourselves and I know that there will be the bunch of people sneaking in at 3 am bc they want to snack 

**Yama:** called out 

**Ken:**

* * *

_**mental breakdown station**_

**Shibayama:** do yall ever look at someone and wonder: damn I knew I was gay but this gay?

 **Inuoka:** I thought u were gonna do the „What’s going on inside their head?“ after the bus ride 

**Kitten:** WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE BUS RIDE!

 **Komi:** look your stuff was way too suspicious 

**Konoha:** ˆ 

**Yamato:** besides y’all’s playlist needed some spice

 **Yamamoto:** your lil bitchass can not judge our playlist 

**Soul:** i feel like you all forget that its still **my** boombox 

**Washio:** you guys are the worst

 **No:** k but like.. wtf happened?

 **Kitten** sent a video 

[You can see a wall of bags and whatever they could find to protect the boombox, which was still blasting barbie songs (right now they were jamming out to all for one from barbie and the three musketeers). Nekoma defending their fort with all their might, Kuroo and Konoha absolutely obliterating the other, while the others were in similar situations, Yaku and Mori fighting on the floor etc. The only people not engaged in the brawl were Sakusa who looked at the entire mess, coffee in one hand and spray disinfectant in the other so that no one would even dare come close to him (of course he would never hurt the others, but it still worked and he was left alone), Akaashi who was sleeping, oblivious to this entire mess, Bokuto who was Akaashi‘s pillow and thus couldn’t participate in any shenanigans much to his own dismay (so he was only able to complain from the sidelines, pouting) and Kenma who really couldn’t be bothered and instead filmed it all (well until his snacks were attacked, but that was a different story)]

**Prince:** WHAT ThE actual fucdfinvg FUCK?

 **Angel:** so shocked u became illiterate 

**Prince:** n o p e 

**Princess:** lmao savage 

**Kitten:** so yh that was our 3h 

**Mind:** i am so glad i fell asleep 

**Soul:** I’m glad u slept but like: you all abused MY boombox 

**Spade:** die mad about it 

**Hearr:** well aren’t u a bundle of joy rn 

**Guessing:** i am so happy were doing this 

**Not-knowing:** I feel like I will regret this 

**Noya:** :)

 **Moon:** oh god no 

**Moon:** i will lose my fucking sanity 

**Star:** what sanity 

**Yachi:** u cant lose something u never possessed 

**Moon:** this is bullying 

**Wings:** well. Sucks to be u ig

 **Moon** : ... 

**Moon:** i mean fair 

**Star:**

**Star:** nope. 

**Moon** : can u come over?

 **Moon:** kageyama, youre not at fault, dw, just Everything at once 

**Angel:** we need to hang out as 1st years again btw

 **Teru:** okay... why did i just see kenma, akaashi and hinata just stare at each other. And when I asked they said they were communicating 

**Mind:** that’s bc we were

 **Soul:** the are

 **Soul:** its creepy, they literally think the same that way

 **Kitten:** :)

 **Angel:** :)

 **Mind:** :)

 **Teru:** alright have a great day 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Baby:** I feel like we didnt pay enough attention to this comment 

> **Guessing:** I’ve said it multiple times: y’all’s re so fucking domestic 

**Baby:** _y’all’s´re??????_

 **Guessing:** i know a masterpiece 

**Hayato:** honestly who did u sell ur braincells to?

 **Kawanishi.** Cannot believe I’d ever agree with Hayato-san 

**Kogane:** double kill

 **Jin:**

**Melody:** nope. Lets not do this rn 

**Jin:** ...

 **Lyric:** LMAO! YALL!

 **Melody:** soekawa just came to my room with a poster that said: u dont just suck, you swallow too

 **Lyric:** masterpiece 

**Guessing:** ferbrgrifie

 **Sugar:** the eita slander is amazing 

**Princess:** rehufuienlcajdwoqcneoi this is amazing 

**Lyric:** ew imagine having sex w eita

**Goshiki:**

**Kawanishi:**

**Kogane:** allow me to introduce these two 

**Seaweed:** tea?

 **Flower:** spill the tea sis

 **Lyric:** i have unlimited access to the labs, my chemistry and poison knowledge is the best of all second years. Nobody would suspect a thing :) so chose your words wisely. 

**Kawanishi:** holy shit

 **Angel:** goddamn kenjirou did not come to play

 **Yahaba:** damn right thats my best friend!

 **Noya:** i love this

 **Rooster:** i want to see y’all’s lab

 **Yaku:** oh no. He’s gonna be all hyper

 **Kai:** that means that yaku will become grumpy 

**Rooster:** you act as if he usually isnt 

**Yaku:** fuck off

 **Kitten:** but he is so cute all hyped like this!

 **Prince:** see this is exactly why no boyfriend is allowed to babysit their boyfriends (lesbians still have braincells, so all bow before our wlw friends)

 **Honey:** i faintly remember last time Oikawa impulsively got a helix piercing and the only thing u could do was simp

 **Prince:** i never excluded myself from this list

 **Yaku:** wtf?

 **Lyric:** yh sure I can take u there. And before you ask, Terushima u too ofc 

**Terushima:** thx mate

 **Yachi:** i feel so loved as a wlw

 **Baby:** as you fucking should!

 **Asahi:** All women are queens

 **No:** if she breathes she a goddess

 **Narita:** i hate it here but at times like these this chat becomes bearable

 **Wings:** Edgelord

 **Moon:** the dark days

 **Futakuchi:** we do not mention these days

 **Babysitter:** but really, as much as it hurts me to say: ryuu is kinda... right, tendou-san what the actual hell?

 **Guessing:** i dont explain my poetry

 **Not-knowing:** well, now we still need the poetry

 **Konoha:** I’m not the only person hat heared Oikawa yell out : FUCKING BURNED AND TOASTED

 **Konoha:** right?

 **Guessing:** thats fair ig. But just bc yallre not smart enough to understand my superior brain

 **Melody:** lmao what brain?

 **Guessing:** i hate u

 **Melody:** ˆ3ˆ 

**Sakunami:** so in other words: my phone screen just cracked 

**Kogane:** really? The wall again?

 **Sakunami:** i am legally not allowed to say anything more

 **Aone:**

**Futakuchi:** u. Fucking. Stupid. Ass. Idiot 

**Aone:**

**Futakuchi:** WHAT? I JUST SPEAK THE TRUTH 

**Moniwa:** again, I can see aones face through the screen and I’m living for it 

**Inuoka:** fbghzr

 **Shibayama:**

**Lev:** wait a damn minute

 **Lev:** Shiba... u said ur nickname is Shiba Inu right?

 **Shibayama:** yh?

 **Lev:** YALL WERE DATING AND DID NOT TELL US?????????? FAKE ASS FRIENDS

 **Inuoka:** that was what gave us away? Really

 **Lev:** look dont judge me i am literally the first to notice so stfu 

**Kitten:** well I knew but only bc i walked in on them, so good job lev 

**Lev:** (\@ˆuˆ@)/

 **Angel:** well I knew too but only bc So already told me (or well more or less just screamed to me bout Shibayama but whatevs)

 **Wings:** yh ur too much of a moron to realise it on ur own 

**Angel:** bitch 

**Wings:** uno reverse 

**Angel:** but ur my bitch 

**Wings:** ... that was so horrible

 **Angel:** i said what i said 

**Mind:** seems like the braincell is with lev today 

**Yaku:** we are all doomed 

**Kitten:** oh no.

 **Lev:** :(

 **Yaku:** you know we only tease you right? If its too much tell us okay :)

 **Lev:** ik dw

 **Yaku:** okay 

**Rooster:** aren’t u two sitting next to each other????

 **Yaku:** and?

 **Yamamoto:** y r yall texting then???

 **Yaku:** maybe bc of some dumbasses who unfortunately are also in the room :)

 **Komori:** from Libero to Libero: salt

 **Yaku:** idk what ur talking about 

**Goshiki:** u can almost match w shirabitch‘s salt level

 **Lyric:** just because you cannot handle the truth doesnt make my points less valid 

**Spade:** can we just please sleep?

 **Heart:** :)

 **Tuna:** they r cuddling. Disgusting 

**Kita:** let me guess, suna is writing this while Osamu is spooning him 

**Onigiri:** yup

 **Tuna:** doesnt change that they r disgusting 

* * *

_**The next morning** _

all the other students finally realised the true horror that Shiratorizawa had to live through.

Domestic Semi and Shirabu.

Okay, to be fair they all were familiar with domestic couples, but to see the two resident bickering idiots being all cute and domestic and mushy was really something none of them expected.

And yet here they were, the early birds already eating whilst the others were slowly waking up (after they were shot by water guns... don’t ask).

Shirabu was already peacefully eating his oats because he was basic like that (kawanishi’s words), while Semi was hogging Kim, before making his way straight up to shirabu, putting two cups of coffe (one a hot black and the other iced and filled with sugar... figure who drank which) in-front of them and just sitting on Shirabu‘s lap, who was now feeding the other, still half asleep guy.

“Eita I told you not to work for too long, are you okay?“ he didnt even flinch when Semi sat down, indicating that this was normal?

“I know, I know but then I had this amazing idea for a new melody and it just all went downhill from there. Besides, you‘re so cute when you’re sleeping and your peaceful cute face is such good inspiration!!“

“Stalking Oedipus.“ the younger laughed 

“You did not just insult me with Greek mythology. Oh who am I kidding you did and I can only say to this: that you are literally so bitchy you are like the Hera, of Shiratorizawa, but i still love you.“ 

“Whatever... was it at least worth the staying up?“ 

“Why dont you tell me?“ Semi winked, before Shirabu slightly pushed him, chuckling 

“Whatever. I made more oats anyways, so you can have the rest.“ 

“Awww, don’t I have the best boyfriend ever.“

“Damn right I am. By the way, my ma invited us over... do not blow this I swear to everything I love that I will throw you out the window. Besides, i am stealing your hoodie for practice, please and thank you.“ Shirabu was not even looking up from his phone whilst saying.

Blissfully unaware of the shocked looks of the others, they continued cuddling and talking without any care in the world, holding hands and being absolutely domestic.

Which to be fair wasn’t too unusual (they were all like that in a way) but to see it for the first time was... something.

* * *

Now it was _**10:30 am**_ and all of them in training clothes , some wearing their own and others wearing someone else’s (i.e. shirabu and the socially anxious people wearing the stz jackets)

“You know, I’m freezing over here-“ Semi began, but was cut off by Shirabus groan before they were hugging “better now your highness?“ 

“Very much, thank you darling-“

“You’re lucky youre cute. Everyone else would’ve died by poisoning just for that.“

“You’re so cute when you threaten homicide and first degree murder and I just want to cuddle you all day and night long“ at that Shirabu turned beet red, arguing that he was not cute (the homicide part was correct, so no use in denying facts)

“Hey Lovebirds! Focus!“ their coach yelled out, making the two **and** Kageyama and Hinata answer.

And while Tendou silently thanked every deity out there for blessing them with this chaos the “responsible adults“ were slowly wondering what grave sins they had committed to deserve this chaos (The entirety of the managers grateful that they did their own thing)

* * *

_**9 pm** _

“What are you doing?“ Daichi asked, walking into the room to see a bunch of players sitting next to each other a flip flop in hand?

“Well my dearest, darling, devastatingly dorky Datemate-“

“What the actual fuck Koushi? An Alliteration about appearance at apparently the most inconvenient time?“ The rest erupted in laughter while counting the words and concluding that it currently seemed like Daichi was winning

“I think I just fell for you even more-“ Suga was interrupted by a chorus of “Disgusting. Gross. Unacceptable. Ew“ from the others

“Shut the fuck up, y’all ain’t better or do I need to mention the times I walked in on all of you being all domestic and cavities inducing? No i do not think so. Anyways we are playing Paranoia and drinking, if the Hugo bottles weren't enough of a clue.“ He continued on, as if drinking and all after practice was an entirely normal thing...

“But why?“ And if you listened closely you could pinpoint the exact moment in which Daichi‘s brain demanded a payraise for dealing with the bullshit of his boyfriend

“Pretty setters and servers meeting, duh?“ it was now Oikawas turn to speak up (already slightly tipsy) 

„But... the last time I checked Hinata, Tendou and Terushima were not setters or servers-“

“What has that got to do with anything?“ Kenma said nonchalantly

“Are you for real?“ 

„They are honorary members.“ 

At that moment Semi returned with Alcohol in his hands and some of the managers, who finally returned to them

“How about a huge round of Paranoia? I honestly just want to see some of yall drunk, especially Kita.“ Next to Tendou sat Moniwa, sighing in defeat before grabbing the vodka and just drinking out of the bottle, despite hating the taste

“Look what yall did you made Moniwa go insane!“ Kogane laughed

* * *

_**9: 40 pm** _

Long story they were now **all** seated on the floor in a huge circle with a shit ton of alcohol... this was going to be a long night... practice would be fun tomorrow 

„Okay so, if any of y’all’s bitchasses dont know how fucking paranoia works: you whisper a question into the ear of the person next to you, but only when its your turn got that? And they will answer loudly so everyone knows the answer but not the question. And now for the fun part whenever you answered the flip flop gets thrown into the air, if it lands upside down the question wont be revealed and the next person will go. But if it lands the right way the question will be said out loud. So as an example, I will ask Kou-chan right now-“ at that Oikawa whispered something into Suga’s ear making them both laugh out loud, there was. Short break before Suga answered with a: “honestly its a tie between you and Akaashi.“ Then he took the flip flop and threw it, it landing upside down which meant the question wouldn’t be said out loud. 

„Okay ready to go? Yeah you are, who wants to start?“ 

Shirabu raised his hand and then turned to Yahaba, who shot the other a dirty look before answering:“ I dont know, probably until he graduates, last sentence of university time to give him something to think about forever.“

Shirabu fell onto the floor in laughter, before throwing the flip flop. It landed right, yahaba now having a full on silent meltdown

Noticing his best friends panic he moved forward to tell him in silence “Hey, Shi if its too much I can say I asked you i dunno probably when you’d plan to prank him.“ 

Yahaba looked at Kyoutani who gave him a slight nod before sighing: “No don’t worry, its okay.“ he smiled at the other

Everyone already on the edge of their metaphorical seats when Shirabu told them his question: “When do you plan on telling Oikawa that you and Kyoutani are dating.“ 

The next thing was Oikawa screaming and tackling the younger

Needless to say it took them almost half an hour to calm the situation down (actually it would’ve been solved within 5 minutes but most people were just laughing their asses of so...)

“See, this is why you call it Paranoia. You can ask sexual questions or not, honestly questions like these are the best and work extra well with this game“

**They played until 1 am, and highlight included but weren’t limited to:**

\- Terushima asking Goshiki who would be his dream threesome, completely forgetting that in fact he had two boyfriends and thus wasted his question and continued to cry into misaki‘s shoulder who downed shot after shot 

\- Kenma going into a half an hour rant why Kuroos hair was weird (parts where about them being soft but still staying in this bedhead form, no knots while Kenma hair apparently was full of them and more) 

\- Iwaizumi, Daichi, Kita, Yaku and Konoha getting absolutely wasted because they were unable to endure this

\- a very serious conversation between Moniwa, Aone, Kawanishi and some others about getting Futakuchi into a maid outfit due to emotional manipulation via induced serotonin, creating a sort of Stockholm syndrome, but without the love or the kink and the thus resulting debate how you could block horny neurotransmitter, as well as the entire love thing. They really just wanted to see Futakuchi in a maid outfit 

\- more alcohol chugging after that interaction 

\- Oikawa having a mental breakdown, due to possible nickname confusion if he were to marry Iwaizumi, because either they would keep their names (which would be the best result), a double name, Iwaizumi taking his name (which was not going to happen in a million years) or Oikawa becoming an Iwaizumi. Thus making the nickname Iwa-chan problematic 

\- Iwaizumi a spluttering and embarrassed mess after that who was pretty much out of order and could only stare at oikawa with pretty much heart eyes

\- Shirabu admitting that he liked Semi since high school (the other thus admitting it too, resulting in another gushy moment)

And a general loss of sanity and trust 

* * *

_**10 am** _

And everyone was regretting everything, hungover and tired running around and training. While the managers were for once enjoying their boys suffering while gossiping.

Some fortunate people who were more or less alright were:

\- Hinata and Noya (to the surprise of nobody) 

\- Shibayama (to the surprise of everybody)

\- Suga 

\- Oikawa 

\- Semi

\- Tendou 

\- Ushijima 

\- Lev (its the Russian blood)

Some others were designated more or less sober people 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaack :)
> 
> Hope youre okay and happy 
> 
> (Sorry for not uploading earlier but it was my bday and i had to do some stuff and all.... And preparation for me oral exam so yay me -.-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mess :)  
> (At least i know have ideas again so ... uwu)

**Prince:** How are some of yall okay?

 **Princess:** We didn't get too wasted

 **Kita:** I did bc this is 5he only way to endure yall

 **Tuna:** See this is why getting high is way better

 **Kitten:** Oh you shut up 

**Kunimi:** Aren't our meds incompatible w alcohol btw?

 **Kindaichi:** Most meds are

 **Onigiri:** Wait a damn minute. 

**Kita:** Cut the cameras

 **Aran:** deadass

 **Honey:** Some of yall got wasted whilst in meds????

 **Lyric:...** no comment 

**Kiyoko:** I'm going to have a heart attack bc of yall 

**Noya:** Imagine being hungover 

**Princess:** Smh can't relate 

**Kawanishi:** Oh fuck you 

**Princess:** Are you iwa-chan? I think the fuxk not u trick ass bitch

 **Sugar:** As far as I can remember your druk ass had a breakdown bc of that nickname 

**Princess:** I never said i wasn't drunk. I just didn't get a hangover uwu

 **Heart:** I think my favourite was sakusa saying: I'm drinking alcohol so I can kill everything inside of me 

**Komori:** nah im more a fan of: I will drown every trace of bacteria 

**Komori:** oh God the rants about good bacteria that followed

 **Wings:** Lmao imagine living 

**Kunimi:** I'm just surviving 

**Kitten:** Hahaha I'm not even existing 

**Onigiri:** Wait...

 **Kita:** Oh no

 **Mind:** Suna. Stop

 **Tuna:** I didn't say anything 

**Aran:** But u were planing to 

**Tuna:** ..

 **Tuna:** Can't deny that 

**Yaku:** I'm still not over some of the shit yall pulled 

**Goshiki:** We learned that teru is book smart but an idiot.

 **Terushima:** Look in my defense I was hammered 

**Goshiki:** So was I bitch 

**Angel:** Imagine not handling your liquor smh 

**Wings:** I'm still surprised like... shoyo you're on meds and tiny and yet u drank so much and u have no hangover???????

 **Angel:** I was just tipsy either way and have full memory of yesterday ^-^

 **Wings:** hoooow? U had ao many shots? 

**Yahaba:** dont u drink them bc u like the taste? 

**Angel:** yup 

**Wings:** what the fuck??

 **Mind:** Shoyo a witch confirmed 

**Angel:** Can't I be an elf instead? 

**Rooster:** Oh man we need to re-watch Lord of the rings again! I bought the extended pack !!!

 **Not-knowing:** ... I mean I suppose you can stay for the weekend too, so if you don't have other duties or appointments we can host a form of movie night... although maybe a little less alcohol would be better 

**Guessing:** God damn it I. See that man right there? Yh I'm in fucking love.

 **Not-knowing:** I love you too satori, dont forget that please.

 **Star:** Soft on main. I repeat soft on main !

 **Melody:** Kenjirou why can't we be like that? 

**Lyric:** Bc fuck u thatswhy 

**Melody:** Thx babe

 **Lyric:** That's cringy 

**Melody:** Youre cringy 

**Lyric:** Oh says Mr. Hi I'm an eboy 

**Melody:** At least I'm not out here acting like a tsundere. You're not an anime school girl smh

 **Melody:** Btw if u wanna fight then gimme my hoodie 

**Lyric:** Nope. It's payment for putting up w ur dumbass 

**Baby:** Yall can't say anything you're literally so domestic?????

 **Noya:** I mean u spoon feed each other w o hesitation??? 

**Yahaba:** Kenjirou u literally have semi saved as: music of my day and night

 **Lyric:** Ew feelings. Ew semi. Couldn't be Me. Fuck semi eita. All my homies hate semi eita

 **Kawanishi:** All your homies would then literally only consist of jin 

**Jin:** :)

 **Melody:** I s t g I will kick your ass soe!

 **Sugar:** you both are literally the embodiment of: asshat but romantically 

**Watari:** The same way that makki and mattsun are literally [...] but romantically

 **Babysitter:** Oh fuck I forgot daichi banned it hrbdjdndus

 **Baby:** That's a ugly ass keysmash 

**Babysitter:** Youre a ugly ass bitch 

**Narita:** Lmao

 **Soul:** Akaashi, kenma and Hinata are babe but platonically 

**Mind:** Can't disagree 

**Moon:** Yh bc its a fact. U cannot disagree with a fact 

**Rooster:** TSUKKI!!!! Youre back 

**Moon:** You know what. Idc

 **Kunimi:** ...

 **Moon:** OK I take it back I do care

 **Kunimi:** :p

 **Moon:** Nope. 

**Daishou:** see this is why i am barely online 

**Rooster:** fuck off then 

**Daishou:** and not see ur ass get dragged? Bitch please

 **Rooster:** at least i have an ass and Im not just an ass

 **Kiyoko:** i mean people can be both 

**Rooster:** tf u mean?

 **Kiyoko:** :)

 **Yachi:** i-am-so-fucking-gay

 **No:** yachi. You know i love you (no hetero) BUT BITCH! WWE FUCKING KNOW 

**Babysitter:** you could probably hook onto the sound system and blast a playlist of girl in red- and it’d be less obvious that ur a raging lesbian 

**Yachi:** uwu

 **Seaweed:** lmao so ...funny story

 **Prince:** they wanted to do that, i mean with a different playlist but like. 

**Kindaichi:** didnt you get stopped before anything could happen?

 **Kindaichi:** which is stupid bc Akira is literally over there and can be bribed with sleep 

**Kunimi:** :p

 **Wings:** oh god. Kunimi hacking I remember. Didnt u hack that high school bully and ... well... his parents were not pleased

 **Kitten:** :)

 **Kunimi:** :)

 **Kyoutani:** i feel fear

 **Princess:** didnt know u could Harbor emotions that aren’t directed towards haba chan

 **Prince:** tooru. You’re embarrassing 

**Yahaba:** gtrevbironewicmwecnervnoe 

**Yahaba:** Oikawa-senpai! I know youre not mad so 

**Princess:** k u got me there. Glad to see u 2 happy, not glad u tried to keep it from me 

**Watari:** I knew and it was hilarious. Iwaizumi-senpai and the second gen captains knew too I think 

**Prince:** WATARI. Stfu

 **Watari:** oops

 **Komi:** that deadpan lmao 

**Yaku:** smh 

**Princess:** what did u just say?

 **Watari:** ... nothing?

 **Honey:** No. Murder. 

**Honey:** not today and not any other day. Did you all get it 

**Moniwa:** do you know how much paperwork a murder would be?

 **Kita:** i have a knife and i am not hesitating to use it if one of you decides to kill someone 

**Spade:** and by knife u mean that glare right?

 **Kita:** who knows :)

 **Aran:** as if. Please you wouldn’t do anything 

**Kita:** ...

 **Gin:** our vice finna dieeeeeeeeeee

 **Akagi:** rip

 **Yamamoto:** now i want pizza 

**Reon:** oh yeah, we ordered some for tonight :) partially bc its delicious but also as hangover comfort food

 **Konoha:** everyone cancelled. Only Reon is the valid one 

**Komi:** ...

 **Yamato:** ...

 **Mind:** what are we?

 **Soul:** air?

 **Konoha:** no youre just the oxygen. Too much of yall gives me a headache 

**Rooster:** and yet u didnt faint bc of them (too much oxygen in your blood may cause you to faint bc then your breath evens out and u can balance ur O2 lvl and you can continue... so hyperventilating can lead to lightheadedness and fainting... just additional trivia from the author)

 **Terushima:** istg u just wanna brag bout ur chemistry knowledge 

**Yaku:** yes he does

 **Rooster:** ... ig thats fair

 **Yaku:** at least u know it yourself 

**Komori:** imagine not remembering the shitshow that was yesterday cant relate

 **Lev:** cant either

 **Melody:** stfu 

**Lyric:** stop typing so loud i have a fucking headache

 **Melody:** AND U STILL DECIDED TO PRACTICE ALMOST NON STOP??? U NEED TO REST AND SLEEP AND I WILL PERSONALLY FORCE YOU TO REST!!!! ISTG I LOVE YOU BUT IF U DONT GO TO BED RN I WILL NOT HUG YOU FOR ThE REST OF THE WEEK AND I WILL NOT COOK FOR YOU! BUT IF U SLEEP I WILL TAKE YOU TO EAT WHITEBAIT! (Whitebait is Shirabu’s fav food btw)

 **Kawanishi:** I also had a headache smh 

**Melody:** so? What should I do. Dress in drag and do the hoola?

 **Goshiki:** lmao. Roasted toasted 

**Kogane:** rip. Taichi he was a great boyfriend

 **Kawanishi:** quit telling everyone im dead

 **Goshiki:** i miss him so much 

**Kogane:** sometimes I can still hear his voice 

**Honey:** ...

Honey kicked Kogane and Goshiki 

**Sugar:** WTF?

 **Babysitter:** is this how u deal w everything Daichi-san?

 **Honey:** .... no?

 **Babysitter:** v confincing cap

 **Kita:** n o p e

Honey gave Sugar admin rights 

Sugar added Goshiki and Kogane 

**Princess:** ...

 **Sugar:** stole Daichis phone 

**Mind:** ah makes sense 

**Guessing:** can we just talk about the blatant favouritism semisemi exhibits

 **Melody:** its not favouritism when kenjirou is just the cutest and has to be protected 

**Lyric:** i fucking hate u 

**Lyric:** ... am not cute 

**Melody:** uh. Thats where ur wrong 

**Jin:** I feel like it is necessary to point out that semi and shirabu are currently lying on the couch in the common rooms, shirabu resting on semi, with blanket drawn over them. Ugh disgusting

 **Melody:** ... soekawa. Run

 **Jin:** RUNNING! 

**Reon:** soe just booked down the hallway and almost crashed into our dear OT3 ???

 **Kogane:** it was scary

 **Goshiki:** lmao Semi-san looked so done 

**Kawanishi:** my favourite part was Kenjirou questioning his life choices 

**Futakuchi:** haha i do that.

 **Moniwa:** r.i.p. vine 

**Soul:** quick describe urself w a vine

 **Star:** MY TIME HAS COME 

**Star:** when life gives you lemons 

**Onigiri:** today my brother pushed me so im starting a kickstarter to put him down 

**Heart:** benefits of killing him would be: I get pushed way less

 **Spade:** ... sibling love

 **Komori:** I mean ...

 **Spade:** Motoya. I have so many embarrassing pictures of u and i wont hesitate to use em 

**Komori:** well so do I so chose your words wisely Kiyoomi... 

**Spade:** fine.

 **Spade:** „Johnny has 19 bottles of dish soap and he gives- Wait Why does Johnny have so many soaps in the first place?“

 **Spade:** MIND YOUR BUSINESS DAVID

 **Komori:** accurate 

**Heart:** accurate 

**Not-knowing:** accurate

 **Not-knowing:** i think: look at all those chickens would be best fitting 

**Guessing:** lmao ur not wrong tho

 **Asahi:** me under pressure: name a yellow fruit. Orange! 

**Noya:** Road work ahead? Uh yeah I sure hope it does

 **Baby:** hurricane catrina? More like hurricane tortilla 

**Misaki:** hi im (however her name is written) and i will be your freestyle dance teacher 

**Terushima:** bring the beat in. Runs with beet: anything for you beyonce

 **Soul:** AH!

 **Mind:** Stop i could’ve dropped my croissant 

**Kitten:** So I am confusion 

**Mind:** why is this one Kansas but this one isn’t Arkansas?

 **Angel:** What do u mean arkansaw. America exblain ?

 **Yachi:** my life: tries to flip pancake in pan. Pan falls off handle 

**Narita:** my life: tries to play violin. All hair on bow springs off

 **Flower:** 2 bros chilling in a hot tub 

**Seaweed:** 5 ft apart cause they’re not gay

 **Flower:** follow up: 2 bros chilling in a hot tub 

**Seaweed:** 5 ft apart evacuate they’re- wait where are they (making out probably i mean...)

 **Melody:** welcome to t-t-t-t-target 

**Guessing:** fresha. Freshavacadooo 

**Moniwa:** me as a teams single parent trying to appreciate their idiotic asses: i had a grob tim when i was chikacrip 

**Futakuchi:** ... i mean..... mean

 **Shibayama:** slow down grab ur bible etc (while dancing like a thot and being an atheist hoe uwu)

 **Sugar:** i just looked up what slay means and I do not kill people, I swear I do not lie

 **Lev:** Blaze it. Just kidding its from my macaroni and cheeeeeeeese 

**Yaku:** when there is too much drama at school all you gotta do is walk awaaaaaaay

 **Princess:** Who am I? lets go to the beach beach. Ninki minjaj

 **Prince:** my gay ass: is there anything better than pussy? Yes a really good book 

**Rooster:** me about lev and Inuoka: this kids definitely on crack rn - yah - yaaaaaah 

**Kita:** I love how everyone just has an answer ready

 **Wings:** im not good for much but this is the one thing i can do 

**Wings:** man i lost chicken strips

 **Moon:** fuck your chicken strips

 **Kogane:** mothertrucker dude, that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick 

**Princess:** this yahaba and watari about Kyoutani: 

**Watari:** Get yo fucking dog bitch 

**Yahaba:** It dont bite 

**Watari:** yes it do!

 **Kunimi:** imma just take a nap.

 **Kindaichi:** you gonna take a nap here?

 **Kunimi:** im taking a nap

 **Lyric:** WHAT ARE THOSE?

 **Kawanishi:** THose are my crocks !

 **Goshiki:** this bitch empty. Yeet (btw if u wear crocks istg i will murder)

 **Kiyoko:** me about the team: u got this travis. Make em wait for it. Boom 

**Babysitter:** Karasuno collectively: waddle waddle... da-ddy?

 **Honey:** do I look like?

 **No:** wouldn’t you like to know weather boy

 **Inuoka:** waddup im Jared 19 and i never fucking learned how to read

 **Guessing:** i wanna be a cowboy baby 

**Rooster:** iradosaclitus (?)

 **Soul:** baby changing station. Baby hanging station

 **Konoha:** the entirety of fukurodani: yaaaaay

 **Komi:** lmao low key true 

**Yamamoto:** what the fuck is up Kyle.

 **Reon:** soe: annoying semi. Semi chasing after him. Jin: fuck i cant believe you’ve done this

 **Melody:** you ready to fucking die?

 **Jin:** Imma bad bitch u cant kill me 

**Kita:** you better watch out 

**Aran:** you better watch out

 **Komori:** and they were roommates 

**Tuna:** oh my god they were roommates 

**Iizuna:** im washing me and my clothes

 **Komori:** since when r u here captain?????

 **Iizuna:** :)

 **Spade:** im scared

 **Jin:** Okay, imma stop yall here bc like... can we continue this later maybe?

 **Aone:** for once i will agree with a stz member

 **Jin:** ouch who hurt u?

 **Aone:** when will you learn? When will you learn? That your actions have consequences

 **Aone:** just bc I dont speak a lot doesnt mean that i am not into pop culture either. I’m selectively mute not a boomer 

**Futakuchi:** see this is why aone is my favourite

 **Kogane:** :(

 **Goshiki:** step the fuck up kyle 

**Kawanishi:** thats what u are: a bum

 **Futakuchi:** i can feel the murderous aura through he vines. M sorry gane, u know i was joking 

**Kogane:** ik...

 **Futakuchi:** you need me to come over?

 **Kogane:** no dw im alright Tai and Tomu r w me

 **Yamato:** dont fuck with me I have the power of god and anime on my side

 **Hayato:** fuck you i wanted to say that! 

**Yamato:** fuck me urself coward

 **Hayato:** ... I 

**Yamato:** and thats on silencing idiots 

**Hayato:** you were a worthy opponent 

**Terushima:** johzenji collectively: welcome to bible studies, were all children of Jesus here

 **Misaki:** yeah and i have to „clean up“ all the shit yall pull when wasted, thinking about charging the team so my mental efforts are actually not exploited

 **Kyoutani:** this is literally our captain and vice captain and it is disgusting and i dont want to suffer alone so im dragging all of ou with me:

 **Kyoutani:** hey deren - sup bitch - stop - bitch - yall know the rest, i will now pass away.

 **Prince:** ...

 **Prince:** \- run

 **Watari:** insert epic music 

**Kindaichi:** seijoh 3rd years fighting:

 **Kindaichi:** everyone else on the team: can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?

 **Watari:** accurate 

* * *

Pretty setter and server squad

 **Musical setter:** so. 

**Smart setter:** no

 **anxious server:** whats wrong?

 **Musical setter:** thank you Yamaguchi.

 **Smart setter:** watch ur back green guy

 **Sweetest setter:** saltyboo a jealous bitch confirmed 

**Popular setter:** we been knew 

**prettiest setter:** damn who hurt u guys

 **Sassy setter:** who didnt hurt us is the better question 

**Mom setter:** calm down edgelords 

**savage server:** could not have said it better myself 

**talented setter:** seriously are you only online. To. Make fun of us

 **Savage server:** i made it my life’s purpose 

**Teddybear setter:** lmao kenjirou. U dont need to deny u being smitten. I have so much blackmail 

**Mom setter:** ... Kogane?

 **smart setter:** wait...

 **musical setter:** lmao its either Goshiki or Kawanishi behind the screen 

**Teddybear setter:** ... well yh its goshiki but like. Why u asking?

 **gaming setter:** ... you saw the entire setter/ server thing and werent confused?

 **gaming setter:** idiot 

**prettiest setter:** yo kenma stop being an asshole just bc kuroo has to study smh

 **Teddybear setter:** wait...

 **Teddybear setter:** oh fucking fuck he fucking took my phone the fucking fucker i call my fucking boyfriend 

**smart setter:** okay that is Taichi 

**Teddybear** **setter:** wait. This is kanji’s phone right?

 **Prettiest setter:** well at least u realised it 

**Sassy setter:** im still not over the amount of „fuck“ used

 **Sweetest setter:** ...

 **Popular setter:** 6 times in 1 sentence 

**hot setter:** oof. and yall have the audacity to call me dumb 

**talented setter:** thats bc u are 

**popular setter:** oop I mean... no tsumtsum is smart but like- 

**hot setter:** k ig thats fair 

**musical setter:** satori and i want to add that youre amazing but sometimes act w/o thinking 

**prettiest setter:** same w Koutarou, he’s not dumb but... hasty 

**Talented setter:** same 

**Sweetest setter:** just like tooru 

**Popular setter:** fuck off

 **Sweetest setter:** nah 

**Sassy setter:** where are all the braincells?

 **smart setter:** with me. As per usual 

**anxious server:** sure and i don’t have anxiety 

**hot setter:** o o f

 **musical setter:** battle of the salt 

**anxious server:** i mean i grew up w tsukki so. Besides nobody can tell me that they ain’t ever having salty thoughts 

**savage server:** i mean where is the fucking lie

 **Teddybear setter:** okay i got my phone back from my bfs. Hate them but love them

 **smart setter:** imaging being the bff of the both

 **Teddybear setter:** sincerest apologies

 **Mom setter:** honestly at this point in time yall are only fueled by spite

 **Teddybear setter:** kawanishi here. Dont contact kanji for the next day.

 **smart setter:** istg this sounds a lot more sexual than it is. Bc my two assholes of best friends are... ugh... soft

 **sassy setter:** i mean ur too

 **musical setter:** bestie goals

 **Sweetest setter:** eita ain’t coming to play

 **musical setter:** uwu

 **sweetest setter:** unfriended

 **hot setter:** blocked

 **popular setter:** restraining order out

 **talented setter:** at this point i think shoyo, kenma-san and akaashi-san are ancient witches who are part of a cult. They are just.

 **Talented setter:** honestly the only thing missing is the sacrifice

 **gaming setter:** we have a volunteer :)

 **prettiest setter:** that spares us the time we can continue to offer to our supreme overlord who will gives us powers beyond human comprehension

 **hot setter:** bitch

 **Mom setter:** das already cannon

 **sassy setter:** i mean hinata is already the sun, akaashi is so pretty i almost cried when i saw u the first time and kenma is despite his anti social attitude really loved. And all of u are like. Emitting baby and bitch at the same time

 **talented setter:** could not have said it better myself

 **popular setter:** i wanna join the cult

 **prettiest setter:** come over kawa

 **gaming setter:** yes, we in miyagi anyways

 **Popular setter:** bet

* * *

Motherfucking simps stop fucking simping 

**Ennoshita:** okay I have had enough of this bullshit! Everyone will now state their crush and I dont accept any nays

 **Tanaka:** oof and why am I here then?

 **Ennoshita:** bc u will help me 

**Tanaka:** why?

 **Ennoshita:** because I am close to losing my sanity and you will help me since you and noya are like 90% of the reasons 

**Tanaka:** fair 

**Yaku:** ehm... i think you meant someone else 

**Ennoshita:** nope youre the correct one 

**Yaku:** im not simping 

**Ennoshita:** oh yes and I have mental stability 

**Yaku:** who fucking hurt you 

**Ennoshita:** all y’all’s gay asses

 **Ennoshita:** so state the person youre simping for 

**Narita:** clearly you dont know me if u think i have a crush on someone

 **Tanaka:** okay even I can call bs on that

 **Narita:** u shut up baldie

 **Tanaka:** if im bald then so are you 

**Narita:** at least im not in denial 

**Ennoshita:** ENOUGH 

**Kindaichi:** nope. 

Kindaichi left the group 

Ennoshita added Kindaichi to the group 

Ennoshita changed Kindaichi‘s name to Kunimi SIMP 

**Kunimi SIMP:** what the fuck?

 **Ennoshita:** i have had enough of the sexual. Fucking. Tension. Because. Apparently. Volleyball. Is. One. Of. The. Most. Homoerotically. Charged. Sports! 

**Futakuchi:** i feel like next year captain meetings will be fun 

**Ennoshita:** if you cannot open your eyes to what u feel then that ain’t my problem 

**Tanaka:** u really just lost your last fuck 

**Ennoshita:** oh honey I dont have any fucks left to give since senior year in hs 

**Tanaka:** honey?

 **Ennoshita:** yes and now chop chop move your asses and start revealing he simping. Not that youre not obvious but like. 

**Yaku:** tall beanpole. Happy?

 **Ennoshita:** yes. Would be happier if u got your head out of ur ass and confess yaku-san 

**Yaku:** at least you were respectful i guess. 

**Ennoshita:** :)

 **Narita:** whatevs. Kinoshita will get together with someone else and be happy :) and if he’s happy I will be happy too. Ill get over him, just a first love ig.

 **Ennoshita:** dont ou have fucking eyes?????????????? ISTG you absolute and utter moron. He likes you back and even if he didnt doesnt mean u have to be happy 24/7. honestly youre allowed to be jealous or wanting someone’s love. So stop being a lil bitch 

**Narita:** welcome to aggressive caring ig. And i know but ughhhhh

 **Ennoshtia:** you know that youre my best friend and i dont want to see you suffer, just try being selfish for once okay? 

**Narita:** i guess

 **Kunimi SIMP:** this is Kageyama, and as kindaichi and Kunimis best friend I can say: THANK YOU! 

**Kunimi SIMP:** istg I have an emotionally stunted asshole on one side and an anxious bundle of softness hidden behind toughness on the other 

**Tanaka:** oof 

* * *

Mental breakdown station 

**Terushima:** YAAL

 **Daishou:** _yaal_ so gay u cannot spell yall. Which is the gayest word in the world 

**Melody:** how dare you assume i am happy ever

 **Lyric:** eita.. we talked about this 

**Melody:** i know, i know 

**Lyric:** yeah no thats it. @ **Guessing BITCH** collect your best friend, im in miyagi atm 

**Guessing:** thx. Will do. SEMI EITA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TO OUR CAFÉ

 **Melody:** ... kay

* * *

Private messages between Words and Tune 

**Words:** eita, whats wrong love?

 **Tune:** nothign nothign, overreacting s all

 **Words:** yeah no try again 

**Tune:**

**Words:** you cant even text rn... want me to call you?

 **Tune:** no dont want u 2 see me like this 

**Words:** you dont have to always be strong eita, youre allowed to need help too and I want to help you 

**Tune:** i know... love you 

**Words:** you know i love you too <3

 **Tune:** oof crying in the bus is really not my favourite thing. 10/10 would not do again 

**Words:** hahaha. god that sounds so fake but i actually laughed lmao 

**Tune:** _lmao_ sounds way more sincere than _haha_

**Words:** true. How long till u reach tendou?

 **Tune:** ehm... probably 10 minutes. Damn this campus is big 

**Words:** duh. Why else would u sit in a skyline bus to get across campus smh 

**Tune:** this campus is weird

 **Words:** youre weird 

**Tune:** <3 

**Words:** you better? Or well at least calmer 

**Tune:** yh, thx kenji 

**Words:** no need :)

 **Words:** now go be great and drink enough caffeine for us both <3 (when i come back I will cuddle the living sad out of you)

 **Tune:** youre literally perfect 

**Words:** well i mean perfection is a relative concept but i get what u mean and in this case youre more than perfect 

**Tune:** proud of u for trying to accept compliments 

**Words:** yh now u need to begin too

 **Tune:** cant hear u... connection is bad 

**Words:** smh we both know thats bullshit 

**Tune:** idk what u mean 

**Words:** Whatever it is I’m here for you and now really go. Be great and create chaos <3

 **Tune:** <3 

* * *

mental breakdown station

 **Terushima:** okay ignoring that from just now bc fuck u thatswhy 

**Mika:** everyday vocabulary when dealing with dai

 **Daishou:** why u bully me?

 **Rooster:** bc its fun 

**Misaki:** true 

**Misaki:** but like. Bullying teru is also really fun 

**Terushima:** fuck off misa. Anyways so like we had stats today right?

 **Baby:** r u asking us????

 **Babysitter:** yes yall did, now what is up w stats 

**Noya:** how tf do u know that?

 **Babysitter:** bc this special class is joint between johzenji and karasuno. Idiots 

**No:** daily mood: chikara being done with everyone’s bullshit 

**Narita:** even ours

 **No:** true, btw, can i lend ur notes?

 **Narita:** sure, café?

 **No:** bet 

**Narita:** dope

 **No:** its a date then 

**Narita:** w-what?

 **Babysitter:** u did not just stutter through fucking text. Cmon i know ur gay panicking but omg cringe 

**Narita:** you shut the fuck up im still slightly mad at u

 **Babysitter:** it was long overdue

 **No:** if u want it to be a date it’ll be one :)

 **Babysitter:** oof bold bold

 **Narita:** Ennoshita. Did u snitch

 **Babysitter:** ayo im out of fucks to give im not asshole

 **Baby:** eh...

 **Noya:** well...

 **Babysitter:** you both shut up

 **Honey:** they grow up so fast, soon you too will resent the day you got the #1 jersey

 **Kiyoko:** anyways so Terushima and I are in the same class and they were talking about irl usage of stats, not just in business or job world but in everyday life

 **Terushima:** yh that and basically we learned that were a statistic abnormally according to the prof

 **Daishou:** w t f?

 **Rooster:** have to agree w the snake bastard 

**Misaka:** i hate being johzenji manager, how can you even function as karasuno?

 **Kiyoko:** i honestly have no idea at this point 

**Kiyoko:** but to explain what Terushima meant: we were talking about lgbtq „in real life“ which was fun bc the professor acted like we all were straight, but whatever heteronormativity and all that. And basically he began ranting about how there are way too many gays out there (homophobe much) and like. That 1 in 4 people is gay or something, i really couldn’t be bothered to listen too much. But anyways so this idiot over there said that volleyball must be the sport of the gays and began talking about the fact that pretty much everyone in here is not straight and everyone joining is assumed lgbtq until proven otherwise, which has yet to happen 

**Terushima:** yh that. But basically he was all like: it’s just a Phase and yada yada, do remember that were sitting there, 2 bisexuals, listening to this asshat rant about sin etc.

 **Terushima:** i mean yh i know im a sinner but not bc of my sexuality smh. Get ur facts not-straight. 

**Kiyoko:** okay, so he continues on: youre statistically abnormal and dont make sense. Which rude- and like. S t f u??? 

**Terushima:** so in other words: we are now changing classes. 

**Misaki:** noooo

 **Terushima:** yes :)

 **Misaki:** noooooo

 **Kiyoko:** :)

 **Misaki:** okay that is fair actually 

**Terushima:** mean

 **Misaki:** :)

 **Asahi:** oh him. Yh i heard from hi, glad that karasuno is literally so queer that that hasn’t happened 

**Yachi:** lmao imagine one of the straights™ Seeing keis and my room 

**Moon:** people be like: a male and a female. Just friends?????

 **Moon:** I mean besides the fact that were a) both in committed relationships that we are very happy in and b) were both so fucking gay that ewwwww. Nope 

**Yachi:** yup that. And also: even if we werent people can just be friends istg if u cannot feel friendship towards someone you could possibly be attracted to then u need help 

**Star:** that reminds me of platonic cuddling when drunk 

**Goshiki:** still Kenjirous best line ever: cuddling w yachi bc she’s apparently “soft“

 **Kiyoko:** she is 

**Yachi:** ////

 **Kiyoko:** k so stop now. 

**Kawanishi:** but yh he was like: god im so glad we’re both fucking gay 

**Melody:** oh i remember that!!!

 **Melody:** i think i still have the pictures :)

 **Lyric:** nope

 **Kawanishi:** goddamnit i love it here sometimes

 **Kogane:** i love the vibes 

**Heart:** vibe check passed 

**Onigiri:** 10/10 we vibing 

**Tuna:** its true lol

 **Spade:** we gay keep scrolling 

**Yaku:** imagine being homophobic in this economy 

**Shibayama:** or generally, racist, xenophobic or discriminating !!!!!!!!!!

 **Inuoka:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Misaki:** okay so we statistically abnormal. Dope 

**Misaki:** hey just put of curiousity: which prof was that?

 **Terushima:** Misaki no

 **Kiyoko:** fray i think 

**Misaki:** dope. 

**Terushima:** and yet you get mad when i do shit like that?

 **Misaki:** yes

 **Mika:** Misaki is the goddess we dont deserve but desperately need. 

**Daishou:** Mika your gay is showing 

**Mika:** after yesterday u have absolutely no rights 

**Mika:** not that u ever had any but like. 

**Rooster:** honestly this is entertaining 

**Daishou:** oh you shut the fuck up 

**Rooster:** no

 **Mika:** this is really entertaining 

**Misaki:** told u 

**Iizuna:** i mean yeah

 **Komori:** u just lurking or what?

 **Iizuna:** yes

 **Spade:** god damnit.

 **Iizuna:** .

 **Spade:** understandable have an awesome day 

**Heart:** omi... are you... scared?

 **Spade:** who wouldn’t be

 **Tuna:** i feel like Kita and Iizuna would get along really well

 **Onigiri:** rin you idiot 

**Heart:** sunarin u absolute moron 

**Kita:** hello, i dont believe we really met off court 

**Iizuna:** yes true, I’d love to meet you Kita-san

 **Aran:** ...

 **Gin:** suna i hate you 

**Akagi:** u just ruined it all

 **Tuna:** sincerest apologies 

**Kitten:** goddamn the power some captains hold

 **Yaku:** unlike our... 

**Yaku:** I refuse to call him a captain 

**Daishou:** yes

 **Yaku:** youre not one either in nekoma eyes

 **Daishou:**

**Mika:** cerbcreiufhwoecuw goddamn i love it here 

**Daishou:** MIIIKA !!!!

 **Mika:** im your best friend im allowed and obligated to annoy the living fuck out of you 

**Daishou:** smh 

**Mika:** ly but like ur an idiot 

**Futakuchi:** wait. Werent yall dating?

 **Mika:** past tense 

**Daishou:** she’s a way too big lesbian for that 

**Mika:** i wont deny 

**Misaki:** . . .

 **Terushima:** Misaki.exe stopped working 

**Misaki:** fuck yoU! 

**Terushima:** i hate you 

**Misaki:** mutual

 **Aone:** youre friendship is weird but also not 

**Kogane:** yh these 4 are something else lmao 

**Kawanishi:** !!!

 **Kogane:** fuck they got me!

 **Not-knowing:** ... do not destroy any of our property. 

* * *

Mental breakdown station

 **Reon:** update: r.i.p. Kim

 **Lyric:** vcfnoiewfh4ifnrfghioewjfh23opüd

 **Lyric:** SOMEONE KILLED THEM????????????????

 **Not-knowing:** what did I just say?

 **Goshiki:** its Taichi’s fault 

**Kawanishi:** its Tsutomus fault 

**Goshiki:**

**Kawanishi:**

**Kogane:** it was joint murder from these two

 **Goshiki:** no it was KANJI

 **Kawanishi:** KANJI murfbndewiodewdered them 

**Kai:** what happened in between that ?

 **Hayato:** shirabu tackled him.

 **Lyric:** finna kill a bitch 

**Guessing:** well semisemi and i are almost over. So keep the lil gremlin under control

 **Iizuna:** and this is why i usually only lurk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i feel like this can be counted as semi-educational w all the useless and random knowledge i write in here lmao


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita name is cinema bc the german word for cinema is Kino, which is often a nickname for him lmao 
> 
> Also for the 3rd years chat  
> Ambitious: suga  
> Attentive: Kiyoko  
> Angy: Daichi  
> Anxious: asahi
> 
> Tis chapter in which I, a sad author, who is feeling sad decided to dive into
> 
> Fr tho my mental health is so done rn like, anxiety, ed, depressions he entire package and i feel like im disappointing everyone and my agoraphobia is also rlly horrible atm and just reufioiueofnewfjwe
> 
> I want to unsubscribe  
> I mean i wont dw but everything is quite a lot rn  
> AnyGAYs hope you enjoy this chapter either way <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the neverending saga of the author forgetting that they are writing on ao3 directly and thus research on other tabs may conclude in the written text being deleted 😔
> 
> (The DaiSuga scene is sort of a follow up to one of my tumblr posts about my headcannons but you dont have to know the post to understand or anything )

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Guessing** : do you guys ever think

 **Melody:** well that would include some of the people to finally use their brains 

**Jin:** like you 

**Reon:** i hate you all

 **Not-knowing:** i _didnt know_ you could think satori 

**Guessing:** a) mean b) fair c) that pun was amazing !! d) youre learning to use sarcasm over text I’m so proud!!!!!!

 **Not-knowing:** thank you :)

 **Guessing:** you are so cute I cannot -

 **Not-knowing:** i hope you are saying that to the mirror too

 **Princess:** oof since when are you this smooth ushiwaka?

 **Lyric:** ew thinking

 **Terushima:** says the straight a student 

**Lyric:** how dare you suggest straightness within me 

**Goshiki:** at this point i feel like you cannot be straight and play volleyball

 **Misaki:** or be in any relation to the sport

 **Kiyoko:** i mean yeah... manager meeting was fun 

**Yachi:** kiyo. That came off wrong 

**Kiyoko:** fuck just realised. Thx toka- we just learned some anecdotes is all

 **Mika:** lmao immaculate save

 **Honey:** but its honestly true, it used to be 1 or 2 friends who came out and then everyone came out 

**Sugar:** imagine being straight in this economy 

**Yachi:** imagine being attracted to men 

**Lyric:** imagine being attracted to women 

**Yachi:**

**Lyric:**

**Yahaba:** this them rn:

 **Yahaba:** [spiderman meme]

 **Angel:** i for one feel insulted on behalf of all pans 

**Melody:** is this a normal wlw and mlm interaction 

**Guessing:** dont fucking ask me

 **Moniwa:** on behalf of all aro aces: fuck attraction. All my homies hate attraction 

**Sakunami:** lmao true. 

**Heart:** me, a bisexual: cricket noises

 **Spade:** imagine being Demi and everyone around u is talking about crushes etc. And you are there: im not ace but still acespec. So... dont fucking ask me 

**Onigiri:** ...

 **Spade:** you shut up. Besides I said _Demi_ dumbass

 **Tuna:** thats fair 

**Onigiri:** i hate my username. I’m hungry

 **Kita:** ..

 **Kita:** hi hungry, i thought you were Osamu 

**Aran:** i told him to not write that. If anybody asks

 **Kita:** you shut up.

 **Aran:** sir yessir

 **Kita:** :)

 **Iizuna:** the power you hold 

**Kita:** why thank you 

**Tuna:** stop typing like a boomer 

**Kita:** you realise that i can give you so many more laps to run right? Suna Rintarou

 **Tuna:** sincerest apologies Kita-sama

 **Kindaichi:** even the suffix. 

**Kunimi:** imagine having an intimidating captain. Seijoh cannot relate

 **Misaki:** imagine having a reliable captain 

**Terushima:** HEY! 

**Misaki:** ily but like-

 **Terushima:** meanie 

**Misaki:** aww youre cute when youre all pouty

 **Terushima:** am not

 **Daishou:** Terushima: i am not cute! I have a tongue piercing and look like a total fuckboy

 **Mika:** also Terushima: an overexcited puppy who will most definitely pout at any given moment. Also fun to tease

 **Misaki:** T R U E

 **Terushima:** :(

 **Wings:** your friendship confuses me 

**Wings:** but then again: i dont think the first years are really better so i cant say anything 

**Sugar:** at least you guys are self aware 

**Noya:** you sound like a mom 

**Sugar:** excuse you

 **Sugar:** i am a 24 old, gay man. I sure as fuck ain’t ever gonna be a mom 

**Baby:** team mom?

 **Sugar:** that implies that im the mom friend and not the wine aunt 

**Star:** ok but like daichi is team dad, and so you are dad no.2

 **Honey:** i have a feeling something is going to happen 

**Princess:** so you could say that koushi is _daddy?_

 **Honey:** called it

 **Babysitter:** for once it is not the terror duo 

**Baby:** hey

 **Noya:** :(

 **Asahi:** but is he wrong?

 **Noya:** MEAN

 **Asahi:** its not mean if its the goddamn truth 

**Sugar:** lmao daichi and Ennoshita having a mental breakdown at the same time and the same way is peak comedy material 

**Soul:** you remember this is not the karasuno gc right?

 **Moon:** bold of you to assume that the have the mental capacity for more than one thought at a time 

**Angel:** oof

 **Moon:** didnt exclude you 

**Wings:** who pissed on your good mood?

 **Star:**

**Moon:** do not

 **Star:** we had planned to go on a date tonight but my prof gave me extra hours in preparation for being TA

 **Yachi:** do u know when you’ll be done?

 **Star:** i try to be as quick as possible but like... plans are still ruined 

**Wings:** maybe we could hang out as first years and you can come over once youre done? 

**Angel:** thats a dope idea

 **Moon:** sure ig

 **Yachi:** good idea Tobio! 

**Princess:** I’m proud of you tobio :)

 **Wings:** thank you :)

 **Sugar:** this is so wholesome rn 

**Sugar: @Guessing** tori u wanted to say something right?

 **Honey:** you did this for what?

 **Sugar:** why not?

 **Honey:** why???

 **Sugar:** why not?

 **Honey:** but why?

 **Sugar:** :3 chaos uwu. If ppl think that i am in any way mature and/or paternal then i am definitely doing something wrong

 **Asahi:** i hate you 

**Sugar:** :]

 **Guessing:** oh yh thx 

**Guessing:** imagine some people watching our conversations. What the fuck would they think 

**Reon:** 4th wall you all

 **Guessing:** the 4th wall is just a concept and as such braking the forth wall is a mere mental state of mind and as I, an atheist don’t believe in a superior power that may judge me (i.e. only god may judge me) nobody has the ability to judge me for my actions, as i dont believe in the existence of a god 

**Reon:** i think i just had a stroke reading that 

**Shibayama:** so true. Omg u dropped ur crown king 

**Guessing:** thank you little libero

 **Guessing:** nah but fr. Imagine some random person reading some of our chat logs like... 

**Sugar:** at this point im just glad that our FBI agents seem to be pretty chill w all the bs we write 

**Noya:** my FBI agent: PLEASE STOP TEXTING THE ENTIRE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT EVERY DAY

 **Asahi:** not just ur FBI agent 

**Spade:** que?

 **Asahi:** I’ve read the script so often i can pretty much tell writhing 1 sentence

 **Spade:** that is not too unusual

 **Asahi:** ... even in french, Korean, English ofc and morse code?

 **Spade:** apologies. Youre the worlds bravest soldier 

**Soul: @Rooster** we would die

 **Rooster:** nah i think Kenma and I would just be sent to jail forever 

**Kitten:** yh some convos are low key... concerning?

 **Mind:** and why are both off u online at the same time???

 **Kitten:** idk 

**Kitten:** MAYBE BC IT IS 2A-FUCKING-M AND OUR PHONES WERE MUTED. AND THEN TETSU WAS PINGED?????????????

 **Honey:** wait its 2am?

 **Kitten:** i

 **Yaku:** shut up and sleep everyone. Most of us have to drive back for hours later and the others have to drive.

 **Lev:** goodnight !!

> _**52 people loved a message** _

* * *

_**mental breakdown station:** _

**Yahaba:** why is kenjirou running around with something that seems like 10 espresso shots 

**Melody:** anti-Aggression so he doesnt kill someone for murderign Kim 

**Lyric:** cant even spell right smh 

**Melody:** oh you shut up im overly tired and tears make me so droopy . 

**Lyric:** ...

 **Kyoutani:** update: shirabu just downed the entire mixture of cardiac arrest in liquid form and then ran off

 **Watari:** liquid cardiac arrest I cannot 

**Kyoutani:** maybe u should drink it too

 **Watari:** bet 

**Flower:** what a goddamn mood

 **Seaweed:** i feel like we should be concerned 

**Seaweed:** but then again. Same

* * *

**Natrium Cloride- Kuroo get tf out**

_Konoha added Cinema_

_Konoha kicked Brat tamer_

**Brat:** wtf?

 **Konoha:** they are creating a gc called „In love w a salt shaker“ or something idk

 **Konoha:** and between you and semi you are so much worse 

**Brat:** i- thats fair

 **Cinema:** oof yall really forgot me for so long

 **Tsukki:** -.- 

**Cinema:** lmao who named us?

 **Kitten:** konoha

 **Konoha:** me

 **Konoha:** btw yall still my bitches 

**Kitten:** we have been over this: n.o.

 **Cinema:** i-

* * *

_**In love with a salt shaker** _

**Kyoutani:** really? 

**Semi:** at least u werent kicked out of the other gc

 **Atsumu:** there really are worse things semi

 **Osamu:** yh like being in a gc with this ugly idiot

 **Atsumu:** were identical twins?

 **Osamu:** and yet i still have the Beauty and the Intelligence 

**Atsumu:** oh fuck off. I definitely go the bad end

 **Atsumu:** at least i am funny (its bc of the mental illness but like. Hey)

 **Osamu:** Tsumu..

 **Atsumu:** wing 

**Osamu:** k guys dont expect either of us to respond anytime soon. Dont ask why just let it be k?

 **Kuroo:** yo

 **Narita:** lmao this is so tense here 

**Daichi:** i hope Atsumu-san is okay...

 **Kogane:** same

 **Kogane:** Osamu-san I know this wont help much, especially bc you probably wont see this until later but... if you ever idk need contact to the setters I can text them for Atsumu-san (for you too ofc but i figured that Atsumu might have a closer connection to them)

 **Aone:** i 

**Aone:** who created this gc?

 **Daichi:** i think konoha said something about making this as the opposite to their gc

 **Aone:** i will now go to Tokyo :)

 **Kogane:** NOOOO. Aone no murder.

 **Aone:** just a talk?

 **Kogane:** NO.

**Aone:**

**Kogane:** fine. Ill tell Futakuchi and Moniwa-senpai

 **Aone:** fine no murder

* * *

_**How are some of us in charge of shit- except for Daichi, Kita (and Moniwa)** _

_Scientist added Daishou_

_Scientist changed Daishou‘s name to snake_

**snake:** gee thx 

**Scientist:** :)

 **Snake:** smh 

**Child:** thats ur own fault for asking Kuroo instead of me 

**Snake:** k but like. Why tf would u have admin rights?

 **Child:** fuck you 

**Snake:** take me out for dinner first 

**Child:** u did not just use my own line against me

 **Snake:** what if i did

 **Memer:** okay that is way too much homoerotic tension 

**Memer:** and thats coming from me

 **Disappointed:** at least youre self aware

 **Farmer:** Kita- i am so sorry for you 

**Disappointed:** thank you Ushijima 

**Dancer:** yall really bonded over this shit

 **Surprised:** we needed to bitch about yall to maintain some sanity

 **Lurker:** i think Kita and daichi have it the worst . At least none of us have the terror 2nd years

 **Surprised:** true

 **Child:** i mean i feel like my team would die if i was in charge of being an adult 

**Memer:** same

 **Dancer:** at least yall r self aware

 **Disappointed:** you. Have. No. Right

* * *

mental breakdown station

 **Not-knowing:** did you all arrive home safe?

 **Rooster:** nekoma, fukurodani and Itachiyama arrived well :) thank you for asking 

**Spade:** do not talk for me 

**Iizuna:** what our ace wants to say is: thank you Kuroo-san for including us 

**Spade:** no i didnt 

**Iizuna:** yes you did

 **Spade:** yes I did 

**Heart:** oh but when I was afraid of Kita-san ‘twas me overreacting 

**Spade:** i am sorry for ever doubting you love

 **Heart:** :)

 **Spade:** :)

 **Komori:** you have never seen true terror until you’ve seen angy captains 

**Yaku:** nah some captains r just like crying baboons 

**Rooster:** u dont have to say it for me: i am rlly not that intimidating :) happy?

 **Yaku:** very

 **Kai:** why r u both like this?

 **Yaku:** why not 

**Onigiri:** but yh we arrived safely too

 **Aran:** Everyone is in their dorms and well feed :)

 **Gin:** speak for yourself 

**Kita:** just bc u can eat an all u can eat buffet on ur own does not mean everyone is like this 

**Akagi:** ill bring some ramen 

**Gin:** ily and i need cuddles 

**Akagi:** coming 

* * *

**_Mental breakdown station_ **

**Soul:** okay so I just tried Keijis coffee

 **Terushima:** ah yes. The joy

 **Angel:** the joys of a psych student 

**Kitten:** sincerest apologies Bokuto-san 

**Guessing:** tf? The last time i tried to drink his coffee he hissed at me???

 **Mind:** i apologise for that. I was very sleep deprived 

**Guessing:** no worries its actually v funny and i think i would’ve died if i drank that 

**Mind:** ..

 **Soul:** tell them how many espresso shots are compressed into one 

**Mind:** i dont want to...

 **Soul:** Keiji ur acting like a child 

**Mind:** idc

 **Rooster:** oof thats a new one 

**Konoha:** akaashi barely cares about anything tf u mean 

**Mind:** mean konoha-san 

**Konoha:** outwardly u dont seem to care but u deeply care on this inside my apologies

 **Mind:** :)

 **Komi:** idiot i think he meant that Bokuto is scolding akaashi for being too childish 

**Soul:** thats fair if 

**Soul:** Keiji.

 **Mind:** like 6 or 7 

**Babysitter:** !!!! AKAASHI! 

**Babysitter:** thats unhealthy! 

**Mind:** they were compressed to the size of like 2 espresso shots in a whole grand coffee

 **Babysitter:** i- compressed w a lot of milk does not make it better 

**Mind:** ill try to sleep just atm its a bit difficult 

**Tuna:** maybe i can help u? Idk 

**Mind:** ah u suffer from chronic insomnia right?

 **Tuna:** yh kunimi and I both do, which is why we actually take the same meds. Both on highest dosage :| 

**Kunimi:** were working on it. Welcome to the insomnia squad, temporary members include: Kenma, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tendou, both twins, shirabu, semi

 **Lyric:** fixed members: Suna, Kunimi

 **Prince:** i worry about you but then I remember that im not that much better myself. I just appear more sane 

**Princess:** honestly u need to take care of yourself 

**Flower:** first thing of oikawa I’d sign 

**Seaweed:** all the oikawa slander aside. This is facts. Hajime stop putting everyone before you. Youre an amazingly kind person for that but youre allowed to prioritise yourself 

**Prince:** ik ik, tooru said the same but like. 

**Flower:** trust us we know its difficult but at least try 

**Yahaba:** soft 3rd years

 **Watari:** more importantly _mature 3rd years_

 **Kyoutani:** welcome to yet _another_ instalment of watari being 10000% done w the third years

 **Not-knowing:** well this took quite the turn 

**Reon:** lmao 

**Goshiki:** some ppl seem to have their life together but are worse than the rest of us 

**Melody:** @ me me next fucking time

 **Goshiki:** k see this as you being @ed

 **Melody:** fair 

**Kitten:** other members include: shirabu, KEIJI, Yahaba, Yamaguchi, Shoyo, Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Kageyama (seriously what is up with the amount of Karasuno in here)

 **Star:** high functioning anxiety 

**Moon:** what he said but make it OCD

 **Wings:** toxic perfectionism that is often seen as something you need in this world 

**Kunimi:** oof rlly called yourself and society out 

**Kindaichi:** yh school projects were fun 

**Wings:** dont remind me. I’m still learning 

**Angel:** and youre doing a great job dear

 **Kindaichi:** this (minus the sappy stuff)

 **Kunimi:** did u wear socks?

 **Kindaichi:** true

 **Flower:** our child is learning. !!!!!

 **Kunimi:** still not ur child. 

**Seaweed:** not with that attitude u aren’t 

**Flower:** youre grounded young man 

**Kunimi:** -.-

 **Kunimi:** if i have to suffer i will not be the only one 

**Kunimi: @moon**

**Moon:** WHY ME???

 **Kunimi:** bc its fun 

**Kunimi: @blep**

**Moon:** no.

 **Tuna:** yes :p

 **Star:** why does this even annoy u so much?

 **Moon:** bc fuck u thatswhy 

**Star:**

**Moon:** sorry

 **Wings:** the power Tadashi holds

 **Star:** :)

 **Yachi:** i have learned to not be surprised 

**Wings:** fair 

**No:** srsly yall concern

 **Narita:** u wanna finish that or nah?

 **No:** not in particular 

**Narita:** fair 

**Baby:** im still surprised that none of yall awoke daichi the father monster

 **Babysitter:** with yall it has to be monstrous 

**Heart:** daily brainrott: karasuno shenanigans 

**Kunimi:** k no :p

 **Moon:** thank you.

 **Kunimi:** under the condition that u send one 

**Moon:**

**Moon:** ...

 **Moon:** fine

 **Moon:** :p

 **Kunimi:** pleasure making business w u 

**Noya:** btw Ryuu. I heard from Asahi that our dads left their phones at their home bc they’re on a date

 **Guessing:** they way too cute for their own health 

**Melody:** diabetes 

**No:** but why r u writing and not Asahi?

 **Noya:** .... 

**Noya:** no reason. He isnt on his phone atm 

**Narita:** sus

 **Baby:** sus

 **Noya:** i am always sus you bitches

 **Babysitter:** that is fair

 **Noya:** owo

 **Baby:** blocked and reported 

**Narita:** :D

 **No:** uwu

 **Babysitter:** ùwú

 **Baby:** i hate it here 

**Babysitter:** :)

* * *

_**With DaiSuga** _

„Okay Dai- where are we going? You made such a huge mystery out of it that it could be anywhere!!!“ Suga exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little, excited puppy (Daichi smiled to himself at the comparison)

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, come one Sugar- Hey don’t look at me like that, I wont tell you until we are there.“ Daichi tried to stay serious and stern but in all honesty it was very difficult to really deny Koushi anything when he was looking at him with such fondness yet annoyance (really this guy was a living enigma sometimes-)

Pouting at his boyfriend Suga started to poke the other in the side, repeating: „C’mon at least tell me how long until we arrive, cmon Daichi!“

“Fiiine. Like 10 minutes or so-“ at that Suga‘s offended gasp interrupted him

“Am I supposed to walk for that long? Do you want me to die?“ 

Rolling his eyes before answering, Daichi pushed his boyfriend forwards before speaking again: „I think you spend too much time with Oikawa, quit being a dramatic little bitch and no we are not walking all the way you lazy numbnut“

“Numbnut?“ 

„Dont ask, my niece is calling often and I dont want to swear in-front of her, shes in the phase where shes a living parrot and I really dont need my sister to kill me-“ Daichi gave the other a loving glare and leading him into the tourist bus before continuing „- besides I cant die yet, I still want to do many things, and one of them i need. To before I lose the chance.“ 

Suga raised an eyebrow but didnt comment anything else regarding the suspicious statement 

* * *

They exited the bus upon arrival at the Tokyo skytree (no, not a random transmission tower, they were actually at the original one...)

“Okay, inside we go-“

“The tower is already closed Idiot, See closing 8pm. Its already 9pm asshat!“

He really couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out at the angry pout on Sugas face „Do you really think I didnt know when the skytree closes? Who the fuck do you think I am? I may or may not have booked the Skytree- dont look at me like that my sister works here, and since I am the only person who can actually act as a responsible and mature babysitter she pulled the strings for this.“ 

„Yeah that makes more sense- youre shit at planning-“

“Hey! I’m a very responsible and good captain!“

“I said what I said“

“So youre spreading lies?“

“I speak the truth and nothing but“

“Whatever you say Koushi, well do you want to see the skytree at night without other tourists or not?“ Daichi asked, already moving to leave him alone (he would never and Suga knew that but he had to keep the act)

“I’m coming, wait for me!“ 

* * *

„Hey- dear can you go ahead I still need to get something I’ll be there in a minute“ Daichi said, pecking the others lips before hurrying away

‘now or never huh?‘

Daichi re-entered the room after calming his nerves, standing there was Suga marvelling at the lights around him (something that always caught his attention), looking as beautiful and soft as ever, and as breathtaking as ever 

When he spoke up Suga turned around so fast that it was a wonder he didnt dislocate anything or hurt himself: „You know I love you so, so much. Right koushi?“ 

A soft smile snuck onto Sugas face before hugging the other tightly... wait

“Are- are you crying? Please don’t dear“ softly carding his finger through the others hair they stayed like this for what seemed like hours (in fact their Daichis back actually started to hurt due to having a hollow back which is why standing for too long without movement could really be a, quite literal pain) 

He gently pushed the setter off of him and then lead him to the table in the restaurant (there was food already prepared) and once the other sat down, after Daichi had pulled out the chair (and they say chivalry is dead) 

Daichi fell onto one knee, pulling a small velvet box out from behind his back

But before he could say anything Suga was already bursting out in laughter and rummaging around his jacket, pulling out a similar box- „Seems like we both had the same Idea huh?“ 

„No way! Did Asahi snitch on me? I knew I shouldn’t have told him-“

“I thought he snitched on me!“

“So... lemme get this correctly-“

“Did you exchange the ‚straight‘ on purpose?“

“Of course“

“I am so in fucking love with you“

“Okay but. We both planned on proposing to each other on the same day, and we both told Asahi who somehow didnt snitch? How - how is that even possible that dude is the worst whore for gossip sometimes“

“I really think it has to do with being a fashion designer, I mean they are all dramatic gossipy Idiots from what I’ve see.“ 

The two really could not hold back their laughter anymore and so instead of a sappy engagement they skipped almost all sentimental features and just accepted the other‘s proposal with a choked out yes (doesnt mean that neither of them cried, but it was only half because of the shock and happiness and half because of the ridiculousness of the situation)

* * *

**_In which we secretly hate each other_ **

**Anxious: @Angy** did u do it 

**Angy:** well _we_ did and u knew 

**Anxious:** sorry lmao

 **Attentive:** what the fuck is going on? Yall left me in the dark bout something. Smh fake ass friends

 **Ambitious:** tbh why did none of us tell Kiyoko? Lmao

 **Attentive:** again: fake friends

 **Angy:** long story short: im engaged

 **Ambitious:** same 

**Attentive:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Attentive:** fucking finally I was sick of hearing u both plan things with me.

 **Anxious:** same 

**Attentive:** although. Why did none of yall tell me????? But Asahi???? I’m clearly the better logical support

 **Anxious:** fuck you 

**Attentive:** im not wrong tho

 **Anxious:** sometimes i really hate you you know? 

**Attentive:** never denied that :* but were still friends soooo

 **Angy:** r u really stealing our thunder?

 **Ambitious:** Oh but I spend too much time around Tooru?

 **Angy:** I think its the bokuto and kuroo input for me 

**Ambitious:** thats fair 

* * *

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Sugar:** I’m engaged yall bitches could never 

**Honey:** you know... when I suggested telling the chat I thought: hey lets do this together and plan how to tell them in a _thought out text_

 **Sugar:** look thats on you for thinking you could expect anything else from me

 **Princess:** NO WAY!!!!! WHO CONFESSED

 **Mind:** fucking tell us bitch

 **Kitten:** WE NEED DETS

 **Spade:** I’m happy for you but this is already giving me a headache. Stop typing in all caps

 **Heart:** CONFESSED IS THE WRONG FUCKING WORD TOORU BUT YES. YOU SHOULD TELL US WHO PROPOSED!

 **Spade:** rlly?

 **Heart:** sorry... sent at the same time :(

 **Spade:** its ok dw

 **Heart:** get off your phone then and try to sleep or rest bc phone no good when headache. 

**Spade:**

**Heart:** Ill call u 

**Spade:** thank u 

**Honey:** this is the second time someone stole our thunder smh 

**Angel:** yall dont realise how dramatic the 3rd years are until you see daichi-san scream at Asahi-san for suggesting a prank war to Suga-san who in turn went all out in pranking Kiyoko-san 

**Moon:** ah yes

 **Star:** good times

 **Yachi:** how are we still alive

 **Wings:** stupid luck?

 **Yachi:** yh 

**Soul:** W T F and u did not tell us beforehand 

**Kiyoko:** yh but both told Asahi, 

**Asahi:** not my fault goddamnit 

**Kiyoko:** yea

 **Asahi:** how????

 **Kiyoko:** just bc 

**Asahi:** figured smh 

**Noya:** lmao third years are so entertaining 

**Prince:** karasuno in general is entertaining 

**Kita:** unless u hear the horror stories

 **Not-knowing:** we do not talk about these

 **Kunimi:** yh daichi bitches about u in the captains gc

 **Terushima:** and how the fuck do u know 

**Kunimi:** :p

 **Moon:** please no

 **Kunimi:** fine :) anyways i have my ways

 **Kitten:** but fr yall are huge gossipy idiots in the captains gc btw. Dope name 

**Honey:** ...

 **Rooster:** what did i specifically say kenma?

 **Kitten:** you say a lot of things gotta be more specific :3

 **Rooster:**

**Kitten:** well...

**Rooster:**

**Kitten:** sigh 

**Kitten:** do not hack into other chats on the server 

**Rooster:** good. And what did u do?

 **Kitten:** hacked into other chats on the server 

**Rooster:** u see the issue there?

 **Kitten:** no i dont have my glasses on 

**Rooster:**

**Kitten:** okay but it was only bc i wanted to save the chat from other hackers that are complete strangers (\>.</)

 **Rooster:** still sus

 **Kitten:** dont be mad pls T~T

 **Rooster:** fine 

**Soul:** [...] u whipped

 **Honey:** i forgot i banned the word 

**Sugar:** wait a second 

**Honey:** koushi. Noooo

_Sugar unbanned the word bro_

**Honey:** i hate you

 **Sugar:** too bad ur wearing my ring on ur finger 

**Melody:** WAit Suga proposed???? I figured hed be too big of a whimp for that

 **Sugar:** fuck you eita

 **Melody:** :)

 **Honey:** k so funny story

 **Sugar:** we had the same idea

 **Honey:** and so when I pulled out the ring 

**Sugar:** I pulled out mine 

**Princess:** thats really such a you thing 

**Heart:** im more surprised than i really should be 

**Kogane:** Happy for you both !!!!

 **Lyric:** lol I’m next to the two bitches you call boyfriends and they are both broken, repeating over and over how cute you are 

**Moniwa:** great Shirabu u killed Kogane

 **Aone:** i hate it here 

**Moniwa:**

**Aone:** no i dont 

**Kita:** is this a captain thing?

 **Aran:** *responsible captain 

**Rooster:** oh shut up 

**Soul:** i feel insulted

 **Terushima:** while i do feel called out i guess feeling called it means we think of ourselves as non responsible too

 **Rooster:**

**Soul:**

**Princess:**

**Terushima:** i d i to s 

**Daishou:** iditos

 **Terushima:** autocorrect and shaky fingers

 **Daishou:** coffee?

 **Misaki:** im coming teru 

**Terushima:** thx 

* * *

_**Wedding preparations** _

_Daichi added Asahi, Kiyoko, Oikawa, Atsumu, Semi, Tendou, Ushijima, Akaashi, Kenma, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kita_

**Daichi:** i probably forgot some people but yh 

**Hinata:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kiyoko:** love how u didnt ad the emotional stunted 2 first years

 **Daichi:** btw figured Yachi would read over ur phone and didnt add her bc maybe the pressure could be too much

 **Suga:** but if she feels okay enough to like idk how to describe but basically we figured that being here might mean extra stress and we didnt want to overwhelm her

 **Daichi:** same for you too Yamaguchi obviously, but i heard that you’d kill someone if you werent involved in the planin 

**Yamaguchi:** damn right i would 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wing:  
> Basically the twins have a code system for bad times, i.e. wing which means that one is feeling rlly bad and needs support (which is why wing was also used during the sakuatsu chapter bc Atsumu was overwhelmed. They know each other like that... btw that actually a very good support system in general, that way you can convey that you need support w/o talking a huge lot, my bff and i have that system too)  
> Akagi and Gin are qpps (queerplatonic partners- basically they bend the lines between friendship and relationship. This can mean that they act like a couple while only being friends and just yh. Im bad at explaining lmao but yall can search it up its v wholesome imo)
> 
> Akaashis coffe is based on me -  
> I just drank a coffe that was like a lot of milk but at the same time it was like an entire shot glass filled with coffee powder (commoners coffe for yall ohshc watchers) which is p strong and like. I’m tired and depressed lemme be okay. And do not try this too. You shouldn’t rely on coffee as a substitute for sleep, so please take care of yourself <3)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to:  
> The author procrastinates her sadness by projecting onto her comfort characters.  
> And thus they wrote bc they hate themselves so yeeeeeet
> 
> Also: Im on my period so that sucks lmao

_**Mental breakdown station** _

**Rooster:** We have a problem 

**Yaku:** youre gonna have no kneecaps if you continue writing at 4am 

**Not-knowing:** I am usually not a fan of violence but i agree with yaku-san

 **Noya:** someone is grumpy geez 

**Yaku:** Well maybe its bc of the fucking time 

**Lev:** Why are u so mad yaku

 **Yaku:** AGAIN TAKE A WILD FUCKING GUESS

 **Lev:** fair 

**Yaku:** need me to come over?

 **Lev:** yes pls

 **Yaku:** bet

 **Soul:** didnt expect Ushijima to condone violence

 **Princess:** not just Waka-chan. I am tired and no too

 **Noya:** no is not an emotions 

**Baby:** lmao grammar is not present 

**Prince:** alas no is one of the most valid emotions 

**Sugar:** youre just whipped for him smh 

**Prince:** i mean thats true but no is also valid 

**Sugar:** hello sir how are you feeling 

**Prince:** no 

**Sugar:** understate have a great night

 **Rooster:** OH FUCK WRONG CHAT I MA SO SORRY GUYS. PLEASE FORGET THAT :((((((((((

 **Rooster:** Im really sorry T-T

 **Yaku:** its ok dw Just go to bed and we can talk about the problem later if it isnt urgent 

**Rooster:** oh its not urgent- i - time zones and all... sorry if i woke you up

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Mind:** well that was a trainwreck 

**Rooster:** yh sorry for them it was like 1pm and we were on call, well i was muted bc kenma was sleeping next to me, so i was just typing and listening through my headphones

 **Rooster:** and well... i somehow idk how lost the earphones OUT OF MY EAR????? And yh i couldn’t continue talking to them :(

 **Kitten:** You could’ve woken me up :) 

**Rooster:** but you finally slept and i didnt want to disturb you 

**Guessing:** not to disturb the cuteness but like... couldn’t u have left the room though?

 **Kitten:** no

 **Rooster:** come on you should explain 

**Kitten:** dont wanna

 **Kitten:** k long story short: cant sleep until hugged. Feel safest with about 3 ppl but mostly tetsu 

**Angel:** CUTE KENMA CUTE KENMA 

**Mind:** WE STAN 

**Kitten:** i hate you

 **Angel:** ly too bestie 

**Mind:** sis bet 

**Kitten:** \- .-

 **Soul:** yall r rlly something else

 **Mind:** :)

 **Onigiri:** i mean this is cute n all but like did u find ur earphones again 

**Rooster:** yh they fell under the bed lmao 

**Kitten:** u say that as if u didnt half panic at the idea of losing them bc they were expensive

 **Rooster:** look i really dont have the mental capacity to deal w some of my profs 

**Kai:** honestly thats a mood

 **Teshirou:** im back 

**Sakunami:** wth

 **Shibayama:** Did you forget your phone somewhere else again?

 **Teshirou:** the train

 **Shibayama:** HOW THE FUCK?

 **Inuoka:** i- nope

 **Yaku:** imagine how sane nekoma could be if kuroo was a better captain 

**Baby:** all the kuroo slander is immaculate 

**Soul:** i mean i want to defend my bro (thx Suga for unbanning to btw) but like. Lmao 

**Rooster:** slander

 **Sugar:** ofc bokuto. Grey haired pals have to stick together 

**Konoha:**

**Konoha:** dont speak for me 

**Onigiri:** we have been over this: accept it asshole 

**Kitten:** this agin?

 **Melody:** still low key confused why u kicked me out tho??? Just for the joke?

 **Kyoutani:** bold of you to assume that some of them have any thought left 

**Princess:** youre more active :)

 **Kyoutani:** and offline again 

**Princess:** HEY >:(

 **Prince:**

**Kyoutani:** sigh 

**Kyoutani:** yes i am trying to participate more and get more socially involved, although Shirgeru plays a huge part in that. Happ?

 **Princess:** im glad that you’re trying 

**Flower:** and here we have Oikawa actually being a supportive team-dad (for once in his life) and Iwaizumi being the dads watchdog 

**Kyoutani:** smh 

**Honey:** really. I hate it here

 **Sugar:** you made this chat 

**Honey:** well but Suna started the chaos 

**Tuna:** dont blame me for creating something amazing 

**Honey:**

**Honey:** no 

**Wings:** you know: they say sleep is for the weak but at this point yall are so sleep deprived there is no strength in you 

**Mind:** how dare you assume that i am not 90% coffee

 **Angel:** honestly someone take keijis coffee

 **Moon:** akaashi is the only person that understands my pain when it comes to dumb and dumber 

**Mind:** i got u 

**Soul:** okay i know this is directed to Kuroo and me but like. HEY 

**Wings:** the amount of slander

 **Guessing:** pemdas

 **Melody:** mood

 **Not-knowing:** pemdas?

 **Guessing:** please end my depression and suffering 

**Not-knowing:** i will come over with pillows 

**Guessing:** ah its just a joke :) but I’d like that 

**Melody:** awww 

**Lyric:** yall woke me up 

**Kawanishi:** everyone **scatter**

 **Guessing:** well then rip1

 **Goshiki:** i feel like were the first to die

 **Lyric:** acute observation Goshiki Tsutomu and Kawanishi Taichi

 **Reon:** full names. So guys: we need some new players, 1 middle blocker and one outside hitter

 **Not-knowing:** R.I.P we will miss you 

**Kawanishi:** quitt talking like im dead 

**Goshiki:** sometimes I can still hear hifbrberfjewnvre

 **Goshiki:** Shirabu here. Youre next 

**Kawanishi:**

**Kawanishi:** fuck 

**Melody:** look at my love go 

**Princess:** weird thing to be proud of but u do u eita

 **Lyric:** i will go to seijoh and twist ur neck too oikawa-san 

**Princess:** u do u too 

**Lyric:** :)

 **Prince:** murder first thing in the owning

 **Prince:** morning smh 

**Prince:** mind sleepy fingers no type

 **Princess:** its true he literally cursed his phone out to a point where i felt the need to close my ears 

**Sugar:** but dont u curse like a sailor 

**Princess:** yh thats the point 

**Heart:** oof

 **Onigiri:** u look disgusting 

**Heart:** gee sorry that crying makes my eyes puffy. 

**Heart:** but u allready knew samu 

**Spade:** YOU WERE SAD AND DIDNT FUCKING TELL ME???????

 **Onigiri:** yw

 **Heart:** eh. No?

 **Spade:** call now. 

**Heart:** ok

 **Tuna:** oof why is Tsumu so stupid 

**Kita:** ik what you mean but that sounds mean out of context 

**Aran:** but its not our place to tell

 **Onigiri:** just saying this: Tsumu is ... not the worst actor and masks his emotions often 

**Tuna:** long story short: the fucker refuses to „burden“ others which is bullshit 

**Sugar:** k yh no thats it. @/KD/A now

 **Angel:** but not in the baddies gc???

 **Sugar:** no ofc not 

**Onigiri:** rin

 **Tuna:** ill keep u updated

 **Onigiri:** thank you 

* * *

_**We love our Baddie** _

**Suga:** k we gonna write a letter to tsumtsum 

**Tendou:** and we finna show him how much we love him!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- 2 h later -

** _Why we love you TsumTsum_ **

** _\- by us :)_ **

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Onigiri:** he’s crying 

**Spade:** i really think he needed to hear that 

**Heart:** Thank you guys. Ily so much <3333

 **Princess:** living up to ur user huh?

 **Heart:** :)

 **Heart:** okay enough emotions

 **Heart:** I am uncomfy can we do something fun or something (of course only if its okay for yall)

 **Lyric:** wanna hear how i killed Tsutomu and Taichi? BTW sorry Kogane for killing your boyfriends they were pains in everyone’s ass

 **Melody:** interesting way of saying u were a bitch 

**Lyric:** you shut the fuck up

 **Melody:** nah, the only way I would shut up is if u made me 

**Lyric:** ew

 **Yahaba:** lmao yall see this bullshit. As if kenjirou isnt the biggest-

 **Yahaba:** since i treasure my life i wont continue. 

**Lyric:** good to see that our telepathy still works

 **Kogane: @Lyric** dont worry, i cannot imagine dealing with them on a daily basis, so condolences and also congratulations for dealing with them for so long 

**Lyric:** and out of the trio you are my favourite. I have now adopted you as kouhai

 **Kogane:** Yay \\(ˆoˆ)/

 **Goshiki:** I feel insulted! You never officially adopted me as kouhai >-<

 **Kawanishi:** can we backtrack to Kanji killing us both 

**Lyric:** a) double dead then. Even better :) and b) yh well bc i actually like Kogane and fuck u thatswhy 

**Kawanishi:** i hate it here 

**Lyric:** ur bitchass hates it everywhere 

**Kawanishi:** not everywhere

 **Lyric:** oh yh sorry. You dont complain when either of your belovefhrwfjwgowfve

 **Melody:** rip kenjirou.

 **Guessing:** oof

 **Not-knowing:** please insert the „Oh no“ tiktok sound 

**Moniwa:** ur learning fast Ushijima :) 

**Lyric:** i will kill him again.

 **Mind:** why is murder always ur first idea

 **Lyric:** I GOT MURDER ON MY MIND is my everyday earworm

 **Melody:** I thought it was the one I sang yesterday

 **Lyric:** shut up Semi-san 

**Melody:** shutting up

 **Sugar:** hey stz u said u needed players. We can give u one middle blocker that I am tired of atm 

**Angel:** I WAS HARDLY THE WORST WHEN HITOKA WAS WALKING OVER CORPSES

 **Not-Knowing:** what the hell?

 **Guessing:** truer words have never been spoken 

**Guessing:** I mean we'll take shoyo but like. Wtf happened?

 **Sugar:** the floor is lava happened 

**Honey:** and karasuno is a mental institution at this point. Add 1 and 1 and you'll see the horror 

**Lyric:** finally a cute kouhai !!!!!

 **Reon:** now we only need another outside hitter

 **Goshiki:** I'm not dead yet 

**Lyric:** pity

 **Kogane:** I

 **Kogane:** no

 **Kogane:**

**Kawanishi:** how about I call u and u can see kenjirou kill tsutomu?

 **Kogane:** I'd like that. o(≧▽≦)o

 **Goshiki:** feeling the love 

**Melody:** k but like what happened at karasuno????

 **Sugar:** the floor is lava happened 

**Babysitter:** Karasuno happened 

**No:** i feel like they are this close to kill someone 

**Asahi:** the chaotic energy is way too much 

**Kiyoko:** oh damn and that coming from professional Noya-handler 

**Yachi:** called out 

**Honey:** youre part of the problem 

**Mika:** how dare you insult our adopted bean 

**Misaki:** PROTECT THE BEAN 

**Terushima:** I hate you all

 **Daishou:** same

 **Honey:** look

 **Sugar:** im trying to bring this chaos into a tangible form 

**Narita:** i feel like we need to choose one person who explains. Not suga-san 

**Sugar:** W T F?

 **No:** the only issue you had with the entire thing was u dying 

**Sugar:** oh fuck off

 **Babysitter:** WHERE ARE TANAKA AND NOYA?????

 **Asahi:** fuck 

**Angel:** lmao but like: yachi walked over corpses, suga used daichi as lifeboat and was thrown off by his fiancé, Yams jumped onto Tsukishima who in return fell down, i threw myself on the floor and tobio decided to die by my side (i love him so, so much). Ennoshita stood snuck away to steal someone’s coffee (think it was Naritas), kinoshita threw himself onto the floor dragging Narita with him. Asahi sat down on the bench to escape the „lava“ like a sane person, and noya and tanaka were tying to hang from the basketball net (only noya succeeded) 

**Wings:** (i love you too) and then Coach and Sensei came in, as Well as Kiyoko i think, Kiyoko drinking her coffee while sighing and the other two just closing the door and walking away i assume 

**Princess:** oh damn that reminds me of Seijoh 

**Watari:** oh no

 **Sugar:** so yh that was practice 

**Prince:** i feel like yall r on crack 

**Sugar:** :)

 **Sugar:** who said we werent 

**Yahaba:** oh god lets not remember that

 **Flower:** !!!!!

 **Seaweed:** oh let us introduce to you 

**Flower:** the floor is lava - aoba johsai edition 

**Prince:** Kawa why did u remind them 

**Princess:** i did not think 

**Prince:** clearly 

**Kunimi:** clearly 

**Kindaichi:** clearly 

**Wings:** clearly 

**Wings:** oh I’m sorry- reflex ig? I can delete it 

**Princess:** dw its okay... its actually refreshing 

**Princess:** sort of like our old team 

**Flower:** im getting sentimental here

 **Seaweed:** that is disgusting 

**Yahaba:** please donr forget us 

**Kyoutani:** fucking drama queen's yall 

**Kunimi:** s m h 

**Princess:** anyways 

**Flower:** ah yes. The floor is lava

 **Prince:**

**Prince:** at least u tried to change the subject tooru 

**Seaweed:** k so: oikawa died like a true Actor (10/10 would actually believe), iwaizumi was so done that day that he just stood there saying: "I wish this floor Was actually lava so you all would die and me too". Kunimi threw kindaichi off the bench to sleep, whereas kindaichi jn return fell onto kunimi. Watari just walked out of the gym and kyoutani didn't even come that day. Oh yh yahaba filmed it all.

 **Flower:** you forgot the best part babe

 **Seaweed:** ik ik basically hiro and I concluded that Rose was a bitcb and they both would've fit on the door

 **Prince:** they re-enacted the titanic scene with a matt 

**Kawanishi:** goddamnit you gave them ideas 

**Not-knowing:** Kawanishi. Break is over get off your phone 

**Kogane:** oh yeah they are at practice lmao 

**Sakunami:** why can u remember their practice schedule and not your own???

 **Kogane:** bc I have to remind these 2 idiots to not miss practice

 **Sakunami:** yh well and I have to remind u 

**Futakuchi:** nice euphemism 

**Moniwa:** you usually drag him to practice 

**Kogane:** yh Saku youre my personal training alarm 

**Sakunami:** thx I hate it 

**Aone:** why do I feel like youre spending too much time with Watari-kun and Noya-kun 

**Watari:** fair 

**Noya:** WTF NO!!!!!

 **Sakunami:** meh 

**Kunimi:** would you like to join the cult of @/blep ??

 **Sakunami:** sounds dope

 **Kunimi:** the council approved your request. Welcome 

**Sakunami:** dope :p

 **Kunimi:** youre a fast learner 

**Moon:** oh no Theres more of them 

**Sakunami:** :p

 **Moon:** ffs

 **Star:** :p

 **Moon:** et tu dashi?

 **Star:** it fun

 **Moon:** smh 

**Wings:** is it bully Kei hours already?

 **Yachi:** it is always bully that Blondie hour 

**Moon:** thx i hate it 

**Yachi:** :)

 **Moon:** I will kill you in your sleep 

**Yachi:** bold of you to assume im even sleeping 

**Kiyoko:** i am concerned™

 **Yachi:** uwu

 **Kiyoko:** does not make it better 

**Terushima:** from one mentally ill blondie to another

 **Onigiri:** your hair is a dyejob gone wrong 

**Heart:**

**Onigiri:** i said what i said 

**Spade:** not funny did not laugh 

**Heart:** OMI!

 **Spade:** ily but like. That was funny 

**Heart:** thin ice 

**Spade:** yes Sakusa i love you too 

**Heart:** narcissism is no good look on you 

**Princess:** yh bc its reserved for u huh?

 **Terushima:** a) ironic that u both dislike urself and hide behind a wall of overconfidence 

**Terushima:** and b) JOKES ABOUT MENTAL HEALTH ARE SUPERIOR BUT ITS STILL SOMETHING YOU SHOULD TAKE SERIOUSLY! 

**Princess:** smh stop calling me out 

**Heart:** stop calling me out 

**Prince:** thx for saying what we were all thinking 

**Spade:** agreed 

**Princess:** :(

 **Heart:** :(

 **Flower:** I mean they’re not wrong....

 **Tuna:** yh

 **Onigiri:** rin! Where have u been uve vanished from earth for like hours 

**Tuna:** u w u 

**Komori:** disgusting 

**Konoha:** uwu jail! 

**Komi:** so horn jail is out of order?????

 **Hayato:** GREAT! OUR RESIDENT COUPLES SAW THIS AND ARE HAPPY THAT THE HORNY JAIL IS OUT OF ORDER

 **Reon:** at least there is no more practice bc coach left ushiwaka in charge 

**Jin:** well technically 

**Reon:** dont u fucking dare 

**Jin:** :)

 **Jin:** wasnt planing on it 

**Akakura:** I am ✨ scared ✨ 

**Hayato:** COVER THE CHILDS EYES

 **Akakura:** oh fuck off senpai 

**Lyric:** cursing out ur senpai. I’m so proud 

**Yahaba:** oof 

**Lyric:** yh at least u have respectable senpai

 **Not-knowing:**

**Lyric:** fine I have 1 respectable senpai 

**Yahaba:** in what fucking world are Oikawa, Makki or Mattsun responsible?

 **Kyoutani:** im proud

 **Princess:** YOU TAINTED MY STUDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Kyoutani:** i believe im taking after Iwaizumi-senpai fine 

**Prince:** yeah you’re doing great.

 **Princess:** IWA! 

**Prince:** im just saying it as it is

* * *

_**Wildcats** _

_Troy kicked Ryan out of Wildcats_

**Troy:** okay I will add him back later but not now: Morisuke @ **Taylor**

 **Taylor:** wtf do u want and why did u kick him?

 **Troy:** bc ur gonna tell us how you feel about our dear 1st year half Russian 

**Taylor:** he’s a middle blocker? And im helping him improve 

**Troy:** weird way of saying you are soft for him 

**Gabriella:** ffs TETSU I TOLD u to not do it 

**Troy:** and I told u „bet“ 

**Gabriella:** smh 

**Troy:** anyways back to u yaku 

**The ball:** oof Yaku liking lev thats unexpected 

**The school:** the fact that I know youre not being sarcastic hurts

 **Gabriella:** fr tho

 **Taylor:** i dont like lev? Wtf

 **The determination:** with all due respect, yes yaku-san u do

 **Sharpay:** its honestly getting hard to watch 

**Sharpay:** like please just confess !!!

 **Taylor:** yeah well there is nothing to confess

 **Chad:** oh honey 

**Taylor:** he’s just my friend and just bc i like spending time with him doesnt mean I like him

 **Troy:** and why did you glare daggers at the girl who came to the gym bc she wanted to ask Lev something

 **Taylor:** if she stayed she may have interrupted practice and his flow

 **Gabriella:** ik you will hate me for this but: what about the boy who asked u if Lev was straight, bc he found him cute and u told the poor boy that he’s as straight as a pole. Despite us all knowing that he’s is one of the biggest gays to ever walk this earth 

**Taylor:** I- he seemed like a fuckboy who would’ve hurt him 

**Gabriella:** no he wasnt and you know that as much as I do

 **Chad:** besides, lev should be allowed to make his own mistakes and you should let him. And you know that as much as we do. Its great that youre trying to protect him, bc despite how much we tease him I know we all really hold him dear; but he should make his own choices and not have them be made for him

 **Taylor:** yeah... i know

 **The determination:** we all care about lev thatswhy i think its important that you understand your own feelings, because like this it could seem like youre leading him on 

**Taylor:** ... I 

**Sharpay:** nobody is judging you senpai, you meant no harm and youre a good person, to all of us but it just... it could backfire ig

 **Troy:** since when are our first years this mature 

**Gabriella:** Kuro shut tf up

 **Taylor:** oh fuck 

**Taylor:** I like Lev

 **Chad:** congratulations 

**Troy:** youre 

**The ball:** officially 

**The school:** the 

**The determination:** last 

**Gabriella:** one 

**Sharpay:** to

 **The court:** know 

**Taylor:** horrible fucking job everyone 

**Taylor:** oh fuck 

**Taylor:** Fuck wrhfhureuvbreiubvreoufbrefref

 **Troy:** can I add him back?

 **Taylor:** yh ig

 **Troy:** we are here if you need someone, you know that Mori but it was really fucking time you accepted it 

**Taylor:** ig. Also thx guys I mean it

 **Chad:** dw its all fine :)

_Troy added Ryan to Wildcats_

**Troy:** sorry Lev I must’ve clicked the wrong button, I hope youre not mad. If you are that is fair but it was an accident 

**Ryan:** ah I didn’t even realise :)

 **Ryan:** did i miss anything important?

 **Taylor:** nah just stupid joking 

**Ryan:** aww thats cool tho, sad I missed it :(

 **Ryan:** oh right I can backread !!! BRB (/ˆuˆ\\)

 **Taylor:** tetsuro

 **Troy:** I fucked up 

**Chad:** you fucked up 

**Gabriella:** ah LEv **@Ryan**

**Ryan.:** yh Whatsup kenma-san

 **The determination:** I can come over and tell u the jokes irl they’re funnier that way 

**Ryan:** but youre in class atm 

**Sharpay:** i can come over too

 **Ryan:** that’d be great! But like... as i said brb reading the log 

**Taylor:** oh ffs 

**Taylor:** I’m out 

_Taylor left Wildcats_

**Ryan:** ...

 **Ryan:** Kuroo-san

 **Taylor:** ....yes?

 **Ryan:** can i get admin for a sec

 **Taylor:** ok 

_Ryan added Taylor to Wildcats_

**Ryan:** Yaku-san 

**Taylor:** no

 **Ryan:** what?

 **Taylor:** i dont want to hear it please

 **Ryan:** have you ever considered that maybe... just maybe I like you too?

 **Taylor:** what now?

 **The school:** you know senpai. For someone so smart you sure as fuck are stupid 

**The determination:** why tf did we say that u shouldn’t lead him on 

**Sharpay:** lmao 

**Taylor:** Kuroo Tetsuro, did you know that?

 **Troy:** NO I DIDNT I WAS AS SHOCKED AS YOU RE 

**Gabriella:** as much as I love tea, this is the reminder that maybe talking in person is best :)

 **Ryan:** are you for real? The only thing I needed to do for Kenma-san to be nice to me was admit that I like Yaku-san???????

 **Ryan:** this is slander 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Rooster:** this is a callout post for the dumbest bitch alive:

 **Kai:** and our best friend, just saying

 **Rooster:** yada yada YAKU MORISUKE IS A STUPID DUMB BITCH

 **Yaku:** OH AS IF YOU WERE ANY FUCKING BETTER MR. OH NO KENMA DOESNT LIKE ME AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Rooster:** this isnt about me

 **Yaku:** well then it certainly isnt about me either

 **Lev:** come one please

 **Angel:** DID YOU FINALLY? KENMA!!!!! WHY TF DIDNT U TELL ME

 **Kitten:** bc ur a gossiping whore

 **Angel:** as if you aren’t

 **Kitten:** never said that but und tell Keiji who is an even bigger bitch for gossip

 **Kitten:** and if Keiji knows Bokuto-san also knows

 **Mind:** why r u calling me out???

 **Kitten:** bc fuck u thatswhy

 **Mind:** shut the fuck up bottom

 **Kitten:** oh u did not just go there

 **Mind:** i think i just did

 **Kitten:** square tf up slut

 **Mind:** check if you can reach me shortass

 **Kitten:** im not shoyo

 **Angel:** HEYYYY!

 **Inuoka:** this went from 0 to 100 real fast 

**Shibayama:** fr 

**Rooster:** anyways NO MORE PINING YAKU AND LEV

 **Teshiro:** one of the best things our captains ever did

 **Rooster:** im not liking this slander

 **Kitten:** no Kuroo slander 

**Inuoka:** fine

 **Fukunaga:**

**Yamamoto:** you cant tell me shit Kyanma 

**Kitten:** oh now u square tf up 

**Fukunaga:** the change in vibe is amazing 

**Angel:** yh the first one was Ily thot and this one is mor e like ill fucking kill u in your sleep if u even dare to think about this ever again stupid ass bitch 

**Mind:** ugh poetry

 **Soul:** i hate it here 

**Mind:** :(

 **Soul:** changed my mind 

**Moon:** the power Akaashi holds

 **Babysitter:** teach me these ways of yours

 **Mind:** please stand in line for workshops 

**Konoha:** we love the confidence 

**Soul:** we love Keiji

 **Mind:** Kou... please

 **Kitten:** he’s beet red

 **Mind:** shut the fuck up

 **Kitten:** nah 

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things marked with * are explained in the bottom notes :)))
> 
> Also: enjoy this chapter filled with:  
> Mental breakdowns bc Harry Potter is yay and jk Rowling is nay (if you dont know jkr is a TERF, so called Trans excluding radical feminist, basically she thinks that trans women aren’t women in the way that feminism doesnt include them and that trans women are infiltrating feminist spaces, which is bs. I know that people can change and I hate cancel culture but at this point she seems to further go down her TERF behaviours and I wish for her to educate and go into situations without prejudice so, i do not like her, maybe she will consider and try to adapt, ofc im not automatically assuming that my view of the world is the best but I do think that your „opinion“ shouldn’t invalidate the existence of others, which she does.. so. Yh)
> 
> And then we have:  
> \- sakuatsu being offline bc they were cute irl (might do a one shot but then again, only when inspiration hits)  
> \- typical bullying  
> Goshiki being an idiot

**_Mental_ _breakdown station_ **

**Guessing** : I officially hate it here

 **Honey:** same

 **Guessing:** oh no I love the gc. Hate stz

 **Princess:** fuck stz all my homies hate stz

 **Prince:** sus

 **Princess:** fuxk off

 **Prince:** youre literally laying on top of me wtf????

 **Princess:** sounds like a you problem 

**Flower:** oof.... whose room u in?

 **Prince:** mine

 **Seaweed:** great were going to hiros room then 

**Princess:** my bed is strictly off limits fuckers 

**Seaweed:** well see about that

 **Princess:** I think tf not

 **Princess:** I am your captain. I am allowed to torture you in practice :)

 **Flower:** your bed off limits, even for just watching movies. Crystal clear sir

 **Prince:** damn 

**Terushima:** ngl thats kinda hot 

**Prince:** stay in your lane kiddo

 **Terushima:** and what if i dont 

**Princess:** I’m still here asshats 

**Prince:** I will spike a ball in your face

 **Daishou:** violent 

**Terushima: @Mika @Misaki @Daishou** SAVE MEEEEE

 **Mika:** nah 

**Misaki:** u had it coming 

**Daishou:** I mean nobody wants to get in the way of an aimed spike 

**Terushima:** betrayal

 **Mika:** I mean we love u but like. 

**Misaki:** u could’ve avoided it 

**Daishou:** what they said 

**Terushima:** immaculate vocabulary smh 

**Misaki:** im literally coming over w iced coffee so I have a pass for being an asshole :)

 **Mika:** you get a pass in general bc youre pretty 

**Daishou:** control your fucking gay

 **Mika:** nah 

**Daishou:** can u say something else?

 **Mika:** yah 

**Kunimi:** :)

 **Kunimi:** the Council recommends you to join the cult of blep

 **Mika:** :p

 **Kunimi:** great 

**Moon:** i hate i t here

 **Star:** so done he cant type 

**Moon:** why are you like this?

 **Star:** and yet we’ve been dating for like.... long

 **Moon:** i mean from when do we count on?

 **Yachi:** oh god that was an awkward time 

**Angel:** dont remind me. I mean 

**Moon:** oh shut up short stack 

**Angel:** at least i dont need to duck down in order to not run against shit 

**Moon:** can u even see the shit i run against 

**Angel:** so u admit ur a clumsy asshole?

 **Moon:** I’m not the one who is a regular at the nurse 

**Angel:** thatswhy we have Hitoka 

**Yachi:** thatswhy you guys wanted me to the classes

 **Kiyoko:** I thought that was because you wanted to be a doctor?

 **Yahaba:** another med student?

 **Lyric:** another med student!

 **Yachi:** oh uh yeah ... Im in my first semester, like all the other fist years :)

 **Lyric:** if you ever have any questions you can come to either yahabitch or me :)

 **Melody:** i didnt know you were able of being soft

 **Melody:** or a good senpai for that matter

 **Lyric:** fuck you 

**Melody:** are you sure about that?

 **Lyric:** shut up! I can be nice when people deserve my kindness!

 **Yachi:** Ah thank you Shirabu-san :) 

**Yahaba:** feeling left out but fine 

**Yachi:** I didnt want to assume- after all i know how time consuming studying can be and so I didnt want you to feel obligated to do so >-<

 **Yahaba:** dont worry :) but yeah your an also ask me. I’m sure we could study as a group some time 

**Lyric:** dope 

**Yachi:** yeah that would be great !! Thank you Shirabu-san, Yahaba-san 

**Princess:** awwwwww my kouhai is making friends 

**Prince:** shut up

 **Princess:** uno reverse

 **Princess:** yall acted like i was not there :T

 **Prince:** You know i love you right? <3

 **Princess:** thats unfair!!!!! You know I am weak for you :(

 **Prince:** <3

 **Princess:** fine. 

**Kyoutani:** I was gone for five (5) minutes and this is the chaos i come back to?

 **Yahaba:** well sucks to suck 

**Kyoutani:** I will unalive you 

**Yahaba:** bet asshole 

**Kyoutani:** dont act so smug 

**Yahaba:** as if you could kill me 

**Watari:** fuck both of you 

**Yahaba:** oh my. Didnt think you felt that way Shinji-chan 

**Watari:** I- nope. I’m out 

**Princess:** MY KOUHAI EVERYONE 

**Prince:** Kyoutani 

**Kyoutani:** I will push you down the stairs if you continue 

**Yahaba:** whatever, so brutal ken-chan 

**Flower:** its like watching iwaoi all over again but without the useless pining 

**Seaweed:** but imagine all the things we would’ve maybe seen if they got their shit together earlier

 **Flower:** I’d prefer the sexual tension everyday 

**Seaweed:** good luck Watari

 **Watari:** thx i will need it 

**Flower:** and to our dear chaos disciple Kunimi, good luck too

 **Kindaichi:** what am I a roach?

 **Kunimi:** u wanna be their student 

**Kindiachi:** at least someone would care about me :(

 **Wings:** Akira. I have the ice cream 

**Kunimi:** great I have the car

 **Wings:** in 5?

 **Kunimi:** yh

* * *

_**Less depresso more espresso** _

**Hina:** look at tobio go. I fucking love this man! 

**Yama:** yeah we know :)

 **Saku:** we. Know.

 **Hina:** oh you can just shut up. Th only reason you cant gay panic in here is bc atsumu is here too and you have „decency“ which is a) bs and b) bullshit

 **Ken:** you just said the same thing twice

 **Hina:** did i stutter?

 **Saku:** shut up w you false facts

 **Hina:** its not a false fact so. If you forgot: i have proof :))

 **Atsu:** ... is that true?

 **Saku:** I will neither confirm nor deny 

**Atsu:** thats it. Jumping into he next train to Tokyo watch me 

**Saku:** tsumu

 **Saku:** dont

 **Atsu:** dont u want to see me? :((

 **Saku:** no dont bc im already on the train to Kobe 

**Atsu:** :o

 **Saku:** was supposed to be a surprise 

**Atsu:** :)

 **Suna:** aaaaand the dumbass jumped out of practice skipping 

**Saku:** cute

 **Suna:** I will vom

 **Saku:** do it bitch 

**Suna:** I will stop sending u pics and vids from the twins fighting 

**Saku:** .... i take it back 

**Suna:** :)

 **Lev:** and we lost suna to lurking again 

**Yaku:** it was nice seeing a fellow friend 

**Kuni: @Hina** u know that he will backread 

**Hina:** I know but they for reminding me 

**Kuni:** shall I tell him to read it

 **Hina:** appreciated :p

 **Kags:** Akira told me to backread so hi 

**Kags:** frfgrejbgre

 **Kuni:** he threw his phone across the room and is blushing profusely 

**Hina:** can u send me a pic?

 **Kuni:** gross

 **Kuni:** but blackmail so fine 

**Oik:** gross but cute 

**Iwa:** I apologise for tooru he is an asshole 

**Oik:** fair

 **Iwa:** :)

 **Noya:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Noya:** we are going to a funfair!!!!!

 **Asahi:** :) 

**Enno:** when? 

**Asahi:** remember when I applied for the scholarship program for designs and basically I was accepted and so were celebrating. Tomorrow :) its an overnight trip 

**Enno:** cute but yall miss practice... Ill tell Daichi 

**Asahi:** Appreciated 

**Noya:** I AM SO HYPED. I CANT SIT STILL 

**Tsukki:** not to ruin anything but... you cant do that regardless 

**Noya:** that was a jab at my ADHD and im not here for it

 **Tsukki:** apologies if i went too far

 **Noya:** ah dw dw, its all fine ik youre just joking and i mean yh i cant sit still for long either way so its a fact 

**Semi:** WAIT U WON?

 **Asahi:** oh yh I did 

**Semi:** No Way!! I mean yes way, your designs were amazing but. Omg im proud 

**Shira:** oh no, his mom mode™ is activated 

**Semi:** shut up 

**Shira:** fine for today 

**Semi:** <3

 **Goshi:** wait. How did u know semi-san?

 **Semi:** remember that I take performing arts w focus on music and drama?

 **Semi:** basically everyone from the fashion dep. needed someone to model for them and since most of the performing arts dep were unfamiliar faces I asked Asahi if it’d make him feel better to work w me, since we do know each other 

**Ushi:** but aren’t we in different schools?

 **Ten:** Wakatoshi, the entire Miyagi prefecture worked together in this competition bc it was region wide :)

 **Ushi:** ah okay 

**Ken:** Tetsu told me about it, bc he’s part of the Board 

**Aka:** ah yh right the student reps 

**Boku:** wait. He’s part of the student rep board????

 **Aka:** kou, he told us all and literally threw a party (btw, congratulations Asahi-san) 

**Semi:** yh that, so basically most performing arts students can be... intimidating 

**Asahi:** thats an understatement 

**Semi:** perspective

 **Ushi:** without knowing you one could find you intimidating too Eita

 **Oik:** not to be that person but: youre not much better when it comes to intimidating looks

 **Hina:** oh boy I remember our first encounter

 **Ushi:** for someone as tiny as you youre actually really intimidating 

**Tsukki:** yh he has that look™ in his eyes

 **Yama:** the stare™ sends shivers down my spine

 **Hina:** what?

 **Kuni:** your intense glare is scary as fuck 

**Hina:** huh? What? I don’t have a glare

 **Ushi:** yeah you do 

**Noya:** you do

 **Teru:** the entirety of Karasuno looks intimidating as fuck 

**Yaha:** oh man I remember the time when Tanaka and some of yall were just looking batshit crazy

 **Kyou:** you told me about that I remember 

**Oiks:** I only heard about it but yh Karasuno looks scary as fuck but yall are the biggest dorks ever

 **Iwa:** you cant really say anything, youre an absolute dork too and yet i would not want to cross u on the court

 **Hina:** yh the bathroom incident sage continued w you two

 **Iwa:** wtf?

 **Oiks:** i am confused as fuck 

**Yachi:** the bathroom incidents happen way too often: basically shoyo runs into tall intimidating players who look and act like they want to kill him 

**Yama:** didnt u run into Kageyama’s team there?

 **Hina:** we dont talk about that 

**Tsukki:** lmfao

 **Semi:** although to be fair Asahi-san youre rather intimidating looking yourself

 **Asahi:** ehm... i mean we succeeded so :)

 **Semi:** yh for sure :) I’m really proud of you 

**Shira:** unforeseen friendships were built

 **Noya:** IM SO PROUD OF MY BIG TEDDY BEAR!!!!!!!!

 **Nari:** inside voices noya

 **Noya:** oh yh sorry.. im just so excited

 **Semi:** you should see the designs 

**Ten:** oh thats where your good wardrobe came from?

 **Semi:** oh fuck you 

**Ten:** youre not my type, sorry

 **Semi:** -.-

 **Asahi:** oh yeah, if you want you can keep the clothes, they wouldn’t really fit me either, height and style wise :)

 **Semi:** thank you, I will somehow repay you :)

 **Asahi:** nonsense, the materials were payed by the uni and if it wasnt for your creative input and the communication i wouldn’t have been able to create my best possible outfit 

**Semi:** fine, but i can repay you in any way tell me 

**Asahi:** alright :)

 **Yaku:** this is cute and all but can we acknowledge how this is one of the friendships build on differences?

 **Lev:** true, i didnt even think about that 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Tuna:** I FUCKING HATE JK ROWLING BUT I LOVE THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I A M L O S I N G T H E R E M A I N I N G B I T S O F S A N I T Y I H A D F U C K I N G L E F T!!!!

 **Princess:** true , i hate her and what she stands for but ISTG i love Hogwarts and am lowkey still waiting fo my letter

 **Princess:** ALSO THAT LOOKED DISGUSTING SUNA 

**Tuna:** I DONT FUCKING CARE

 **Heart:** WHY ARE WE WRITING IN ALL CAPS?????

 **Tuna:** honestly dunno 

**Onigiri:** normalise hating jkr but loving the hp series!

 **Misaki:** SAY IT WITH ME FUCK TERFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

56 people liked a message 

**Honey:** truly. Fuck terfs

 **Sugar:** everyone. State your houses!

 **Honey:** do. Not. This. Server. Will. Fucking. Crash 

**Kita:** look whose swearing now 

**Honey:** oh fuck you Shin 

**Aran:** i am still here

 **Sugar:** I am still here

 **Honey:** oh fuck off. Why is this the same fucking answer no matter when anybody says that. Get creative ffs

 **Noya:** you officially broke Daichi

 **Baby:** fucking hell this was supposed to be our job 

**Honey:** ...

 **Baby:** i said what I said

 **Honey:** you know i can exclude you from excursions right?

 **Babysitter:** oh thank god I have leverage next year

 **Baby:** fuck 

**Noya:** we are sorry for ever doubting you

 **Asahi:** why do we always end up here?

 **Honey:** control your bf 

**Asahi:** we both know that no force in this entire world can control him, especially not together with Tanaka

 **Baby:** :)

 **Noya:** uwu

 **Asahi:** i hate it here

 **Noya:** u w u 

**Asahi:**

**Noya** ù w ú

 **Asahi:** i will end you

 **Noya:** but- but then we cant go to the amusement park together :(

 **Asahi:** youre lucky youre cute 

**Noya:** <3 

**Sugar:** anyways: organised house rolecall

 **Sugar:** all slytherin assemble 

**Honey:** what did i just say?

 **Sugar:** well since when do I listen to you 

**Asahi:**

**Sugar:** in real life

 **Asahi:** thank you 

**Angel:** OH no our parents had sex!!!

 **Wings:** no shit

 **Moon:** oh no..

 **Yachi:** its the sarcasm for me 

**Star:** is this the return of sugamama and dadchi?

 **Honey:** it will be if you dont shut the fuck up. And first parental job will be grounding all of you 

**Sugar:** fuck no

 **Sugar:** oh wait.

 **Sugar:** imagine all the power id have as y’all’s parent. 

**Kiyoko:** were doomed

 **Kiyoko:** wait no that would make me the aunt

 **Kiyoko:** _**you**_ are doomed

 **No:** why are we like this?

 **Narita:** no clue. But do we really want to know?

 **No:** true

 **Babysitter:** this family is a fucking nightmare 

**Sugar:** okay we can talk about houses another day: but I just want to say that Slytherin is not the mean house ffs!

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Konoha:** i really love how we left it as Sugas text bc its true 

**Sugar:** of course its true smh 

**Goshiki:** I agree and all, I wouldn't call myself mean either but like

 **Kawanishi:** tomu fucked up

 **Kogane:** what happened?

 **Kawanishi:** our boyfriend happened 

**Kogane:** a little bit clarity would be nice taichi 

**Kawanishi:** yeah do tell Tsutomu dear

 **Goshiki:** don't want to 

**Kawanishi:** well I don't want to clean up your mess and here we are anyways 

**Goshiki:** ...

 **Kawanishi:** I will bonk you 

**Kogane:** bonk for me too

 **Goshiki:** betrayal 

**Goshiki:** anyways I may or may not have made a mug cake and left the spoon in the cup and well......

 **Kawanishi:** this absolute fucking dumbass put the mug into the microwave bc mug cake. With the spoon 

**Lyric:** ISTG SHIKI! if you hurt Jay I will hurt you

 **Melody:** welcome to pt. 3 of kenjirou threatening homicide bc of the bean juice maker 

**Hayato:** bean juice maker I s t g 

**Goshiki:** I did not hurt him 

**Lyric:** you better not have! They are the only reason why I continue this bullshit called uni 

**Melody:** hurt 

**Lyric:** oh ffs you know what I mean! 

**Guessing:** Our future mini ace did what??????

 **Not-knowing:** ah yes the mini ace plan 

**Lyric:** we have been over this. Don't boost his overly huge ego 

**Goshiki:** :( 

**Not-knowing:** but did you destroy anything goshiki?

 **Goshiki:** no

 **Kawanishi:** luckily I found the mug before anything could happen but the spoon is ruined 

**Kogane:** tsutomu you dumbass 

**Goshiki:** this is bullying 

**Kogane:** it may be but its justified

 **Kawanishi:** thatawhy youre not in Ravenclaw

 **Goshiki:** fuck you 

**Kawanishi:** youre a bottom 

**Kogane:** as if 

**Futakuchi:** you learned at least a little bit from me Kogane! 

**Moniwa:** oh no were all doomed 

**Futakuchi:** smh 

**Moniwa:** I'm just speaking the truth 

**Sakunami:** oh no another futakuchi. We cannot handle the salt 

**Kogane:** youre not that salt free either 

**Sakunami:** oh shut up 

**Kogane:** no. I'm not listening to someone who destroyed his own phone twice in 3 months 

**Sakunami:** fuxk you 

**Kawanishi:** nope not stealing my job 

**Sakunami:** metaphorically asshat. Besides i dont want to fuck your boyfriend. Or anybody ever really for that matter

 **Goshiki:** did I miss something 

**Kogane:** no !

 **Aone:** I feel like we are interrupting something...

 **Futakuchi:** no no do continue this is interesting 

**Mind:** yh bc youre a gossiping little shit

 **Kitten:** hypocrite much? 

**Angel:** lets be honest we all enjoy some good gossip 

**Wings:** not necessarily 

**Sugar:** don't listen to our youngster setter

 **Sugar:** we love a good tea 

**Sakunami:** yall. 

**Kogane:** can we please backtrack to our boyfriend being a dumbass. I mean tsutomu I love you but like. That was stupid and you could’ve hut yourself :(

 **Goshiki:** :( ik ik 

**Goshiki:** its just ugh... i have to hand in the essay and my profs are all deciding to metaphorically kill us and at this point im probably also physically close to death and hgrufnwef

 **Kogane:** I know love, I’m coming over tomorrow and I’m bringing ice cream and Korean bbq w me, so there might be at least a little moral support <3

 **Kawanishi:** nothing happened so it's okay :) and: im also there :(((

 **Kogane:** oh hush, im still trying to find a way to bring all the stuff for sukiyaki* without anyone noticing

 **Lyric:** I don't think I have ever seen my best friend this soft. What did you do shiki, Kogane?

 **Goshiki:** :>

 **Kogane:** :3

 **Hayato:** no destruction 

**Guessing:** which means our mini setter monster won't kill anyone 

**Melody:** yay more cuddling time 

**Yahaba:** shirabitch is soft

 **Lyric:** no I hate everyone 

**Melody:** :(((

 **Lyric:** I-

 **Lyric:** find I might be soft for like 5 people in total 

**Melody:** <3

 **Lyric:** ..<3

 **Noya:** as cute as it all is and its ver cute, very happy for everyone. But like **@Rooster @Mind @Soul @Kitten** kuroo-san is part of the student rep and none of us knew (bokuto-san apparently forgot too)

 **Rooster:** ah- i thought that was common knowledge 

**Baby:** no it wasnt 

**Rooster:** ah well. Yeah im part of the reps :)

 **Princess:** w t f?????

 **Princess:** why didnt u tell us???

 **Prince:** put any less question marks and nobody will understand you asked a question 

**Princess:** I know!!!!!!!!!!

 **Prince:** well apparently you dont know about sarcasm 

**Princess:** :p I know about it but i elected to ignore your input uwu

 **Rooster:** but yeah Yaku and I are actually part of the board, im not that high up bc of captains duties and Kai was elected but school is more important which is probably the smartest thing 

**Kai:** damn right i am the smartest of you all

 **Yaku:** fuck off

 **Yaku:** but yh what kuroo said 

**Rooster:** no shit sherlock 

**Yaku:** you want to fucking go. Besides Pride and Prejudice is better anyways 

**Rooster:** Arthur Conan doyle

 **Yaku:** Jane Austen 

**Rooster:** Scottland!* 

**Yaku:** England 

**Rooster:** youre too short to see Niveau and class even if it flies over you 

**Yaku:** decency and knowledge could hit you in the shin and you’d still be oblivious to everything 

**Lev:** should we like... stop them?

 **Kitten:** nah let them be they are always like that 

**Yamamoto:** oh but kenma and I get a water bucket thrown at us 

**Kai:** look no sane person even wants to come close to either of them under normal conditions anyways 

**Kitten:** agree to disagree 

**Kai:** disgusting 

**Kitten:** I will no longer set to you 

**Kai:** I am terribly sorry 

**Kitten:** :)

 **Sugar:** a setters power 

**Mind:** :)

 **Princess: @pretty bitches** Setters rise 

**Star:** THE POWER OF THE SETTERS!!!!!!

 **Moon:** goddamnit is this a cult 

**Inuoka:** dont ask questions that are stupid 

**Angel:** we are not a cult but everybody please remember we will sacrifice the virgin souls to resurrect the destroyer of worlds once again 

**Noya: @Baby** you heard the man 

**Baby:** oh ffs 

**Baby:** fuck you noya

 **Babysitter:** we just established youre a virgin so....

 **Baby:** CHIKARA!

 **Babysitter:** what?

 **Honey:** goddamnit its just like us all over again smh 

**Babysitter:** i feel like a requirement for entering karasuno is that you need to let go of your braincells

 **Moon:** yh explains why dumb, dumber, dumbest and even dumber than that could enter 

**Angel:** :(

 **Moon:** easy: shoyo, tobio, noya and tanaka 

**Noya:** HEYYYYYYYY

 **Asahi:** inside voices noya :)

 **Noya:** oh yeah! Sorry guys 

**Melody:** Ive only had Nishinoya for a day and a half but if anything were to happen to him I’d kill everyone in this room and then myself 

**Lyric:** but then i wouldn’t have anybody to cuddle :(

 **Melody:** ok no murder but damn that was pure

 **Lyric:** excuse you you have a very much existent boyfriend 

**Yahaba:** a very weird way to not call yourself adorable 

**Lyric:** yh bc im not 

**Melody:** uh thats were youre wrong bucko

 **Kawanishi:** Ill just... go to shikis

 **Melody:** :)

 **Guessing:** wait...

 **Guessing:** SEMISEMI!

 **Melody:** ill buy you more tomorrow smh 

**Guessing:** double the packs 

**Melody:** oh please you stole my chocolate too. 

**Melody:** and didn’t pay me 

**Guessing:** yh bc im broke. Cant all make money from performing 

**Melody:** okay twice the amount :) 

**Guessing:** nah dw dw

 **Melody:** no I want to, youre my best friend ofc i want to see you happy (besides you have to sneak it in so....)

 **Guessing:** goddamnit eita, ly

 **Melody:** yh ly2 but like. Enough mushy 

**Guessing:** oh thank god

 **Not-knowing:** well that escalated quickly 

**Princess:** wise words wake-chan. Wise words 

**Kindaichi:** wtf happened while i was asleep???

 **Kunimi:** hell

 **Kindaichi:** ah so nothing out the ordinary 

**Kunimi:** :p 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Onigiri:** disgusting 

**Tuna:** the worst 

**Gin:** absolutely gross

 **Akagi:** close to vomiting 

**Kita:** oh goddamnit stop being so dramatic and be happy for tsumtsum and Sakusa that the can spend some time together 

**Aran:** i mean im probably getting diabetes rn but yeah i agree

 **Kita:** goddamnit and you call oikawa dramatic 

**Princess:** i saw my name. I click 

**Kita:** oh ffs youre not helping me prove my point 

**Princess:** :)

 **Prince:** excuse us he did not have a lot of sleep or sugar bomb called coffee either, so he is a goblin 

**Sugar:** so everything as usual?

 **Princess:** HEY! 

**Soul:** drama queen 

**Princess:** excuse you I’m not a drama queen 

**Princess:** I’m a drama goddess if anything 

**Kitten:** gender is a scam 

**Soul:** long live gender neutrality bc fuck gender roles!

 **Mind:** but respect gender identities 

**Kitten:** gender roles are now cancelled the only rolls we have left for sale are **bread** rolls

 **Angel:** Ill take 10 

**Kitten:** im afraid this wont **_pan_** out

 **Angel:** aww thats a **_Demi_** _se_

 **Soul:** my happiness is gone*

 **Rooster:** oh for fucks sake 

**Onigiri:** take a shot everytime someone says fuck 

**Honey:** finally death 

**Sugar:** oof

 **Noya:** can I take a shot of monster instead of alcohol 

**Lyric:** ill take double espresso shots 

**Melody:** but kenjirou that kills people 

**Lyric:** good

 **Angel:** were all edgelords smh 

**WIngs:** at least youre self aware 

**Moon:** didnt know you had the capacity to 

**Angel:** >:(

 **Moon:** ....

 **Moon:** fine yore not as dumb as I joke for you to be 

**Angel:** :))))

 **Aone:** its the hinata effect 

**Futakuchi:** you tamed the salt shaker

 **Aone:**

**Futakuchi:** oh im not that bad! 

**Aone:**

**Moniwa:**

**Futakuchi:** youre ganging up on me!!!!!!!

 **Moniwa:** nuh doy

 **Aone:** your fault 

**Futakuchi:** oh goddamnit 

**Sakunami:** and to your right you may find Futakuchi of Dateko questioning his life choices, as well as everything they knew 

**Sakunami:** oh fuck 

**Futakuchi:** dw dw Saku :)

 **Futakuchi:** I go by he/they 

**Guessing:** dope 

**Rooster:** damn right! Thats dope 

**Princess:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **Terushima:** fuck being cishet ! We’re living life!

 **Daishou:** fucking period 

**Soul:** and thats the word with which we shall start every day. 

**Soul:** FUCK BEIGN CISHET!!!!!

 **Rooster:** additionally: FUCK HETERONORMATIVITY

 **Princess:** FUCK GENDERING!!!!!!!

 **Honey:** period 

**Sugar:** oh my you can actually act according your age

 **Honey:** look if you had to look after a bunch of feral students who all pretty much want to unsubscribe from everything, as well as a finacé who enables every form of chaos. With only one sane student! You! Would! Act! Lik! Me!

 **Rooster:** Lik 

**Soul:** Lik 

**Rooster:** Brooooo

 **Soul:** bro 

**Kitten:** just act like you dont know them 

**Mind:** good advice 

**Kitten:** yh had to live w tetsu for almost my entire life so 

**Rooster:** KENMA! 

**Kitten:** i said what i said 

**Rooster:** :((

 **Kitten:** fine I ly but if you dont come back rn i will revolt! The bed is cold 

**Baby:** smh imagine being in a relationship w your crush 

**Noya:** ryuu.... 

**Baby:** yh sorry ik ik 

**Babysitter:** ryuu are you okay? Need me to come over? 

**Baby:** nah dw dw

 **Babysitter:** are you sure? 

**Not-knowing:**

* * *

_**direct messages between Tanaka and Ushijima** _

**Ushijima:** Tanaka-Kuni 

**Tanaka:** Ah Ushijima-san how can I help you 

**Ushijima:** thats what I wanted to ask you. Youre clearly avoiding you future captain- and if you want to talk to someone who isnt involved I’m here 

**Tanaka:** ah nothing is wrong but thank you Ushijima :)

 **Ushijima:** I’m not too well aware fo pop-culture but im not stupid 

**Tanaka:** I didnt mean to imply 

**Ushijima:** i know, I know, what im trying to say is that even if it isnt too oblivious for most im pretty sure that there are someone people in this group who are already aware of you suppressing feelings and will probably confront you, so if you wanted to talk to someone uninvolved I am here, especially because I went through something similar 

**Tanaka:** could you elaborate that? What situation did you go through ? If i am allowed to ask 

**Ushijima:** of course you can ask :) I always figured that Satori couldn’t like me back- and that is it with you and Ennoshita-san isnt it?

 **Tanaka:** i-no

 **Tanaka:** oh who am i lying to yeah i do... is it that obvious?

 **Ushijima:** no not too much, of course those with more emotional intelligence are probably more aware than others, but its not noticeable.

 **Tanaka:** thank you Ushijima-san 

**Ushijima:** no worried Tanaka-Kun, in any case you may contact me 

**Tanaka:** i might just do that thank you, and I i can help you do tell me too :)

 **Ushijima:** above all i think a lot of people are assuming youre straight, given that you were... running after Kiyoko-san 

**Tanaka:** that was a very nice euphemism for: i was a total creep sometimes but yes

 **Tanaka:** wait. People think im straight?

 **Tanaka:** I literally said that daichi could choke me with his thighs and I’d say thank you. And Suga-san agreed 

**Ushijima:** well. Thant sounds a lot like Sugawara

 **Ushijima:** alas: what is it with Karasuno and Daichis thighs? You are the 3rd person this week who brought that up and it is only Tuesday 

**Tanaka:** weeeeelllll I mean 

**Ushijima:** you know? I dont think I want to know 

**Tanaka:** probably for the best, but really thank you Ushijima-san 

**Ushijima:** youre welcome 

* * *

_**mental breakdown station** _

**Baby:** oh yeah btw in case the entire Kiyoko thing (I am really so goddamn sorry about that and I know that sorry isnt enough but I will always try to better myself) 

**Kiyoko:** and thats really noble and mature of you ryuu, im not holding your past actions against you and just seeing how you are trying everyday to go against things you were taught as a child is enough already :) you dont have to be perfect because we are always learning and just the fact that youre trying to make sure you dont make anyone uncomfortable is more than enough. Yes what happened was... uncomfortable but I understand why you did it, given the misconception that girls who say „no“ basically mean „persuade em“ , which is a huge issue in itself but you are learning so dont beat yourself up about past misshaps 

**Baby:** a) that was fast 

**Kiyoko:** my talents shall always keep on surprising you 

**Baby:** b) thank you Kiyoko-san ... I really think i needed to hear that, as well as so many other males too

 **Baby:** c) oh yeah i just wanted to say that I’m not straight, dunno what label but yh 

* * *

_**head empty just panic** _

_Ennoshita kicked Tanaka and Noya from head empty just panic_

**Ennoshita:** RWEHOIUFBRUFBIEWFBEWBFRIGFRFBUIGFHOEIANXWMDCOD

 **Kinoshita:** rip enno

 **Narita:** ffs he’s broken 

**Kenma:** rlly? A gay panic? In this economy?

 **Akaashi:** you say that as if I dont have our gc screenshots

 **Kenma:** you wouldn’t dare to 

**Akaashi:** oh i would 

**Ennoshita:** CAN WE FOCUS ON MY GAY PANIC HERE??????

 **Shirabu:** youre gay, he’s not straight congrats make out now 

**Yahaba:** wow helpful as always

 **Shirabu:** ikr 

**Kyoutani:** oh ffs why did you tell me to come online shi 

**Yahaba:** bc our fellow second year needs help 

**Kyoutani:** and tf am I supposed to do??

 **Watari:** last I checked you had a huge gay panic when Shigeru threw and pinned you against the wall

_Kyoutani left head empty just panic_

**Kawanishi:** lmao 

**Ennoshita:** HELOOOOOOOO

 **Yamamoto:** yo ryuu is spamming me asking me why Enno threw him out and if youre mad at him enno

 **Ennoshita:** CANT you SEEE

 **Shirabu:** im falling 

**Shirabu:** sorry seems like Eita’s music love has jumped onto me 

**Kenma.** Osmosis*

 **Kenma:** fuck tetsus nerdiness is falling onto me too like a parasite 

**Kenma** : dkdbdbykskyjdbsis ffs 

**Akaashi:** and we lost kenma to his daily existential crisis

 **Fukunaga:** @ **Ennoshita** but if Tanaka-Kun, is worried about you being upset I’m sure he will understand if you tell him 

**Ennoshita:** idk i mean what if he thinks we cant be friend anymore when he rejects me 

**Kenma:** _IF_ not when. You dont know his answer until you asked 

**Aone:** that is true 

**Futakuchi:** take it from me: i didnt think he'd say yes but now were dating for a year and I couldn’t be happier 

**Terushima:** WAIT YOURE DATING SOMEONE????

 **Aone:** I thought that was common knowledge

 **Akaashi:** did none of yall realise out 2 dateko dorks in second year are dating ffs?????

 **Ennoshita:** a) W T F???? B) not the point rn!!!!! (I’m very happyfor you but ryuu is starting to ask me too and I am panicking !)

 **Sakusa:** Id tell you to talk to him really from what I saw Tanaka can be.... a lot but he’s not a bad person and even if he were to not feel the same he wouldn’t stop being. Your friend 

**Sakusa:** (signed by Atsumu too who is currently searching or his phone btw) 

**Ennoshita:** yh guess ill talk to him 

* * *

_**Private messages between Chaos and Chaos-keeper** _

**Chaos-keeper:** ryuu i like you as in like-like sorry for the inconvenience 

**Chaos:** wait what?

 **Chaos-keeper:** yh ik ik youre probably grossed out etc

 **Chaos:** WAIT WTF NO IM NOT!

 **Chaos-keeper:** youre not? You want to continue being friends?

 **Chaos:** well no 

**Chaos:** but if you want to try this whole mushy dating thing then Id like to. Bc yo like-like you too :)

 **Chaos-keeper:** youre not fucking with me rn

 **Chaos:** no im not chikara :)

 **Chaos-keeper:** damn were all really fucking gay 

**Chaos:** thats very mildly said 

**Chaos-keeper:** ffs idiot. You wont get privileges just bc were trying the mushy gushy shit. Btw was the split text really fucking necessary 

**Chaos:** no but it accidentally sent and i didnt think 

**Chaos-keeper:** so everything as usual 

**Chaos:** HEY! 

**Chaos-keeper:** <3 

**Chaos:** why is ryuu blushing like crazy?

 **Chaos-keeper:** nothing noya-kun 

**Chaos:** woah how did you know it was me?

 **Choas-keeper:** who else would it be 

**Chaos:** touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sukiyaki is Kawanishis favourite food and is basically a hot pot type of dish
> 
> Arthur Conan Doyle, aka the author of Sherlock Holmes was Scottish while Jane Austen was British
> 
> Gay can also be used to say: happy, so that was the joke
> 
> Osmosis is the process of molecules in water moving to the point from a high molecule concentration to low concentration, who things are balanced out (visualising sort of like a book: basically imagine it with knowledge empty head: little knowledge concentration and book high knowledge concentration. So knowledge goes from book (high) to brain (low) ofc it doesnt work like that but just visualising... ok and technically that happens in water but goddamnit who cares)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaaack  
> Well i was never gone tbh but who cares i just wanted an intro or whatever
> 
> Basically I am so done bc my oral exam is coming up and its really important for me and just vbrgfohfewuweufgweu
> 
> Anyways so I have decided to write instead.  
> And its chaos (so everything as usual)
> 
> BTW they are playing werewolf, aka one of my favourite games and I spent a lot of time on it. Fun fact the roles are actually randomised and all and i just stopped in the middle bc i wanted to ask you guys if you want the village to win, the lovers or the werewolves?
> 
> Have a great day/ night/ whatever yall know what I mean <3

**_mental breakdown station_ **

**Moon:** f f s Tobio where the fuck did you leave your braincell

 **Star:** you've done worse

 **Moon:** not the time dashi 

**Star:** oh I think it's appropriate 

**Moon:** this ain't about me 

**Star:** well suxks to suck ig

 **Angel:** didnt you search for your glasses while wearing them?

 **Wings:** didnt you search for your phone while using the flash of it?

 **Moon:**

**Moon:** I hate you 

**Yachi:** :D

 **Moon:** no

 **Yachi:** y e s

 **Moon:** h i t o k a pleaseeeee

 **Yachi:** revenge for not cleaning 

**Moon:** no. Please. I will do your chores for a week 

**Yachi:** a month 

**Moon:** 2 weeks

 **Yachi:** nope

 **Moon:** but a month is too much! I have finals coming up

 **Yachi:** on behalf of all first years: fuck you 

**Moon:** oh ffs PLEASE! 

**Yachi:** how much is my silence worth?

 **Moon:** ... my Netflix account

 **Yachi:** oh all it took for you to finally! Give me a part of your Netflix was that? No more entangled watchlists???

 **Moon:** yeah 

**Yachi:** :) love you (no hetero we are both very gay) 

**Moon:** yh yh ly2 or whatever

 **Lyric:** what the fuck ????

 **Wings:** damn tsundere

 **Moon:** fuck off

 **Wings:** I have the story when your phone fell under your bed to share

 **Star:** ruwvnwrufhr I remember 

**Moon:** :(

 **Star:** k embarrassing Kei is cancelled 

**Moon:** :)

 **Star:** <3

 **Sugar:** what kind of a story was that?

 **Honey:** ah the incident™ im familiar

 **Moon:** How?

 **Honey:** overheard it in practice, thats on you guys for talking during it

 **Moon:** i should really have committed homiecide

 **Wings:** Butch‘a didnt 

**Yachi:** butcha didnt 

**Star:** but cha didnt! 

**Angel:** but ya didnt 

**Moon:** wait how tf do you actually spelt that?

 **Wings:** idk 

**Wings:** Im more fascinated that we all thought of the same thing and yet all wrote something different 

**Angel:** oh ffs did none of us ever hear of google?

 **Yachi:** yall do realise that were not in our chat right?

 **Star:** :)

 **Mind:** why is this smile low key scary

 **Kitten:** shouldn’t you be sleeping atm?

 **Mind:** caffeine 

**Kitten:** don't you mean: cardiac arrest

 **Angel:** kenma ily but hypocrite 

**Kitten:** well cant all be energetic bundles of energy

 **Mind:** creative

 **Angel:** thats fair **but** im mentally ill 

**Soul:** and that means what exactly rn?

 **Angel:** I dont explain my wisdom

 **Rooster:** shouldn’t all of us sleep?

 **Honey:** why does somebody always write at the worst time of the day aka DURING THE NIGHT! F F S

 **Melody:** I cannot be the only one who had the _somebody once told me_ in my head right?

 **Lyric:** great now were pretty much all awake 

**Melody:** and how is that my fault 

**Lyric:** ah you can understand implications over text 

**Melody:** a) that and b) your cackling like a maniac 

**Lyric:** lies. 

**Melody:** i didnt say anything 

**Lyric:** fine libel then !

 **Melody:** its facts 

**Princess:** in case anybody wonders Libel means a written false statement commonly used in law 

**Prince:** ...

 **Flower:** well i see sleeping went.... not so well

 **Seaweed:** you dont say

 **Seaweed:** almost as if were all 4 in the dame room on our phones?

 **Flower:** passive aggressive much?

 **Seaweed:** yh bc its 4 in the fucking morning 

**Prince:** i feel the need to inform everyone that Mattsun just said: i want to be this Cornchip, its delicious, filled with joy and doesnt live long anyways. Plus I can make others happy too 

**Prince:** are- are you okay?

 **Seaweed:** absolutely not thx for asking tho

 **Prince:** fair

 **Seaweed:** you literally just yesterday said: what if blue Gatorade was smurf juice. Would that imply that they killed smurfs or that we are drinking some of their bodily fluids 

**Guessing:** what kind of drugs do you take?

 **Onigiri:** lmao 

**Heart:** sounds like sunarin when high 

**Kita:** well its better than smoking cigarettes

 **Yahaba:** practical usage of medicine knowledge !

 **Lyric:** ah yes. Intoxication... remember the all nighter we pulled

 **Yahaba** : good times

 **Lyric:** neurobiological receptors. Second messengers, ah yes the good stuff

 **Yachi:** I’m so looking forward to that! 

**Lyric:** depends on your prof honestly, i know from other courses that they almost fell asleep but the test is standardised so if youre getting a bad teacher shi and I can help 

**Yahaba:** signed

 **Kyoutani:** and this is why youre on your phone rn?

 **Kyoutani:** you woke me up

 **Yahaba:** :p

 **Kunimi:** HEY! 

**Kindaichi:** do you have a built in copyright detector 

**Kunimi:** I dont reveal my secrets. But copyrighting would be a great idea

 **Kunimi:** @ _ **blep**_

 **Moon:** NOOOOOOOnfreihvreuvhurev

 **Yachi:** important news: we broke kei. Rest in procarionts

 **Rooster:** but yall call me th nerd?

 **Rooster:** miss girly i Kindly ask you to step tf up 

**Terushima:** yh bc u are a nerd

 **Angel:** you two fought over who knows the periodic table best???

 **Kitten:** kuro had the atomic mass numbers saved as his phones password. Thats what the table is there for. SO YOU DONT HAVE TO LEARN THEM????

 **Rooster:** I was bored

 **Kitten:** well you could’ve played smash with me back then 

**Rooster:** you hissed at me 

**Kitten:** and?

 **Rooster:** you gave me a search mark!

 **Kitten:** that was unintentional 

**Lev:** i hate to repeat myself but: kenma-san you do act like a cat sometimes

 **Kitten:** nya nya bitch 

**Yaku:** change your tone mister

 **Yaku:** only i can insult my bitchass boyfriend in that tone 

**Lev:** smile through the pain 

**Yaku:** :)

 **Lev:** can your voice even reach my ear?

 **Yaku:** murder

 **Lev:** you wouldn’t 

**Yaku:** we both know i would. And if you dont hurry tf up and come over i might 

**Inuoka:** oh thatswhy lev sprinted out 

**Shibayama:** damn youre fast on the uptake 

**Inuoka:** Shiba! 

**Shibayama.** What?

 **Sakunami:** i was woken up

 **Moniwa:** oh no 

**Daishou:** did none of your parents teach you decency? Its hella early 

**Terushima:** or hella late depending on your plans for the day

 **Mika** : or hella perfect if your sleep schedule is messed up

 **Misaki** : I’d rather describe it as: hell 

**Misaki** : but you do you 

**Honey** : do you guys just- travel as a pack?

 **Melody:** okay how did we end up here?

 **Lyric:** dont question it 

**Melody:** fair

 **Angel:** carpe diem my friends

 **Angel:** or well carpe noctem would probably fit better

 **Wings:** carpet what now?

 **Angel:** seize the day, or well seize the night, its Latin 

**Yahaba:** wait you know Latin?

 **Angel:** had to take it -.- 6 years of my life wasted 10/10 isnt actually that bad we just had like 7 teachers in these 6 years who all wanted different levels of effort so 

**Moon:** ah I remember your class really had it bad

 **Angel:** i s t g. All our teachers either got pregnant, impregnated someone and went into parental time or changed schools?????

 **Wings:** how many teacher changes did you have 

**Yachi:** tobio. Dont ask. Please

 **Angel:** the horror

 **Angel:** at least like 30 or more in 6 years 

**Yachi:** we were the ones who suffered the most 

**Star:** oh man I remember 

**Not-knowing:** can we backtrack to Tsukishima-kun apparently not doing the chores? 

**Yachi:** oh yh kei and I share a dorm. Shoyo and yams share one and Tobio was late so he’s stuck in a tripple dorm.

 **Angel:** but there are dorm change plans 

**Star:** issue is just that we dont necessarily want to room as couples so the difficult is with that 

**Wings:** yeah and I mean I like my roommates they are really kind but still i guess I’d prefer to be part of the huge dorm shenanigans :(

 **Angel:** you will- we will make sure of that

 **Hayato:** wait I thought Karasuno also had big dorms? And communal houses for like up to 7 people 

**Yamamoto:** yh same 

**Moon:** ... how did we forget that 

**Star:** im embarrassed to be associated with myself 

**Honey:** another existential crisis at 4am yay

 **Sugar:** lmao 

**Asahi:** Sleep guys! 

**Noya:** :)

 **Asahi:** oh ffs Yuu. Come back to bed. Or else youre gonna crash tomorrow and we dont want that 

**Noya:** oh youre right! Gin everyone!

 **Gin:** I read my name 

**Akagi:** this was worth moving so much you woke me up?

 **Akagi:** besides. P sure that noya-kun just had a typo

 **Gin:** ....

 **Aran:** you really aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed at 4am 

**Kita:** I think there lies the issue ITS 4AM 

**Aone:** kenji is currently falling off the bed in laughter.... 

**Futakuchi:** you were not supposed to tell them! 

**Aone:** well but you look cute so 

**Futakuchi:** You cant just say thT!!!!!!

 **Aone:** :)

 **Futakuchi:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Aone:** (\ˆ3ˆ)/

 **Kawanishi:** are kaomojis like a dateko thing?

 **Goshiki:** wait Aone-san and Futakuchi-san????

 **Kogane:** yeah 

**Babysitter:** oh ffs we just went over this !

 **Narita:** yh in the 2nd year chat idiot 

**No:** please excuse him he’s very sleep deprived

 **Baby:** talking about the second year chat. Can someone add noya and me?

 **Moniwa:** see now you guys lost me. I knew about our dorks being together but wtf is happening now?

 **Kita:** bold of you to assume there is a purpose

 **Not-knowing:**

**Honey:** funnily I know exactly what you mean. 

**Not-knowing:** its impossible to describe in words how i am feeling 

**Honey:** again get that 

**Guessing:** great! Wakatoshi is currently having a 4am mental breakdown and is now questioning his existence

 **Princess:** like the bad type or just the. Why are so many things in life so strange kind?

 **Guessing:** 2nd 

**Princess:** im glad 

**Flower:** talking about mental breakdowns: yo Iwaizumi wtf happened to you back there?

 **Prince:** what?

 **Seaweed:** smurf juice

 **Prince:** ... i ... honestl dont know 

**Kyoutani:** will we end up like that?

 **Yahaba:** i dont know but im scared

 **Watari:** same I wat to change schools 

**Yahaba:** nope 

**Lyric:** awww why not Shigeru?

 **Yahaba:** oh where the hell did you come from?????

 **Lyric:** I’m everywhere :)

 **Melody:** no he isnt he just ha hifbuiörhgpgkergfegfer

 **Melody:** eita is dead. I killed him - Shirabu kenjirou 

**Yahaba:** finally SHIRABU IS GOING TO JAIL PARTY 

**Futakuchi:**

**Moon:** but 3 salty people sounds stupid 

**Futakuchi:** but 4 doesnt?

 **Moon:** do you have something to say?

 **Futakuchi:** well im your superior

 **Moon:** the b99 joke has already been done

 **Angel:** oh btw Suga-san 

**Sugar:** yes oh child of mine

 **Angel:** oh nothing 

**Sugar:** goodnight 

**Honey:** we both know you wont sleep

 **No:** i love how fast suga changed from ew no im not y’all’s mom to yes sweetie? Moms here

**Angel:**

**Sugar:** L I B E L

 **Angel:** btw SUGA BINGO!!!!!! 

**Moon:** WHAT?!

 **Moon:** I had the winning board until now! 

**Star:** oh you fucking cheated!

 **Wings:** no way 

**Yachi:** I’m his favourite no way you knew him better than that 

**Sugar:** what?

 **Baby:** I DIDNT KNOW YOU PLAYED FAVOURITES! 

**Babysitter:** I will take your spine if you dont stop talking in caps

 **Baby:** ... fine 

**Heart:** okay wtf is happening now????? I mean what the actual 

**Spade:** who cares

 **Spade:** go back to sleep 

**Heart:** but the notif

 **Onigiri:** mute exists for a ducking reason tsumu 

**Heart:** oh right thx samu 

**Heart:** wait samu? 

**Heart.** Wtf are you doing here?

 **Gin:** this is the gc 

**Heart:**

**Tuna:** did you really forget 

**Guessing:** my guess is he was too sleep deprived to notice he was actually typing and not talking to Sakusa

 **Heart:** i will neither confirm nor deny 

**Onigiri:** oh goddamnit

 **Tuna:** also: ducking 

**Kita:** im disappointed 

**Honey:** .... was that a pun

 **Kita:** it was less of a pun and more of a joke but yes.

 **Honey:** I’m surprised

 **Kita:** that was. Incredibly funny

 **Honey:** hello captain holt

 **Kita:** :) I see you’re cultured 

**Spade:** i am scared

 **Komori:** hi scared i thought you were my cousin 

**Spade:** well now im Kita but not Daichi*

 **Gin:** wow so youre actually the funny half of the couple 

**Heart:** :(

 **Onigiri:** at least youre the pretty half 

**Tuna:** narcissistic much 

**Onigiri:** shut up 

**Tuna:**

**Kita:** we are Nnot doing this again 

**Sugar:** can we backtrack to the first years playing bullshit bingo with me?

 **Angel:** tbh see should’ve realised that Suga is probably the 3rd year most likely to know bullshit bingo 

**Sugar:** insulted you thought I was a boomer tbh

 **Asahi:** ...

 **Honey:** ...

 **Kiyoko:** ....

 **Yachi:** Kiyo! 

**Kiyoko:** toka...you should sleep :(

 **Yachi.** Ik ik im going to bed soon :) you too 

**Kiyoko:** yes I will dont worry 

**Moon:** lesbians aside

 **Moon:** yes we played bullshit bingo and I call bullshit on Hinata winning 

**Star:** sho ily but like... SAME!

 **Wings:** I just fell asleep but i also call bullshit on that 

**Angel:** yall saw my BOARD !

 **Wings:** still sus

 **Angel:** youre sus!

 **Wings:** your mums sus

 **Angel:** a) your mom jokes... rlly? 

**Angel:** b) @ **Sugar** well ur sus

 **Sugar:** oh ffs its too early to deal with you all. I need wine 

**Mind:** the wine aunt is back 

**Honey:** please dont drink this early

 **Sugar:** pass me the wine glass

 **Honey:** fun fact he’s drinking juice rn 

**Sugar:** well yeah because its fancy

 **Princess:** seems like none of us can sleep smh 

**Prince:** dont do it hoe 

**Princess:** oh but i will asshole 

**Prince:** thats fair 

**Princess:** •3•

 **Princess:** lets play something then uwu

 **Moon:** shoyo actually won. Too shocked to play

 **Star:** tsukki.exe stopped working bc shoyo won 

**Kitten:** u w u 

**Mind:** youre just happy that he has the chaotic energy from you 

**Kitten:** yh 

**Rooster:** sleep 

**Soul:** keijiiiii

 **Mind:** cant sleep :(

 **Soul:** okay then at least rest okay <3

 **Mind:** ill try <3 

**Mind:** ok im offline then 

**Kitten:** finally :)

 **Angel:** thank you bokuto-san. he really needs some rest 

**Wings:** HE NEED SUM MILK

 **Wings:** wait no thats shoyo 

**Angel:** i will burn your eyes 

**Wings:** you wouldn’t dare after all they are tigoherfeiofhcewoij

 **Yachi:** shoyo just tackled Tobio. This is the best day of my life 

**Guessing:** ill bite Tooru: What GAME?

 **Princess:** oh GAME WHAT GAME?

 **Princess:** WIAT NO!

 **Melody:** _WIAT_!!!!

 **Princess:** fuck you eita 

**Lyric:**

**Princess:** wait why do I hear boss music?

 **Lyric:** :) 

**Lyric:** good

 **Melody:** thats kinda hot ngl 

**Lyric:** good. 

**Goshiki:** this is what I come online to?

 **Goshiki:** our senpai lusting after my best friend?

 **Lyric:**

**Melody:**

**Guessing:** parental status revoked 

**Reon:** finally

 **Jin:** no more semi 

**Jin:** bye bye

 **Melody:** i hate you 

**Jin:** and I take pride in that 

**Hayato:** its important to mention that these two are childhood friends and that that is in fact normal for them 

**Jin:** spoilsport 

**Melody:** that wasnt common knowledge?

 **Lyric:** well clearly fucking no 

**Melody:** tooru what game did you want to play?

 **Princess:** why thank you Eita. 

**Princess:** werewolf 

**Prince:** i was hoping you had forgotten 

**Princess:** i never forget anything 

**Flower:** you forgot me at the arts store

 **Princess:** Makki honey. That was on purpose 

**Flower:** gasp 

**Princess:** besides I scored you that date back then 

**Seaweed:** wait. That was you?

 **Princess:** thank me later 

**Prince:** didnt we say to not meddle ????

 **Princess:** well but you also said we couldn’t bet so meddling wouldn’t have had an influence and i helped these asshats to get out of the „bro no homo but I’d suck you off“ to „bro I’d still do that but full homo“ 

**Prince:** goblin 

**Princess:** I am aware

 **Princess:** but yes werewolf who is in? 

**Honey:** W A I T!

 **Princess:** w h a t?

 **Honey:** a) are we using a bot? Or what and b) i will begin a poll so the server wont crash bc for some goddamn reason our government still cannot implement 5G 

**Sugar:** honey. Its too early to be political 

**Honey:** its never a wrong time to smash the patriarchy 

**Sugar:** ik and I love you for that but goddamnit im still not fully alive 

**Tuna:** are we even alive or is this all just a huge fever dream?

 **Tuna:** maybe were in a coma and people outside are waiting for us, thatswhy we sometimes hear people calling our names bc its the people from the real world talking o us. And when we die we either wake up or the plug is pulled 

**Onigiri:** oh ffs rin! 

**Tuna:** what?

 **Onigiri:** s l e e p 

**Kunimi:** high on sleep deprecation 

**Kindaichi:** you too!

 **Hayato:** oh btw Stz Kai fell asleep so... do he’s safe and sound 

**Guessing:** and how do you know?

 **Hayato:** he is my student and fellow libero

 **Hayato:** besides most liberos were on call just now no we heard snoring from him, so i checked

 **Not-knowing:** he is doing what we all should be doing 

**Melody:** and since when do we do what we should be doing 

**Guessing:** ah yes the coffee incident 

**Not-Knowing:** we are not talking about this 

**Reon:** ah yes the coffee

 **Jin:** still convinces eita fucked up

 **Lyric:** as much as I want to agree and join the semi slander. Checked it over, not his fault 

**Jin:** fucking damnit

* * *

_**Werewolf**_

_Daichi gave Oikawa Admin privileges_

**Daichi:** only for this chat !

 **Oikawa:** sad but anygays I’m the narrator so i will tell you guys the roles in private, although i myself will randomise so dw and if anybody in here doesnt know exactly what to do, dw i got you 

**Oikawa:** if you have questions ask me in private or in your respective groups in case you have a special role

 **Oikawa:** used roles are: werewolf (for obvious reasons), little girl (can peek into the werewolf chat), seer (can chose to unveil one card per night), witch (chan save and kill someone. Once), amor (chose lovers. I hope yall know how lovers work, with al the couples smh jk), hunter (can kill someone when taking their last breath, so double kill), slut (lays with someone else at night and if attacked doesnt die, but if lays with someone who is killed they die too), doctor (can save one person per night, but not the same twice in a row. And themselves only once) oh and the thief who can chose between 2 random roles the first night)

 **Oikawa:** thats just a rough overview so everyone knows with what roles we are playing 

**Oikawa:** oh yeah and the mayor of course. The mayor has two votes IF its a tie. 

**Oikawa:** if the mayor dies it will be passen onto another random person.

 **Oikawa:** any questions? No? Good! 

**Oikawa:** Amount of Players and Roles

> 52 Members
> 
> Werewolves: 13 
> 
> Seer: 2
> 
> Witch: 2
> 
> Amor/Cupid: 2
> 
> Lovers: 2 per Cupid (although they agreed that _Screw monogamy_ , as long s everyone consents polyamory is allowed too)
> 
> Slut: 2
> 
> Little girl: 2
> 
> Doctor: 2
> 
> Mayor: 1
> 
> Hunter: 1
> 
> Thief: 1
> 
> Rest are citizens 

* * *

**_Thief_ **

**Oikawa:** well well well Akaashi. Before anything else goes on pick a role 

**Oikawa:** Werewolf or Citizen. Not the most difficult choice tbh 

**Akaashi:** ofc ill be a werewolf duh

 **Oikawa:** wise decision 

**Akaashi:** :)

 **Oikawa:** damn pretty and smart. Set the bar even higher

 **Akaashi:** ffs youre gorgeous yourself and i will ask shoyo to bonk you bc i am too lethargic to go to miyagi myself!

 **Oikawa:** <3

 **Akaashi:** <3

* * *

_**Cupids** _

_ Oikawa added Suga and Fukunaga _

**Suga:** fuck yeah! 

**Suga:** ill do Kageyama and Hinata

 **Fukunaga:** but thats boring taking established couples 

**Suga:** got any better ideas?

 **Fukunaga:** Jin, Semi and Shirabu 

**Fukunaga:** this will be fun 

**Suga:** lmao eita would be dead otherwise

 **Suga:** imagine the urge to kill they would have to surpress

 **Fukunaga:** imagine one of the 3 being a werewolf l m a o 

**Suga:** anyways okay so I will change it to.... 

**Suga:** k i am boring but our resident poly couple. Kawanishi, Goshiki and Kogane 

**Oikawa:** alrighty (Fukunaga-kun. Great idea witht these three fr) 

**Fukunaga:** thank you but I know :b

 **Oikawa:** did u do that to not wake Kunimi-chan?

 **Fukunaga:** i dont tell my ways

* * *

_**Lovers I** _

_Oikawa added Semi, Shirabu and Jin_

**Jin:** f f s 

**Shirabu:** why am I even a werewolf if i cannot kill my own boyfriend?

 **Semi:** do I look like im enjoying this 

**Shirabu:** we are next to each other. Yeah youre enjoying this 

**Oikawa:** lmao i love this Cupid so fucking much 

**Oikawa:** anyways rolecall

 **Semi:** witch 

**Shirabu:** werewolf

 **Jin:** werewolf 

**Semi:** i really just narrowly avoided death huh?

 **Jin:** yes

 **Shirabu:** pretty much 

**Semi:** just so we are clear. In case we win i will personally kill you myself Jin. 

**Shirabu:** i wanted to say that! 

**Semi:** too late

 **Shirabu:** gee sorry for not wanting anybody to take whats mine 

**Semi:** a) thats hot. B) im not a possession. C) if ti was i think it’d be the other way round 

**Oikawa:** IMMA STOP YOU THERE! I LOVE YALL BUT F F S GET A FUCKING ROOM!

 **Semi:** fair

* * *

_**Lovers II** _

_Oikawa added Kogane, Goshiki and Kawanishi_

**Kawanishi:** dope 

**Goshiki:** rolecall

 **Goshiki:** Im Werewolf 

**Kogane:** hi werewolf im Hooman :(

 **Goshiki:** I will protect you hooman 

**Kogane:** <3 

**Oikawa:** i just wanted to announce that im here too. So please for the love of god. DO NOT START FLIRITING IN FRONT OF ME LIKE YOUR PRECEEDORS! 

**Kawanishi.** Lmao im also a werewolf

 **Kawanishi:** we will protect you our dear little human 

**Oikawa:** what did i just say?

 **Kawanishi:**

**Oikawa:** ffs im out 

_Oikawa left the chat_

**Kogane:** oh noooo

* * *

_**Werewolves** _

_Oikawa added Shirabu, Goshiki, Hinata, Kenma, Akaashi, Jin, Bokuto, Komi, Iwaizumi, Yamamoto, Ennoshita, Kawanishi and Mika. As well as two silent roles (the little girls are Kinoshita and Washio)_

**Kenma:** dope

 **Hinata:** yooooo

 **Akaashi:** B)

 **Shirabu:** were also here 

**Hinata:** :)

 **Shirabu:** thats actually a fun mix 

**Jin:** lets kill Semi first

 **Shirabu:** I agree

 **Oikawa:** I d i o t s both of you smh

 **Bokuto:** akaashiii! You should sleep :((((

 **Akaashi:** tried to sleep couldn’t.... besides its already 5am so i will stay up and take a nap later <3

 **Bokuto:** okay <3

 **Iwaizumi:** can we kill one of the doofuses first?

 **Ennoshita:** Ryuu is without noya tho 

**Hinata:** lmao the slander is amazing 

**Komi:** but bokuto is a werewolf too?

 **Bokuto:** oh for fucks sake Komi 

**Komi:** :)

 **Iwaizumi:** I mean matsuhana

 **Jin:** semi

 **Shirabu:** I agree

 **Kenma:** we say Daichi 

**Oikawa:** and you speak for?

 **Hinata:** me 

**Akaashi:** me 

**Bokuto:** no no wait. Daichi is too obvious of a pick. Of course Daichi is a smart choice bc he is one of the people who can organise the team, but i dont think killing him first would be smart. Let them stir in false safety

**Akaashi:**

**Kenma:** Keiji stop simping on the timeline challenge. Failed

 **Hinata:** HORNY JAIL! 

**Akaashi:** oh fuck off.

 **Oikawa:** okay so right now we have: nothing 

**Iwaizumi:** okay. Tactical approach then

 **Ennoshita:** semi-san is a bad choice too.

 **Shirabu:** ik but i was willing to take that risk 

**Jin:** same 

**Oikawa:** yall... know that? Ugh Idc yall know the rules and you both would’ve been idiots if u killed him

 **Oikawa:** besides: the slander

 **Kenma:** Daishou 

**Akaashi:** ah smart

 **Komi:** ... did i miss something?

 **Hinata:** easy: despite appearing more amicable its still known to most that Kuroo and Daishou had their... differences, so suspicion would fall onto kuroo. 

**Kenma:** besides Kuro is actually one of the most analytical people, so that would be a good way to take him out without actively doing something 

**Yamamoto:** but wouldn’t i be suspicious too?

 **Kenma:** true...

 **Kenma:** but i think Kuroo would be more suspicious. 

**Kenma:** and after that we can choose someone from an entirely different angle so they get roped into another discussion and forget about the Daishou thing 

**Mika:** but wouldn’t I be sus too?

 **Goshiki:** but tbh youre not known for wanting to kill your bff, just tease. So ...

 **Kawanishi:** its more likely that Jin-scan kills Semi-san or Iwaizumi-san kills Mattsukawa. You get the drill

 **Mika:** true

 **Jin:** okay so its settled: daishou

 **Oikawa:** any arguments against killing Daishou? 

**Oikawa:** okay i waited a minute that should be it. 

**Oikawa:** pleasure doing business with you

* * *

_**Seer** _

_Oikawa added Moniwa and Yamato_

**Moniwa:** cool :)

 **Yamato:** dope I want to see Konoha and Komi..... Moniwa-san... can you help me decide????

 **Moniwa:** how about I go ahead and say that I want to know Konohas role 

**Oikawa:** citizen 

**Yamato:** thank you Moniwa-san !!!!!!

 **Moniwa:** dont mention it. We are working together :)

 **Yamato:** Komi then pls

 **Oikawa:** bullseye 

**Yamato:** werewolf?

 **Oikawa:** yes

* * *

_**Sluts** _

_Oikawa added Sakunami and Yaku_

**Yaku:** Libero squad

 **Yaku.** Wait lmao 

**Sakunami:** how fucking high are the odds that an aro-ace such as I gets chosen as slut role??????

 **Yaku:** apparently more likely than you think??

 **Oikawa:** to whom shall you lay (in cases of lacking sexual attraction sleeping in the same room is a valid option too)

 **Sakunami:** Kanji! Ill visit Kogane!!! 

**Yaku:** you first years are honestly way too cute :)

 **Sakunami:** :)

 **Yaku:** ill go to.... Kuroo 

**Yaku:** istg if the asshole gets himself killed ill raise him from the dead and kill again 

**Oikawa:** violent but fair

* * *

_**Doctors** _

_Oikawa added Futakuchi and Daichi_

**Oikawa:** who do you want to save tonight? 

**Futakuchi:** oof 

**Daichi:** Inuoka

 **Futakuchi:** that was fast 

**Daichi:** I used a name generator. Its way too early to decide via logic so it was either gut or that 

**Futakuchi:** my gut says Daishou. I dont even know him???

 **Oikawa:** so your choices are Daishou and Inuoka

 **Futakuchi:** yh 

**Daichi:** sure

* * *

_**Hunter** _

**Tanaka:** yo 

**Oikawa:** youre alllll alone, till your grave

 **Tanaka:** :(

 **Oikawa:** well two hunters would probably be too much so enjoy the knowledge :)

 **Tanaka:** thats actually dope 

**Oikawa:** ik 

**Tanaka:** cool!

 **Oikawa:** :)

 **Tanaka:** you know youre pretty cool oikawa-san 

**Oikawa:** thank you.... thanks a lot. I really mean it 

**Tanaka:** of course !!

* * *

_**Witches** _

_Oikawa added Semi and Makki_

**Semi:** :)

 **Makki:** :) 

**Oikawa:** nobody died tonight. Do you want to kill someone? 

**Semi:** no 

**Makki:** Mattsun 

**Oikawa:** well that was fast 

**Oikawa:** why tho? 

**Makki:** I have a plan :) 

**Semi:** scary 

* * *

_**Village** _

**Oikawa:** Mayor Yachi has called in a town meeting, after their townsperson Matsukawa Issei, often dubbed as Mattsunm was found dead.

 **Yachi.** Im mayor???

 **Oikawa:** why yes :)

 **Oikawa:** do you accept or would you prefer to give the duty to someone else? 

**Yachi.-...** could i give it to somebody else?

 **Oikawa:** yes for sure, it was randomly given to you but its of course okay to give it away, as long as you feel comfortable 

**Yachi:** thank you.... can I chose?

 **Oikawa:** well... technically it’d be random but given that youre voluntarily giving it away. I suppose each sure

 **Yachi:** okay then I want Daichi-san to be the mayor

 **Daichi:** thank you yachi ... are you okay?

 **Tsukki:** yh shes fine. Did help her to give her position to someone else 

**Makki:** are we just fuckingn ignoring that my bro died??????

 **Iwaizumi:** a pity

 **Makki:** IT WAS YOU! 

**Kageyama:** but wouldn’t that be suspicious to say that if Iwaizumi-san killed Mattsukawa-san?

 **Semi:** well if i know one thing about this game then it is that often times the most suspicious way is the best to get through unnoticed because everyone assumes that its probably a fluke 

**Hinata:** while I agree I think that it could be a genuine response to the game, alas if Keiji died kenma would probably crack a joke about finally 

**Akaashi:** hey! 

**Kenma:** fair 

**Hinata:** there was no personal judgment. Just saying it as it is 

**Akashi.** True

 **Daichi:** no but I agree that most people hide in the beginning, especially in such huge groups. Why rouse additional suspicion?

 **Oikawa:** so the only accused one is Iwa-chan?

 **Iwaizumi:** but it could be Makki too. Why did you insist on it being me!!! 

**Makki:** bc ur sus

 **Oikawa:** okay. Makki and Iwa-chan. 

**Oikawa:** okay vote now

> Iwa-chan: 31
> 
> Makki: 20

**Oikawa:** and thus it is decided. Iwa-chan shall be killed by the town 

**Oikawa:** Iwa. Please unveil your role

 **Iwaizumi:** werewolf. Makki. 

**Oikawa:** :)

_Oikawa gave Iwaizumi and Mattsun viewing rights_

_Oikawa muted Iwaizumi and Mattsun_

Remaining players: 50

 **Oikawa:** goodnight everybody

* * *

_**Werewolves** _

**Oikawa:** who do you want to kill tonight? 

**Kenma:** okay what tf just happened

 **Hinata:** the only other kill roles are the witch and the hunter and the hunter cant be the one who killed Iwaizumi san, so it had to be a witch 

**Shirabu:** Oikawa-san. can the doctors even save those attacked by a witch ?

 **Oikawa:** nope just wolves 

**Shirabu:** thank you 

**Jin:** given that the witches work together one of them can still kill once. 

**goshiki:** one of them might have saved Daishou. But it could’ve also been a doctor

 **Kawanishi:** okay the more active citizens were Semi, Makki and Daichi from the villager side

 **Komi:** maybe Makki, he was the one to initiate the debate, so maybe he is a little girl or a seer?

 **Yamamoto:** technically a good decision but im pretty sure that due to his initiative a doctor will save him 

**Ennoshita:** true

 **Ennoshita:** how about Daishou again then?

 **Mika:** not a bad Idea, after all if it was a witch who saved him there is only one saving choice and if it was a doctor they cant save him again 

**Oikawa:** so Daishou again?

 **Shirabu:** i think i speak for all: yes

 **Oikawa:** pleasure doing business with you 

* * *

_**Seer** _

**Oikawa:** whose cards do you want to see?

 **Monwiwa:** Hanamaki

 **Oikawa:** a) fast b) witch 

**Moniwa:** why thank you 

**Moniwa:** im sorry Yamato-kun but I really wanted to know that 

**Yamato:** dont worry 

**Yamato:** I want to see washio

 **Oikawa:** little girl 

**Moniwa:** ah not o bad 

**Yamato:** pretty productive round :)

* * *

_**Sluts** _

**Oikawa:** with whom do you want to lay?

 **Sakunami:** Hanamaki, after that kill he’s probably one fo the most protected ones

 **Yaku:** kenma. Kenma is smart

 **Oikawa:** lmao 

**Oikawa:** aight 

* * *

_**Doctors** _

**Oikawa.** Do y’all’s job 

**Daichi:** suga 

**Futakuchi:** aone 

**Oikawa:** surprised you didnt chose Makki

 **Futakuchi:** nah to obvious choice. The ww probably thought so and didnt chose him bc they figured its for naught 

**Oikawa:** smart 

**Daichi:** ofc 

**Oikawa:** :p

* * *

_**Witches** _

**Semi:** how tf did you know that would work?

 **Makki:** gut feeling idk 

**Oikawa:** anyways the dying person of the night is Daishou 

**Oikawa:** save aye or nay?

 **Makki:** sorry but nay bc hs not the loudest one, so his absence wouldn’t hurt the town too much. I feel ike an asshole for saying that 

**Semi:** save nay bc Makki essay

 **Semi:** kill aye

 **Semi:** kill Kenma 

**Oikawa:** :o

 **Semi:** kenma-san is known to love games and be very loud and engaged (i mean last time we as setters played among us he was one of the leading talkers, always talking and investigating.) so his silence is v sus 

**Oikawa:** okay 

* * *

_**Village** _

**Oikawa:** this night, we have to face two sad losses

 **Oikawa:** Daishou 

**Oikawa:** and Kenma

 **Kenma:** oh f f s 

**Oikawa:** reveal your roles pls

 **Daishou:** sad : 

**Daishou:** citizen 

**Kenam:** ww

_Oikawa muted Kenma and Daishou_

_Oikawa gave Kenma and Daishou viewing rights_

**Oikawa:** state your suspisions

 **Suga:** seems like a witch did their thing 

**Kai:** but do we have any suspisions ?

 **Kuroo:** well the obvious thing would be me as a target and I cant really defend myself except saying that im only a citizen and hope you guys believe me 

**Mika:** but isnt that sus too? 

**Mika:** Kenma-san seems like a person who would definitely kill you asap... unless youre a werewolf too? I could be wrong ofc but its a possibility.

 **Inuoka:** thats true but last I checked Yamamoto-san seemed to also have an issue with Daishou-san the last time we played against nohebi. Technically all of nekoma is suspicious so 

**Shibayama:** technically yeah but Mika-san does have a point Kenma wouldve probably killed Lev or Kuroo-san asap 

**Reon:** but you guys forget that there are more werewolves and they can probably communicate too, in any way shape or form 

**Jin:** but isnt it sus that you’d know that?

 **Ushijima:** no, actually not. Because the general game mechanic states that the werewolves know who the others are and have to all agree, so there are ways of non-verbal or in this case texting communication

 **Ushijima:** unless you want to frame someone 

**Jin:** w t f ?

 **Semi:** I mean I agree, wakatoshi but I think we shouldn’t focus not that, don’t get me wrong that could be pretty sus in the future but right now we know that a witch killed Kenma and Yaku died whilst joining him, so Daishou is the one the werewolves have chosen, and a much as I hate to see Jin survive and as little as i want to defend him... ew cant believe i wrote that, i feel like we should focus more on Daishou for now 

**Shirabu:** i dont think you have ever sounded this smart 

**Shirabu:** i dont think i have ever been more attracted to you 

**Oikawa:** i will not hesitate to throw you out !

 **Tendou:** I agree with semisemi, because if we remember the last round Semi did. defend Makki in his accusations of Iwaizumi, so if semi was a werewolf he would not have done so 

**Oikawa:** i dont want to rush but maybe hurry a little bit up

 **Tendou:** :(

 **Oikawa:** nevermind take all the time you need 

**Tendou:** <3 

**Oikawa:** ly 

**Ushijma:** is there a need to accuse someone? 

**Oikawa:** it isn't but it's advised, after all there are still 11 werewolves 

**Ushijima:** thats true but there is no real suspicion and killing randomly could mean killing a citizen or a seer, etc

 **Hinata:** thats true but maybe we should keep a sort of list in the way that we know how many werewolves there are, given that one werewolf died at night there may only be one witch who can kill so steadily the werewolves could continue to kill

 **Tanaka:** true but the hunter works too

 **Yamaguchi:** thats true but at the same time they can only kill 1 person 

**Kiyoko:** Ill try to come up with the list 

**Ushijima:** appreciated 

**Kinoshita:** okay but are we putting someone on trial?

 **Misaki:** I would suggest not killing. Because we could possibly kill someone good too

 **Oikawa:** okay so nobody accused. 

**Oikawa:** well then goodnight 

* * *

_**Werewolves** _

**Oikawa:** yall know the drill. 

**Yamamoto:** issue is that technically all of nekoma is accused technically... but at the same time we could continue framing kuroo 

**Mika:** i would agree with that, Kuroo is already seen as suspicious 

**Goshiki:** what irritates me is that Semi-san defended Jin-san 

**Jin:** ....

 **Shirabu:** ...

 **Jin:** ffs shirabu u didnt have to text too

 **Shirabu:** well Jin-san I wanted to 

**Oikawa:** not the point rn 

**Goshiki:** ? 

**Goshiki:** ohhhh

 **Kawanishi:** lmao 

**Shirabu:** okay framing Kuroo. Who to kill Id say lev or Yaku

 **Bokuto:** yaku would be too obvious 

**Akaashi:** i agree. I think Lev is a better choice 

**Hinata:** next morning we will know about the Stats too of how many people are left 

**Ennoshita:** although I feel like Kuroo-san would alsotarget daichi 

**Ennoshita:** bc of their captain rival thing 

**Oikawa:** oh boy i have some tea to spill soon 

**Bokuto:** i think i know what you want to say and I am here for it 

**Komi:** okay so...w ere killing?

 **Yamamoto:** either: lev or Daichi 

**Bokuto:** I feel like Daichi is better protected because people know he’s a good target 

**Bokuto:** so im voting lev

 **Akaashi:** same 

**Hinata:** do you just like always agree?

 **Akaashi:** no 

**Bokuto:** Keiji has his free will

 **Akaashi:** yes

 **Akaashi.** .....

 **Akaashi:** okay i see it now 

**Hinata:** lmao 

**Shirabu:** then its settled LETS KILL LEV

 **Kawanishi:** we are killing lev 

**Oikawa:** killing lev in 

**Oikawa:** 3 

**Oikawa:** 2 

**Oikawa:** 1 

**Oikawa:** and dead 

**Oikawa:** goodnight

* * *

_**Seer** _

**Oikawa:** wake up bitches! 

**Moniwa:** smh tooru 

**Yamato:** kuroo

 **Oikawa:** is a mere mortal 

**Moniwa:** Futakuchi

 **Oikawa:** doc

 **Moniwa:** dope 

* * *

_**Sluts** _

**Oikawa:** hello bitches 

**Yaku:** im sorry i just have hello bitches from cl stuck 

**Sakunami:** STUCK IN MY HEAD LIKE, STUCK IN MY HEAD LIKE, STUCK IN MY HEAD LIKE LA-LA-LA-LA

 **Sakunami:** :)

 **Yaku:** difficult. Ill take a silent one 

**Yaku:** wait a sec: why didnt I die last night?

 **Oikawa:** bc it wasnt a werewolf that killed Kenma but a witch and the witch is targeted and also a human too :)

 **Yaku:** dope 

**Yaku:** semi 

**Sakunami:** ffs I wanted to do that 

**Yaku:** :b

 **Sakunami:** I am so used to the :p

 **Kunimi:** FOR FUCKS SAKE! 

**Kunimi:** wait youre part of the cult 

**Kunimi:** my apologies

_Kunimi left the chat_

**Oikawa:** KUNIMI SHOULD BE SLEEPING ILL SNITCH TO KINDAICHI!

 **Sakunami:** lmao 

**Sakunami:** i love how this is normal apparently

 **Sakunami:** k ill take Daichi 

* * *

_**Doctors** _

**Daichi:** semi 

**Futakuchi:** Kiyoko

 **Oikawa:** damn didnt even have to ask 

* * *

_**Witches** _

**Oikawa:** awaken bitches

 **Semi:** who d i e d

 **Makki:** yh that

 **Oikawa:** lev lies on his deathbed

 **Oikawa:** you cannot kill anybody anymore

 **Oikawa:** do you want to save him?

 **Makki:** tough call... do we think kuroo is sus?

 **Semi:** tbh no. I feel like he isnt sus bc kenma as a werewolf might’ve been too obvious if kuroo died , sot that argument is lowkey invalid....

 **Makki:** Ill bite. Save lev

 **Semi:** tho dont! 

**Makki:** why?

 **Semi:** because talking about the murder pattern, we could actually prove that its framing. Otherwise they could say that kuroo wanted to change the focus away from him 

**Makki:** true

 **Makki:** not save 

**Oikawa:** technically invalid

 **Oikawa:** but seeing as we room together... ill allow it today

 **Makki:** :)

* * *

_**Village** _

**Oikawa:** rise and shine 

**Suga:** kardashians rlly?

 **Oikawa:** shut up koushi 

**Oikawa:** anyways lev sleeps through the town meeting in his eternal slumber 

**Oikawa:** bye bye 

Oikawa muted lev

 **Oikawa:** wait no 

Oikawa unmuted Lev

 **Oikawa:** your role pls

 **Lev:** :( i couldn’t even do something 

**Yaku:** aw its okay :) if you want then oikawa might allow that you dont get the visible status and we play together on my phone <3

 **Lev:** you’d let me 

**Yaku:** of course :)

 **Oikawa:** yh sure 

**Oikawa:** besides I’m a sucker for cute couples

 **Oikawa:** Iwaizumi here: yes he is: he is ever worse than you may think.

 **Oikawa:** thank you for that Iwa-chan 

**Oikawa:** anyways yh ill allow it :)

 **Lev:** citizen 

_Oikawa muted Lev_

**Oikawa:** trial 

**Shirabu:** technically I’d continue with Kuroo-san but it could be framing too

 **Shirabu:** i dont want to exclude anybody from this trial, just saying that maybe the wolves try to frame kuroo 

**Yaku:** that’s actually not too far fetched 

**Tsukki:** i mean it makes sense, but who knows Kuroo enough to know how to frame him well

 **Hinata:** well technically Kenma did and he was a werewolf 

**Tsukki:** true but how would he know that he wouldve died soon 

**Hinata:** okay but do you have a better idea?

 **Kageyama:** i mean i agree but at the same time we also know that yaku-san and Kai-san are familiar with Kuroo-san. and bokuto-san 

**Kai:** I just looked at my phone bc I forgot it somewhere else 

**Kai:** well i just fell asleep thats where i was

 **Kai:** so i will continue to sleep sorry guys 

**Oikawa:** and there it was: one Citizen less

_Kai left the chat_

**Kuroo:** that was smart I should’ve done that 

**Bokuto:** its close to 6am soon enough its a normal time to be awake. So shut up 

**Kuroo:** fuck off

 **Kuroo:** Kenma informed me that i might sound angry, but dont worry i am fine :)

 **Bokuto:** was already texting u in pm 

**Akaashi:** okay but who else would frame kuroo

 **Misaki:** but why are we so stuck on the idea someone wants to frame Kuroo?

 **Misaki:** for all we know they could go random or whatever

 **Mika:** but youre forgetting that Kenma was a werewolf and from all I’ve seen I dont think hed rush in without any strategy 

**Semi:** and how would you know that?

 **Mika:** i mean i can also be wrong but from what I heard 

**Terushima:** i mean youre not wrong but thats still kinda sus 

**Makki:** Kiyoko-san?

 **kiyoko:** im still trying to map out most of it 

**Kiyoko:** sorry :(

 **Yachi:** im sorry guys but im feeling a little droopy and i think im going to bed 

**Tsukki:** gn 

**Yamaguchi:** :) same 

**Hinata:** maybe we can continue later? Before it gets out of hand and there are soon enough more werewolves than humans and the percentage balances the game bc i feel like rn most are too tired to think 

**Oikawa:** okay sure 

**Makki:** aaaaaaaand Oikawa fell asleep

 **Makki:** Iwaizumi here: thats a good idea most of us are probably more tired than we realise so try to sleep everybody 

**Daichi:** true. We can talk later and maybe others want to play too 

**Akaashi:** gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke Sakusa made was basically a reference to the discussion between Kita and Daichi, who were both referring to their captain gc name aka. Disappointed- Kita and Surprised- Daichi  
> So basically he’s saying:  
> Disappointed but not surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care of yourself and don't forget:  
>  **its okay to not be okay and asking for help is never a bad thing**
> 
> Thx for coming to my Ted talk. That said: 
> 
> Talk to me on discord if you want  
> Pan(cake)! #6833
> 
> Or stalk my very not big tumblr, where I plan to write character/ couple trivia that is tots cannon in my fic bc I can  
> http://violett-rosie.tumblr.com
> 
> So far its only semishira but yeet


End file.
